Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?
by Shin Walker
Summary: tidak semua kisah berakhir dengan bahagia, tapi tidak semua kisah berakhir menyedihkan. kita hanya memberikan setitik usaha dan menunggu agar menjadikan kisah sedih itu menjadi bahagia. Kaisoo END CHAP! RNR please. :D
1. That Crazy Namja

**Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Appa_ mau bicara apa?" Sebuah suara kini mulai terdengar kembali setelah 15 menit terjadi keheningan di ruangan tertutup di salah satu ruangan kediaman keluarga Kim. Ruangan yang terdiri dari kursi dan meja kerja di depan pintu agak jauh, juga terdapat sofa disalah satu sudut, kemudian berangkas, jam besar di sudut ruangan kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara detikan detik jam besar tersebut. _namja_ paruh baya yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja, didampingi oleh sesosok _namja_ yang berdiri tegap disebalahnya mulai bingung kembali menjawab pertanyaan putranya yang duduk tepat di depannya. Walaupun jarak mereka duduk terpisah oleh meja kerja, tetap saja, sang _appa_ masih merasa gundah bila anaknya nanti mengamuk.

"Kau tau nak umurmu sudah mencapai dewasa" Sang _appa_ atau biasa disapa Tuan Kim mulai memberanikan untuk bicara kembali, walau agak tersendat-sendat sedikit.

"Jangan bertele-tele appa! _Appa_ mau bicara apa?" putra dari Tuan Kim mulai bosan juga heran. Kenapa _appa_nya mulai bicara yang mengandung unsur keraguan seperti ini? Biasanya kan Tuan Kim langsung bicara tanpa ragu walaupun hatinya sedang gundah.

Tuan Kim mendesah panjang. Sedangkan namja di sebelah tuan Kim, _Butler_ Wu hanya memandang datar tuan nya yang dirundung kegundahan dalam menghadapi sang anak.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan posisiku sebagai direktur, Jong In-_ah_" Tuan Kim memandang putranya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun dia yakin sebentar lagi anaknya pasti bereaksi histeris dan menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya.

"_Mwo_?!" Tuh kan benar? Jong In, putra tunggal Tuan Kim mulai berdiri dari kursi dengan cepat dan menjerit di depan ayahnya. Dengan memasang muka tidak terima Jong In atau kerap disapa Kai mulai melanjutkan lagi, "_Appa_! Umurku baru saja 25 tahun! Aku masih muda! Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku! _Appa_ juga tau, aku tidak ingin mengontrol perusahaan! Aku ingin menjadi fotografer appa!" Kai mulai berteriak menggebu-gebu di depan Tuan Kim sebagai bukti bahwa ia benar-benar menolak permintaan sang _appa_.

Setelahnya Tuan Kim juga berdiri marah. Dengan muka lebih garang dari Kai, beliau berujar, "Jangan egois Kim Jong In! kalau kau bukan penerus perusahaanku lalu siapa lagi?!"

"Aku tak mau tahu _appa_! aku tidak mau mengurusi perusahaanmu! Titik!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kai berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya penuh amarah keluar dari ruangan kerja tuan Kim. Membanting pintu dengan kerasnya hingga membuat Wu Yi Fuan atau Kris, _butler_ Tuan Kim ikut terkejut sama halnya dengan tuan Kim, namun Tuan Kim lebih parah. Ia pun langsung jatuh terduduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Kris, kau sudah bicara dengan calon _butler_ untuk Jong In?" Tanya Tuan Kim tanpa memandang Kris dan sesekali memijit pelipisnya tanda beliau sedang frustasi sekarang.

"Sudah Tuan." Jawab Kris dengan sopan walaupun dengan mimic muka yang dingin.

"Konfirmasikan ke dia, perkenalannya dengan Jong In ditunda dulu hingga Jong In mau menjadi penggantiku sebagai direktur" Lanjut Tuan Kim sambil bersandar di kursi kerja dengan mata terpejam lelah.

"Saya mengerti Tuan. Saya permisi dulu." Kris pun menunduk hormat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegap keluar dari ruangan dengan sopan, berbalik dengan Kai keluar dari ruangan dengan tidak sopan dan tidak elit.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya ia tidak cepat-cepat menyuruh Kai menjadi penggantinya. Tapi ia juga sudah lelah bekerja sendirian diusianya yang hampir setengah abad. Dan sekarang Kai menolak permintaannya?

Sungguh dia juga merasa tidak enak dengan _butler_ Kai karena sudah menunda pertemuan mereka selama 1 bulan. Yah, _Butler_. Setiap direktur perusahaan Kim harus memiliki butler sendiri. Memang terdengar aneh. Tapi itu sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga perusahan Kim corp.

"Astaga, bisa gila aku!" Rutuk Tuan Kim sambil memasang muka lemas.

**XXXX**

Kai mulai gusar. Tak jarang dia juga berguling-guling di ranjang _King Size_ nya karena merasa sangat sebal, jengkel, marah, tidak terima, kecewa dengan _appa_nya. Bagaimana mungkin juga ayahnya menyuruh ia menjadi direktur diusianya yang masih tergolong muda. 25 tahun.

Kai pun menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah. Menyusuri setiap isi kamarnya yang besar bernuansa putih. Lalu pandangannya menangkap satu objek di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya. Kai langsung bangun dari rebahannya. Tangan kemudian meraih sebuah benda besar bewarna hitam di atas meja tersebut. Kamera _DSLR CANON EOS REBEL T3J_ Merupakan kamera kesayangannya. Kamera yang selalu menemaninya untuk membidik objek indah, unik, menarik yang ditemuinya di dunia ini. Begitu sulit ia untuk melepaskan kamera tersebut. Apalagi bila ia benar-benar menjadi direktur, pasti dia akan sibuk mengurusi perusahaan dari pada kameranya. Belum lagi jiwanya yang bebas akan terpaksa dihilangkan karena ia harus selalu mengawasi perusahaan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumamnya kemudian menunduk memandangi kamera _DSLR_nya. Dengan perlahan ia buka tombol _on_ dan membuka galeri. Tangannya memencet tombol navigasi untuk melihat bidikannya yang lalu. Segaris senyum muncul dibibir ketika menemukan objek bidikannya yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ya, foto gedung yang paling menjulang tinggi mengagumkan, terlihat kokoh dan megah diantara gedung di sekitarnya itu gedung milik appanya. Kemudian memencet lagi menunjuk foto di sebuah taman bunga salah satu Rumah flora milik Chen sahabatnya, lalu berhenti pada Foto saat ia sedang di jalan raya. Tepatnya di depan zebra cross dengan focus menuju aktivitas seorang anak dan ibunya bergandengan tangan menyebrangi zebra cross.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya mulai melayang. Digigit bibirnya pelan. Setelahnya ia mulai berdiri dan menaruh kamera _DSLR_ nya di meja kembali lalu mengambil koper juga ranselnya dan memasukkan baju dan keperluan menginap di koper dan tas tersebut.

Ya, bisa ditebak, Kai ingin pergi, ia ingin kabur, ia ingin jauh dari Seoul, dari perusahaan, dan dari ayahnya.

Setelah persiapan selesai ia mengendap-endap keluar. Dengan cara cerdik ia mampu menghindari para _Bodyguard_ Tuan Kim dan segera melesak pergi dari rumah besar nan mewah milik keluarganya menuju Incheon _Airport_.

**XXXX**

Dengan langkah lemas Kai mulai duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu calon penumpang pesawat. Dengan wajah kusut ia memandangi jadwal penerbangan menuju Bandar Udara Internasional Jeju. Namun sayang, kedatangan pesawat di _delay_ setengah jam. Sial sekali nasibnya. Padahal ia ingin segera keluar dari Seoul dan menikmati suasana di Pulau Jeju.

Apalagi sekarang perasaan mulai was-was. Bagaiamana kalau Tuan Kim menemukannya? Pasti ia akan segera diseret pulang. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh pulang! Dengan cepat ia menutup kepalanya dengan topi dan kacamata hitam, berharap tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Hei. Dia memang bukan artis, tapi dia cukup terkenal sebagai anak dari direktur pemilik perusaan besar di Korea Selatan. Jika ada orang yang tau, maka rumor-rumor ia sedang berada di bandara akan segera tersebar dan _appa_ nya pasti akan tau! Bisa rumit masalanya nanti.

Namun sekarang dia mulai merasa aneh. Sepertinya sedang ada yang mengawasinya. Langsung saja ia merasa tidak nyaman dan merinding. Dielus-elus tengkuk lehernya. Pandangannnya mengedar ke segela arah, berharap menemukan siapa gerangan yang mengawasinya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Mungkin perasaanku saja!" gumam Kai kembali cuek. Lalu memasang _earphone_ putih ke telinganya dan menyetel lagu dari MP4nya. Dengan begini dia tidak merasa bosan menunggu pesawat kan?

Tepat 30 menit kemudian Kai sudah memasuki pesawatnya. Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak bergantian dari nomor kursi dengan kertas yang dipegangnya. Setelah menemukan nomor kursi yang sama dengan nomor di kertas ia pun langsung menduduki kursi tersebut. Pas sekali, dekat dengan jendela. Tapi sepertinya dia juga akan duduk bersebelahan dengan orang lain, mengingat ada satu bangku yang masih kosong disebelahnya. Walaupun begitu si calon penumpang yang akan duduk di kursi tersebut belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Baru saja Kai duduk, seseorang mulai duduk di sebelah Kai. Namun Kai tak peduli dia hanya duduk diam sambil bermain-main dengan ponselnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesawat mulai _Take Off_. Kai pun masih sama dengan posisi sebelumnya, namun kini ia sedang membaca komik yang dibawanya dari rumah. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengulur dan membuat matanya terhalang untuk membaca komik.

Ia gerkakkan kepalanya menuju pemilik tangan yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Anyeong_! Do Kyungsoo _Imnida_. Kau boleh panggil aku Kyungsoo atau D.O. kalau boleh tau nama mu siapa teman?" Ternyata pemilik tangan pengganggu acara baca komik Kai adalah seorang _namja_ dengan wajah manis bermata bulat.

Kai mengriyitkan keningnya. _Tidak penting sekali_! Pikirnya kemudian membaca komiknya kembali. Sedangkan _namja_ yang diacuhkan Kai, Kyungsoo mengrucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Ya_!" Kyungsoo kemudian menarik tangan Kai dan memaksa untuk bersalaman dengannya. Kontan saja Kai kaget dan mulai menampakan wajah garangnya ke Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu! Kenapa kau tak sopan sekali _eoh_?" Tegur Kyungsoo masih menyalami Kai yang berusaha melepas tangannya dari Kyungsoo. Namun gagal. _Aihh, apa-apaan ini? Pemaksaan ini namanya!_ Rutuk Kai sebal dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Kim Jong In!" Jawab Kai ketus dan mulai menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman Kyungsoo. Sedangkan _namja manis_ bermata bulat sebelah Kai tersenyum dan melepas tangan Kai.

"Begitu! Itu yang namanya sopan!" Kyungsoo pun memandang Kai dengan tatapan ceria. Sangat berkebalik dengan Kai yang mulai mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

Pandangan _namja_ berkulit Tan tadi mulai beralih ke komiknya sebelum Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau tau Jong In _ah_? Aku baru pertama kali naik pesawat! Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang!" Kyungsoo mulai memegang dada tepat jantungnya dan terus bercerita. Sedangkan Kai? Tentu saja, tidak peduli.

"aahh… aku juga ingin segera sampai di pulau Jeju! Aku dengar disana banyak wisata yang menyenangkan! Hei, hei, hei! Kau mau wisata kemana saja ke Jeju? Atau ada urusan pekerjaan?" Kyungsoo terus bercerita kemudian bertanya pada Kai dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kai dengan cepat. Tentu saja Kai harus menghentikan membacanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sahut Kai dengan nada jengkel dan menarik tubuhnya dari cengkraman Kyungsoo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke komik miliknya. Kyungso langsung mendengus sebal. Dipanndanginya Kai yang tengah membaca komik. Lalu memandang komik. Matanya berbinar kembali.

"Kau juga suka komik ini! Hei! Aku juga suka! Ini seri terbaru ya? Aku belum membaca volume ini! Coba aku pinjam!" Kyungsoo segera meraih komik milik Kai dengan cepat. Matanya beralih membaca komik itu dari halaman awal. Kai melongo heboh. _Hegh! Apa-apaan dia?! Seenaknya mengambil kesenanganku? Tidak bisa dibiarkan!_ Batin Kai dengan kejengkelan luar biasa.

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau! Jangan mengganggu!" Kai pun langsung meraih komiknya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan jengkel.

"Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya!" Kyungsoo gantian menyahut komik dari tangan si pemilik.

"Tapi ini milikku! Aku yang berhak meminjamkannya!" Kai mulai menaikkan nadanya sembari meraih komik miliknya lagi dari tangan Kyungsoo

"Aku hanya ingin pinjam! Kau pelit sekali!" Kyungsoo berusaha meraih komik tersebut.

"_Shireo_!"

"Aku hanya ingin pinjam!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali?!"

"Terserah aku! Ini milikku!"

"EHEEEMMM!" Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara deheman berasal dari sebelah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sontak saja, mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata dari salah satu pramugari cantik bermuka judes (?) yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tangan bertolak pinggang. Ditunjukkan senyum mautnya kearah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Permisi, anda berdua telah mengganggu kenyamanan penumpang yang lain. Bisakah anda menghentikan pertengkaran?" Kata si Pramugari dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo ngeri. Si Pramugari ber_name tag_ Tiffany menunjuk para penumpang yang ternyata memandangi arah Kai, Kyungsoo dan si pramugari.

Tentu saja Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung melongo memandangi penumpang sekitarnya dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Sangat sangat sangat manis. Tak lupa memasang muka polos tanpa dosa.

"_Mianhae_" Ujar Kai dan Kyungsoo kompak.

"Baiklah kalian bisa dimaafkan. Tolong jangan berbuat keributan. Saya permisi!" Si Pramugari kembali tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Aku hanya pinjam Jong In-_ah_!" Kyungsoo kembali meraih komik dari tangan Kai. Sedangkan Kai memandang Kyungso tak percaya.

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau! Kembalikan!" Kai kembali merebut komiknya.

Dan…

SYUUUTT!

Komik milik Kai yang diperebutkan olehnya dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba langsung melayang diraih si pramugari yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Maaf, sepertinya komik ini harus saya sita hingga kita sampai tujuan. Permisi" Tiffany kemudian menunduk sopan dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang kembali melongo heboh. Pandangan mereka juga tidak teralihkan dari Tiffany tersebut hingga _yeoja_ itu masuk ke ruangan khusus untuk para pramugari.

"Ini-semua-gara-gara- kau!" Kata Kai dengan penuh penekanan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknyanya yang bernafsu mencolok mata Kyungsoo gara-gara jengkel.

"Kenapa aku?! Salah sendiri kau pelit!" Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Kai dengan nada tak terima.

"Ya! Kau-" Belum sempat Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya si pramugari tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelah Kyungsoo dan Kai seperti hantu.

"Tolong anda berdua tenang _ne_?" Tiffany kemudian memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis dan paling mematikan kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kedua orang yang ditegur tadi langsung menelan ludah gugup dan akhirnya mengangguk takut.

"_Good boy_!" Ucap Tiffany sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kaisoo yang masih dengan muka tegang.

Hingga akhirnya Kai menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan mp4 miliknya dari saku. Dipasangkan earphone ketelinganya, lalu ia pun mulai mengutak-atik mp4 nya dan mendengarkan lagu. Disandarkan kepalanya di kursi. Matanya ia pejamkan sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Tampak Kyungsoo kini memandangi Kai yang mulai tersiur-siur tertidur. Diambilnya salah satu earphone ditelinga Kai dan dipakaikannya ditelinga sendiri. Kai pun terkejut hendak ingin menarik earphonenya dari Kyungsoo. Namun ia urungkan niatnya. Mengingat ia tak mau berdebat dengan Kyungsoo dan mendapatkan mp4 nya nanti juga akan disita pramugari ganas tadi.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo pun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia pun ikut-ikutan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan menutup matanya. Diikuti oleh Kai, akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur hingga sampai di tempat tujuan. Bandar Udara Internasional Jeju.

**XXXX**

Sekitar 55 menit kemudian, pesawat sudah mendarat di landasan Bandar Udara Internasional Jeju. Karena goncangan yang kuat karena mendarat, Kai pun terbangun duluan menyisakan Kyungsoo yang rupanya masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya.

Kai menggeliat pelan mencari tenaga untuk bangun dan selanjutnya memandang candela pesawat disebelah kirinya.

"Sudah sampai rupanya?" gumamnya pelan. Matanya beralih memandang sosok orang yang tidur di sebelah kanannya. Wajahnya langsung mencibir kearah sosok namja tersebut. Dilihat telinga milik sosok di sebelahnya. Earphone putih masih menacap di lubang telinga sosok itu. Dengan perlahan Kai melepas earphone tersebut dan menariknya. Sesudah itu, Kai memasukan earphone miliknya dan MP4 ke dalam sakunya.

Hingga mulai terdengar ada pengumuman penumpang boleh turun, Kai cepat-cepat membawa barang yang ada di bawanya ke pesawat dan langsung keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo, sosok disebelahnya yang masih tertidur tanpa dibangunkan oleh Kai. Ya, dia harus segera meninggalkan namja gila tersebut sebelum ia benar-benar ikut gila karena tertular virus penyakit gila dari namja gila itu. Hahahahaha.

Sesaat diluar setelah turun dari pesawat Kai menghirup udara segar di pulau Jeju dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan bersenang-senang. Ia juga sudah jauh dari Seoul. _Aku Bebas! Free! _Pikirnya senang.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dalam airport untuk mengambil benda milik Kai yang lain yang tadi terpisah denganya karena kelebihan muatan kalau dibawa kedekatnya.

Setelah menemukan koper miliknya, Kai mulai berjalan keluar untuk mencari taksi untuk segera mendapatkan hotel yang pas untuk menjadi tempat menginapnya nanti. Ya, walaupun dia memiliki teman di Kota Jeju ini, Kai maih sungkan untuk menumpang tidur di rumah milik sahabatnya tersebut. Apalagi jika sahabatnya, Sehun akan buka mulut ke _appa_nya kalau ia ada di Jeju. Bisa runyam masalahnya.

Hendak saja dia akan keluar dari _Airport_ tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kim Jong In!" Mendadak Kai langsung berhenti. Wajahnya langsung menegang. Oh tidak! Siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya? Mana mungkin sahabatnya dari Jeju tau bahwa ia sedang berada disini? Tapi kalau mendengar suaranya sepertinya bukan. Apa suruhan Tuan Kim? Tapi kan mereka selalu memanggilnya "Tuan Kim Jong In" bukan "Kim Jong In". Kai menelan ludah gugup sebelum akahirnya menoleh kearah belakang. Wajahnya tambah shock ketika memandang belakang mengetahui siapa pemanggilnya barusan.

"O-ow! _Bad_!" Umpatnya pelan sambil memicingkan mata tak percaya.

"_Ya_! Kim Jong In!" Si pemilik suara tersebut rupanya adalah Do Kyungsoo yang sempat membuat Kai jengkel setengah mati di dalam pesawat tadi. Dan kini Kai bertemu lagi dengannya? Ini buruk, Kai harus segera kabur. Dengan langkah seribu, Kai langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Kim Jong In! tunggu aku!" Pekik Kyungsoo kemudian berlari mengejar Kai. Sedangkan namja yang dikejarnya, menyeret koper kuat dan berlari menuju depan jalan, lalu menyetop taksi yang lewat, memasukkan barang-barangnya ke taksi dengan cepat lalu dirinya sendiri masuk ke taksi.

"_Ahjussi_! Ayo kita berangkat cepat!" Kata Kai sambil menutup pintu taksi kemudian menepuk-nepuk kursi sopir dengan keras agar si sopir cepat melajukan mobilnya.

"Baik Tuan!" Jawab si sopir kemudian tancap gas meninggalkan Jeju Internasional _Airport_.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sedikit ngos-ngosan berhenti tepat di depan jalan bekas Kai terakhir kali menginjak kan kakinya di Bandar Udara Internasional Jeju. Dipandangi Buku komik yang ada di tangannya.

"Aissshh! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan komiknya. Kenapa dia ceroboh sekali sih?" Rutuk Kyungsoo kemudian ngos-ngosan kembali. Ditegakkan badannya kembali dan mengatur nafas, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke dalam mengambil barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke hotel.

**XXXX**

"Permisi saya ingin pesan kamar ukuran sedang saja, bisa?" Tanya Kai pada salah satu resepsionis di hotel yang menjadi tempat pilihannya menginap.

"Ada tuan. Bisakah anda memberikan saya kartu pengenal anda?" Tanya si resepsionis tadi dengan ramah menunjukan gigi-ginya yang rapid an suara yang lembut membuat para pengunjung nyaman.

"Oh, tentu!" Kai pun menunjukan kartu pengenalnya ke resepsionis tersebut.

_Yeoja_ resepsionis kemudian meneliti kartu tanda pengenal Kai dengan serius lalu mengeceknya ke komputer.

"Baiklah tuan, ini kunci kamar anda. Kamar nomor 301, dan ini kartu pengenal anda. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan kenyamanan anda di hotel kami, silahkan hubungi _service_ kami. Selamat menikmati hotel kami." Setelah menyerahkan kunci dan tanda pengenal milik Kai, si resepsionis menunduk sopan. Kai pun ikutan menunduk dan tersenyum kemudian pergi menuju kamar hotel bernomor 301 di lantai 4.

Saat Kai memasuki lift ternyata Do Kyungsoo, namja gila yang ditemui Kai di pesawat sedang memesan kamar juga di hotel tersebut.

"Baiklah Tuan, ini kunci kamar anda. Kamar 302. Bila anda merasa kurang nyaman dengan kamar anda, anda bisa menghubungi _service_ hotel kami. Selamat menikmati hotel kami" Si resepsionis tersebut memberikan kunci kamar kepada Kyungsoo dan menunduk hormat sopan serta ramah kepada namja manis bermata bulat tersebut.

"Ne, Gomapsumnida!" Kyungsoo pun menunduk sopan setelahnya melangkahkan kaki menuju Lift lalu memasukinya. Dilihatnya tombol lift tersebut dan dipencet tombol bertuliskan nomor 4 yang berarti lantai 4.

**XXXX**

Setelah sampai dikamar miliknya, Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur bernuansa putih empuk berukuran King size dihotel tersebut. Hari ini ia sangat lelah. Malam juga sudah semakin larut. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun kembali lalu membuka koper. Diambilnya baju dan peralatan mandi lainnya. Kemudian ia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan segera mandi. Selesainya Kai membuka isi lemari es yang berada di di dekat kamar rias hotel yang menghadap tepat ranjangnya. Ternyata lemari es tersebut terdapat beberapa minuman ringan. Diambil salah satu kaleng minuman di kulkas tersebut dan akhirnya meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Haah… aku lapar." keluhnya pada diri sendiri. Handuk yang masih setia dikepalanya dibuang sembarangan ke meja rias. Dengan langkah gontai dia membuka buku _service_ hotel di sebelah dimeja televisi sebelah meja tata rias.

Dibukanya buku tersebut pada halaman khusus menu makan malam.

"Apa sebaiknya aku keluar saja?" Tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat harga untuk memesan makanan lumayan mahal.

"Sepertinya aku harus keluar." Kai pun memutuskan untuk berdiri, mengambil dompetnya, kemudian _smartphone_ miliknya. Sebelum menuju pintu Kai memandang ponselnya dan membuka layar smartphone milinya. 50 _missed call_ dari _appa_, 30 _messege_ dari _appa_. Senyuman jail tersungging dibibirnya. Dimatikan saja _smartphone_ tersebut. Berharap _appa_nya tidak menghubunginya juga mengganggunya. Dasar anak bandel. Buat para _readers_, jangan ditiru ya? Ngga boleh.

Hehehe. Oke oke BTS! _Back to the story_!

Kai mulai membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Dikunci kamar tersebut lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar. Hingga sebuah suara mulai terdengar lagi.

"Kim Jong In!" Lagi! Kai langsung terkejut. Suara itu, sepertinya familier. Kai mulai mengingat-ingat kembali dan wajahnya berubah horror ketika pikirannya menunjukan siapa sebenarnya pemilik suara tersebut.

"_O-Gosh_!" Umpat Kai pelan sebelumnya akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Matanya kambali melebar, wajahnya langsung menampakkan muka horror yang bertambah tingkatnya ketika memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau ingat aku? Kyungsoo?" Tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum manis sambil menunjuk dirinya. Kai Masih terdiam membatu. Dengan mulut menganga lebar. Mata membulat sempurna.

'_Oh, tidak!_' Batin Kai nelangsa. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia masih tetap tersenyum manis kearah Kai. Wajahnya pun berhadapan dengan Kai agak jauh dengan mimik muka innocent, polos, tanpa dosa, layaknya malaikat yang jatuh dari surga.

**TBC**

Anyeong.

Balik lagi sama saya, author edan.

Oke abaikan.

Ini fic ketiga saya.

Banyak para temen-temen yang pesen fic Baekyeol, Kaisoo juga hunhan ke saya.

Tapi karena kesibukan jadi saya bikin Kaisoo duluan.

Dan terima kasih kemarin sudah mereview fic saya yang berjudul My Heart is Beating,

Juga Loves, Eyes and Blind. Aku bener-bener ga nyangka masih ada orang-orang yang menyukai fic saya.

Apalagi yang Loves, eyes, and blind. Aku kira tuh fic ga ada yang baca soalnya tu cerita gampang banget ditebak. Tapi masih ada kalian yang mau baca dan review dan bilang bagus..

Gomawo..

*Peluk cium readers and reviewer*

Dan di fic ini persembahan saya untuk reviewer saya yang pingin dibuatin Kaisoo lagi.

Yang lainnya nyusul ya?

Terakhir bolehkah saya minta review kalian?

Untuk mendapatkan saran yang baik untuk melanjutkan atau tidak fic ini.

Dan juga saran untuk jalan cerita yang mungkin bisa saya masukin ke sini.

Terima kasih banyak minna-san.

*bow*

Sampai jumpa lagi…

Jangan lupa review lho! Awas kalau ngga! *siap-siap golok Pak Pattimura*

At least, anyeeeeeooongg! (^^)\


	2. Gadfly

**Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingat aku? Kyungsoo?" Tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum manis sambil menunjuk dirinya. Kai Masih terdiam membatu. Dengan mulut menganga lebar. Mata membulat sempurna.

'_Oh, tidak!_' Batin Kai nelangsa. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia masih tetap tersenyum manis kearah Kai. Wajahnya pun berhadapan dengan Kai agak jauh dengan mimik muka innocent, polos, tanpa dosa, layaknya malaikat yang jatuh dari surga.

**XXXX**

Kai masih saja dalam keadaan mematung. Aisssh!_ Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?_ Umpatnya pelan dalam hati menahan dongkol yang sudah mencapai tingkat akut. Kyungsoo pun mulai melangkah mendekat kearah Kai. Tangan berkulit putihnya mulai melambai-lambai tepat di depan muka Kai.

"Hello?!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak ke arah Kai dan hal membuat Kai tersadar dari lamunannya dan segara menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya dengan tangan sendiri. Di hempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan membuat seribu tanda tanya di kepala namja bermata bulat tersebut.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar!" Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Kai. Namun Kai tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan _stay cool_ hingga masuk ke _lift_. Kyungsoo pun mempercepat larinya dan ikut masuk _lift_. Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi dingin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo balik memandang Kai dengan cengiran lebar. Dan itu membuat Kai bertambah dongkol bin gondok.

Kalau saja Kai adalah seorang pembunuh, dipastikan Kyungsoo akan dicekiknya sampai mati! Lalu dikuliti dengan pedang tajam milik Tao, salah satu bodyguardnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo ceria sambil memandang Kai dengan pandangan semangat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kai sedingin-dinginnya. Saking dinginnya es di kutub utara saja kalah dingin. Gara-gara mendapatkan jawaban yang terlampau dingin, Kyungsoo mengrucutkan bibirnya sebal. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum seolah-olah sikap Kai yang dingin terhadap dirinya tidak pernah ditunjukkan.

"Kau mau beli makan malam ya? Aku juga. Disini ada restoran yang enak lho! Disana steaknya enak. Minumannya juga enak. Tapi itu kata temanku yang pernah kesini. Dan lagi bla bla bla bla…" Kyungsoo pun terus berceloteh panjang dan membuat Kai suntuk tapi masih memasang muka datarnya menahan sebal. hingga _lift_ yang mereka masuki pintunya terbuka.

"Nah ayo aku tunjukan restoran itu" Kyungsoo tanpa banyak bicara langsung menarik Kai keluar dari _lift_. Kontan itu membuat Kai terkejut dan berusaha lepas dari cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo di lengannya. Namun rasanya susah sekali! _Anak ini punya kekuatan pertahanan besi ya_? Batin Kai jengkel.

"_Ya_! Lepaskan aku!" Pekik Kai sambil meronta tapi Kyungsoo diam dengan senyum manis tergambar di bibirnya. orang lalu lalang di sekitar hotel? Jangan ditanya mereka melihat 2 sosok manusia tersebut dengan pandangan heran. Apalagi Kai yang terus memekik heboh agar dilepaskan. Tentu saja orang-orang disana tambah heran dengan orang yang menarik Kai. Bagaimana tidak heran? Yang satu meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dengan histeris, yang satunya dengan semangat menarik orang dibelakangnya dengan senyuman lebar plus wajah innocent bagaikan malaikat? Jadi orang-orang disana reaksinya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ada juga yang yang cuek saja, ada juga yang bilang "Tidak penting sekali", ada juga yang bilang, "Mereka sangat cute!" nah yang reaksi terakhir sepertinya sangat tidak sesuai dengan keadaan -,-".

Kita kembali ke Kaisoo yang kini tengah memasuki restoran mewah milik hotel tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo menginap. Kyungsoo menarik kursi dan menundukan Kai disana paksa seperti sedang menundukan tawanan penculik. Dengan senyuman masih tersungging di bibir Kyungsoo, ia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Kai dengan sekat meja berbentuk bundar.

"Aku pintar memilih tempat kan? Kita berada di sebelah jendela! Ini sangat romantis!" Kyungsoo tersenyum girang ke Kai lalu memandang arah jendela yang menampilkan keindahan pulau Jaju di malam hari. Sedangkan Kai, hanya memandang Kyungsoo dan jendela bergantian dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin namja di depannya begitu senang dan tanpa dosa telah menyeretnya masuk ke resotoran bak penculik handal apalagi mimik wajahnya sok dipolos-poloskan. Kai meneguk ludahnya sendiri jengkel kemudian memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan minta berantem (?).

"_Ya_! Kau! Sebenarnya apa mau mu _eoh_?!" Kai mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan membentak-bentak Kyungsoo. Sedangkan namja yang masih menikmati suasana pemandangan dibalik jendela langsung menoleh ke arah Kai dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam" Jawabnya polos dengan wajah polos pula. Sudah ini benar-benar membuat Kai ingin meledak sekarang! Dengan cepat Kai berdiri dengan kasar mengakibatkan kursi yang tadinya didudukinya jatuh dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras tak kalah keras pula. Kyungsoo sangat kaget melihat aksi dadakan Kai dan langsung memandang namja di depannya tambah bingung dan heran plus membulatkan matanya lebar seperti ini O.O. Bukan Kyungsoo saja sih yang kaget tapi orang-orang yang disana ikutan terkejut dan memandang arah Kai dan Kyungsoo mencari-cari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau! Benar-benar!" Kai menghentikan ucapannya, wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah. Giginya bergemrutuk keras. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh amarah keluar dari restoran. Tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang masih kaget dengan aksi mendadaknya.

"Jong In-ah! Tunggu!" Kyungsoo mulai berdiri hendak mengejar Kai, tapi sebelum itu ia memandang sekitarnya. Merasa aktivitasnya tadi mengagetkan pengunjung yang lain mungkin juga mengganggu pengunjung, ia pun menunduk sopan mememinta maaf berkali-kali, "Juseong Hamnida, Juseong Hamnida", Hingga ia keluar dan mengejar Kai.

"Jong In-ah! Tunggu!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mengejar Kai dan menahan tangan namja tersebut agar berhenti dari langkahnya. Kai akhirnya terpaksa berhenti dan membalikkan badan ke arah Kyungsoo dengan menampilkan wajah yang dingin, pandangannya tentu tak kalah dingin dan tajam seperti mampu membunuh siapa saja yang melawan mata itu. Kyungsoo seketika ngeri memandang wajah Kai seperti itu.

"Hei! Kau! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi! Ingat! Jangan pernah!" Tegas Kai dengan nada dingin akan tetapi penuh penekanan.

"Tapi…." Kyungsoo mencoba bicara namun langsung disela Kai.

"Tidak-ada-tapi-tapian-_arachi_?!" Kai menunjuk nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya dengan mengeluarkan kalimat dingin tersebut penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo terpaksa harus mundur ketika tangan Kai tambah maju seakan-akan ingin menusuk bola matanya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus!" Kai pun tersenyum sinis dan melengos pergi. Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang menghembuskan nafas berat dan wajah sedikit menyesela. SEDIKIT!.

"Aku kan hanya ingin berteman dengannya." Keluhnya sambil mengrucutkan bibirnya lucu

"_Omo_! Aku lupa mengembalikan komik! Ya ampun! _Aisssshh_! Kenapa aku pelupa begini?" Keluhnya lagi sambil menepuk keningnyacukup keras.

"Besok saja lah!" ia pun mengendikkan bahunya lalu pergi berlawanan arah dari Kai menuju restoran lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir bila ia masih ingin makan di restoran yang tadi, pastinya malu sekali mengingat kejadian dirinya dengan Kai baru saja. Ha? Malu? Bukankah ia mendekati Kai dengan cara sedikit tidak tau malu?

**XXXX**

Seoul, Kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Aku ingin kalian bertiga menemukan putraku sekarang juga!" Perintah seorang lelaki paruh baya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tuan Kim, _appa_ dari Kai itu sendiri. Didampingi sang _butler_, Kris, juga ketiga bawahannya yang satu berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah manis, yang satu lebih tinggi lagi dengan wajah ramah, dan satu lagi pendek *dihajar Suho* berwajah bak malaikat tengah berkumpul di salah satu ruang kerja milik Tuan Kim.

"Baik, Tuan. Kami akan melaksanakan!" Jawab _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah manis bernama panjang Huang Zi Tao atau biasa dipanggil Tao.

"Aku dengar kabar terkahir putraku berada di Incheon _Airport_ hendak menuju Jeju. Aku rasa dia sekarang berada di pulau tersebut!" Jelas Tuan Kim sambil memandang ketiga _bodyguard_ terhebatnya serius.

"_Mwo_? Kai di Jeju?" Pekik salah satu bodyguard Tuan Kim dengan tidak sopannya mana pakai teriak histeris pula. Sontak semua yang ada disitu memandang _namja_ tinggi itu, Park Chanyeol dengan pandangan "Dimana-sopan-santunmu-Chanyeol?". Hingga Chanyeol sendiri merasa dipandangi dia pun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat lalu memukul mulutnya sendiri.

"_Juseong hamnida_!" Ucap Chanyeol kalem sambil menunduk menyesal.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera berangkat ke Pulau Jeju" Jawab _namja_ disebelah Chanyeol. _Namja_ yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol bernama Suho itu tersenyum sopan ke arah Tuan Kim.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan 3 tiket kalian untuk segera sampai ke pulau Jeju malam ini juga!" Kata Tuan Kim tegas lalu Kris dengan pelan menaruh 3 tikket pesawat menuju Jeju ke meja dan diseret dengan tangannya ke hadapan 3 _bodyguard_ tersebut. Suho menunduk sebagai tanda terima kasih dan mengambil tiket tersebut dari meja.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit." Suho menunduk hormat untuk pamit diikuti Chanyeol dan Tao kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan sopan dan hormat.

Saat semua _bodyguard_ milik tuan Kim sudah keluar, beliau membuka suara kembali hendak berbicara dengan _Butler_nya, "Kau tak ingin memberikan semangat kepada'_nya_' sebelum pergi Kris?" Tuan Kim memandang sang _butler_ dengan pandangan sedikit heran. Kenapa Kris masih disini bersamanya? Bukankah seharusnya menemui kekasihnya yang akan bertugas jauh?

"Tidak perlu, _Sajangnim_." Jawab Kris sopan tapi dengan nada datar.

"Aku tau Kris, kau itu orangnya tidak suka _Long Distance relationship_. Aku juga tau kau ini _over protectif_ terhadap kekasihmu itu. Dan aku juga tau, pasti kau sekarang ingin segera menemui kekasihmu. Kau kan gampang rindu dengan kekasihmu. Hehehehe" Tuan Kim dengan muka _innocent_ membuka semua aib percintaan Kris didepan orangnya sendiri. Seketika Kris menelan ludah berat. Kenapa tuannya ini sangat jahil? Dan bagaimana bisa Tuan Kim tahu hal itu? Matilah dia kalau semua orang tau sifat asli Kris! Seandainya orang ini bukan tuannya, pasti tangannya sudah melayang di leher Tuan Kim untuk mencekiknya.

"Wajahmu sudah merah Kris! Jangan malu begitu! Sana temui kekasihmu!" Suruh Tuan Kim masih dengan wajah ramah.

Kris pun mengangguk dan menunduk hormat menahan hasrat untuk menendang bokong tuannya. Apakah tuannya tau, wajah merah pada Kris bukan karena malu, tapi menahan jengkel yang berlebihan.

"Saya permisi dulu tuan" Akhirnya Kris pun menuruti saran Tuan Kim. Dia pun berjalan keluar menyusul 3 _bodyguard_ kesayangan Tuan Kim.

"Hah…dasar anak muda" Tuan Kim pun tersenyum kemudian matanya menangkap suatu objek benda yang bertengger manis di meja sebelah kirinya. Benda itu adalah sebuah bingkai foto berukuran 10 R yang didalamnya terdapat foto dirinya, Kai kecil berumur 7 tahun dan istrinya.

"Istriku, aku merindukanmu. Seandainya kau bisa membantuku mencari Kai." Tuan Kim meraba kaca bingkai kaca tersebut tepat pada wajah istrinya sedang tersenyum cantik memegang bahu Kai kecil.

**XXXX**

"Baiklah aku akan siap-siap dulu. Kalian juga _ne_? kita bertemu di depan gerbang rumah!" Perintah Suho kepada Chanyeol dan Tao saat mereka berada di lorong rumah keluarga Kim yang besar bak mansion milik keluarga kerajaan.

"_Ne_, aku juga akan beres-beres dulu! Ini kesempatan bagus! Kita ke Jeju! Ya ampun bisa liburan! Dan Aku bisa bertemu dengan Baekki" kata Chanyeol menggebu-gebu tak sabar juga ingin menemui kekasihnya yang sedang ada tugas di Jeju. Tampaknya ia lupa bahwa dia ke Jeju untuk melaksanakan tugas besar.

Suho memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan Tao.

**PLAAK!**

Dan Suho pun memukul kepala Chanyeol keras berharap agar _namja_ tinggi tersebut segera sadar kalau ke Jeju bukan untuk bermain atau lagi memadu kasih.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_! _Appo_! Kenapa kau memukulku!" Namun na'as, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadari alasan kenapa Suho memukul kepalanya. Sedangkan tersangka pemukulan kepalanya hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Tao.

"_Hyung_! Tunggu! Maksudmu apa memukulku seperti tadi?" pekik Chanyeol kemudian mengejar Suho dan terus menanyakan alasan kenapa Suho memukul kepalanya. Tapi Suho tidak menjawab, malah mendorong-dorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan agar menjauh darinya. Chanyeol tak menyerah dia terus mengikuti Suho dan terus bertanya hingga kadang membuat Suho berteriak minta dijauhi. Tao memandang kedua orang tadi dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_, kemudian berjalan akan menyusul mereka berdua sebelum sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Tao-_er_!" Tao menghentikkan langkahnya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. _Ini pasti dia_. Batinnya senang. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menemukan kekasihnya yang jakung bernama Kris berlari menghampirinya.

"Kris_ ge_!" Tao tersenyum manis ke arah Kris. Kris kemudian melangkah mendekati Tao. Lalu ditariknya tubuh Tao ke dekapannya.

"Kau serius akan pergi_ eum_?" Tanya Kris memeluk Tao lebih erat. Sedangkan Tao tersenyum, kemudian memeluk balik kekasihnya ini.

"Tentu saja _ge_. Ini tugas dari atasan, dan aku harus melaksanakannya bukan?" Tao bertanya balik.

"_Shireo_! Kau tak boleh pergi!" Kris mendengus sebal sembari memeluk Tao seakan-akan tidak mau kalau kekasihnya ini akan meninggalkannya. Tao tertawa kecil melihat Kris mulai manja kepadanya.

"Kalau ada yang melihat _gege_ seperti ini, pasti orang-orang akan mengiramu kemasukan setan lho!" Kris pun cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya pun berubah dingin dan datar seperti ikon dirinya yang dikenal semua orang. Sebenarnya inilah sifat asli Kris. Manja dan egois. Tapi itu ditunjukkan hanya kepada Tao saja. Dan yang tau juga Tao, tapi sekarang rupanya tuannya juga sudah tau sifat aslinya mengingat perbincangan mereka di ruang kerja Tuan Kim.

"Tenang saja_ ge_, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan menghubungimu setiap waktu. Aku duluan _ne_?" Tao pun mengecup bibir Kris sekilas kemudian tersenyum. Setelah itu berbalik menuju ruangannya. Sedangkan Kris masih mematung. Beberapa saat ketika sosok Tao telah menghilang dari hadapannya, ia pun tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya menuju ruangan tuannya.

**XXXX**

Malam pertama di Jeju menurut Kai memang gagal gara-gara diganggu oleh _namja_ sok kenal sok dekat yang baru ditemuinya pada saat di dalam pesawat kemarin menuju Jeju _Internasional Airport_. Tapi pagi ini, pagi pertama di Pulau Jeju tidak boleh gagal. Dia sudah mempersiapkan _Check List_ kemana dulu dia akan pergi untuk mengambil gambar demi kelancaraan hunting view yang akan menjadi project besar pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer.

"Seongsan Ilchulbong, mungkin bisa menjadi target _hunting_ku yang pertama!" Kai yang tengah duduk diranjang sambil membaca _check List_ di _note book milik_nya, tersenyum simpul saat melihat _Check List _perjalanan selama di Jeju. Sempat Kai berfikir kembali kemudian mengangguk-angguk mantap dengan keputusannya pergi ke Seongsan Ilchulbong. Dengan cepat ia meraih tas ransel dilantai dekat ranjang sebelah kanannya. Dimasukkan _note book_ juga kamera DSLR miliknya. Tak lupa dengan perlengkapan lain seperti kacamata hitam untuk mengindari sinar matahari, sapu tangan, alat pembersih untuk lensa kamera, I-pad mungkin untuk browsing dan mencari informasi tempat wisata di Jeju, mengingat ia tidak menggunakan _guide_, juga yang tak kalah penting, dompet. Selesai memasukan itu semua Kai segera keluar dari kamar hotel. Tapi sebelum itu dia harus memastikan, apakah _namja_ gila bernama Do Kyungsoo ada disekitarnya? Dengan pelan dibuka pintu kamar hotel. Kepalanya ia julurkan hingga seperti terjepit pintu dan tembok. Ditengok kanan kiri kepalanya untuk memastikan aman atau tidak.

"Aman!" Gumam Kai girang. Dengan jalan yang mengendap-endap juga mata was-was, Kai berjalan ke arah Lift. Baru tinggal 5 langkah dari_ Lift_, _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut langsung berlari ke dalam _lift_ dan segera memencet tombol ke lantai 1.

Tepat saat _Lift_ tertutup Kyungsoo sedang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel. Dengan wajah penuh semangat ia memandangi I-pad miliknya.

"Kemana dulu ya jalan-jalannya?" Gumamnya sambil mengeser-geser tangannya pada I-pad tersebut mencari tempat wisata pertama yang akan dituju. Sejujurnya dia masih bingung menentukan dimana

Ia akan memulai wisata di pulau Jeju. Mengingat pariwisata daerah Pulau Jeju sangatlah banyak dan mengagumkan.

"Hm… dinisi saja!" Dan setelah hampir lima belas menit memilih-milih tempat melalui browsing akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan tempat yang akan dituju. Dengan senyum yang lebih lebar Kyungsoo memencet _Lift_ bekas ditumpangi Kai agar membuka. Lift pun membuka beberapa saat dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk _Lift_ tersebut. Dipencetnya tombol bertuliskan angka satu.

**XXXX**

'_Disini naik bis pasti bisa_!' Fikir Kai seraya melihat-lihat apakah disekitar situ ada halte bis.

Baru saja dia akan menoleh ke kanan dia melihat bis melaju kencang dari arah kiri ke kanannya. Kepala Kai mengikuti lajunya bis itu dan tepat berhenti di salah satu tepi jalan agak jauh. Matanya menyipit mencoba memastikan apakah bis itu berhenti di sebuah halte atau bukan. Benar saja, waktu bis berhenti pada tepi jalan tersebut banyak orang berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam bis.

"Itu haltenya!" Ucap Kai pada dirinya sendiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bis tersebut. Jarak hotel dan halte bis lumayan dekat. Hanya butuh 30 Langkah Kai berjalan dari hotel ke halte bis tersebut. Belum sempat duduk rupanya bis lain datang. Cepat-cepat Kai pun masuk bis tersebut sebelum akhirnya bus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju daerah sekitar Seongsan Ilchulbong.

Seongsan Ilchulbong adalah kawah gunung berapi yang memiliki luas 99.000 m² dan tinggi 182 m ini terletak di sebelah timur Jeju. Kai yakin tempat ini pemandangannya cukup indah. Bagaimana pun Kai juga pernah ke Jeju. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Tepatnya ketika ia masih berusia 7 tahun. Entah kenapa Kai mulai mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang telah membuatnya ingin kembali ke pulau penuh kenangan tersebut. Dengan kepala disandarkan pada jendela bis, Kai mulai membuka foto-foto pada memori kamera DSLR dan berhenti pada foto terakhir. Foto keluarga kecilnya yang telah ia scan dari lembaran foto yang asli. Ayah, ibu dan dirinya semasa kecil tengah tersenyum pada foto tersebut. Kai ingat waktu itu umurnya masih 7 tahun. Tergambar jelas postur tubuhnyanya yang kecil dan senyuman khas anak-anak dalam dekapan sang ibunda dan tangan yang digandeng sang ayah. Kai tersenyum simpul. Keluarga kecil yang lengkap dan bahagia. Yah, tapi hanya bertahan hingga umurnya 7 tahun saja. Karena kebahagiaan dan kelengkapaan itu telah hilang dengan perginya salah satu orang yang sangat dikagumi dan dicintai oleh Kai. Ibu. Seseorang yang telah melahirkannya sudah berpulang kesisi Tuhan Sang Maha Pencipta sebulan setelah foto itu diambil. Kai tak sekalipun menyangka akan ditinggal pergi jauh sekali dari sang ibu. Ah…mengingat itu tiba-tiba membuat dadanya sempit dan sesak untuk menampung udara. Pikirannya mendadak kembali pada masa mengerikan itu. Kobaran api, suara tangisan, pistol, orang berjas hitam, darah dimana-mana.

"Kenapa aku ingat itu lagi! _Aissh_! Lupakan!" cepat-cepat Kai mengusir ingatan sialan itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak! Dia harus melupakan mimpi buruknya dimasa lalu!

**XXXX**

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari-larian menuju halte bis. Aissh dia lupa kalau tadi _smartphone_nya tertinggal. Jika sampai benda canggih tersebut tertinggal bisa tamat riwayatnya mengingat bosnya sangatlah cerewet menanyakan pekerjaannya di Jeju beres atau tidak. Jadi waktu ia sudah hampir sampai pintu keluar hotel, terpaksa dia harus kembali lagi ke hotel tersebut untuk mengambil _smartphone_nya.

Dengan berlari-larian menuju halte yang kurang berapa langkah lagi, tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari salah satu warung yang menjual bubur. Kontan saja, ia dan namja yang ditabraknya terjatuh bebarengan.

"Ah Juseong hamnida, tuan!" Pekik namja tinggi tersebut segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat tersebut mendongak dan menerima uluran tangan tersebut dengan wajah ramah.

"_Gwenchana_ aku tak apa" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum ramah dan melepas uluran tangannya dari _namja_ yang tinggi diatas rata-rata di depannya. _Tingginya berapa ya? Seandainya tinggiku sama denganya_. Pikir Kyungsoo tidak penting di saat seperti ini. Semua orang tau dirinya hanya memiliki tinggi tidak sampai 175 cm tapi masih saja ingin tinggi diumurnya yang hampir 27 tahun ini. Sepertinya sangat mustahil. Kata guru Biologi saat dia masih SMP, hormon pertumbuhan akan berhenti saat umur menginjak 20 tahun. Pupus sudah keinginan Kyungsoo ingin menjadi tinggi seperti Max Changmin salah satu personel boyband yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

"Syukurlah" Ucap _namja_ tinggi tersebut mengelus dada lega.

"_Ya_! Park Chanyeol _Hyung_ ayo! Kita harus mencari tuan muda kembali!" Seru _namja_ yang juga tinggi berwajah manis dengan mata panda agak jauh dari Kyungsoo dan _namja_ yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol tadi. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara diikuti _namja_ tinggi di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Seru Chanyeol lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo pun kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan. Maaf membuat anda jatuh." Ucap namja itu kemudian menunduk sopan. Kyungsoo membalas dengan tersenyum dan balik menunduk sopan setelahnya _namja_ tinggi itu pun membalikkan tubuh dan berlari-lari kecil menuju ke _namja_ manis yang tadi memanggilnya juga _namja_ pendek berwajah malaikat disebelah _namja_ manis tersebut. Sempat Kyungsoo melihat mereka saling bicara sebentar kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil New Chevrolet Orlando dan pergi begitu saja.

"Astaga! Aku harus menuju ketempat itu!" Pekik Kyungsoo sadar bahwa waktunya termakan banyak sebelum sampai tujuan. Ia pun setengah berlari menuju halte dan langsung masuk ke dalam bis yang kebetulan sudah berhenti di situ.

XXXX

Kai kini tengah membidik objek indah dan menarik di depannya. Sudah hampir 2 kali ia memutar lensa kamera DSLR mencari focus yang tepat kemudian di potret. Baru 4 kali memotret, Kai memencet tombol untuk memotret bidikannya. Setelah itu ia memandang hasil bidikannya di layar kamera DSLR tersebut.

"Lumayan!" Senyum Kai mengembang melihat hasil bidikannya. Gambar yang diambil dari salah satu tangga dan menampilkan kiri seperti tebing dan kanan adalah lautan biru nan indah menyejukkan mata.

Kai memutuskan kembali mengambil gambar. Didekatkan lensa belakang kamera tersebut pada matanya lalu mencoba memotret dan **KLIK!**

Cepat kilat Kai menjauhkan kameranya dari wajah. Lalu memandang sosok _namja_ yang sedang berdiri di tangga memegang sangga. awalnya tadi ia lihat _namja_ tersebut saat memotret lewat lensa belakang kamera. Wajah orang itu menampakkan mimik muka ceria dan polos. Tak salah lagi itu Do Kyungsoo! _Namja_ gila dan aneh! Jangan lupa menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, pemaksa itu sedang berada di depan mata Kai.

"Gawat! Kenapa dia ada disini sih?!" Rutuk Kai memandang Kyungsoo jengkel. Kenapa dia selalu bertemu _namja_ bermata bulat itu? Kalau bertemu dia pasti kena sial. Dia harus segera menjauh dari _namja_ gila itu.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo merasa sedang dipandangi akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kai. Cepat-cepat Kai membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum ketahuan. Dengan ekspresi wajah mengeluh jengkel plus tegang takut ketahuan Kai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju tangga atas dan mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian yang pas untuk menunggu Kyungsoo pergi dari situ. Dia tidak boleh ketahuan dari _namja_ itu. Kalau sampai ketemu lagi, pasti dia akan mendapatkan mala petaka!

Kyungsoo mengriyitkan dahi ketika melihat orang di depannya tadi tiba-tiba berbalik dan pergi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Tapi dimana ya?" Kyungsoo mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Molla_!" Kyungsoo pun mengendikkan bahu kemudian turun kebawah sambil sesekali memotret pemandangan lewat _smartphone_nya dan senyuman manis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah hilang dari penglihatan Kai, _namja_ berkulit tan itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan mengendap-endap dia turun dari tangga sambil memandang kebawah. Aman! Bagus sekarang dia harus turun sebelum bertemu dengan _namja_ gila tadi.

"Wah pemandangannya indah!" Seru Kai terkagum-kagum sendiri saat ia kini sudah berada di tempat seperti ladang bunga bewarna kuning dengan hamparan yang luas. Dikirinya ia bisa melihat lautan biru nan luas dengan sedikit gradasi hijau. Segera ia mengeluarkan kamera DSLR dan memotret objek-objek yang indah. Saking terlalu asiknya memotret dia tak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri disebelah kanannya.

"_Anyeong_!" Sapa orang itu sambil memandang Kai polos dan ceria. Sedangkan Kai, dia langsung menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya dan secepat kilat menoleh ke arah_ namja_ disebelahnya dengan wajah horror, mata melebar, mulut menganga, persis seperti melihat hantu. Apalagireaksinya langsung melompat ke kanan. Sontak orang disebelahnya juga kaget dengan melebarkan matanya seperti ini O.O

"Kau lagi!? Astaga dunia ini sempit!" Kai merutuk sambil memandangi Kyungsoo jengkel.

Kyungsoo, nama _namja_ disebelah kiri Kai memandangi _namja_ berkulit tan itu dengan tatapan polos dan menggemaskan. Walaupun begitu Kai sepertinya kebal dengan pesona _namja_ bermata bulat itu. Lihat dengan tampangnya yang mulai garang ditunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengikutiku ya?" Tanya Kai sarkastik pada Kyungsoo. Sebagai jawaban Kyungsoo memasang muka polos dengan senyum manis lalu berkata, "Ini suatu takdir yang selalu mempertemukan kita Jong In-ah. Kita berjodoh!" Kyungsoo pun nyengir kuda.

"Hahahaha. Takdir yang mengerikan!" Balas Kai dengan tawa tak ikhlas juga wajah flat yang berlebihan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini memasang wajah sebal.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak suka bertemu denganku?" Seru Kyungsoo lalu mengikuti Kai yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Karena kau mengganggu juga menjengkelkan! Sudah sana pergi!" Jleb! _What?!_ Kenapa Kai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sebegitunya menusuk untuk Kyungsoo? Apalagi nadanya yang dingin dan datar menambah kesan begitu menusuknya kata-kata Kai tadi.

"Keahlianku memang mengganggu tapi kalau denganmu kadar penggangguanku paling rendah!" Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum anak kecil sambil merentangkan tangannya menikmati sentuhan bunga-bunga disekitarnya. Sepertinya ia sudah kebal dengan kata-kata menusuk dari Kai.

Dengan mendengar balasan Kyungsoo tadi Kai langsung berhenti mendadak. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ikutan berhenti mendadak gara-gara menubruk punggung Kai.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak? _Aisshh_! Hidungku!" Kesal Kyungsoo sambil memegangi hidungnya yang jadi korban pertama kasus tabrakan dengan punggung Kai.

"Hidungku jadi pesek! Kalau begini tak ada _yeoja_ yang akan menyukaiku" Keluh Kyungsoo sambil memegangi hidungnya. Tidak sadar dengan tatapan Kai yang ingin menerkamnya sekarang juga karena saking sebalnya.

"_Ya_! Kau!" Pekik Kai sekeras-kerasnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai dengan tatapan terkejut. Kyungsoo juga melihat wajah Kai yang sudah mulai memerah karena marah dengan mata memandang tajam Kyungsoo. Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan. Yang satu dengan tatapan tajam, dingin, menusuk, satunya lagi dengan tatapan mata melebar, dengan mulut mengatup. Lama….hingga angin dari laut berhembus menerpa mereka seakan-akan angin itu telah membawa sebuah takdir untuk mereka. Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Untuk Kembali. dengan membawa masa lalu yang sama.

**TBC**

Oke chap dua selesai!

Yey! *jingkrak-jingkrak geje*

Mian ngga bisa update dengan cepat kilat.

T.T

Author baru kena musibah huhuhu.

Rumah author kena maling #Curhat.

Uang saku author sebulan kandas padahal masih bulan muda.

Sialan tu maling! Ingin Author cekik sampe mati! #siap-siap golok

Mana kamar author jadi ga bisa ditutup gitu.

Untung laptop –aset author paling berharga- nggak dibawa kabur -,-"

Dan sekarang author baru ulangan banyak banget.

Belum tugas.

Hiyaa….

Cobaan berat nih XD.

oya author mau jujur, chap pertama author salah ngedit.

banyak yang kurang.

tapi author malas benahin.

peace! #dilempar readers golok.

Oke saatnya bales review nih.

**needtexotic** : semoga saja seru. Kadang author bingung lanjutin gimana. Ini fic soalnya fic percobaan. #he?

Ne. ini udah lanjut chingu.

**DianaSangadji** : beneran? Semoga menarik sampe akhir. Haha. Gomawo sudah dibilang menarik lho XD

Oke ini udah lanjut.

**Choi Minzy** : hahaha, kyungie lagi aku buat gila XD. Oke ini aku update nih. XD

**ajib4ff** : Kyungsoo oppa mian aku menistakan mu XD. Oke ini udah lanjut. Gomawo doanya.

**chanbaekVSbaekyeol** : kapan nih Kai kesengsemnya? Ah lama! Huehehehe #plak

mereka kan berjodoh. Hihihi. Gomawo lho udah suka fic ini. XD

**fujo yao **: oke oke. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo.

**BunnyPoro **: cheonmaneyo. Mian fic nya agak geje. Hehehe peace. Oke ini udah lanjut. gomawo

**siscaMinstalove** : Halo juga chingu hohohoho. Kai belum punya butler. Butlernya masih ditelen ama Author. Hahaha XD. Mereka kan udah ditakdirkan berjodoh. Oke ini udah lanjut. Angstnya dikit doang. Paling bagian akhiran gitu XD. Author buka rahasia nih! Oke gomawo.

**Jaylyn Rui** : taka pa chingu santai. Hohohohoho. Kyungsoo itu…em.. sebenarnya…em… pacarnya author #jdeeerr! Hahaha bercanda. Ntar juga tau. Kalau butler sih iya ngga ya? author bingung juga. Hihihi. Oke ini sudah dilanjut chingu. gomawo

**Reina** : iya iya ini lanjut chingu. Haha. Gomawo sudah dibilang keren XD~

**Kyungieee** : tenang aja Baby soo tetap menjadi namja ganteng untuk kita haha. Gomawo. Ini sudah lanjut kekeke~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: ayo cubit pipi Kyungie! Hahaha. Semoga aja deh. Aminn. Ini fic soalnya fic percobaan. Padahal author ga bisa bikin fic adventure lho. Hahaha. gomawo.

**lee kaisoo** : hahaha. author lagi nafsu menistakan nih jadi kayak gini. #lho? Oke ini udah lanjut. gomawo.

.

gomawo yang udah review. review kalian bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin nih fic. mianhae kalau bikin kecewa chap 2 ini.

bagi para readers aku minta saran dan kritiknya lewat review ya? biar ini fic tetap berlanjut.

karena tanpa kalian ini fic bukan apa-apa. kalian penyemangatku menulis ini fic.

*peluk readers dan reviewers*

mohon reviewnya.

*bow*

sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya!

*tebar bunga bareng exo*


	3. Run!

**Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ya_! Kau!" Pekik Kai sekeras-kerasnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai dengan tatapan terkejut. Kyungsoo juga melihat wajah Kai yang sudah mulai memerah karena marah dengan mata memandang tajam Kyungsoo. Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan. Yang satu dengan tatapan tajam, dingin, menusuk, satunya lagi dengan tatapan mata melebar, dengan mulut mengatup. Lama….hingga angin dari laut berhembus menerpa mereka seakan-akan membawa sebuah takdir untuk mereka. Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Kembali.

**XXXX**

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Ingin sekali dia mengumpat dan mencaci _namja_ didepannya. Tapi mendadak dirinya malas mengeluarkan suara. Em… malas atau tidak tega? Entahlah yang jelas Kai sekarang balik badan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terpaku karena bentakan dari Kai. Namun ia segera sadar kemudian mengikuti Kai kembali. Walaupun begitu ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Hanya mengikuti. Dan Kai hanya bersikap seolah-olah menganggap Kyungsoo itu tidak ada.

**XXXX**

Hari semakin siang. Panas matahari membuat kepala Kai mendidih. Belum ditambah Kyungsoo yang masih semangat mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Sungguh saat ini Kai merasa sangat risih. Bagaimana tidak risi ketika ada orang yang baru kau kenal dan sok kenal sok dekat tiba-tiba mengikutimu? Sebal kan? Jengkel kan? Sama halnya dengan Kai. itu namanya penguntitan. Seharusnya Kai lapor polisi kalau dia sedang diuntit manusia aneh yang sepertinya kurang waras bernama Do Kyungsoo. Namun kenapa, rasanya tidak tega melaporkan Kyungsoo ke kantor polisi? Apakah karena wajah Kyungsoo yang _innocent_, bagaikan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan? Apalagi kini kesannya Kyungsoo itu seperti anak domba yang mengikuti Kai, seolah-olah Kai itu induknya. Entahlah, yang jelas Kai tidak tega melaporkan Kyungsoo.

'_Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku?_' batin Kai kemudian menghela nafas berat. Kai kemudian mengangkat lengannya dan memandang jam tangan yang bertengger manis di lengan tersebut. Pukul 1 siang. Pantas saja hawa panas mulai membuat dirinya menngeluarkan keringat.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berlindung dari sinar mentari untuk sementara waktu. Jika dilanjutkan, pasti dia akan dehidrasi lalu pingsan. Ah.. membayangkan dirinya pingsan saja membuatnya _ilfeel_ sendiri.

Rupanya saat Kai sedang berteduh, Kyungsoo melihatnya. Tentu saja, langsung disusulnya Kai yang masih berteduh dekat bangunan tua.

"Hei! Kau mau minum?" Setelah menghampiri Kai, Kyungsoo langsung duduk di sebelahnya lalu menyuguhkan air mineral dalam kemasan botol plastic. Kai sempat memandang lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih" tolaknya sedikit dingin. Bagaiaman Kai bisa menerima air mineral dari Kyungsoo, orang aneh dan terkesan masih asing itu? Nanti kalau Kai ternyata diracun bagaimana? Dan ternyata Kyungsoo itu penjahat yang berniat menculik Kai? oh, oke. Ini semua adalah pikiran Kai yang suka su'udzon (?) sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian meneguk air mineralnya sendiri.

"Ini sudah siang, kau tak mau kembali ke Jeju?" Tanya Kyungsoo kalem sambil memasukkan botol air mineralnya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Sebagai jawaban Kai hanya menggeleng. Lalu Kyungsoo kemudian terdiam dan memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya setelah 10 detik terpejam.

Dipandanginya Kai yang menatap lurus ladang bunga didepannya dan berujung pada lautan luas. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Kai. bibirnya kembali tersenyum memandang pemandangan indah di depannya. Ia sedikit membuka suaranya untuk bersenandung kecil.

Deutgo innayo seulpeun nae honjatmareul  
Geudael geudael tataneun imareul  
Bureumyeon dasi apeumi doeneun ireum  
Geudae geudae geudae

Gakkeumssik geudae nae saenggage useojundamyeon  
Deo isang miryeon gatji anheulteni  
Nareul itjimarayo nareul nareul  
Jebal gieokhaejwoyo nareul nareul

Ibyeoreun hanbeoninde geuriumeun wae manheunji  
Hansungando nan ijeunjeok eobseotjyo saranghaeyo

(apa kau mendengar monolog sedihku?  
kata-kata yang menyalahkanmu  
nama yang menjadi penderitaan ketika aku memanggilnya  
kamu, kamu, kamu

Jika kau tersenyum ketika memikirkanku setiap waktu

aku tidak akan merana  
jadi jangan lupakan aku, aku, aku

ingatlah aku, aku, aku

perpisahan hanya datang sekali tapi kenapa penantian itu datang sering kali?  
aku tidak pernah melupakan 1 pun momen bersamamu, aku mencintaimu)

(Suzy – Don't Forget me)

"Suaramu bagus, kenapa tidak jadi penyanyi saja?" Celetuk Kai yang rupanya mendengar Kyungsoo sedang menyanyi, namun matanya tidak teralih untuk memandang namja disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai. sempat ia terkejut juga karena tiba-tiba Kai mengajak bicara dirinya dahulu. Tumben.

"_Ani_, aku belum ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi. Walaupun aku menginginkan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi" jawab Kyungsoo lalu berlaih pandangannya ke depan menerawang jauh. Kai pun gentian memandang Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai dengan dahi berkerut samar penasaran.

"Karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu." Kai sedikit tertegun dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Sejenak ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Lalu mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan kembali dan tidak membuka suara.

"Hei! Jong In-_ah_, kau tak mau pulang? Aku bosan!" gara-gara ucapan Kyungsoo barusan, Kai langsung menoleh kembali ke arah namja disebelahnya dengan muka flat.

"Pulang saja sendiri!"

"Tapi aku ingin pulang bersamamu! Ayo pulang!" Apalagi sekarang? Kyungsoo mulai merajuk manja. Apa-apaan? Memang dia siapanya Kai, berani-beraninya merajuk seperti itu pada Kai?

"_Shireo_! Pulang saja sendiri!" Sahut Kai ketus sambil memandang Kyungsoo jengkel. Sedangkan namja yang dipandang jengkel olehnya hanya memasang muka tidak puas lalu menarik Kai berdiri.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan _eoh_?!" Teriak Kai tepat di depan muka Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik lengannya paksa dari cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang!" jawab Kyungsoo polos dengan wajah mirip anak kecil.

"Ya sudah! Kau tinggal pulang, kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?!" Bentak Kai yang mulai geram.

"Karena aku ingin ditemani" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menjawab dengan polos.

Mendengar hal itu Kai menepuk keningnya keras-keras dengan telapak tangan. Lalu ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar dan dingin, "Umurmu berapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"27 tahun" Jawab Kyungsoo kalem.

"Kau berarti sudah besar, dan artinya sudah dewasa. Tidak perlu ditemani!" Jelas Kai yang sepertinya ingin menolak ajakan, ah.. bukan, maksudnya paksaan Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Umurmu berapa?" Bukannya menuruti penjelasan Kai, Kyungsoo malah berbalik tanya.

"Kenapa kau tanya umurku?"

"Karena kau sudah bertanya dan aku menjawabnya! Sekarang umurmu berapa?"

Kai kemudian menghela nafas berat. Sungguh ia tidak tau apa maksud namja di depanya ini menanyakan umurnya. Jangan bilang membalikkan kata-katanya tadi!

"25 tahun!" Jawab Kai ketus.

"Wah berarti kau lebih muda dariku. Jadi, kau butuh aku untuk menemanimu pulang, karena aku leih tua darimu dan lebih dewasa darimu! Kalau ada penjahat yang berniat buruk padamu, aku akan melindungimu, karena aku lebih tua darimu!" Sahut Kyungsoo girang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. _Ngik!_ Oke! Kini Kepala Kai sudah mendidih. Astaga, orang di depannya ini manusia atau iblis berwajah malaikat sih? Kenapa bisa-bisanya membuat dirinya pusing karena jengkel?

"Baiklah Do Kyung…eh.. "

"Do Kyungsoo!" Koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Ya, itu! Begini, aku sudah dewasa!" Kai menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau juga sudah dewasa" Tangannya bergerak kembali menunjuk arah Kyungsoo. "Jadi, kita sama-sama dewasa dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri, aku pulang sendiri pasti baik-baik saja. Kau pulang sendiri pasti lebih baik-baik saja. Benarkan?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia memandang wajah Kai dengan tatapan sulit ditebak. Setelahnya ia Nampak berfikir. Sedangkan Kai, tengah tersenyum masih setia menunggu Kyungsoo untuk berkata, "Baik, aku akan segera pergi" atau, "Kau benar, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu!" atau…

"Shireo! Aku tetap ingin pulang bersamamu!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar dan penuh semangat. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk mengajak Kai pulang bersama sudah bulat.

"Bagus! HAA?! _MWO_?!" Kai langsung menatap Kyungsoo horror. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Astaga! Yang benar saja! Kyungsoo kenapa ngotot mengajaknya pulang?

"_Ne_! aku ingin kita pulang bersama!" Kata Kyungsoo lebih meyakinkan Kai dengan tangan direntangkan ke atas menunjukan aura-aura ceria, berkebalik dengan Kai yang semakin lemas saja.

"_Kajja_!" Ajak Kyungsoo kemudian menarik –menyeret- Kai mengikutinya keluar dari kawasan Seongsan Ilchulbong. Dan akhirnya pula, Kai menyerah pasrah diseret Kyungsoo walaupun hatinya menolak mentah-mentah penyerahan dirinya namun mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah lelah berdebat dengan _namja_ di depannya. Aihh, sial sekali nasibnya hari ini. Ingin rasanya ia melempar Kyungsoo ke laut sekarang juga! tapi sayangnya, itu hanyalah angan-angan belaka. Jika benar Kai memmbuangnya ke laut, pasti dia terjerat pasal pembunuhan kan?

Kai sempat melirik kembali Kyungsoo yang tengah menariknya. Sambil berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo, ia tampak berfikir kembali. Jujur saja, dia penasaran dengan namja bermata bulat tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya siapa sebenarnya namja di depannya itu. Dari mana asalnya, apakah namja itu benar-benar orang asli Seoul? Lalu apa pekerjaannya? Tinggal dimana?. Namun sifatnya yang –sok- cool dan sangat menjaga _image_, membuatnya malas berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo, apalagi mengingat sifat Kyungsoo yang menyebalkannya setengah mati.

**XXXX**

Kai dan Kyungsoo kini sedang duduk di kursi bus. Tentu saja mereka duduk berdampingan. Awalnya Kai tadi masuk duluan ke dalam bus dan langsung memilih kursi belakang sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih duduk di depan Kai. tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berubah pikiran dan duduk disebelah Kai.

'_Ck! Anak ini maunya apa sih?_' Tanya Kai dalam hati sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah mendengarkan music lewat ponselnya dibantu dengan earphone kecil menancap ditelinganya.

Kai menghela nafas berat. Aihh.. ingin rasanya cepat-cepat sampai di hotel dan segera beristirahat. Ia sangat lelah sekarang. Lalu ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sebentar lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi hingga tiba-tiba saja ada benda berat mengenai bahunya. Otomatis, matanya terbuka kembali dan melihat bahu kirinya yang rupanya sedang dibuat sandaran kepala Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur. Hendak Kai mencoba mendorong kepala Kyungsoo dari bahunya namun tidak jadi. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur di bahunya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dipandangi raut muka Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas, terlihat damai bagi Kai. segaris senyum muncul di bibir namja berkulit tan tersebut. Entah kenapa ia juga merasa tenang ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang tertidur. Apakah karena Kyungsoo tidak berisik lagi, atau ada yang lain? Ah, entahlah. Kai juga tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia kembali menyamankan posisi bersandar pada kursi penumpang bus kemudian memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Membiarkan Kyungsoo tertidur di bahunya dengan nyaman.

Hingga beberapa lama kemudian Kai terbangun ketika ponselnya bergetar di saku blazernya. Karena sensasi (?) getaran ponsel yang cukup kuat, ia terbangun dengan raut muka kaget dan langsung merogoh saku blazernya. Namun baru 3 detik kemudian ia sadar, bahu kirinya masih berat. Menandakan Kyungsoo masih tertidur di bahunya. Tangannya lalu merogoh saku dengan pelan, lalu mengambil ponsel dari sana dengan pelan. Akan tetapi, ponselnya malah jatuh karena Kai tidak siap memegang ponselnya.

"_Aishh! Eothokke_?" gumamnya pelan. Lalu melihat ponselnya yang masih bergetar di lantai bus. Kai bisa melihat, ternyata bosnya sedang menelpon. Dia harus segera mengangkat ponselnya. Pasti ini penting mengenai pekerjaannya.

Dengan pelan ia sedikit membungkuk dan meluruskan tangannya kebawah susah-susah gampang untuk mengambil ponselnya yang dibawah. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur pulas Kyungsoo di bahunya karena sebuah ponsel kan?

"Susah sekali!" Umpat Kai pelan dan terus berusaha mengambil ponselnya.

Tanpa menyerah, Kai berusaha merentangkan tangannya ke depan lebih panjang lagi hingga tiba-tiba saja bus berhenti karena mengerem mendadak. Tentu saja tubuh Kai terhuyung kedepan, sedangkan tubuh Kyungsoo merusut dari bahunya. Reflek Kai menahan tubuhnya dari depan kemudian menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh dengan memeluknya. Namun saking terlalu reflek dan Kai menahan tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu dekat, membuat bibir Kyungsoo membentur tepat bibir Kai yang masih dalam posisi memeluk untuk menahan tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh. Dengan kata lain, mereka telah berciuman secara tidak sengaja! Apaa?!

Reaksi berikutnya Kai langsung sadar, ia melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Suara detak jantungnya pun sampai terdengar keras ditelinganya. Langsung saja Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke kiri kursi penumpang yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur di kursi yang panjang itu dengan keras sehingga ia segera terbangun dengan mata mengerjap-erjap masih mengantuk. Ditegakkan badannya untuk duduk. Sambil mengucek-ucek mata, Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang sudah menggenggam ponsel dengan wajah sok serius.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang bahu Kai, sesekali menguap pelan hingga membuat matanya berair.

"_N-ne_!" Jawab Kai sedikit guggup, "Ng…_kajja_ kita keluar!" Ajak Kai sedikit salah tingkah kemudian jalan dahulu keluar dari bus. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati. '_Kenapa dengan anak itu?_' Batin Kyungsoo heran melihat Kai yang sedang salah tingkah. Kemudian mengangkat bahu dan berdiri lalu berjalan menyusul Kai keluar dari bus.

"Kai disana sepertinya ada toko jus. Aku mau beli, kau mau menitip?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai saat mereka sedang berjalan di trotoar kota Jeju. Kai yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan camera miliknya terpaksa harus dihentikan lalu menghadap Kyungsoo dengan wajah berfikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"_Ne_, aku pesankan jus. Terserah jus apa" Ujar Kai kemudian merogoh sesuatu di sakunya lalu menarik tangannya dari saku. Lalu ia memberikan uang yang berasal dari sakunya ke Kyungsoo dan _namja bermata_ bulat tersebut menerima uang itu.

"_Ne_! tunggu sebentar ne?" Lanjut kyungsoo kemudian berjalan cepat menuju toko jus 10 meter dari tempat Kai berdiri.

'_Bagus! Sekarang saatnya kabur!_' Batin Kai girang kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri, ke belakang-depan untuk mengecek suasana aman atau tidak. Setelah dirasa aman, Kai berlari kecil menjauh dari toko tersebut sebelum ketahuan Kyungsoo.

Ketika ia berlari tak sengaja ia melihat gang kecil di kiri jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berbelok ke gang tersebut.

Saking terlalu konsentrasi berlari, ia tak sengaja malah menabrak seseorang di depannya hingga membuat orang itu jatuh. Apalagi jalannya gang juga sempit. Menghindarpun sepertinya tidak bisa. Kai yang tidak mampu menyeimbangkan tubuh, akhirnya ikut pula terjatuh dengan pantat dahulu yang mencium tanah.

"_Appo_!" Ringis Kai sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya sakit dengan posisi masih duduk agak miring.

"_Ya_! Dimana matamu bocah?!" Bentak suara besar seorang _namja_ di depan Kai yang ternyata korban tabrakannya.

Kai kemudian mengangkat kepalanya hanya sekedar memandang orang di depannya. Belum sempat Kai mengucap kata maaf tiba-tiba _namja_ di depannya mengangkat tubuh Kai keatas dengan menarik kerah kaos Kai. sontak _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut terkejut ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba diangkat oleh namja besar di depannya dengan sekali tarik.

Mata Kai mulai memandang sosok _namja_ yang kini meremas kerah bajunya kasar atas kebawah. Ia pun langsung menelan ludah gugup ketika melihat _namja_ itu memiliki banyak tato ditangannya. Belum lagi gaya _punk_ rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas.

"O-ow!" Gumam Kai pelan. Tak salah lagi namja di depannya adalah seorang preman! Matilah Kai sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka akan berurusan dengan preman Jeju yang sepertinya sangat mengerikan ini.

"Kau cari masalah denganku ya? Awas kau bocah!" Tidak! Preman itu hendak akan memukul Kai! tapi dengan gesit Kai memendang keras betis preman tersebut hingga cengkraman di kaosnya mengendur. Itu kesempatan bagus. Ia harus segera kabur.

Melihat preman yang kesakitan memegang betisnya, Kai mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera kabur.

"Ya! Kau! Kembali!" Pekik preman tersebut kemudian berlari mengejar Kai.

_Namja_ berkulit tan tersebut sesekali memandang kebelakang sekedar melihat apakah preman itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak.

Namun jawabannya, preman itu masih berlari dengan semangat mengejar-ngejar Kai. akhirnya Kai mempercepat larinya dengan muka tegang dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

"_Omo_! Kenapa mereka tambah banyak?" Gumam Kai ketika melihat kebalakang untuk ke-4 kalinya. Perasaan tadi dia melihat hanya satu preman yang mengejarnya, kenapa sekarang malah 5? _Aigooo_… apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Telpon polisi? Tidak sempat! Bertarung melawan mereka? Yang benar saja! Walaupun Kai bisa adu tonjok dan dia dulu waktu SMA pernah tawuran, bukan berarti dia mau cari mati melawan lima orang besar-besar sekaligus kan?

"Minggir! Mingir! MINGGIR!" Kai terus berlari, melompati parit, menabrak 2 orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang sepertinya sedang kencan dan bergandengan tangan sehingga harus rela terpisah dengan si _yeoja_ jatuh tidak elit ditanah dan _namja_ yang menbrak pintu kaca toko pinggiran jalan dengan tidak elit juga lalu menabrak nenek-nenek yang sedang berjalan memakai tongkat. Dan nenek itu hampir saja jatuh kemudian akann memukul kepala Kai memakai tongkat. Namun Kai dengan gesit menghindar dan lolos dari pukulan maut tongkat besi dari nenek lalu ia segera berlari menjauh. Dan akhirnya nenek itu malah memukul kepala preman yang mengejar Kai sebagai balasan karena tidak sanggup memukul kepala _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut.

"Dasar! Anak muda tak tau sopan santun! Rasakan ini! Rasakan!" Si nenek terus saja memukuli preman-preman yang sudah jatuh ke tanah dengan tongkat besinya.

"_Appo_! Hentikan! Dasar nenek nenek tua Bangka!" Maki Si preman dengan nada kasar dan tidak sopan.

"_Mwo_? Apa katamu!? Dasar bocah tengik sialan!" Pekik si nenek kemudian memukul kepala 3 preman yang telah gugur mengejar Kai dengan kekuatan maksimum melaui senjata tongkat besinya yang bisa membuat kepala benjol seminggu lebih!

Namun si preman yang berhasil lolos dari amukan maut si nenek tadi tidak peduli dengan ketiga temannya, mereka masih terus mengejar Kai tanpa lelah.

Berkebalik dengan Kai yang sudah mulai kelelahan. Ia tidak boleh lengah. Ia harus secepatnya berhasil lolos dari kejaran preman-preman tadi. Hingga matanya menangkap sesosok manusia dengan wajah polosnya membawa 2 gelas plastic berisi jus bewarna-warni.

"Jong In-_ah_! Kau dari mana saja, aku mencari-carimu!" Pekik sesosok manusia berwujud _namja_ dengan menyodorkan gelas berisi jus kea rah Kai. sedangkan namja yang disodori jus menambah kecepatan larinya dan ketika sudah mendekati _namja_ pembawa jus a.k.a Kyungsoo, ia langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berlari. Gara-gara itu, jus yang dibawa Kyungsoo harus lepas dari tangan namja itu dan jatuh di jalanan.

"_Ya_! Jong In-_ah_! Jus kita jatuh!" Teriak Kyungsoo tapi ikut berlari gara-gara ditarik Kai.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan jus _babo_! Lihat ke belakang!" Suruh Kai tanpa memandang Kyungsoo dan masih menggandeng tangan namja bermata bulat itu untuk mengikutinya berlari.

Karena suruhan tersebut, Kyungsoo memandang ke belakang dan mendapati ada 2 preman yang mengejar dirinya dan Kai.

"_Omo_! Kenapa mereka mengejar kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo disela-sela larinya.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan!" Jawab Kai ngos-ngosan tapi masih berlari.

"_Ya_! Berhenti kalian!" Pekik salah satu preman dengan masih berlari mengejar Kaisoo.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, aksi kejar-kejaran mereka ternyata tertangkap sepasang mata yang kini pemiliknya sedang duduk didalam mobil sambil memakan burgernya. _Namja_ bermata panda tersebut sontak membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan dibalik cendela mobil yang ditumpanginya.

"Itu Tuan Muda Kai!" Pekiknya heboh sambil menunjuk arah Kai yang berlari sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo diikuti oleh dua preman.

Pekikan _namja_ bermata panda atau akrab disapa Tao tadi membuat kedua _namja_ di depannya terkejut lalu memandang belakang kemudian memandang arah tunjukan Tao.

"Benar itu Tuan muda Kai! kita harus turun!" Perintah _namja_ di kursi penumpang depan dengan wajah malaikat a.k.a Suho yang kemudian turun dari mobil dan ikut berlari mengejar Preman dan Kai.

"_Omo_! Kai!" Pekik Namja berwajah _childish_ yang bernama Chanyeol kemudian turun dari kursi pengemudinya, mengejar Suho lalu diikuti oleh Tao.

Dan kini terjadi kejar-kejaran masal antara Kaisoo dengan preman diikuti oleh Yeoltaoho yang terjadi di jalanan kota Jeju. Aksi tabrak menabrak mereka menjadi ramai. Kalimat maki-memaki oleh pejalan kaki yang lain terdengar saling sahut menyahut. Namun mereka tidaklah peduli. Yang ada dalam otak Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah bagaimana cara mereka lolos dari preman tersebut, lalu si preman memiliki tujuan untuk menangkap Kaisoo, sedangkan trio bodyguard Kai, yaitu Chanyeol, Suho dan Tao bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan Kaisoo dari preman juga menyeret Kai segera pulang.

"Tuan Muda!"

"Kai!"

Kai yang tiba-tiba mendengar namanya sedang dipanggil reflek menoleh kebalakang. _Omo! Itukan Suho Hyung? Chanyeol Hyung? Tao Hyung? Kenapa mereka disini? Mati aku! Mati aku!_ Rutuk Kai dalam hati kemudian kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Wajahnya semakin tegang dan pucat.

Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu.

"Kau lelah?" Tanyanya khawatir. Namun dua orang itu tetap berlari.

Kai sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia takut bila ia menjawabnya, ia akan jatuh. Ia juga yakin sekali dia bicara, tenaga untuk berlarinya akan hilang. Dia tidak mau tertangkap preman itu juga para _bodyguard_nya.

Karena Kai yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, kini Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari Kai, kemudian ia gentian yang menggandeng tangan Kai dan berlari lebih cepat lagi.

_Namja_ yang ditariknya Nampak terkejut dengan aksi tersebut. Namun ia tak banyak protes dan mengikuti Kyungsoo berlari dengan tangan ditarik Kyungsoo. Hingga mereka tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah disetop oleh Kyungsoo.

Preman-preman tersebut sontak menambah kecepatan lari mereka diikuti Taoyeolho. Namun sayang seribu sayang, mereka tidak mampu mengejar Kaisoo yang sudah dibawa pergi taksi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sialan! Mereka berhasil lolos!" Umpat salah satu preman dengan banyak tindikan dihidungnya sambil membungkuk ngos-ngosan.

"Kita harus menghajar mereka kalau kita bertemu lagi dengan mereka!" Sahut preman satunya yang bertato banyak dilengannya.

"Oh, jadi kalian ingin mengahajar tuan muda kami _eoh_?" celetuk sebuah suara besar penuh amarah dibelakang 2 preman tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara dari Chanyeol.

Langsung saja 2 preman itu menoleh kebalakang dan mendapati 3 _namja_ bernama Chanyeol, Tao dan Suho berwajah iblis dengan jari-jari tangan ditekuk sehingga menimbulkan suara. Pertanda mereka siap-siap akan menghajar 2 preman yang telah mencoba melukai tuan mereka.

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya kita apakan mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman sadisnya.

"Buat mereka menyesal telah melukai tuan kita!" Sahut Suho dengan senyuman malaikat dengan aura iblis (?).

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Tao, kau ada pesan untuk mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol kini kepada Tao yang sedang memasang muka sadis disebelah kanan Chanyeol.

"Pesanku, jadilah orang baik, menolong sesama, hargailah orang lain, dan perbaiki penampilan kalian!" Pesan Tao dengan senyuman maut. Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mengepalkan tangannya.

Dua preman itu kemudian saling berpelukan satu sama lain dengan wajah pucat, tegang, ketakutan.

"Jangan sakiti kami! Kami mohon. Maafkan kami!" Mohon mereka dengan sedikit mundur ketika Chanyeol mendekati preman-preman itu.

"Maaf? Sepertinya kalian terlambat minta maaf!" Kata Chanyeol sinis. "Dan sekarang trima balasan untuk kalian!" Lanjut Chanyeol kemudian memamerkan tonjokannya ke arah 2 preman tadi. Sontak preman-preman tersebut langsung berteriak keras hingga membuat burung-burung gereja di atas genting toko berterbangan.

BUG! BAG! DUAG! KROMPYAAANG (?) MIAAAAWWW! (?)

Suara-suara gaduh itu pun mulai terdengar dan diakhiri dengan suara jeritan kucing yang kebetulan terkena hempasan tubuh preman yang terdorong karena pukulan maut Chanyeol.

Suho, Tao dan Chanyeol sekarang tersenyum puas, melihat 2 preman yang hampir mencelakai Kai sudah terbujur lemas dengan tidak elitnya di _box_ tempat sampah. Apalagi posisi mereka yang terlentang tidak elit, mulut seperti disumpal sampah.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tangannya seakan-akan membersihkan tangannya dari kotoran.

"Rasakan itu!" Olok Chanyeol sambil tersenyum puas.

Namun tiba-tiba Tao teringat, "_Omo_! Tuan muda! _Aisssh_! Kita kehilangan jejaknya!" namja bermata panda itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri dan depan belakang.

"_Aiissh_! Kau benar Tao! Ini semua gara-gara kalian!" Umpat Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 2 preman yang masih terbujur lemas tak berdaya di _box_ sampah.

**XXXX**

Kai masih berusaha mengembalikan energinya di dalam taksi. Sudah hampir 10 kali ia menarik nafas dakam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya merasa prihatin, kemudian mengeluarkan air mineral yang ada di dalam botol dari tasnya. Memang tinggal separuh saja. Tapi masih cukup untuk Kai bukan?

"Jong In-_ah_, ini, minumlah dulu!" Kyungsoo pun menawari air dalam kemasan botol tersebut ke arah Kai. Kai pun tanpa banyak bicara langsung meneguknya. Tapi hanya seperempat botol saja.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan? Habiskan saja tidak apa-apa kok!" Kata Kyungsoo masih memandang Kai prihatin.

"_Aniyo_! Kau juga harus minum. Kau juga pasti lelah!" Kai pun menyerahkan kembali botol yang hanya tersisa seperempat air saja kepada Kyungsoo. _Namja_ bermata bulat itu kemudian tertegun sejenak. Jujur saja dia memang merasa haus. Apalagi jusnya tadi sudah jatuh duluan sebelum diminum. Dan Kai rupanya masih mmemikirkan dirinya. Padahal Kyungsoo tau, Kai lebih lelah dari pada dirinya namun ia masih mau berbagi dengan Kyungsoo?. Senyuman manis kini terukir jelas dibibir kissable milik Kyungsoo

"_ne, gomawo_!" Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian meminum air itu sampai habis. Kai pun tak henti-hrntinya memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah meminum air dalam kemasan botol itu hingga habis kemudian tertawa.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih!" Sahutnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedikit terkesima. Tumben Kai tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi tak apalah, bukankah itu artinya Kai sudah menerima dirinya sebagai seorang teman kan? Yah mungkin saja. Kemudian Kyungsoo berbalik tersenyum ke arah Kai.

Namun ia menyadari sesuatu. Tangannya kembali merogoh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan.

"Kau berkeringat!" Tukas Kyungsoo kemudian menggerakan tangannnya yang menggenggam sapu tangan lalu menyeka keringat Kai yang ada dikening, pipi, hidung, semua bagian wajah Kai.

Dan itu sukses membuat Kai tiba-tiba membatu. Apalagi jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat. Ya Tuhan! Kai hampir saja lupa caranya bernafas. Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Kai?

Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo biasa saja melap wajah Kai dengan sapu tangan miliknya?

Hingga kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu kembali dengan jarak wajah masing-masing hampir 5 cm.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya menyeka air muka Kai dari keringat. Matanya seolah-olah terkunci tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa memandang mata dari Kai saja. Begitu pula dengan Kai. pandangannya juga seolah-olah terkunci oleh mata dari Kyungsoo. Tubuh mereka juga seakan-akan terkunci dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Detak jantung kedua insan itu kemudian menjadi lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa tubuh mereka seakan-akan terkunci? Kenapa jantung mereka berdetak lebih kencang? Mungkinkah…?

**TBC**

Yuhuu!

Anyeong!

Mian baru update lagi.

Author bener-bener dapet tugas banyaaaaak banget!

Belum ulangan juga,

Inilah nasib jadi pelajar.

Dan buat readers yang di chap sebelumnya udah review, gomawo ne?

Sekarang saatnya bales review kalian deehh,

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie** : Hiyaaa.. gomawo udah ngereview langsung dari chap 1 ke chp 2. Hehehe. Iya aku ga tega nulis Kyungsoo jadi kayak gitu nih. Gomawo ini udaj lanjut kok chingu.

**lee kaisoo**: bener banget tuh! Ada hikmahnya juga. Iya benci bisa jadi cinta lohh.. hohoho. Oke ini udah lanjut chingu!

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : iya, author yang nulis jadi gemes sendiri sama kyungie. Kris kan emang OOC kalau dekat dengan Tao. Appa Kai emang jahil kok. Sampe bikin kris gregetaan

**DianaSangadji** : kyaaa! Ini udah lanjut chingu!

**ajib4ff **: hihihi, gapapa kok. Malingnya waktu siang-siang, rumah kan kosong. Hehe gomawo nih udah khawatir XD. Disini Kaisoo juga kisseu lho! Hehe. Oke oke ini udah lanjut chingu.

**needtexotic** : iya nih kasian sama kyungie! Dibentak mulu. Hiks. Jadi tidak tega nulisnya. Eh ntar kamjong botak lho!

**MeelMeel Aideen** : amiiinn! Oke oke, ini udah lanjut chingu!

**MyJonggie**: oke, ini udah lanjut chingu

**BunnyPoro** : iya nih. Udah sabar u,u. tuh udah aku bukain hatinya Kai. masa lalu? Biarlah masa lalu~ *nyanyi*. Hayo apa hayo. Hahaha. semangat dong harus semangat! Oke ini update, mian telat ne?

**Hunhan hunhan 3** : hahaha, gpp kok. Santai saja. Iya, kan Kyungsoo tahan banting (?) masalah hunhan okelah bisa ditampung aspirasinya. Oke ini udah update chingu

**Kyungieee** : berjodoh pastinya dong, hehehe. Oke ini udah lanjut nih. Bener banget tuh, moga-moga tu maling dapat balesan yang setimpal. Amiin

**siscaMinstalove** : yang sabar juga buat kyungsoo nih XD. Wah, ini fic bukan fic angst lho! Jangan nyesek gitu dong.. hehehe. Ini udah apdet chingu. Kai udah agak manis nih XP. Lah disini kejar-kejaran kai sama bodyguard dicampur preman. Iyap! AAAAMIIIINNNNNN!

**Jaylyn Rui** : pernah ga ya? Hayoooo… ikuti kisah selanjutnya #plaak. Oke ini udah lanjut chingu. Bukan uang jajan aja sih. Nominalnya sih 30 juta #numpang curhat. Hehe

**Akita Fisayu** : kayaknya disini D.O lupa lagi deh, gregetnya udah nyampe belum nih? Hehehe.

Nah, cukup sekian balesan review saya, terimakasih buat yang review yang namanya aku sebutin diatas. Review kalian sangat membangun! Dan akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan fic ini walau gak bisa asap. Gapapa yah? Gimana nih chap 3 nya? Ngebosenin? Aneh? Ilfeel? Mianhae. Author lagi galau nulisnya huhuhuhu u,u.

Author tau, kalau author banyak kekurangan. Karena itu, author minta saran dari kalian ya?

Jangan lupa sebelum membaca tinggalin review.

Ngga maksa sih, tapi ada kalanya kalau direview.

Buat semangat author ngelanjutin fic abal ini.

Jadi biar author semangat, kirim review lagi ya?

Dan author gak akan pernah berhenti ngucapin terima kasih pada readers, reviewer,

Yang ngefave fic ini, yang follow fic ini, tanpa kalian, author bukanlah siapa-siapa.

At least, cukup sekian perjumpaan kita di chap 3 ini.

Semoga di chap 4 kita masih bisa bertemu lagi.

Anyeeeooong!

Jangan lupa review ne ?

*peluk cium readers*


	4. Back

Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

BUKAN PLAGIAT!

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu kembali dengan jarak wajah masing-masing hampir 5 cm.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya menyeka air muka Kai dari keringat. Matanya seolah-olah terkunci tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa memandang mata dari Kai saja. Begitu pula dengan Kai. pandangannya juga seolah-olah terkunci oleh mata dari Kyungsoo. Tubuh mereka juga seakan-akan terkunci dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Detak jantung kedua insan itu kemudian menjadi lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa tubuh mereka seakan-akan terkunci? Kenapa jantung mereka berdetak lebih kencang? Mungkinkah…?

**XXXX**

Tubuh keduanya tiba-tiba sedikit terhempas karena taksi tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak. Dan itu membuat kedua insan itu sadar bahwa posisi mereka tidak patut. Akhirnya mereka saling menjauh. Kai berdeham. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sok-sok kan memasukan sapu tangannya ke ransel.

Sejenak aura canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Suasana hening pun tercipta. Suara-suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara deruman mobil yang lirih. Si sopir juga tidak bersuara. Mungkin sedang berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan kota Jeju.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau bisa dikejar-kejar oleh preman itu Jong In?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba buka suara. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan dan keheningan ini.

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sejenak kemudian memandang depan kembali.

"Aku tak sengaja menabrak mereka. Lalu aku akan mengucapkan kata maaf, akan tetapi mereka malah ingin menonjok mukaku. Ya sudah aku kabur saja"cerita Kai dengan nada cuek. Walaupun begitu, cerita Kai sedikit dipotong pada bagian awal. Mana mungkin kan, dia bercerita kalau ia sebenarnya berlari kabur dari Kyungsoo dan menabrak preman itu? Pasti Kyungsoo akan merasa sakit hati. Eh? Takut Kyungsoo sakit hati? Sejak kapan Kai takut melukai perasaan Kyungsoo?

"Oh begitu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan!" Celetuk si sopir taksi sopan dari balik kursi pengemudi. Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dan keluar dari taksi yang sudah berhenti tersebut. Setelah itu, Kai menyerahkan uang ongkos taksi ke sopir, sedangkan Kyungsoo menunggu di belakangnya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan memasuki hotel hendak ingin segera memasuki kamar hotel masing-masing.

"Kau mau makan malam diluar?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai saat mereka berdua berada di dalam _lift_ menuju lantai 4. Tepat saat itu _lift_ juga hanya dihuni oleh kedua orang itu.

"_Ani_, aku pesan _service_ hotel saja. Aku lelah berjalan." Jawab Kai tanpa memandang Kyungsoo. Jujur memang benar kata-katanya. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Padahal sekarang masih pukul 6 sore. Menandakan waktu masih belum terlalu larut kan? Dan alasan lain kenapa Kai tidak mau makan keluar karena dia pasti akan diuntit Kyungsoo dan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Hm… rupanya Kai belum terlalu bisa menerima Kyungsoo dalam perjalanannya kali ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah yang cukup ne?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai pelan. Tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Hingga pintu _lift_ pun terbuka, Kai berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di dalam _lift_. Langkah kakinya yang berat menandakan betapa lelahnya dia, membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal ini"gumamnya pelan sekali. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar _lift_ menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat mengamati Kai membuka kamar hotel dan masuk kedalamnya hingga terdengar pintu kamar tersebut menutup pelan.

**XXXX**

Kai menutup pintu kamar hotelnya dan muka kusut. Badannya ia balik menuju arah ranjang kamar hotel. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah menuju ranjang. Ketika sudah dekat, dihempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang empuk bersprei warna putih itu. Nyaman. Itulah kata pertama yang memasuki pikirannya saat setelah membaringkan dirinya secara terlentang dikasur. Rasanya lelah dalam tubuh berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya untuk membuang sebagian rasa lelahnya. Juga mengingat kejadian hari ini. Kai berasumsi, hari ini sangatlah sial untuknya. Bagaimana tidak sial? Sudah diikuti orang yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati, dikejar-kejar preman, dikejar-kejar _bodyguard_ milik _appa_nya. _Sepertinya appa sudah mengetahui keberadaanku_, batin Kai kemudian membuka kembali matanya. Lengan miliknya ditekuk kemudian menjadi bantalan kepala.

Matanya memandang ke arah langit-langit kamar hotel. Pikirannya melayang kembali. Dari peristiwa kejar-kejaran, lalu bertemu trio _bodyguard_nya. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat wajah Chanyeol, Suho dan Tao yang kelimpungan mengejarnya.

"Dasar _hyung-hyung_ itu. Hahaha!" Ia pun tertawa sedikit keras. Apalagi mengingat 3 _bodyguard_ yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya itu kini pasti sedang mencarinya. Pasti di Pulau Jeju ini mereka kerepotan hanya untuk mencari Kai. dan kini saatnya Kai mengerjai mereka. Hahaha. tidak semudah itu menangkap seorang Kim Jong In di pulau Jeju yang begitu luas ini kan? Biar saja mereka mencari, asalkan Kai masih bisa kabur dari mereka dan membuat mereka kelimpungan sendiri.

Lalu mendadak pikiran Kai berganti pada kejadian di bus tadi siang. Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya, menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, kemudian bibir mereka bertemu.

"_Omo_! Aku memikirkan apa sih?" Secepatnya Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memikirkan hal itu? Lalu kenapa jantungnya berdetum-detum cepat seperti gendering yang ditabuh dengan keras saat ini?

"Aku pasti sudah tidak waras." Katanya lagi sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan.

Hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk. Kai sedikit mengriyit menyadari lampu ponselnya menyala.

Diraih ponsel itu kemudian membuka _messege_ yang telah masuk dalam ponselnya.

**From : Sehun**

_Kau di Jeju sekarang? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang? Appamu bercerita kau sedang kabur. Astaga, umurmu berapa sih? Kenapa main kabur begitu? Oya, kalau ada waktu, mampirlah ke restoran milikku. Chen hyung dan Xiumin Hyung ada di Jeju juga, apa kau tak tahu? Mereka sekarang bersamaku. _

Rupanya dari Sehun, sahabatnya dari SMP. Jadi sahabatnya ini juga sudah tau dia ada di Jeju? Wah! Tidak seru, sekarang namanya bukan kabur lagi kalau posisinya sudah ketahuan.

Kai kemudian menggerak-gerakan bibirnya sambil berfikir balasan apa yang akan diketiknya untuk Sehun.

**To : Sehun**

_Ya! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kabur?_

_Kau serius mengajakku menemuimu di Jeju? Kau tak takut Luhan hyung akan ku ambil lagi? :p_

_Aku sudah tau kok mereka di Jeju. Pasangan baru jadian itu juga bilangan ingin kencan disana. _

Klik, _send_!

Kai tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat balasan pesan singkatnya kepada Sehun. Apalagi bagian " Kau tak takut Luhan _Hyung_ akan ku ambil lagi?". Jujur saja, Kai dulu pernah menyukai Luhan, seorang namja manis berwajah cantik sewaktu SMA dulu. Namun kini Luhan mendambatkan hatinya ke Sehun dan rencananya akan menikah. Walaupun mereka sesama _namja_, mereka tak peduli, namanya juga cinta, sudah membutakan mata akan genre kan? Dan Kai juga heran kenapa dulu ia begitu ngototnya mengejar-ngejar Luhan yang sudah diketahui menyukai Sehun sehingga membuat persahabatannya dengan Sehun hampir saja hancur? dan Kai juga lebih heran, karena tiba-tiba dirinya menyeleweng malah menyukai sesama jenis? Entahlah, saat ini Kai belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan kini ia sesungguhnya masih enggan untuk bertemu Luhan. Bila dipikir-pikir lagi, hatinya sebagian masih milik Luhan. Bahkan di poselnya masih ada foto Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri. Setiap malam sebelum ia tidur , Kai selalu membuka foto eommanya kemudian foto Luhan saat mengenakan kaos putih dan beraegyo imut. Wajar saja, Luhan itu adalah cinta pertama dari Kai. dan Kai sama sekali belum pernah merasakan memiliki seorang kekasih. Ciuman pun ia juga belum pernah! _Aigooo…_ kenapa hidupnya kekurangan cinta asmara sih? Tapi tunggu! Ciuman? **CIUMAN?!**

Kai mengejap-erjapkan matanya cepat. Ciuman. Di bus tadi, dia dan Kyungsoo bukannya?

"Ciuman pertamaku!" Pekiknya heboh setelah menyadari sesuatu hal yang sangat penting kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh ke ranjang kembali dan berguling-guling tidak jelas, melampiaskan kekesalannya karena telah sadar bahwa ciuman pertamanya sudah terengut oleh Kyungsoo! Tepatnya sih tidak sengaja direngut oleh Kyungsoo. Apalagi lawan ciumnya itu tidak sadar! Dia malah tidur! Malang nasibnya, kenapa ciuman pertamanya dengan orang aneh, gila, menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, suka membuat orang naik darah bernama Kyungsoo itu? Kenapa juga ciumannya bukan dengan orang yang ia cintai? Apa pula itu?!

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Pekik Kai sebal dengan wajah tertutup bantal besar putih. Kakinya ia gerak-gerakan ke segala arah sebagai pelampiasan kejengkelan dan penyesalan yang amat besar.

Hingga ponselnya mendadak berbunyi kembali, menandakan pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan kasar ia membuang bantal dari wajahnya ke lantai lalu mengambil ponselnya setengah bangun dari ranjang. Dibacanya pesan singkat tersebut.

**From : Sehun**

_Ya! Kubunuh kau merebut Lulu Hyungku! Memang tak ada yeoja atau namja lain yang dekat denganmu sehingga kau masih saja berniat merebutnya dariku eoh?_

Balasan dari Sehun tersebut membuat Kai tertawa. Melupakan bahwa dia tadi tengah galau gara-gara ciuman pertamanya telah hilang. Dan sekarang ia berhasil mengerjai Sehun. Itu sangatlah menakjubkan, mengingat dirinya selalu dikerjai Sehun duluan. Sesasat ia menghentikan tawanya digantikan senyuman lalu membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

**To : Sehun**

_Tidak ada, makanya carikan_ :p

Klik, _Send!_

Puas dengan balasannya, Kai berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju koper dan menggeledahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari baju. Niatnya ingin mandi sekarang. Pikirannya mendadak kacau. Apalagi isi otaknya sekarang adalah Luhan, dan kadang berganti Kyungsoo. Ada apa sih dengan otaknya saat ini?

Karena sebal dia mencari bajunya dengan kasar. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan pencarian bajunya dan memandang salah satu penghuni isi dalam koper itu sambil tertegun. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang benda kecil dalam kopernya.

Dijulurkan tangannya dengan pelan ke koper dan mengambil suatu benda kemudian mengangkatnya.

Sebuah kotak musik berbentuk persegi kini berada di genggamannya. Kotak musik itu terlihat begitu klasik mengingat bentuknya mirip seperti kotak harta karun. Ukiran-ukiran abstrak bersimbol menambah kesan klasik eropa pada kotak musik itu.

Entah dari mana keingininaannya itu, ia memutuskan untuk membuka benda tersebut dengan ragu.

Bersamaan dengan dibukanya kotak musik itu, sebuah manekuin gadis penari balet terdorong berdiri tegak mempertontonkan salah satu gaya tarian balet yang indah. Kai kemudian memutar salah satu tombol didalam sana sehingga kotak music itu berbunyi memainkan melody indah, menenangkan juga menyentuh hati. Tidak hanya itu, manekuin dalam kotak musik itu juga bergerak berputar seolah-olah mengikuti alunan melodi. Kai tersenyum. Ia masih ingat, kotak musik ini adalah hadiah dari _eomm_anya saat umurnya 7 tahun, tepatnya ini juga kado terakhir dari _eomma_nya.

Disentuhnya pelan manekuin yang sedang berputar, senyumnya pun tak lekas hilang malah semakin lebar. Ah.. ia jadi teringat _eomma_nya. Menekuin itu mengingatkannya tentang _eomma_nya. yap, benar, _eomma_ Kai adalah penari balet. Karena itulah, setiap kali melihat manekuin dalam kotak musik itu, Kai teringat _eomma_nya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang menyusuri masa lalu. Setidaknya kejadian itu 18 tahun yang lalu. Ia masih ingat, saat itu Nyonya Kim dan dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan lalu suara jeritan, suara tembakan dan …..

Tubuh Nyonya Kim yang berlumuran darah.

"_EOMMAA!"_

**Deg!**

Kai tersentak dari lamunannya ketika seperti mendengar sebuah jeritan pada pikirannya. Cepat-cepat ia menutup kotak musik itu sehingga menimbulkan suara debrakan yang keras. Kemudian tersadar bahwa menutup terlalu keras ia menatap kotak musik tersebut khawatir bila ada yang rusak. Setelah dicek ternyata tidak ada yang rusak. Padahal tadi Kai menutupnya sangat kasar. Untung saja kotak musiknya tidak apa-apa.

Kai pun menghela nafas lega.

"Pikiranku bertambah kacau saja!" Rutuknya jengkel sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

Setelahnya ia berdiri kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi saja. Hitung-hitung untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing karena pikirannya tercampur aduk.

**XXXX**

Pagi ini menyambut hari ketiga Kyungsoo di Jeju dengan sangat cerah! Lihatlah! Awan pun hanya Nampak sedikit! bentangan langit biru terlihat dengan matahari yang masih bertahan di ufuk timur. Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya menghirup udara di pagi hari ini dengan memegang teh hangatnya.

Kini ia sedang berdiri di teras kamar hotel. Tangan kirinya ia sandarkan pada balkon. Matanya pun mengedar pada pemandangan di depannya.

Kini ia bisa melihat hamparan luasnya lautan biru nan indah di depannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan! Ditambah hembusan udara pagi yang sangat menyejukkan.

Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke teras sebelah yang mendadak pintu disekitar situ terbuka, menampilkan sesosok _namja_ yang tengah merenggengkan otot-otot yang kaku dengan merentangkan tangannya ke atas. Mulut _namja_ itu kemudian menguap lebar, pertanda dia baru saja bangun tidur.

Bibir Kyungsoo kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Jong In-_ah_!" Panggil Kyungsoo pada _namja_ tersebut sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan agar _namja_ yang dipanggilnya tadi sadar kalau dia juga berada disitu.

_Namja_ yang dipangggil Kyungsoo tadi menampilkan wajah bingung. Karena merasa terpanggil ia menoleh kan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan dan mendapati bahwa Kyungsoo lah si pemanggil.

Wajah Jong In a.k.a Kai atau yang tadi dipanggil Kyungsoo mendadak berubah keruh.

Sebenarnya Kai tadi keluar ke balkon niatnya ingin menentramkan diri, malah bertemu Kyungsoo.

_Aigoo_! Kenapa dia terus dipertemukan oleh Kyungsoo oleh Tuhan? Apakah Tuhan benci padanya sehingga mengirim Kyungsoo menghantui hidupnya agar penuh kesialan?

"Apa?" Balsa Kai dengan dengan ogah-ogahan. Belum lagi wajah yang menampakkan dirinya masih mengantuk, menambah kesan betapa judesnya Kai saat ini.

Walaupun dibalas seperti itu, Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia malah tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia tersenyum karena Kai masih mau membalas perkataannya.

"Kau tidak berniat jalan-jalan hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara agak keras.

Kai mengriyitkan dahi kemudian memandang Kyungsoo datar.

"Mungkin" Balas Kai masih dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan bersama! Ku tunggu _ne_!" Ajak Kyungsoo kemudian cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya sendiri. Membiarkan Kai mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Nampaknya _Uri_ Kamjong sedang lemot pikirannya. Dan baru saja kesadarannya kembali…

"_SHIREOO_!" Teriaknya lantang di tengah terasnya berharap Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja. Kyungsoo keburu masuk ke dalam kamar hotel dan mengunci rapat pintu yang menyambungkan kamarnya dengan teras.

Hingga bel kamar Kai terdengar terus menerus dengan jeda tidak ada sedetik setiap satu kali pencetannya. Tentu itu membuat Kai sebal dan kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamar.

Wajahnya yang jengkel berubah menjadi datar kembali setelah mengetahui siapa tamu pertamanya di pagi ini.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Ujar tamu di depannya dengan nada itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo ? _Namja_ yang membuat Kai kembali menjadi jengkel saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Kai kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dengan agak keras.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan memasang muka kesal. Sehingga ia memencet kembali belnya kamar Kai dengan jeda yang cepat dan berkali-kali dengan kesal.

Kai yang ada di dalam kamar menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan gara-gara merasa berisik dengan bel yang tengah dipencet-pencet Kyungsoo. Bibirnya tak ketinggalan mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas kemudian memandang pintu dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Dengan langkah jengkel, Kai berjalan ke pintunya dan membuka pintu tersebut kasar.

"_Ya_! Apa mau-! _Ya_! Kenapa kau masuk!" Belum sempat Kai mengumpat-umpat ke arah Kyungsoo, _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Kai dan segera duduk di tepi ranjang di kamar tersebut dengan memasang muka datar. Sepertinya Kyungsoo terkena virus wajah datar dari Kai.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" Hardik Kai dengan tingkat jengkel melebihi batas otaknya.

"Aku akan keluar bila kau mau jalan-jalan denganku!" sahut Kyungsoo dengan muka _innocent_ tapi terkesan datar.

"_Shireo_! Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak mau jalan-jalan denganmu!"

"Ya sudah, aku disini!"

"Kenapa kau ngotot sih?"

"Pokoknya ayo jalan-jalan!"

"Jalan-jalan sendiri juga bisa kan?!"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu!"

_Ok ok_, rileks Kai, rileks, menghadapi orang seperti Kyungsoo dengan kasar sepertinya tidak mempan. Kali ini Kai benar-benar menahan nafsu amarahnya untuk melempar Kyungsoo dari kamarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku akan memanggil _security_!" Kata Kai dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Silahkan, aku kan juga tamu disini. Jadi kau tidak bisa menyeretku keluar!" balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya membuat Kai tambah, tambah, tambah jengkel!

"Astaga! Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan denganmu, apa susahnya sih? Aku kan juga tidak memintamu aneh-aneh!" Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan muka bosan. Apalagi melihat Kai yang wajahnya sudah memerah marah menahan emosi.

"Baik! Tunggu disitu! Setelah ini kita jalan-jalan!" Bentak Kai dengan nada tinggi kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi membawa handuk juga bajunya. '_Apa yang aku bicarakan tadi sih? Kai_ Babo!' Batin Kai merutuki dirinya karena telah menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo. Kenapa malah disetujui? Padahal dia kan tidak ingin keluar dengan _namja_ itu? Aih.. betapa bodohnya dia…

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kini tengah tersenyum puas. Kai akhirnya mau jalan-jalan dengannya!

"Hehehehe, akhirnya dia mau jalan-jalan." Gumamnya dengan nada senang karena telah menang. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat bekebalik dengan keadaan sebelumnya. Terlihat pula dirinya terlihat murung seperti sedang dilanda masalah berat, "_Mianhae_ Kai, aku harus keterlaluan padamu!" Gumamnya kemudian menghela nafas kembali.

**XXXX**

Nampak pagi ini begitu melelahkan untuk Tao dan Suho. Walaupun hari masih pagi, terlihat mereka tengah mengalami penyakit kelelahan dan kurang semangat gara-gara tidur hanya 2 jam. Kenapa bisa? Sebenarnya, Tao, Suho dan Chanyeol setelah menyelesaikan masalah dengan para preman, memutuskan untuk mencari si Tuan muda alias Kai yang keberadaannya masih belum diketahui. Tentu saja hal itu membutuhkan waktu hampir 10 jam tanpa membuahkan hasil! Mereka pulang ke hotel saja sekitar jam 4 pagi dan tidur hingga jam 6 pagi. Itupun bangun karena Tuan Kim menyuruh mereka segera mencari Kai secepatnya. Dan hasilnya, kini terlihat Suho dan Tao mengalami mata panda. Khususnya Tao sendiri, matanya lebih parah dari Suho. Lalu Chanyeol?

Hm… bisa kita lihat saat ini Chanyeol tengah mengemudi dengan wajah ceria. Berkebalik dengan Suho dan Tao yang dari tadi menahan kepala mereka tidak jatuh dengan mata kadang membuka dan menutup ngantuk di kursi penumpang mobil. Walaupun dia mengalami mata panda juga, namun wajahnya tidak kelihatan lelah karena tertutup dengan wajah yang memasang kegembiraan. Alasannya, karena dia sebentar lagi akan menuju ke tempat restoran dimana kekasihnya, Baekhyun sedang bekerja.

Sebenarnya sih mereka ingin mencari sarapan dulu sebelum kegiatan mencari Kai dilaksanakan kembali. Tapi Chenyeol menganjurkan agar sarapan di restoran tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Suho awalnya menolak, karena nanti bisa menjadi masalah kalau Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak jadi masalah bila setiap kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, pasti mereka akan seperti lem yang saling merekat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan, dan itu akan membuat repot Suho juga menghambat waktu yang tersisa untuk mencari Kai. namun apalah daya, bila Suho sedang lelah berdebat dengan Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk pasrah saja diculik bersama Tao oleh Chanyeol ke restoran yang disitu ada Baekhyunnya.

"Nah kita sudah sampai!" Pekik Chanyeol girang dengan suara besarnya yang tentu saja mengagetkan Suho dan Tao. Padahal dua orang korban suara Chanyeol tadi baru saja pergi ke alam mimpi.

Otomatis, mereka bangun dengan mata merah karena mengantuk dan kaget.

"Astaga _hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kesal Tao sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya agar segera hilang

Kantuknya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Suho sambil memandangi sekeliling di balik kaca mobil.

"Ini restorannya! Ayo kita turun!" Ajak Chanyeol ceria kemudian turun dari mobil dahulu, disusul Suho dan Tao yang ogah-ogahan turun dari mobil.

"Aku heran dengan Chanyeol _Hyung_, dia sama sekali tidak keliahatan lelah. Hoaaaammm.." Bisik Tao ke Suho dengan diakahiri menguap lebar.

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya!" Sahut Suho cuek kemudian memandang Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke restoran.

Tao hanya geleng-geleng kepala untuk menanggapi perkataan Suho kemudian masuk ke dalam restoran menyusul Chanyeol.

_Namja_ bermata panda itu kemudian mecari tempat duduk yang pas untuk dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk yang pas. Ia pun langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduk tersebut dan langsung mendudukinya. Suho yang barusan masuk akhirnya menyusul Tao untuk duduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih dengan menjulurkan kepalanya ke ke segala arah. Berharap ia bisa menemukan kekasihnya. Dan foila! Itu dia Baekhyun! Tengah berdiri di etalase dekat kasir. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya seperti _Hi five_ lalu berteriak, "Baekki!" dengan lantangnya.

Sontak _namja_ yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu staf pelayan restoran menoleh ke arah Chanyeol karena merasa terpanggil.

"Yeolli?" gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil memandang sosok Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke atas dari kejauhan dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Tunggu sebentar _hyung_!" Kata Baekhyun kepada pelayan berlesung pipi di depannya. Setelah pelayan itu mengangguk Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah tak kalah ceria dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Yeolli? Kau kesini? Aku kira kau tidak akan mampir!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum bahagianya.

"_Ani_! Aku pasti kesini! Tidak mungkin aku tidak menengok kekasihku disini!" Tutur Chanyeol dengan cengirannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Kau duduk dimana? Aku akan mengantarkan buku emnu ke mejamu! Tunggu ne? kau duduklah dulu ke mejamu!" suruh Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian menyusul duduk dengan Tao dan Suho menuruti perintah si kekasih. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula untuk mengambil daftar buku menu, sebelum seorang _namja_ berwajah _flat_ menghampirinya.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau bisa mengecek bahan-bahan mentah di mobil _box_ ku?" Tanya _namja_ itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Oh, _ne_ Sehun tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi!" Sahut Baekhyun yang diangguki _namja_ yang dipanggil Sehun olehnya. Lalu Sehun itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil buku menu di meja kasir.

"Lay _Hyung_, bisakah kau mengantarkan buku pesanan di meja nomor tujuh? Aku harus mengecek bahan-bahan mentah di mobil _box_ sehun" Kata Baekhyun kepada pelayan restorannya dengan menyodorkan buku menu. Sedangkan sang pelayan yang dipanggil Lay yang tadinya sedang menaruh piring kotor ke tempat cucian, membalikkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun.

"Oh _ne_, bisa!" Sahut Lay sambil menerima buku menu tersebut.

"_gomawo hyung_, aku permisi dulu!" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan si pelayan.

Lay kemudian berjalan menuju meja tujuh seperti suruhan Baekhyun tadi. Wajahnya yang terlihat stay _cool_ dan _calm_ mendatangi tempat Chanyeol, Tao dan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk manis di kursi meja nomor tujuh.

"Maaf, permisi, ini buku menunya, silahkan anda memesan." Kata Lay dengan nada sopan tak lupa dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Chanyeol dan Tao kemudian menoleh ke arah Lay minus Suho yang tengah berkutat pada ponselnya membalas pesan singkat Tuan Kim yang sedari jumlahnya sangat banyak dan intinya sama, yaitu menanyakan keberadaan Kai.

"Oh, _gomapsumnida_. Tapi dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang heran karena kenapa yang mengantarkan buku menu bukan Baekhyun, malah pelayan lain?

"Baekhyun-_ssi_ sedang sibuk di belakang tuan." Jawab Lay sambil membuka kertas untuk dipersiapkan menulis pesanan.

"Oh begitu." Kata Chanyeol paham kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Namun terlihat jelas wajahnya cukup kecewa saat ini. Karena dia belum diridhoi (?) Tuhan untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku pesan makanan yang istimewa saja disini." Celetuk Tao dengan senyumannya sambil memandang Lay. Sedangkan Lay mengangguk, "Minumannya?"

"Aku lemon tea hangat saja!" tambah Tao.

"Aku sama dengannya!" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk arah Tao. Lay pun mengangguk-angguk sambil mencatat pesanan 2 orang tersebut. Setelah mencatat, pandangannya gantian memandang Suho yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol dan Tao ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Ya! Suho _hyung_! Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyogok lengan Suho dengan buku menu. Sedangkan Suho akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan memandang Chanyeol. Melihat buku menu yang di sodorkan oleh teman kerjanya, Suho pun mengangguk sadar.

"O-oh, tunggu sebentar!" Tukasnya sambil menyahut buku pesanan, kemudian membuka buku tersebut dan memilih makanan apa yang pas untuk perutnya di pagi hari ini.

Setelah menemukan ia langsung memandang si pelayan untuk mengutarakan keinginannya memesan makanan yang akan masuk ke perutnya nanti.

Namun sebelum dia buka suara, bibirnya kembali mengatup rapat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah si pelayan. Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar seakan-akan melihat hal paling menakjubkan di depannya. Pelayan itu, tiba-tiba saja membuat dirinya terpesona. Bukan itu saja, dirinya seakan-akan mampu melihat tebaran bunga di sekitar wajah si pelayan a.k.a Lay itu. Seolah-olah ia juga dapat mendengar sebuah lantunan melodi biola memasuki pikirannya. Tepatnya melodi yang menggambarkan orang sedang jatuh cinta. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa sekarang Suho sepertinya tengah terkena sindrom _Love at first sight_ dengan Lay.

"Em…Tuan..?" panggil Lay kepada Suho yang masih terbengong-bengong memandanginya. Jujur saja sekarang Lay tengah heran. Kenapa pelanggan restoran itu malah memandanginya? Apalagi pandangannya itu membuat Lay agak sedikit _nervous_.

"Aku…ingin….memesan…." Lay sudah mempersiapkan polpennya untuk menulis pesanan Suho dengan memandang _namja_ berwajah malaikat itu serius. Tapi tidak dia saja yang memandang Suho. Chanyeol dan Tao yang mulai merasa ada aura aneh yang menguar dari dalam diri Suho ikut memandangi _namja_ tersebut. Namun _namja_ yang dipandangi itu kini malah setia terpesona dengan wajah mulus Lay yang menurut Suho sendiri sangatlah manis.

"_Nde_ tuan, anda ingin memesan apa?" Ulang Lay mencoba menyadarkan Suho yang gayanya mulai aneh._ Orang ini kesurupan atau apa sih? Kenapa bicaranya lemot sekali? _Batin Lay yang sebenarnya mulai gerah gara-gara suho tidak cepat-cepat bicara apa yang mau dipesannya.

"Aku ingin memesan…" Kini Tao dan Chanyeol juga menyimak serius apa yang akan dipesan Suho. Tumben juga teman sepekerjaannya yang sudah dianggap hyung oleh kedua orang itu lama sekali memesan makanan? Padahal kan biasanya Suho selalu cepat memilih makanan?

"Aku ingin memesan….." entah kenapa lama-lama Chanyeol, Tao dan Lay mulai gemas dengan Suho. Kenapa dia lama sekali memesan makanannya? Tak tahukah ia, Chanyeol dan Tao sedang lapar? Tak tahukah ia bahwa Lay sudah letih berdiri menunggu dirinya bicara? Hingga…

"Memesan **cintamu**!"

_**DUAAAARR! **_

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong Chanyeol dan Tao kontan melongo lebar mendengar pesanan Suho. Tidak hanya itu, Lay pun tambah syok dengan pesanan Suho. Belum lagi mendengar pesanan Suho yang menurutnya sangatlah ambigu untuk didengar oleh orang-orang yang pikirannya sedang serius.

Mendadak kaki Lay menjadi lemas. Hei! Orang ini mau pesan makanan atau menggombal sih?

"Suho _hyung_! Kau ini bicara apa?! Cepat pesan makanan!" Bentak Chanyeol sambil menggebrak meja dengan kasar karena terhanyut perasaan sebal gara-gara lapar. Sontak itu membuat Suho tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya langsung salah tingkah dan berdeham.

"Ehem! Maksudku, aku ingin pesan Jeonbokju! Minumannya, sama seperti mereka!" Lanjut Suho kemudian menundukan kepalanya gara-gara menahan malunya. _Aigoo, ada apa dengan mulutku ini sih_! Rutuk Suho dalam hati.

"U-um, _nde_. Mohon tunggu sebentar!" Buru-buru Lay mempermisikan diri dengan sopan dari ketiga _namja_ yang merupakan pelanggan restoran tempatnya bekerja. Kini ia juga mulai gugup. Hei, bagaimana kau tidak gugup ketika merasa dirimu sedang digombali oleh seorang namja berwajah manis dan tampan? Ya, walaupun niat Suho tidak menggombali, hanya saja, dia keceplosan mengatakan hal-hal yang jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Sedangkan Lay kini hanya bisa meredakan keterkejutannya sembari masuk ke dalam dapur.

Sesaat Lay sudah masuk ke dalam dapur restoran, Chanyeol dan Tao menatap Suho penuh selidik. Dan hal itu disadari oleh Suho sendiri. Ia pun balik memandang kedua _dongsaengnya_.

"Apa?" Tanya Suho sok tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Ani_!" Jawab Tao dan Chanyeol kompak. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua kini tengah tersenyum penuh arti kepada Suho. Tepatnya menyeringai dalam.

'_Akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga hyung_' batin mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

Sedangkan Suho? Hanya mengangkat bahu seolah-olah tidak mau memikirkan masalah memalukan tadi terlalu berat. Paling nanti juga akan lupa. Dia kan anti jatuh cinta. Pasti ia akan segerap melupakannya.

**XXXX**

Pantai Jungmun. Pantai yang menjadi tujuan utama Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk mengawali jalan-jalan mereka pada hari ketiga di Pulau Jeju kali ini. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya itu tujuan utama Kyungsoo saja, karena Kai hanya terpaksa mengikuti Kyungsoo karena persetujuan konyol yang telah ia ucapkan pagi tadi di hotel kepada _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut. Bahkan ia sangat menyesali keputusannya tadi. Namun kini apa yang terjadi? Kai malah asik memotret pemandangan Pantai Jungmun dengan konsentrasi penuh. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia kesini dipaksa oleh Kyungsoo dan tengah bersama _namja_ itu. Lalu Kyungsoo? Ia hanya asik sendiri bermain air dan mengajak turis-turis lain berfoto. Ia sepertinya juga lupa telah mengajak Kai pergi bersamanya saking asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya yang terlihat kurang kerjaan.

Kai sedikit menjauhkan kamera DSLR miliknya untuk mengamati objek lain yang akan dibidiknya. Namun matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang menurutnya menarik. Objek yang dipandanginya saat ini adalah…. Kyungsoo. Tepatnya Kyungsoo yang tengah membuat istana pasir dengan anak kecil. Tak lupa dengan senyum menghiasi bibir _namja_ bulat tersebut menambah kesan betapa manisnya Kyungsoo itu. Kai sedikit tertegun memandang Kyungsoo saat ini.

Didekatkan kamera DSLR itu ke mata kananya, dan memencet tobol bidikan pada kamera tersebut. Setelah itu ia mengecek objek yang baru dibidiknya. Sebuah foto yang menggambarkan kegiatan Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum bersama anak-anak dengan tangan kotor memegang istana pasir.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir Kai. ia pun kembali membidik pemandangan di depannya dengan Kyungsoo sebagai objek utama. Menurutnya, senyum Kyungsoo harus diabadikan dengan foto. Mungkin Kai kini mulai tertarik dengan senyuman Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas mengambil gambar yang didominasi dengan Kyungsoo, Kai menjauhkan kamera dari matanya dan mengecek foto-foto Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya. Hingga tak sadar matanya menangkap sesuatu yang jangkal. Pandangannya kini tengah fokus ke arah sampingnya agak jauh.

Mata miliknya mengamati 2 pasang namja yang masih muda tengah jalan-jalan menyusuri pasir pantai hendak mendekati arahnya. Lalu matanya membulat sempurna ketika menyadari siapa sebenarnya 2 namja itu!

"Chen _Hyung_? Xiumin _Hyung_? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri sambil memicingkan mata belum percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Baru kedua orang itu hampir 10 meter darinya, Kai yakin, itu benar-benar Chen dan Xiumin. Secepat kilat, ia menutupi wajah bagian kirinya dengan tangan. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan ke depan hendak menyusul Kyungsoo yang tengah asik bermain pasir bersama anak-anak berumur dibawah 10 tahun.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Bisik Kai pelan sambil mencoba menyeret Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya pergi dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia menempel di pelipis kiri untuk menutupi wajah bagian kiri.

"Uh? Kenapa? Aku masih ingin bermain Jong In-_ah_!" Tolak Kyungsoo sambil memandang Kai kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah istana pasir yang merupakan hasil karyanya bersama anak-anak tadi.

"Ayolah! Ini gawat! Kita harus segera pergi!" Kai pun akhirnya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar karena takut ketahuan dengan Chen dan Xiumin yang merupakan sahabatnya. Kalau ketahuan pasti mereka akan membocorkan keberadaanya pada Tuan Kim. Dan _ending_nya pasti, dia akan diseret pulang ke Seoul!

"Baiklah-baiklah! Tunggu sebentar! Jangan menyeretku seperti itu!" Tukas Kyungsoo kemudian ikut berdiri. Kai pun melepaskan tarikan tangannya dari Kyungsoo. Namun tangan kirinya masih menutupi wajah bagian kiri.

"Ayo kita segera pergi!" Ajak Kai atau lebih bisa dibilang memaksa Kyungsoo agar segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan tidak sabar.

"Tapi, karyaku, ini…bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk istana pasir miliknya. Sungguh ia tidak rela meninggalkan istana pasir yang menurut Kai sangatlah konyol itu.

"Ayolah ini lebih penting dari istanamu itu!" Kai semakin tak sabar dengan Kyungsoo. Aiihh.. kenapa _namja_ di depannya ini tidak mau mendengarnya sih? Padahal kini ia sedang diujung kematian (?).

Kyungsoo nampak berfikir. Lama sekali. Dan itu membuat kesabaran Kai perlahan mulai runtuh. Dengan paksa akhirnya Kai menyeret Kyungsoo agar segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa banyak bicara. Si korban penarikan Kai nampaknya terkejut. Ia bahkan sedikit memekik waktu diseret Kai agar segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan karya istana pasir miliknya.

"_Ya_! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo keheranan sendiri. Kenapa namja berkulit tan tersebut tiba-tiba menyeretnya pergi dari istananya dan lihatlah! Gaya Kai yang menutupi wajah bagian kirinya dengan tangan kiri layaknya buronan yang tak mau ketahuan oleh orang lain. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam dan terus berjalan cepat sambil menyeret Kyungsoo.

Hei, tapi sebenarnya ada yang salah disini. Kenapa Kai tak kabur sendiri saja? Kenapa malah bersama Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa dia mau sedikit bersabar untuk menunggu Kyungsoo agar pergi bersamanya yang mungkin sabar itu menguras otak dan fikirannya? Entahlah, yang jelas Kai kini ingin segera pergi menjauh dari sepasang kekasih baru jadian a.k.a Chen dan Xiumin agar tidak menyadari keberadaanya di Pantai itu.

**TBC**

Anyeong aku balik lagi XD

Akhirnya chap 4 update juga.

Huohuohuo.

Disini aku kasih Baekyeol sama Sulay tentu dengan Xiuchen.

Mian buat Tao, harus sendiri, Sehun juga ~-~

Luhannya belum aku munculin juga XD.

Masih nanti.

Terus kemarin di fic sebelumnya ada yang minta sekuel My Heart is beating,

Entah Hunhan version atau Sulay belum bisa buat. Masih ngeblank nulisnya.

Hehehe peace damai broohh! XD.

Ada juga Loves Eyes Blind minta sekuel juga tapi gimana ngidupin Baekhyun lagi -,-"?

Terus yang Little Happiness for us kayaknya masih ragu dilanjutin lagi.

Itu benar-benar psycho banget. Takutnya ntar jadi konflik XD.

#Lho kok jadi kesannya promosi gini ?

Oke lah dari pada promosi ga penting tadi saatnya bales review~~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : keberuntungan dong. Hihihi. Mereka gagal lagi tuh nangkep Kai. tenang aja Mereka ga akan kesepian. Pasti disatuin sama authornya.

**lee kaisoo**: weee… beneran nih lucu? Gomawo XD. Aku bingung sebenarnya nih crita fluff atau romance kekeke~. Ne Chingu santai aja. Konfliknya udah ada yang bocor di chap ini. Siap! Ini udah lanjut.

**Choi Minzy** : yakin nih udah mulai jatuh cinta? Iya deh nanti aku usahain kisseu beneran XD. Ini udah aku usahain update kilat. Mian lama, tugas sekolah zetta banyak T.T bentar lagi juga Ujian -,,-.

**needtexotic** : wajah Kyungie kan unyu-unyu chingu :3. Iya nih kisseu tapi sayang Kyungie kagak sadar. Tuh nenek nenek tenaganya besi lho XP

**DianaSangadji** : serius? Waa, gomawo XD. Belum manis nih ternyata si Kai nya. Sifat gampang marahnya kambuh lagi XD. Ne ini sudah lanjut kok.

**ajib4ff** : ada apa ya ? ih masih sempet-sempetnya gombal nih XD. Ne ne, gomawo.

**siscaMinstalove** : takdir kaisoo kan selalu bersatu XD. Iya mereka udah kisseu tapi Kyungienya ga sadar kayaknya. Hihihi serius keren? Gomawo. Masalah Kai, manisnya kayaknya masih lama XD. EXO MAU CAMBEKK! Lagunya yang aku dapet masih Wolf sama 365 aja chingu. Udah bocor duluan lagunya XD.

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie** : D.O disini emang nyebelin. Aku aja ingin cubitin D.O. kalau masalah D.O ada maksud terselubung, menurut chingu gimana? Udah ada klunya lho #ini fic misteri ya? Ada klunya segala XD. Kalau angst kayaknya author taruh ke chap belakang pas klimaks problemnya. Tapi Cuma dikit aja kok. Hahaha. ngga apa-apa chingu, gomawo udah dibilang bagus nih. Oke udah lanjut.

**BunnyPoro** : mereka kan so sweet chingu. Tapi kayaknya Kai balik jahat sama D.O deh, huhuhuhu T.T. ngga jadi suswanto deh. Ini sudah lanjut chingu!

**Jaylyn Rui** : debaran cintanya belum kesampaian chungu. Hehehe. Iya 30 juta. Cobaan chingu tapi rugi juga sih T.T tapi ga apalah ikhlas~~~ belum chingu. Belum ada kabar dari pak polisinya XD

**MeelMeel Aideen** : Kyungsoo selalu kuat, sehat dan bertenaga #lho? Hayoo Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya siapa? Bodyguard atau…..R-H-S wokwowkwok. Oke ini udah lanjut kok chingu

**Akita Fisayu** : kayaknya Kai belum terlalu lunak deh Chingu. Kekekeke~, ayo kibarkan benderanya bareng-bareng chingu. Ini udah aku agak panjangin sih XP. Mian kalau belum puas. Hehehe. Ini udah sebagian muncul kecuali Luhan. Oke. Ini udah dilanjut.

**Kyungieee** : aihh, mereka belum sadar udah tertarik tuh chingu. Hehehe. Niatnya mau persatuin sih tapi…*gantung* huahaha. Tenang aja bisa diatur masalah bersatunya. EXO cambek! Horee.. katanya tanggal 29 ya? Oke oke ini udah lanjut chingu

**Byun Soo Ra** : sayangnya belum chingu XD. Aduhh, pupus harapan beneran kiss di chap ini XP. Bener tuh, premannya sok sok an noh. Oke oke ini udah lanjut..

**hunhan hunhan 3** : kekekeke~ kyungsoo sih malah tidur. Oke deh ditunggu aja kisseu nya yang beneran pas mereka sehat wal'afiat. Wokwowkwk, iya chingu, ini udah update sepet-sepet.

Nah, gomawo ya yang udah review diatas! Zetta bener-bener terima kasih kepada kalian yang udah baca khususnya yang review, juga yang memfav dan memfollow fic abal zetta. 1 review kalian itu juga harta bagi Zetta buaat lanjutin fic ini lho.

Maaf juga zetta ga bisa update cepet. Maklum banyak tugas dan ulangan minggu-minggu menjelang ujian gini. T.T

Penderitaan anak sekolah nih.

Dan sekarang zetta minta review kalian lagi ne? please *puppy eyes*

Tapi ga maksa juga, namun ada kalanya di review sih. Hehehe XD

Oke, sampai disini ya perjumpaan kita.

Anyeeeeooong…

*kibar-kibar bendera EXO*


	5. first love

Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

BUKAN PLAGIAT!

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ya_! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo keheranan sendiri. Kenapa namja berkulit tan tersebut tiba-tiba menyeretnya pergi dari istananya dan lihatlah! Gaya Kai yang menutupi wajah bagian kirinya dengan tangan kiri layaknya buronan yang tak mau ketahuan oleh orang lain. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam dan terus berjalan cepat sambil menyeret Kyungsoo.

Hei, tapi sebenarnya ada yang salah disini. Kenapa Kai tak kabur sendiri saja? Kenapa malah bersama Kyungsoo? Lalu kenapa dia mau sedikit bersabar untuk menunggu Kyungsoo agar pergi bersamanya yang mungkin sabar itu menguras otak dan fikirannya? Entahlah, yang jelas Kai kini ingin segera pergi menjauh dari sepasang kekasih baru jadian a.k.a Chen dan Xiumin agar tidak menyadari keberadaanya di Pantai itu.

**XXXX**

Kyungsoo kini hanya bisa mengikuti seretan Kai meninggalkan kawasan Pantai Jungmun dengan perasaan tak rela. Bagaimana bisa rela kalau dia baru setengah jam disana, baru saja menyelesaikan istana pasirnya dan hendak memfoto karya tersebut melalui ponsel, tiba-tiba Kai seenak jidat menariknya pergi?

Hatinya mulai memendam rasa sebal ke arah _namja_ yang masih setia menariknya sekarang. Bibirnya mengumpat-umpat tanpa suara tepat dibelakang kepala Kai secara diam-diam. Sebagai pelampiasan bahwa dia kini tengah kesal.

Dan baru saja tangan Kyungsoo seperti berlagak memukul kepala Kai, _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut menghentikkan langkahnya dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Sontak Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi berdiri dengan tangan masih memamerkan kepalan, membulatkan matanya lebar. Buru-buru dia menarik tangannya dari wajah Kai yang sebelumnya tadi berposisi dibelakang kepala Kai.

"Adakah tempat lain selain Pantai Jungmun untuk dikunjungi? Disana bahaya!" Ujar Kai dengan wajah serius memandang Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memandang Kai dengan pandangan heran.

Setelah mengerti maksud Kai, ia mulai berfikir kembali dimana tempat wisata selain di Pantai Jungmun.

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Gua Manjang? Sepertinya disana sangat keren! Kita bisa naik perahu kecil untuk menyusuri sungai disekitar gua disana!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!"

"_Arrayo! Kajja!_" Kyungsoo pun akhirnya berjalan duluan menuju halte bis. Sedangkan Kai menyusul Kyungsoo dengan perasaan was-was. Ia benar-benar takut ketahuan rupanya.

Sementara itu ChenMin…

"Aku tadi seperti melihat Kai!" celetuk seorang _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Xiumin kepada seorang yang kini tengah digandengnya, Chen.

"Kai? dimana?" Sahut Chen lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah, guna mencari tau apakah penglihatan kekasihnya tersebut benar atau tidak.

"Aku lihat tadi disana!" tunjuk Xiumin ke arah kiri mereka menuju jalan keluar dari Pantai Jungmun.

"Perasaanmu saja mungkin! Sudahlah, Kai pasti tidak disini." Ujar Chen sambil tersenyum ke arah Xiumin.

"Tapi Chen, dia-" Kata Xiumin tetap ngotot bahwa dia itu benar-benar melihat Kai, namun perkatannya langsung disela oleh Chen, "_Hyung_! Kita ke Jeju bukan untuk mencari Kai! tapi liburan! Tenang saja, Kai pasti baik-baik saja!" bentak Chen sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal kalau dia sedang liburan dengan kekasihnya, malah si kekasih memikirkan orang lain? Tentu saja itu membuat Chen jengkel setengah mati.

"Ah.._ mian_ Chen. _Arasseo_. Jangan marah begitu!" Kata Xiumin menenangkan Chen sambil mengusap-usap lengan kekasihnya lembut tak lupa mengeluarkan senyum indahnya.

Xiumin kali ini menyadari satu sikap dari kekasih barunya ini. Terlalu mudah cemburu rupanya.

**XXXX**

"Ya! _Hyung_, kau suka dengan pelayan itu ya?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada _namja_ di depannya yang masih menyuapkan sendok berisi bubur ke dalam mulutnya dengan anggun. Dan dari pertanyaan itu, sukses membuat kegiatan 'putri-keraton-sedang-sarapan' tersedak secara tiba-tiba. Medadak buburnya serasa masuk duluan ke kerongkongan sebelum dikunyah. Tao yang melihat Suho yang tersedak bubur langsung menyodorkan minuman ke arah Suho dengan tatapan prihatin. _Namja_ itu pun segera meminum minuman yang disodorkan Tao cepat.

"_Gomawo_, Tao!" ucap Suho sambil menaruh kembali gelas berisi minuman tadi ke meja dan bernafas lega.

"_Ya_! Park Chanyeol! Jaga ucapanmu! _Aissh_!" Rutuk Suho sambil memandang Chanyeol sebal. Sedangkan tersangka kasus pembuat Suho tersedak tadi hanya nyengir lebar bak kuda tengah tersenyum pamer gigi(?) tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Jangan mengelak _hyung_. Aku tau. Kau bahkan sampai bilang 'Aku ingin memesan cintamu' Buahahahaha!" Tawa Chanyeol kemudian meledak setelah sukses menirukan gaya Suho tadi yang tengah salah bicara pesanannya.

**Plak!**

Karena merasa sebal diolok Chanyeol seperti itu, Suho langsung memukul Chanyeol memakai sendok buburnya keras-keras.

"Rasakan! Jangan seenaknya mengejek orang kau!" Tutur Suho kesal setengah mati. Tangannya kembali bergerak hendak memukul Chanyeol tapi langsung ditahan oleh Tao.

"_Hyung_! Hentikan! Malu dilihat orang!" cegah Tao berusaha menahan tubuh Suho yang semakin mendekat ke arah Chanyeol untuk sekedar memukul _namja happy virus_ tersebut.

"Dia menyebalkan!" Ucap Suho tak puas sambil duduk kembali ke kursinya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Entah kenapa aksi Chanyeol tersebut membuat Suho bernafsu untuk menarik lidah Chanyeol sampai putus!

"Permisi!" Hingga sebuah suara terdengar di indera pendengaran ketiga namja tersebut, mengakibatkan mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok _namja_ manis nan ramah.

"Baekki!" Pekik Chanyeol girang dan langsung berdiri memeluk _namja_ yang dipanggil Baekki tadi atau bisa dikenal bernama Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, ini tempat umum!" Kata Baekhyun memperingatkan, meskipun begitu ia tetap saja membalas pelukan kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya.

'_Mulai lagi_' Batin Tao dan Suho bebarengan dengan memandang sepasang kekasih di depan mereka bosan.

"Eh! Ada Suho _hyung_ dan Tao! Apa kabar, lama tak jumpa!" Sapa Baekhyun kepada Suho dan Tao sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

"Hai _hyung_! Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di Jeju!" Ujar Tao dengan cengiran lebar.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi Baekhyun-ah!" Kata Suho sambil tersenyum malaikat ke arah Baekhyun. Kemudian disahuti dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku dengar Kai kabur ya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada ketiga namja di sekitarnya tersebut.

"_Ne hyung_, kami belum bisa menemukannya" ujar Tao kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Sehun dan Kai kemarin sempat saling mengirim pesan singkat." Kata Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Chanyeol, Tao dan Suho terkejut. Jadi selama acara kabur Kai ini dia dan Sehun saling berhubungan? Kenapa _namja_ cadel itu tidak pernah bilang? Kenapa pula dia sok-sok tidak tahu ketika ditanya.

"_Mwo_? Dimana Sehun sekarang _eoh_? Biar kucincang dia! Kenapa ia tidak memberitahu kita dimana Kai sekarang?! _Aissshhh_!" Rutuk Chanyeol kesal setengah mati.

"Sehun sedang ada di restoran satunya. Dia sedang mengecek beberapa bahan mentah untuk dimasak." Jawab Baekhyun kalem

"Cih, mentang-mentang sekarang dia bosnya, sok sibuk sekali! Dan kau kenapa mau ditunjuk sebagai manager, Baekki?" Kata Chanyeol dengan intonasi nada kesal. Kesal karena Sehun sekarang sok sibuk dan gara-gara sehun jadi bos dan Baekhyun, kekasihnya, harus mengurus salah satu perusahaan di Jeju.

"Yeollie, kau tak boleh begitu. Sehun kan jadi bos, sibuk kesana-kemari kan untuk mencari uang demi pesta pernikahannya nanti!" Jelas Baekhyun sembari mengelus-elus bahu Chanyeol lembut.

"Sehun jadi menikah dengan Luhan-_ssi_?" Kaget Suho dan memandang Baekhyun tak percaya.

"_Ne_, sepertinya Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan _hyung_." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, kemudian pandangannya menerawang jauh, "Kisah cinta mereka begitu sulit." Tambah Baekhyun kemudian sedikit menunduk sedih. Mendadak setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Baekhyun sedikit merasa sesak mengingat masa lalu. Tepatnya mengingat perjuangan kisah cinta hunhan sedari SMA hingga sekarang. Hubungan mereka awalnya tidak direstui oleh orang tua kedua belah pihak, kemudian perjuangan Luhan mengambil hati kedua orang tua Sehun, juga tak lupa perjuangan Sehun mencegah pertunangan Luhan dari yeoja lain. Belum lagi fitnah disana-sini yang membuat hubungan mereka hampir saja berakhir. Termasuk fitnah yang muncul akibat perbuatan dari Kai. Baekhyun ingat dulu Kai menjebak Sehun dengan membawa _magnae_ tersebut ke hotel bersama yeoja ehem – jalang – ehem . Dan membuat mereka seperti beradegan ranjang di sebuah foto dan mengirimkannya kepada Luhan. Cara lama, memang. Namun itu sukses membuat hubungan Hunhan harus putus selama hampir dua tahun. Dan Kai tanpa merasa berdosa mendekati Luhan hingga mereka hampir resmi berpacaran, sebelum Sehun datang dan membeberkan semua jebakan Kai dengan bukti-bukti kuat dan nyata. Luhan pun akhirnya kembali ke pelukan Sehun. Namun Kai butuh beberapa waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia memintah maaf kepada Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka pun akhirnya kembali menjadi sahabat, walau Kai sedikit menjauh dari Hunhan. Baekhyun tau itu semua. Dan itu membuatnya ikut dalam masa-masa sulit.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, jangan bersedih seperti itu, sekarang kan yang penting Luhan _ge_ dan Sehun sudah bisa bersama kan?" Hibur Tao sambil puk-puk Baekhyun menenangkan. Dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"_Ne_, kau benar Tao!" sahut Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lebih lebar.

Semua disana kemudian ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan suasana hangat persahabatan tersebut.

"_Hyung_, pelayan tadi yang mengantarkan buku menu namanya siapa?" celetuk Tao tiba-tiba yang kontan saja membuat Suho menghadapnya dengan mata membulat kaget.

"Oh, namanya Zhang Yixing hyung, nama akrabnya Lay" Jawab Baekhyun, kemudian mengerutkan keningnya, "_Wae_?"

"Suho _hyung_ naksir dengannya!" Timpal Chanyeol dan langsung saja dipukul Suho lagi menggunakan tangan dengan keras.

"_Ya_!_ Appo hyung_!" Ringis Chanyeol dengan nada jengkel. Hei! Kenapa hyungnya ini suka memukulnya sih? Mana di kepala lagi. Kalau benjol bagaimana?

"Oh, tapi sepertinya kau harus patah hati _hyung_, karena Lay _Hyung_ sudah memiliki _yeojachingu_. Kau tau, _yeojachingunya_ sangatlah cantik!" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada semangat, seolah-olah dia itu tidak memikirkan perasaan orang di depannya yang mulai mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Oh, begitu?" sahut Suho cuek, padahal dalam hati rasanya itu seperti disayat-sayat dengan pisau belati yang sangat tajam. '_Hancurlah hatiku!_' batinnya nelangsa. Oh, sepertinya Tuhan belum mengizinkannya untuk jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya. Suho yang malang….

**XXXX**

"Jong In-_ah_! Aku mau naik perahu itu!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo ke arah sebuah perahu kecil yang sedang menepi di pinggiran sungai Gua Manjang. Kai yang sedang dibelakang Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya memandang Kyungsoo heran. Naik perahu? Menyusuri sungai di gua manjang? Memang sepertinya menarik tapi kalau hanya dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang naik sepertinya….

"Kau saja yang naik, aku tidak mau!" Tolak Kai dengan nada kejam seperti biasa.

"Ya! Ayolah! _Jebal_!" Mohon Kyungsoo sambil menepuk tangannya memohon kepada Kai.

Sedangkan _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut Nampak berfikir kembali. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah perahu kemudian arah Kyungsoo. Perahu, Kyungsoo. Perahu, Kyungsoo. Perahu, Kyung-

"_Ne_." jawab Kai akhirnya dengan nada ogah-ogahan. Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengalah dengan Kyungsoo? Tumben sekali?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, langsung saja menampakkan wajah cerah lalu menarik Kai dengan semangat menaiki perahu kecil mirip gondola di tepi sungai tersebut.

Kai memutar matanya bosan ketika tangannya ditarik Kyungsoo menaiki perahu tersebut. Heran juga, kenapa _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut hobi sekali menariknya. Apa dia tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata untuk mengajaknya? Walaupun begitu dia juga tidak protes. Asalkan Kyungsoo senang, akan dilakukannya. Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa Kai kembali memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo lagi?

'_Ah! Aku mulai tidak waras!_' Pikir Kai kemudian melepaskan tangannya paksa dari Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" kata Kai dingin kemudian berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo menaiki perahu tersebut dan duduk di ujung sudut perahu.

Kyungsoo sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat Kai melepas tangannya dengan paksa dan meninggalkannya. Akhirnya ia pun menyusul kai naik perahu tersebut sambil duduk disebelah Kai.

Kemudian perahu mulai berjalan pelan. Kyungsoo juga tidak bersuara, ia menikmati sentuhan lembut pemandangan yang menyejukkan matanya. Walau kanan kiri adalah tebing, namun ia bisa melihat bagaimana menakjubkannya gua majang ini. Bibirnya juga tak ada henti-hentinya terbuka hanya untuk sekedar memuji pemandangan di sekitarnya. Begitu juga Kai. dia juga terlihat sangat menikmati perjalananya kali ini. Tangan dan matanya berkali-kali membidik pemandangan-pemandangan indah disekitarnya melalui kamera DSLR.

"Kai! lihat itu keren!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada salah satu pemandangan indah diatas tebing. Tidak indah juga sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja sangat menarik untuk dipandang mata. Reflek Kai menoleh dan memandang arah tunjukan Kyungsoo, tak beberapa lama, senyuman menyusul di bibirnya. kamera pun dipersiapkan lalu mulai memotret arah tunjukan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengintip hasil bidikan Kai yang ada di layar kamera. Dengan senang hati atau tanpa sadar, Kai menyodorkan kameranya ke arah Kyungsoo agar namja tersebut bisa melihat gambarnya dengan jelas.

"Wah! Bagus!" Puji Kyungsoo sambil tepuk tangan pelan dan memandang Kai.

"Kan aku yang memotret!" balas Kai kemudian balik memandang Kyungsoo.

Dan akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka pun saling memandang lama. Serasa pandangan mereka itu enggan untuk beralih. Kyungsoo dan Kai tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada diri mereka. Tidak, bukan aneh saja tapi terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Padahal disebelah mereka sama sekali tidak ada listrik? Jantung mereka juga saling bergemuruh keras. Darah mereka juga serasa berdesir aneh. Hingga akhirnya Kai sadar duluan dari kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ehem!" Dehamnya kemudian mulai mengalihkan pandangannya, meskipun ia masih enggan untuk mengalihkan sih. Dia ingin lebih lama memandangi mata bulat milik Kyungsoo rupanya. _Ah, Kai, kau memikirkan apa sih?_ Batin Kai sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung mengalihkan mukanya ke arah berlawanan dari Kai.

"Wah udaranya sejuk!" Celetuk Kyungsoo mencoba mengusik kecanggungan yang mulai terjadi dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah guna mencari kekuatan agar tidak salah tingkah di sebelah Kai. tapi bukankah itu malah terlihat jelas bahwa Kyungsoo salah tingkah?

Kai pun hanya terdiam. Tepatnya membisukan diri. Kalau dia mengeluarkan suara pasti dan dijamin, dia akan gagap melebihi Aziz Gagap *plak*.

"Kai ini sudah siang, bagaimana kita pulang saja?" Usul Kyungsoo kepada Kai saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan santai di sekitar wisata Gua Manjang. Kai pun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo lali kembalikan kepalanya ke arah semula.

"Kau benar, kita pulang saja. Tapi sebaiknya cari makan siang dulu" kini berganti Kai mengajukan usul. Dan tentu Kyungsoo mendengar usul tersebut langsung sumringah. Makan siang? Kebetulan! Dia juga sedang lapar sekali sekarang.

"_Ne_! _Ne_! aku mau! Ayo sekarang saja!" Ujar Kyungsoo penuh semangat kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari kawasan wisata Gua Majang. Kai yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Melihat tingkah lucu dan kekanakan Do Kyungsoo. Eh? Lagi-lagi. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba terhibur karena Kyungsoo ya?

Tapi sepertinya Kai tidak peduli. Dia tetap saja berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo. Juga senyumnya yang masih belum pudar juga.

"Ahhh… kenyangnya!" Puas Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya senang, ketika dirinya dan Kai sedang berjalan kaki melewati trotoar yang hendak menuju halte bis.

Tentu saja kenyang, mereka berdua kan telah selsai makan siang. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang habis dua piring makanan.

Kai pun dibelakang Kyungsoo tak berniat untuk menanggapi. Dia hanya berjalan sambil menikmati suasana sekitar yang sangat ramai. Padahal ini kan bukan musim liburan, bantin Kai heran memandangi keadaan sekitar.

Hingga ia tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu dan berhenti.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau berhenti?!" Bentak Kai kepada Kyungsoo karena berhenti mendadak dan mengakibatkan Kai harus menbrak punggung Kyungsoo.

"Jong In, ada bayi!" Kata Kyungsoo polos sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di sebuah keranjang kayu berisi bayi mungil diselimuti kain hangat berwarna putih. Mata Kyungsoo pun Nampak berbinar polos memandangi bayi itu.

Sedangkan Kai hanya melongo. Apa-apaan Kyungsoo? Tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak karena seorang bayi? Apa sih menariknya bayi? Lucu sih memang, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo begitu berlebihan?

"Terus kenapa kalau ada bayi?" Tanya Kai sewot.

"Orang tuanya dimana ya? Nanti kalau bayinya diculik? Minta tebusan, kan kasian juga, Jong In." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan mengutarakan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

"Ayolah, pasti keluarganya sedang meninggalkannya sebentar. Tenang saja!" Hibur Kai dengan berharap agar itu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti memikirkan bayi itu dan mau diajak pulang ke hotel sekarang juga.

"Kita, tunggu bayi ini sebentar saja, kasihan kan kalau ditinggal?" Rajuk Kyungsoo kepada Kai. tak lupa dengan jurus _Puppy eyes_ ke Kai agar terlihat lebih mendramatisir.

Sejenak Kai terdiam. Benar juga kata si Kyungsoo. Sebaiknya ditunggu sebentar lagi. Mungkin saja orang tua bayi sedang terburu-buru jadi meninggalkan anaknya sebentar. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kok tega sekali ya? Akhirnya Kai menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi taman sebelah kiri keranjang berisi bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tangannya tak lupa ia lipat ke dada. Matanya pula ikut menerawang jauh ke depan.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman. Akhirnya Kai mau juga menunggu bersamanya. Namja bermata bulat tersebut akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah kanan keranjang bayi tersebut. Mereka pun sama-sama menunggu adanya tanda-tanda orang tua bayi yang mungkin saja muncul dan membawa anaknya segera pulang.

Menunggu, menunggu, menunggu.

**1 menit….**

Masih wajar…

**5 menit…**

Masih wajar…

**10 menit..**

Oke, Kai mulai merasa sedikit tidak wajar. Sebenarnya di mana sih orang tua bayi disebelahnya ini? Kenapa belum muncul juga?

**20 menit..**

Ini benar-benar tidak wajar. Kai mulai gerah dan bosan menunggu. Orang tua bayi itu, otaknya sedang putus ya? Kenapa mereka dengan tega meninggalkan bayi tersebut di tempat seperti ini? Mana pakai lama juga? Apa jangan-jangan anak ini….?

"Sebaiknya kita bawa anak ini ke kantor polisi. Kita sudah menunggu orang tuanya terlalu lama disini!" Celetuk Kai memecah keheningan ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun ria.

Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah Kai. keningnya berkerut samar mendengar celetukan Kai.

"Kantor polisi? Bayinya salah apa? Kenapa harus ke sana? Bayi tidak mungkin melakukan tindak criminal kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos ke arah Kai.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo terlampau polos itu mendadak membuat perasaan gemas merasuki diri Kai. hei, anak ini terlalu polos atau bodoh sih? Kenapa bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?

"Maksudku, kita bawa ke kantor polisi agar orang tua bayi bisa segera ditemukan. Kalau kita yang menunggu terus, sepertinya tidak akan membuahkan hasil." Jelas Kai dengan nada disabar-sabarin (?).

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya paham dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tak lupa dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'O'.

Kai hanya hela nafas _sweatdrop_.

"Kau benar! Ayo kita bawa ke kantor polisi saja!" Kata Kyungsoo menyetujui perkataan Kai dengan nada semangat luar biasa. Ia pun segera berdiri, mengambil bayinya lalu di gendong. Si Bayi rupanya nyaman-nyaman saja di gendong Kyungsoo. Bahkan bayi mungil tersebut malah asik tertidur.

"Dia sangat manis!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memandangi bayi dalam gendongannya kagum.

Sedangkan Kai hanya memutar bolanya bosan, "_Kajja_! Kita kekantor polisi sekarang!" Kata Kai dengan nada sok _cool_ kemudian berjalan duluan. Kyungsoo memandang Kai sejenak kemudian mengikuti arah Kai. sempat Kyungsoo memandang belakang, melihat keranjang bayi tersebut. Niatnya mau diambil. Akan tetapi tidak jadi. Karena menurutnya pasti kerepotan. Jadi ia pun akhirnya segera menyusul Kai saja.

"Jong In-ah! Aku haus. Bisakah kau membelikanku minuman disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, meminta bantuan Kai untuk membelikannya minuman ketika mereka masih sampai pertengahan jalan menuju kantor polisi. Tepatnya mereka berada di trotoar panjang daerah jalanan menuju Kota Jeju.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa sendiri!" Kata Kai dengan nada sedikit sewot dan masih berjalan di depan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang membawa bayi Jong In. ayolah. _Jebal_!" Mohon Kyungsoo dengan nada melas, berjalan di belakang Kai.

_Namja_ berkulit tan tersebut akhirnya menghela nafas dan berhenti. Dibalikan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanyanya seperti orang pasrah dan akhirnya mau juga menerima permintaan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar lalu menunjuk kedai minuman yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Aku mau itu!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo dengan tangan kiri lurus ke arah kedai juga jari telunjuk yang mengacung ke samping.

"Baiklah tunggu disini, aku akan membelikannya untukmu!" Ujar Kai kemudian melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo. Ia pun menyebrang lalu masuk ke kedai minuman tersebut.

Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kemudian duduk di kursi taman sambil menunggu Kai. hingga muncul 2 sosok _ahjumma-ahjumma_ ikut duduk di kanan kiri Kyungsoo. Sepertinya mereka sedang beristirahat atau mungkin sedang ingin duduk-duduk saja. Kyungsoo hanya santai saja sewaktu mereka datang dan duduk mengampitnya. Malah ia tengah asik menimang-nimang bayi di gendongannya.

"Wah, bayimu sangat manis anak muda." Puji salah satu _ahjumma_ yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. _Namja_ bermata bulat tersebut menoleh ke arah _ahjumma _tersebut, "Ah, _nde_, terima kasih" Jawab Kyungsoo kalem dan sopan.

"Kau disini bersama istrimu ya? Dimana dia?" Tanya _ahjumma_ yang satunya lagi, kepo.

"Oh, _ne_. aku sedang menunggunya disini!" jawab Kyungsoo ngasal masih sambil menimang-nimang bayi tersebut.

"Ini anak pertamamu _ne_? mengingat wajahmu masih sangat muda" Tanya _Ahjumma_ sebelah kiri Kyungsoo dengan mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Bukan _ahjumma_. Ini anak ke-12 kami" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos dan sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa dia sebenarnya bohong. BOHONG! alias NGIBUL! *author gila nih*

"_M-mwo_? Du-dua belas? Umurmu berapa nak sekarang?" Tanya si _Ahjumma_ di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dengan nada sangat terkejut. Bahkan ahjumma di sebelah kiri tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara karena terlalu terkejut. Bagaimana bisa anak seumuran Kyungsoo, yang masih terlihat unyu, dan masih sangat muda, punya anak dua belas?

"20 tahun!" Jawab Kyungsoo berbohong lagi pemirsah! Dan kebohongan itu mampu membuat kedua _ahjumma _ tersebut sukses tambah melongo lebar karena tak percaya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dengan wajah innocent, hanya tersenyum manis. Seolah-olah perkataannya itu tidak ada yang salah. Benar-benar iblis bermuka malaikat!

"Ah, itu suamiku datang!" Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sosok _namja_ tinggi, berkulit tan yang kini tengah keluar dari kedai lalu berlari menyebrang menuju arahnya. Kedua _ahjumma_ tadi yang masih melongo lebar memandang arah tunjukan Kyungsoo. Dan tambah terkejut ketika melihat bahwa pasangan hidup orang yang diajak bicara 3 menit lalu adalah seorang _namja_! SEORANG _**NAMJA**_! Mulut mereka tambah melongo lagi. Mata tak luput melebar sangat besar.

"Hei! Ini minuman-" Belum sempat Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu tangannya langsung meraih lengan Kai untuk digandeng. Jelas saja, Kai ikutan terkejut.

"_Kajja_!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memandang Kai manja, "_Yeobo_!" lanjutnya lagi lalu menarik Kai meninggalkan kedua _ahjumma_ tadi yang tambah syok berat. Sedangkan namja yang ditarik hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga bingung. Ia pun akhirnya menuruti Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa protes dengan lengan yang masih di gandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hyerin-_ah_! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Mereka kan, mereka kan, se-se-se-sama _namja_?" Kata Ahjumma tadi kedapa ahjumma lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kaisoo yang berjalan menjauh. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari jauh, saat mereka berjalan itu, benar-benar mirip sepasang suami istri yang tengah menikmati perjalanan kaki mereka.

"Aku tak tau! Aku tak tau! Jangan tanya aku!" Kata _ahjumma_ yang lain sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mau tau dan ingin segera melupakan kejadian yang sangat aneh tadi, menurutnya.

"He-hei! Bi-bisakah k-kau lepaskan ta-tangan-mu da-dari tanganku?" Tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit gugup karena salah tingkah digandeng Kyungsoo mesra.

Lalu _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut memandang Kai dengan polos kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kai tanpa merasa berdosa karena telah membuat _uri_ Kai gugup setengah mati.

Malah dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena berhasil mengerjai _ahjumma-ahjumma_ tadi. Senang sekali bisa mengerjai orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tak peduli bahwa itu perbuatan tercela. Istilahnya sih, yang penting _happy_! Apalagi melihat ekspresi _ahjumma_ tadi sangatlah mirip kuda nil yang sedang menguap lebar. Bisa dibayangkan, mulut mereka membuka selebar apa?

Dan juga terima kasih atas film _Baby and Me_ yang diperankan oleh Jang Geun Suk. Karena film tersebut telah mengilhami ide jail di otak Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Kai heran karena melihat tampang Kyungsoo yang Nampak berseri-seri. Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah Kai, kemudian meraih minuman dalam gelas plastic dari Kai dan meminumnya seperempat.

"Gomawo Jong In! haus ku hilang!" Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Ya! Kau ini! _Aissshh_!" Rutuk Kai jengkel karena pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak dijawab Kyungsoo. Ia pun akhirnya langsung memalingkan muka ke depan jalan lagi. Hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah papan nama di tepi jalan yang menandakan bahwa tempat itu adalah kantor polisi.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_! Itu kantor polisinya!" Ujar Kai sambil menunjuk arah sebuah bangunan yang di duga adalah kantor polisi yang kini tengah mereka cari. Kai pun segera berjalan cepat ke arah bangunan tersebut. Ia benar-benar lega sekarang. Kalau begini kan, tidak perlu lagi menunggui bayi tersebut untuk diambil orang tuanya. Cukup diberikan pak polisi, dan semua akan diurus mereka-mereka para pahlawan Negara. Tanpa melibatkannya lagi bukan?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo dia hanya menghela nafas lemah lalu mengikuti Kai dengan jalan santai. Berkebalik dengan Kai yang berjalan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Meninggalkan sosok namja bermata bulat dibelakang.

**XXXX**

"Jadi? Ini bukan anak dari salah satu dari kalian kan? Kalian serius menemukannya? Nanti jangan-jangan kalian ini adalah _appa_ dari bayi ini dan tidak mau merawatnya, dan-" cerocos salah seorang petugas kepolisian yang sudah berumur kepala 4 dengan wajah sok dipolod-polosin, menuduh Kaisoo bahwa mereka lah yang sebenarnya membuang bayi tersebut. Namun dengan cepat Kai menyelanya.

"Astaga! Yang benar saja pak! Kami ini masih waras untuk membuang bayi! Kami juga belum punya istri, bagaimana kami bisa dituduh _appa_ bayi ini?!" Kai pun mengeluarkan pembelaan atas dirinya dan Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus ke arah pak polisi yang tengah duduk di depannya. Sedangkan ia dan Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan pak polisi dengan sekat meja kerja di kantor polisi tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasa bosan karena dituduh sambil masih menggendong bayi.

"Mungkin saja, bayi ini hasil hubungan gelap. Atau hubungan yang tidak ingin kalian umbar jadi akhirnya memutuskan bayi ini. Iyakan? Mengakulah kalian! Kami sering menemukan kasus seperti ini!" Pak Polisi terus saja ngotot menuduh kedua _namja_ tersebut adalah tersangka criminal kasus membuang bayi.

"Kalau anda tidak percaya, silahkan tes DNA kami! Cocok atau tidak dengan bayi ini?! Dan kenapa anda terus menuduh kami?! Kami ini anak baik-baik!" Protes Kai sambil teriak-teriak dan tak lupa menggebrak-gebrakan meja kasar di depan polisi tadi, kalau dilihat waktu adegan gbrak-gebrak meja ala Kai mirip adegannya Arya Wiguna di "Demi Tuhan".

Pak polisi sangat terkejut. Bahkan dia harus memundurkan kursi dan tubuhnya takut terkena amukan Kai. Kyungsoo? Dia malah mandang Kai _flat_. Lalu memandang bayi dalam gendongannya yang masih tertidur. Keningnya berkerut kembali. Bayi ini suka tidur ya? Suara Kai yang menggelegar bak Bung Tomo sama sekali tidak membangunkan si bayi?

"_N-nde_, sa-saya percaya kalian tidak melakukan tindak criminal. Kalau begitu, biarkan bayi ini tinggal disini sementara. Saya dan polisi lain akan menangani kasus ini" Ujar Pak Polisi dengan nada takut-takut. Ia takut bakal kena amukan kembali dari Kai.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, saya permisi pak!" Ucap Kai dengan senyum sinis + puas, karena telah berani melawan polisi di depannya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Taruh saja bayi itu disini. Dan kita segera pulang!" Kata Kai dengan nada tegas dan memaksa ke arah Kyungsoo.

_Namja_ bermata bulat itu hanya terdiam. Tanpa banyak protes ia taruh bayi mungil dari gendongan ke meja polisi tadi. Kemudian menunduk ke arah polisi sopan dan pergi bersama Kai yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kesopanannya ke arah polisi, ia malah pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar, anak preman!" Sungut Pak Polisi setelah Kaisoo pergi dari ruangannya.

**XXXX**

"_Hyung_! Kita cari Tuan muda di mana lagi? Kenapa ia pintar sekali menghilang sih?!" Rutuk Tao kepada kedua _hyungdeul_nya, Suho dan Chanyeol saat mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil sambil mengawasi jalanan sekitar mencari-cari Kai.

"Sabarlah Tao, ini adalah tugas!" Kata Suho yang duduk di jok depan sambil memandangi I-pad nya untuk mencari informasi dimana Kai sedang berada.

"Hahh…membosankan, kenapa anak itu suka sekali kabur sih?" Tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa sambil menyetir. Raut wajahnya menampakkan wajah bosan yang teramat sangat.

"Sudah bawaan sejak lahir!" Sahut Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari I-pad miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _butler_ untuk tuan muda sudah tahu kalau, tuan muda sedang kabur?" Tanya Tao yang duduk di jok belakang dengan tubuh mendekat ke arah kursi depan yang di duduki Suho.

Pertanyaan dari Tao tersebut berhasil membuat Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang ke depan jalanan.

"Hm… entahlah, Kris _Hyung _juga tidak cerita lagi masalah _butler_ untuk tuan muda. Aku juga belum pernah menemui _butler_ itu. Katanya dia adik kelas ku waktu aku masih sekolah di _Butler academy_. Dia itu penghuni kelas Q yang notabene kelas khusus. Sedangkan aku kelas B. jadi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Jelas Suho sembari mengingat-ingat informasi sedikit mengenai butler baru untuk Kai.

"Loh? Aku kira hanya kelas A sampai D saja yang aku tau. Ada kelas Q juga? Kelas khusus? Tingkatnya lebih tinggi dari A? berarti Kris _ge_ kalah dengan butler itu?" Penyakit penasaran Tao sedang kumat ternyata. Ia pun akhirnya banyak bertanya kepada Suho. Apalagi dia juga tidak tahu kalau ada kelas Q saat dia sekolah di _Butler academy_ tersebut.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "Kelas Q hanya dihuni anak-anak pilihan saja. Bahkan aku dengar 1 kelas hanya berisi 4 anak setiap angkatan. Ah, entahlah, aku juga tak tahu hal tersebut. Hanya Tuan Kim yang mengetahui seluk beluk _academy_ miliknya. Aku juga tidak mampu membaca pikiran Tuan Kim, menurutku dia penuh misteri!" Jelas Suho sedikit curhat mengenai Tuan Kim.

"_Ne_, aku setuju! Aku saja baru tahu ada kelas Q. aihh.. padahal aku juga murid disana!" Timpal Chanyeol sambil mengingat-ingat apakah dia dulu pernah mendengar kelas Q atau tidak. Namun sepertinya nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau ada kelas Q di tempat sekolahnya dulu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan! Kita harus segera menemukan tuan muda!" Ucap Suho mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan masalah kelas Q. dia sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakan hal tersebut. Bukanya tidak suka. Tetapi dia tak banyak tau masalah kelas tersebut. Kelas itu menurutnya sangat tertutup dan seperti merahasiakan siswa-siswa yang masuk kelas itu.

**XXXX**

Kai sedikit merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tumben _namja_ bermata bulat itu tidak membuka suara. Malah ia kini terlihat sangat murung. Sepertinya semenjak pergi dari kantor polisi jadi murung begitu.

Jujur saja itu malah membuat Kai tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba ia berubah lebih menyukai Kyungsoo yang cerewet dari pada pendiam saat ini. Dia tidak betah lama-lama duduk di satu bangku di dalam bis menuju Kota Jeju dengan orang yang sepertinya kehilangan jiwa.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau jadi diam begitu?" Kai pun memberaikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Membiarkan perasaan penasarannya menang dari perasaan jaimnya untuk bertanya kepada _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menoleh pelan ke arah Kai. lalu menghembuskan nafas berat setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"_Ya_! Aku sedang bertanya!" Bentak Kai tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo karena sebal tidak dianggap.

Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai dengan wajah jengkel.

"_Ya_! Aku sedang _bad mood_! Jangan ganggu aku!" Balas Kyungsoo sambil membentak juga ke arah Kai. lalu ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kembali.

"_Aissshh_!" Umpat Kai jengkel kemudian memandang keluar jendela. Mencoba menetralkan perasaanya yang jengkel.

Namun kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu pemandangan. Pemandangan yang menarik, menurutnya.

Kini bis yang ditumpanginya sedang melewati daerah sekitar pantai dimana terlihat matahari yang sedang akan tenggelam. Mata Kai kembali berbinar apalagi tiba-tiba bis berhenti. Secepatnya Kai berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk menuju pintu keluar bis.

"_Ya_! Kita mau kemana lagi?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada protes tapi menurut saja ketika ditarik Kai keluar dari bis.

"Sudahlah, ikut aku!" Perintah Kai yang masih setia menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya menuju suatu tempat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam, mengikuti Kai ogah-ogahan karena ia sekarang sedang _bad mood_. Alasannya? Karena dia sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan bayi yang ditemuinya tadi siang di titipkan kantor polisi. Padahal dia kan sudah mulai sayang dengan bayi itu.

"Nah! Kita sampai!" Pekik Kai heboh dengan nada ceria. Kyungsoo bahkan tak sadar jika ia dan Kai sudah berhenti. Pandangannya kemudian mengedar ke segala arah. Melongo, itulah hal pertama yang ia lakukan sekarang. Kenapa? Karena saat ini dia sedang kaget. Rupanya Kai membawanya ke pantai dan melihat _sunset_? Melihat matahari tenggelam? Kai mengajaknya melihat matahari tenggelam? Tidak salah?

"Kau, mengajakku…kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat sambil memandang Kai tak percaya. Sedangkan _namja_ yang ia tanyai hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Hei, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tumben Kai mau mengajak Kyungsoo ditempat yang bisa dibilang romantis itu? Apalagi dengan memaksa. Memang sih Kai suka memaksa terhadap Kyungsoo, tapi ini kelihatan beda! Tidak seperti Kai biasanya. Dan senyuman lebar dari Kai itu, bagaikan tanda tanya besar untuk Kyungsoo saat ini. Kai kan tak pernah senyum selebar itu kepadanya?

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Kai heran ketika sadar bahwa ia kini sedang dipandangi oleh Kyungsoo. Mana pandangannya aneh begitu. Seperti orang sedang memandangi objek terunik di dunia dan belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Oh-eh, em, aku beli minum atau makanan dulu, kau mau menitip?" Kata Kyungsoo kepada Kai setelah dia sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Dan dia benar-benar malu karena ketahuan memandangi orang dengan pandangan aneh. Alhasil ia kini berbicara dengan nada gugup dan salting. Mana jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat.

"Boleh, terserah kau saja. Aku tunggu disini!" jawab Kai dengan nada yang lebih enak di dengar dari pada biasanya saat bersama Kyungsoo.

"Oh, _ne_, tunggu sebentar!" Kata Kyungsoo kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan segera menjauh dari Kai.

Sedangkan _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut hanya tersenyum memandang kepergian Kyungsoo. Setelah bayangan _namja_ bermata bulat itu sudah tidak masuk matanya, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pantai. Di dudukannya tubuh diatas pasir pantai yang lembut. Pandangannya beralih kepada matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan diri seperempatnya dengan takjub. Gradasi-gradasi warna jingga di cakrawala menambah kesan _amazing_ di matanya.

Saking terpesonanya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sampinya.

"Kai?" Panggil orang itu membuyarkan Kai dengan ketakjubannya dengan pemandang indah sunset. Sontak Kai cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Entah kenapa dia mengenal suara itu, jadi ia cepat-cepat menoleh. Dan mendapati bahwa dugaannya benar. Suara itu tak salah lagi! Suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang selama ini dirindukannya. Suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang masih amat dia cintai. Lalu dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memandang namja di depannya dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Perasaan senang tiba-tiba membuncah dari dalam hatinya.

"Lu-Luhan…_Hyung_?" Tanyanya terbata ke pada namja yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa di depannya kini tengah berdiri cinta pertamanya yang belum bisa ia lupakan.

"_Ne_, Kai. lama tak jumpa _ne_?" Balas _namja_ imut yang tadi dipanggil Luhan _Hyung_ oleh Kai. _namja_ tersebut kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman manis ke arah Kai. dan efeknya mampu membuat Kai jatuh cinta kembali kepada namja itu….

**TBC**

Anyeeeong!

Balik lagi sama saya,

Author sableng dan kurang waras ini.

Mian mian, ga bisa update cepet u,u

Sumpah, demi Tuhan, zetta banyak banget ulangan!

Besok zetta ulangan kimia dua bab.

Aaaaaa….! Ini adalah fic pelampiasan zetta karena juga ulangan fisika,

Dari bab 1 sampai bab akhir, apa pula itu?!

Ya ampun, author bener-bener panas otaknya.

Oya deh saatnya bales review aja yaaaah?

**needtexotic** : iya nih malu-maluin pake panget. Kaisoo kan so sweet bangeeett

**siscaMinstalove **: mau tau maksudnyaaa? Hihihi. Belum kebaca nih? Ntar ada di chap depan kok. Insya Allah. Disini Jong In gentian yang maksa loh. Iya suho nya patah hati inih! Modusnya kebangetan si jong in. hehehe. Iya ini udah apdet. Mian lama.. u,u. exo uda cambek nih. Tapi ga rela sama kai yang nyium ceweknya.

**Imeelia** : hihihi. Modus tersembunyi. Suho patah hati lagi. Chenmin belum muncul lagi. Chap depan ada kok. Oke ini udah lanjut.

**DianaSangadji** : hihihi gomawo yaa? Ada kok modusnya hahaha XD. Iya ini udah aku usahain lebih sweet maaf kalo ga berkenan.

**Kris si Naga, Chanyeol anak happy, Thehun thelalu cadel, EXO** : We are one!

**BunnyPoro** : iya ini udah nambah kok. Mian masih dikit. Chap depan banyak. Hehehe XD

**Park Ri Rin** : kyaa! Gomawo ya, iya ini udah apdet maaf telat bangeeettt

**Jaylyn Rui** : kai ketemu luhan lo! Nyesek nih XD. Hahaha. iya mau muncul kok. sequelnya bingung. Ada ide? Hehehe. Wah jangan dibaca deh. Apalagi yg little happiness for us. Itu fic sebenarnya titipan temen aku sih dari fandom sebelah XD. Oke ini udah lanjut!

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : iya nih, tapi kai hatinya lebih banyak buat luhan masihan. Kalau masalah minta maaf, chap depan ntar ada kok kalo ga depannya lagi. Atau chingu bisa menebaknya? XP

**lee kaisoo** : iya, tp kai masih suka sama luhannya dari pada Kyungsoo. Iya aku ushain buat happy tenang aja. Konflik insya Allah ga berat-berat amat. Siapp bos !

**ajib4ff** : nah masalah yang di sembunyiin uda tau apa belom nih? Udah bisa nebak kan? Disini suho masih patah hati. Lay punya cewek. Hahaha. ini udah ada Hannie nya. Trus buat abang Suho hbd eaaaa.. map telat XD. Oke insya Allah aku banyakin. Oke oke gomawo nee?

**Wulann** : hahaha, suka Kyungie yang kalem atau agresif XP. Gomawo ne? iya ini udah apdet, mian telaat.

**Byun Soo Ra** : tapi sayangnya Lay masih punya cewek chingu. Hehe. Jadiannya kapan yaaaa? Hahahha. Oke gomawo ini udah lanjutttt!

**hunhan hunhan 3** : udah udah, udah muncul tuh. Kai nya modus banget nih. Pernah kok jatuh hati, tapi kai jahat banget sama Hunhannyaa. Oke ini udah apdeet.

**Istrinya Sooman** : mau aja, asalkan warisannya Do Kyungsoo exo ya? XD

**Kyungieee** : iya ini Kai masih cintanya ke Luhan. Walaupun udah suka sama Kyungsoo tanpa sadar sih. Ini udah ada konflik juga disini nih. Tapi belum dilanjut lagi. Oke gomawooo.. ini udah dilanjut kakak XD

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie** : Kyungsoo ngga apa-apa chingu :D. Kyungsoo ngga sakit kok. Tenang aja. Aku buatin happy ending deh. Aku usahain. Oke gomawo, fighting!

**cacing kawat** : gomawo chingu! Ne ini udah lanjut

**Sihyun Jung** : gpp chingu, santaaaaaiii.. hihihi tapi laynya udah punya cewek lho. Terus masalah hubungan masa lalu, bisa ditebak belom nih? Oke gomawo uda lanjut nih. Fighting!

**Riyoung Kim** : Chanyeol kan ga bisa pisah sama baekki. Iya suho jatuh cinta, tapi si laynya udah punya cewek nih.. oke oke ini udah dilanjut

**dokyungsoo21** : aaaa! Gomawo chingu. Bener kata chingu, kaisoo kan so sweet bangeeet. Oke ini udah lanjuttt..

Nah, thanks banget buat yang review diatas tadi.

Review kalian lucu-lucu juga penyemangat juga membangun buat zetta lho!

Makasih banyak ya chingu!

*peluk reviewer*  
juga makasih yang udah baca..

*Peluk readers*

Mungkin aku update lagi 2 mnggu kemudian.

Maklum tanggal 8 Juni zetta ulsem nih.

Mohon doa restu nee?

Nah sekian pertemuan kita di chap ini.

Gomawo banget yang udah review, nge fav, nge follow fic abal ini.

Bener deh, kalian sesuatu banget, *alaynya author kumat*

Dan sekarang author boleh kan minta review kalian?

Pleasseee…

Ngga maksa sih, tapi ada kalanya di review buat penyemangat author nglanjutin.

Oke deh, gitu aja.

Semoga di chap berikutnya kita masih bisa bertemu lagi.

Pai pai…!

Thank you!

Ps : akhirnya exo cambek, tapi sayang, kenapa Kai cium cewek sih? Gimana Kyungienya?


	6. This Hurt

**Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai?" Panggil orang itu membuyarkan Kai dengan ketakjubannya dengan pemandang indah _sunset_. Sontak Kai cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Entah kenapa dia mengenal suara itu, jadi ia cepat-cepat menoleh. Dan mendapati bahwa dugaannya benar. Suara itu tak salah lagi! Suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang selama ini dirindukannya. Suara itu berasal dari seseorang yang masih amat dia cintai. Lalu dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memandang _namja_ di depannya dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Perasaan senang tiba-tiba membuncah dari dalam hatinya.

"Lu-Luhan…_Hyung_?" Tanyanya terbata ke pada _namja_ yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa di depannya kini tengah berdiri cinta pertamanya yang belum bisa ia lupakan.

"_Ne_, Kai. lama tak jumpa _ne_?" Balas _namja_ imut yang tadi dipanggil Luhan _Hyung_ oleh Kai. _namja_ tersebut kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman manis ke arah Kai. dan efeknya mampu membuat Kai jatuh cinta kembali kepada namja itu….

**XXXX**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kai?" Tanya seorang _namja_ baby face memecah keheningan dan kini tengah duduk di sebelah Kai, bersama memandang matahari terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Baik _hyung_, kau sendiri?" Tanya Kai balik sambil memandang sosok _namja_ di sebelahnya, Luhan. Ah..Kai memang tidak akan pernah bosan untuk memandangi _namja_ itu, tentu saja. Lihat saja sosok Luhan yang begitu sempurna di mata Kai, membuat _namja_ berkulit tan itu teralihkan dunianya.

"Baik juga. Hei, kau kabur ya dari rumah?" Ini dia! Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin dijawab oleh Kai?

"Oh.. aku hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan _appa_ku." Jawab Kai dengan senyumannya. Ugh, padahal dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, namun wajahnya tetap menampakkan keceriaan. Tentu saja, dia kan sedang bertemu dengan orang yang masih ia cintai. Pasti semua akan dijawab dengan senyuman tulus bukan?

"Seharusnya kau janga bertindak seperti itu" Nasihat Luhan ke arah Kai. namun _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut hanya membelas dengan senyuman lebar. Bukannya menjawab ia malah asyik memandangi lekuk indah wajah lawan bicaranya. Hingga sebuah suara deringan ponsel terdengar di indera pendengar kedua insan tersebut. Cepat-cepat Luhan merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel milik sendiri lalu diangkat panggilan yang masuk di ponsel tersebut.

"_Yeobosseyo_?" Sapa Luhan kepada penelpon. Sedangkan Kai hanya duduk diam sambil terus memandangi Luhan tanpa bosan.

"_Ne_, Sehunnie, aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu ne?" Luhan pun akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan tersebut lalu memandang Kai yang kini raut mukanya berubah terkejut juga sedikit cemburu. Oh bukan sedikit! Tapi dia benar-benar sedang cemburu. Apalagi ketika tau siapa sebenarnya penelpon Luhan tadi. Ingin rasanya, ia meraih ponsel Luhan dan membantingnya agar Sehun tidak mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Luhan.

"_Mian_, Kai, Sehun menyuruhku segera menemuinya. Aku duluan ne?" Pamit Luhan ramah sambil tersenyum ramah kemudian beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kai. sebelum Luhan pergi, buru-buru Kai berdiri lalu menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan untuk tetap tinggal. Dan tentu saja, aksi tersebut membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menoleh memandang Kai bingung.

"_Wa-wae_, Kai?" Tanya Luhan gugup karena bingung dengan tindakan Kai.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan Sehun? Tak bisakah…." Kai pun terdiam sejenak Pandangannya kini mulai sayu dihadapan Luhan, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kesedihan dan keputus asaan yang mendalam. Namun begitu, sorot matanya masih menaruh harapan yang tinggi kepada lawan bicaranya saat ini. Sedangkan Luhan, ia terdiam, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Kai kepadanya,

"Tak bisakah, kau sekali saja memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamamu? Tak bisakah aku…..memberikan cintaku untukkmu? Sekali saja." Lanjut Kai dengan nada yang terdengar pilu dan pedih. Luhan pun terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Kai. memang dia merasa tak tega, tapi, hati tentu saja tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia sama sekali tak mencintai Kai. dia hanya mencintai Sehun. Oh Sehun seorang.

Luhan pun kembali tersenyum, dengan lembut ia melepas cengkraman tangan milik Kai dari pergelangan tangannya. Kai pun hanya pasrah saat tangannya terlepas dari cengkraman Luhan. Namun pandangannya tetap sama. Pandangan penuh harapan.

"_Mian_, Kai. kau boleh anggap aku jahat sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku sendiri bahwa aku mencintai Sehun lebih dari apapun. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai Sehun. Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku." Jelas Luhan lembut sambil memandang sosok Kai yang kini menampakkan raut wajah sangat kecewa atas jawaban Luhan.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku Kai. aku hargai itu, tapi cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan." Luhan pun masih tetap tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai. sedangkan Kai hanya balik memandang Luhan. Diam-diam, ia juga setuju dengan pernyataan Luhan tersebut, bahwa cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Namun egonya terlalu tinggi. Dia juga terlalu mencintai Luhan. Dan pasti dia akan mencari cara agar Luhan bisa memandangnya. Memandang hatinya.

"Dan aku yakin, kau pasti akan menemukan cinta yang lainnya, Kai, yang lebih sempurna dariku, yang lebih mengerti tentangmu, yang lebih peduli padamu, yang akan selalu menjaga hatimu, yang akan selalu mencintaimu selalu. Percayalah." Luhan pun mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai layaknya _hyung_ ke _dongsaeng_nya. Kai pun sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan dari Luhan. Katanya, dia akan mendapatkan cinta yang lain? Mendadak pembuluh darahnya berdesir. Cinta yang lain. Cinta yang lain. '_cinta yang lain_'. Entah kenapa kata-kata it terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Aku pamit _ne_?" Luhan yang masih dengan senyum lembutnya, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah menjauhi Kai yang masih terdiam membisu. Perasaan Kai juga menjadi kacau. Mulai dari kecewa, sedih, sakit, sesak, patah hati dan sedikit rasa lega. Lega?

Kai pun memegang dadanya. Rasanya masih sakit. sakit bukan karena fisik, tetapi sakit akan perasaanya. Namun dia menyadari, ada hal aneh dalam dirinya. Sakit yang dialaminya tidak separah dulu. Walaupun sama dengan artian sakit, namun kadarnya (?) tidak sesakit dahulu ketika mengetahui Luhan berpacaran dengan Sehun atau Luhan kembali kepada Sehun waktu ia ketahuan menjebak magnae tersebut. Ini sedikit berbeda.

"Jong In!" Hingga kemudian sebuah suara membuyarkannya untuk merasakan perbedaan sakit yang tengah dialaminya. Ia pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_?" Gumam Kai sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok si pemanggil yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup aneh. Dan entah kenapa itu mampu sedikit menyembuhkan perasaannya yang baru saja dilanda kegalauan.

**XXXX**

Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk melepas senyumnya sedari tadi. Entah karena apa, suasana hatinya saat ini berubah drastis. Dari tadi yang _bad mood_ sekarang jadi jadi _happy_. Apalagi kalau ia tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya itu berisikan seorang Kai. perasaannya jadi senang, deg-deg an, malu, dan pada intinya rasanya seperti sedang terbang melayang dengan perasaan sangat bahagia.

"Ada apa denganku ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri dengan tangan memegang dadanya yang merasakan sensasi getaran aneh namun terdapat unsur begitu menyenangkan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia terus berjalan menuju tempat Kai berada. Dengan kantong plastik berisi minuman juga makanan ringan, ia bersenandung ria dan juga terus tersenyum. Kadang pula, orang yang lalu lalang di depannya atau di kanan kirinya akan disapa ramah seperti sudah kenal akrab. Dan orang-orang itu hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan tatapan aneh. Juga diantara mereka ikut tersenyum ramah. Dan ada pula yang tiba-tiba terpesona dengan sosok Kyungsoo hingga mereka menjadi salah tingkah. Cukup wajar bila hal terakhir terjadi. Kyungsoo memang sesosok namja imut, berpipi chubby, dengan hidung mancung, apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum, ia sangatlah terlihat manis. Hei, mana ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya? Yah selain Kai sih. Awal pertemuan mereka, Kai kan tidak tertarik sama sekali memandang Kyungsoo kan? Tapi kalau Kyungsoo mah, tidak peduli. Mau dia manis kek, tampan kek, buruk kek, yang penting dia hidup biasa-biasa saja. Yah walaupun hidupnya dulu tidak bisa dibilang biasa sih.

"Lho? Dia dimana?" Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan bola matanya ke segala arah guna mencari sesosok Kai yang menghilang dari tempat awal sebelum ditinggalkanya.

Hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan pemandangan 2 sosok _namja_ tengah duduk di pasir pantai menghadap matahari terbenam seolah-olah sedang menikmati _sunset_ tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka mampu dikenali dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi yang satunya…..siapa?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk mendekati dua sejoli yang tengah berbincang-bincang akrab. Namun mendadak langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, Kai, tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah _namja_ di sebelahnya. Jujur saja Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya ketika Kai tersenyum begitu manis kepada _namja_ dekat Kai itu. Di dada itu rasanya sesak. Yah, kesimpulannya Kyungsoo merasa ada yang mengganjal di dalam lubuk hatinya. Mengingat Kai juga tidak pernah tersenyum manis dan selembut itu kepada Kyungsoo. Hei, apakah dia merasa iri? Walaupun begitu ia coba untuk menahan perasaan aneh di dalam drinya dan mencoba untuk menghampiri 2 sosok itu yang tengah asik berbincang-bincang. Tapi kenapa ketika langkah-langkah Kyungsoo semakin mendekat, hatinya berasa tambah aneh. Kyungsoo sedikit menyadari, hatinya terasa sakit.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit?" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dengan tangan memegang dada dan pandangan yang tak luput dari sosok Kai dan _namja_ disebelahnya. Lalu Kyungsoo tambah terkejut ketika _namja_ yang cukup imut – menurut Kyungsoo- disebelah Kai berdiri diikuti _namja_ berkulit tan itu sendiri dan tangan Kai menahan langan dari _namja_ imut tersebut untuk tidak pergi. Mendadak ada rasa yang begitu menyakitkan dan menusuk masuk ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. Rasanya panas. Aneh. Ah, Kyungsoo belum bisa mendiskripsikan perasaanya sekarang. Lalu perasaannya semakin hancur ketika kedua _namja_ itu saling berdekatan dan saling tersenyum. Astaga, kenapa ia jadi tambah sakit begini.

"Aku ini kenapa sih?" rutuk Kyungsoo sebal sambil berfikir untuk mencari tau ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya.

Lama ia berfikir akhirnya melihat _namja_ imut itu meninggalkan Kai ssendirian. Perasaan Kyungsoo kemudian menjadi lebih baik dan merasa lumayan lega. _He? Tunggu lega? Ya ampun, apa yang aku pikirkan sih?_ Pikir Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu ia kembali terdiam untuk menentramkan hati dan pikirannya yang mendadak kacau balau. Kemudian setelah tenang ia pun mencoba menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ditarik tangannya seolah-olah ber_high five_ lalu berteriak kencang, "jong In!" sambil memamerkan bungkusan plastik berisi makanan dan minuman ringan ke arah Kai.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat Kai menoleh dan mengriyit bingung ke arahnya. Lalu Kyungsoo pun melangkah semangat mendekati ke arah _namja_ berkuli tan tersebut tanpa melepas senyuman manisnya.

"Ini, makanan dan minumannya!" Kyungsoo pun menyodorkan bungkusan plastik berwarna putih berisi lumayan penuh makanan ke Kai. sedangkan yang disodori hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sepertinya otak si Kai masih korup ketika memandang Kyungsoo dan bungkusan tersebut. Apalagi matanya kemudian memandang sosok Kyungsoo begitu intens. Sontak hal itu membuat Kyungsoo heran dan sedikit merasa gugup.

"_Y-ya_! Katanya kau lapar?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada agak gugup saat Kai memandanginya secara intens. Apalagi Kini tangan Kai mulai menangkup pipi chubby Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat, seakan-akan dirinya akan mencium Kyungsoo. Reflek Kyungsoo langsung memundurkan punggungnya takut.

"Ehem! Kim Jong In! hello!" Kyungsoo kembali berusaha menyadarkan Kai dengan tangan melambai-lambai ke arah muka _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut.

"Hahahahaha!" Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika Kai mulai tergelak tertawa sangat keras dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali! Kau kira aku akan menciummu apa?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah kegelian mengingat ekspresi Kyungsoo tadi. Jadi Kai mengerjai Kyungsoo? _sialan anak ini_! Batin Kyungsoo jengkel. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah jengkel.

"_Ya_! Kau! Siapa yang berfikiran kau akan menciumku? Pede sekali!" Sungut Kyungsoo kemudian memandang bungkusan plastiknya dan mencari-cari sesuatu sembari mendumal sebal.

Kai pun melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia memang benar-benar ingin mencium Kyungsoo. Benar! Semua benar. Tapi dia malu untuk mengakuinya.

'_Aissh! Otakku mulai tidak waras lagi!_' Sungut Kai dalam hati dan mengutuk pikiran kotornya barusan tadi. Untung saja ia tadi bisa menahan keinginannya untuk merasakan bibir _kissable_ milik Kyungsoo. kalau dia tidak, mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti?

"Ini, kau lapar kan? Aku juga beli minuman. Hei kita duduk disana saja!" Kai masih terbengong-bengong ketika Kyungsoo menyerahkan bungkusan plastik _snack_ berukuran sedang juga minuman bersoda ke arah Kai, sebelum akhirnya menarik _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut mendekati bibir pantai dan mengajakknya duduk disana. Kai hanya menurut dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Wah! _Sunset_ nya indah ne?" Kagum Kyungsoo dengan mata tak teralihkan memandang sang Raja Cahaya tengah akan bersembunyi di balik tabir. Seakan-akan menghilang di hamparan laut luas di depan matanya.

Kai pun memandang Kyungsoo kemudian memandang Matahari tenggelam dengan mata penuh kegamuman. Sama seperti Kyungsoo. Hingga keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka. Membiarkan mata dan pikiran masing-masing menikmati sunset yang mungkin saja jarang dilihat lagi untuk keesokannya.

Namun Kai kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Luhan tadi. hatinya kembali menjadi sakit lagi. Terasa sesak mengingat bahwa Luhan lebih memilih Sehun dari pada dirinya.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_, menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Tanya Kai mendadak memecah keheningan kepada Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh ke arah yang ia tanyai.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kai bingung. Ada apa dengan Kai? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyai hal tersebut padanya?

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo malah berbalik tanya tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku Kyungsoo-_ssi_!" Balas Kai datar dengan wajah masih memandang hamparan lautan dan pemandangan senja di ufuk barat.

Kyungsoo mengeriyitkan dahinya juga memandang Kai heran. Tapi dia pun akhirnya sedikit memahami pertanyaan dari Kai. Matanya pun mengekor ke arah pandangan Kai. Segaris senyum terukir di bibir Kyungsoo seraya berkata, "Entahlah aku tak tau. Aku tak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta. Tapi yang aku dengar, cinta itu, membahagiakan dan menyakitkan." Memang balasan itu terdengar aneh tapi jujur saja, Kyungsoo tak pernah jatuh cinta. Jadi dia tak pernah mengerti apa itu cinta, "Lalu menurutmu apa Jong In-_ah_?" Tanya balik Kyungsoo dengan mata kini tertuju ke arah Kai.

Sedangkan _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis dengan pandangan belum teralihkan dari pemandangan matahari terbenam di depannya.

"Cinta itu menyakitkan. Cinta itu penderitaan. Hanya bisa membuat sakit." Jawab Kai dengan nada remeh juga sedikit terdengar menusuk. Perkataan Kai barusan membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Kenapa Kai berujar seperti itu? Apa dia tersakiti karena cinta?

"Cinta telah membunuh orang yang amat aku cintai!"

**DEG!** Dan entah Kenapa tiba-tiba jawaban Kai yang terkahir membuat Kyungsoo serasa tertohok? Perasaan ngeri tak luput merasuki Kyungsoo saat ini. '_Cinta telah membunuh orang yang amat aku cintai_!' perkataan it terus saja berputar-putar di otak Kyungsoo seperti kaset rusak.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gagap. Apalagi kini tangannya mulai bergetar tak terkendali.

"_Eoh_? Kau mau tahu?" Kini Kai mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya memandang wajah Kai, tepatnya mata Kai dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Tangannya masih bergetar. Dengan pelan tanpa ketahuan Kai, ia genggam kan kedua tangannya satu sama lain agar tidak terlalu bergetar. Mata Kyungsoo kemudian teralihkan ke pasir pantai. Entah kenapa dia jadi takut menatap manik mata Kai.

Namun ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai pun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo menunduk dan menganggukan kepalanya. Sejenak ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Kyungsoo, bibirnya mulai mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ra-ha-sia!" bisiknya pelan sedikit mendesah tapi mampu membuat Kyungsoo merinding dan langsung menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Mata besar namja itu langsung memandang Kai terkejut. seketika ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Kai dan memandang _namja_ tersebut horror.

"_Ya_! Kau!" Hardik Kyungsoo jengkel setengah mati dengan tangan masih menempel pada telinga.

Sedangkan si tersangka hanya tersenyum manis bak seorang malaikat yang baru saja melakukan hal paling baik di alam semesta ini.

"_Aissh_! Dasar!" Rutuk Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Sontak saja, hal itu membuat Kai sedikit terkejut dan memandang ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan _namja_ yang dipandangi hanya terdiam lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati aliran ombak yang seolah-olah sedang menggapai daratan yang lebih tinggi.

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari menuju bibir pantai. Dan ia pun berhenti secara mendadak ketika ombak menyapu telapak kakinya.

"Woow! _Cool_!" pekik Kyungsoo histeris selayaknya anak kecil yang baru saja pertama kali merasakan kakinya diterpa ombak pantai.

Sedangkan Kai yang mengamati dari jauh hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat mengamati, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sedikit terhentak menandakan bahwa dia ingat sesuatu. Ransel yang ia bawa ditaruh tepat depan badannya. Lalu ia membuka reseleting ransel tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil benda bewarna hitam yang biasa disebut kamera DSLR.

Setelah tombol _on_ ia pencet, diposisikan kamera tersebut pada mata kanannya. Saat ia mendapatkan _angle_ yang tepat pada kameranya dengan lensa tersebut sudah pas, ia tekan tombol _shutter_ dan Klik!

Kemudian ia jauhkan kamera tersebut dari wajahnya dan meneliti hasil bidikannya. Kini tengah terlihat hasil gambar Kyungsoo tengah merentangkan tangannya di depan lautan dengan Matahari yang akan tenggelam seolah-olah akan menghampirinya. Kai pun tersenyum puas melihat hasil bidikannya.

Tak sekali rupanya ia mengambil gambar Kyungsoo. dia malah berkali-kali membidik aktivitas Kyungsoo tanpa di ketahui si objek foto.

Entahlah kini Kai sangat tertarik untuk memotret sosok Kyungsoo. ia ingin megabadikan sosok Kyungsoo di kameranya. Sungguh Kai juga tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat menyenangi kegiatannya saat ini.

Tidak hanya sekali dia mengambil gambar dari sosok Do Kyungsoo. bahkan berkali-kali. Dari Kyungsoo yang tertawa, berlarian kesana-kemari, menendang ombak hingga air laut itu terciprat kemana-kemana. Kai menyukainya. Sungguh! Menurutnya, ini adalah hasil karya terbagus yang pernah ia bidik di kamera DSLRnya.

Tepat saat Kai mengamati hasil bidikannya, Kyungsoo mendekati dirinya.

"Jong In-_ah_, kau tak mau bermain air?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berdiri di depan Kai. Sedangkan Kai begitu terkejut ketika sadar melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya. Buru-buru ia menutup galeri hasil bidikannya dan langsung memandang balik Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"_A-ani_, kau saja yang bermain!" Tolak Kai masih dengan nada gugup karena takut kalau ketahuan telah memfoto Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan namja bermata bulat di depannya.

"Aku bosan bermain sendiri!" Kyungsoo dengan wajah menampakkan bosan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kai lagi. Ia pun kembali memandang ufuk barat. Mengamati matahari yang kini tertinggal 1/6 di cakrawala.

Sedangkan Kai hanya terdiam sambil memandang Kyungsoo itens. Entah kenapa kini wajah Kyungsoo begitu menarik perhatiannya. Juga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan ia menyukai hal tersebut. Rasa sensasi ini membuat dirinya tenang.

Kyungsoo yang sadar dipandangi akhirnya menoleh dan memutuskan untuk bertanya, "_Wae_?"

Kai pun tersentak, pipinya sedikit merona malu karena tertangkap basah memandangi sosok di sebelahnya. Namun dengan cepat ia menutupi perasaan malunya dengan bertanya, "Kau mau berfoto denganku?"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar ajakan dadakan dari Kai lalu memandang _namja_ di sebelahnya heran. Namun akhirnya ia mampu mencerna perkataan Kai lalu tersenyum serta menganggukan kepala.

"Boleh." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum dan dibalas dengan Kai senyuman pula.

Setelah itu Kai memposisikan lensa kamera ke arahnya juga Kyungsoo sedikit ke atas. jari-jarinya siap menekan tombol Shutter.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri memposisikan di samping Kai dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf "V". tak lupa ia tersenyum ke arah kamera. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang tersenyum ke arah kameranya.

"_Hana…dul…set.._" Klik!

Kai pun tersenyum puas lalu menarik kameranya dan melihat hasil bidikan di galeri kamera tersebut. Kyungsoo pun ikut memandang hasilnya dan tersenyum.

"Wow, bagus juga!" Puji Kyungsoo puas dengan hasil gambar yang ada di kamera.

"Kau mau foto lagi?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo dengan memandang raut wajah _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi.

_Namja_ berkulit tan tersebut mulai memposisikan lensa kamera DSLR miliknya ke arah samping kirinya. Tentu itu membuat posisi Kyungsoo kini berada di belakang Kai.

"_Hana…_" Kai mulai menghitung dan memperbaiki posisinya yang nyaman dan bagus di depan kamera.

"_Dul.._" Kyungsoo tampak bergerak-gerak di belakang Kai untuk menentukan posisinya yang pas. Hingga…

"_Set_!" Klik!

Begitu terkejutnya Kai ketika merasakan ada lengan yang melingkar di antara dada dan lehernya. Dan tambah terkejut ketika sadar itu lengan Kyungsoo! lengan Kyungsoo!

Oh, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegeup kencang lagi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mematung sesaat. Sensasi ini, iya, sensasi ini membuatnya merasakan kesenangan tersendiri. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin melompat senang. Namun kesenangan itu harus runtuh ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan lengannya.

"Hei, bagaimana fotonya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Sejenak Kai masih terdiam, kecewa karena lengan Kyungsoo pergi darinya. Kecewa karena tidak bisa merasakan Kyungsoo memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Karena sebal merasa di abaikan, Kyungsoo sedikit mengguncang tubuh Kai dan sedikit berteriak di telinga Kai. Buru-buru si Kai langsung berbalik memandang Kyungsoo dan menampakkan wajah mode kesalnya lagi.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran!" Sungut Kai lalu menarik kamera DSLRnya mendekat. Tentu itu juga membuat Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya. Hingga Kai mampu mencium dan menghirup wangi rambut Kyungsoo dengan posisi tersebut. Yah, wangi memang. Ia tahu model shampoo apa yang digunakan Kyungsoo. wangi mint dan vanilla. Bau-bau shampoo yang digunakan khusus lelaki. Tapi entah kenapa baunya terlihat manis ketika Kyungsoo yang menggunakannya?

"Wah! Bagus. Aku suka foto ini!" Pekik Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum, menyadarkan Kai yang tengah asyik menghirup aroma rambut Kyungsoo dan menyimpan memori penciumannya di dalam otak.

"Oh, ya! Kau benar!" Balas Kai sedikit gugup.

'_Hei! Aku ini kenapa sih?_' Batin Kai heran pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia kini sepertinya merasa ada yang aneh ketika di dekat Kyungsoo seperti ini? Mana pakai jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ini pula. Memang rasanya menyenangkan tapi tak memungkiri bahwa ia juga heran dan bingung. Kenapa dia begitu cepat berubah ketika bersama kyungsoo saat ini. Dulu saja dia tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. bahkan dia sangat anti dengan Kyungsoo. tapi sekarang? Dia malah menyukai kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo. merasa nyaman di dekat Kyungsoo dan…..ah, sulit untuk digambarkan saat ini. Pokonya Kai merasa aneh tapi senang (?).

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Lihat, sudah malam. Aku lelah." Rajuk Kyungsoo kepada Kai.

Otomatis Kai yang mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo langsung memandang sekitarnya lalu langit di ufuk barat. Benar juga. Matahari telah sempurna tenggelam walau gradasi senja masih ada beberapa.

"Kau benar, _kajja_ kita pulang!" Kai pun tersenyum kemudian berdiri. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo untuk membantu _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut berdiri dengan mudah. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan berdiri.

Dengan tangan masih saling menggenggam, pandangan mereka juga saling bertemu. Membuat senyuman terukir di masing-masing bibir mereka. Dan saat itu juga, darah mereka saling berdesir hebat merasakan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan. Jantung mereka juga tak luput berdetum keras seolah-olah akan meledak. Namun hal itu malah membuat mereka merasakan secercah kebahagiaan yang begitu nyata terpampang di kedua bola mata mereka. Tentu saja, hati mereka tak kalah bahagia merasakan sensasi itu.

**XXXX**

Kini Nampak seorang _namja_ manis bermata panda tengah menyesap kopinya di salah satu restoran milik hotel yang tengah ia tinggali sementara sedang menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di balik jendela bening restoran tersebut. Dengan ponsel yang tengah tertempel di telinganya, sesekali _namja_ manis itu tertawa kecil terkadang dia juga tersenyum mendengar suara dan tutur kata orang yang kini di hubunginya. Tao, _namja_ manis itu semakin tersenyum ketika memandang salah satu pelayan restoran mengantarkan _dessert_nya.

"_gomapsumnida_!" Ucap Tao tanpa suara kepada si pelayan wanita lalu tersenyum sopan. Si pelayan wanita itu tersenyum dan menunduk sopan lalu pergi.

"_Ne ge_, _ara_. Aku akan segera istirahat kau tenang saja!" Ucap Tao lembut kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Suho? Mereka ada bersamamu?" Tanya suara di telepon itu. Tao tersenyum lagi mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu, Kris.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka sedang ada di kamar. Sepertinya sibuk mencari informasi, Tuan Kai ada dimana." Balas Tao kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Mendadak dia menjadi bosan ketika menyebut nama Kai. Hei, bagaimana tidak bosan ketika kau harus mencari seseorang seharian penuh dan ini sudah hamper 4 hari! Dan hasilnya, tentu saja nihil!

"_Gwenchana_, Baby. Pasti ketemu. Tapi pernahkan kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kris dengan suara lembut.

"Pernah. Tapi…hanya sebentar, dan dia menghilang lagi. Oya _ge_, kau tidak sedang bersama tuan muda Kim? Tumben bisa menelponku di jam-jam seperti ini." Kini giliran Tao yang bertanya. Dia sebenarnya cukup penasaran, tumben Kris menelponnya jam 7 malam. Biasanya kan pasti jam 12 malam. Itu pun kalau Tuan Kim sudah tidak memberikan Kris pekerjaan. Mengingat Kris adalah _butler_ pribadi Tuan Kim.

Sangat kecil harapan (?) Kris telpon Tao di jam-jam seperti ini.

"Tuan Kim menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Entahlah, beliau sedang apa." Jawab Kris di telepon, "Oya, apakah Tuan Kai, tampak pergi sendirian?"

"Kalau aku ingat…." Tao kemudian mulai mengingat. Apakah Kai pergi dengan orang lain? Setaunya dulu waktu bertemu, Kai sedang berlarian, tapi… Kai sepertinya dengan seseorang? Bukannya Kai lari dengan menarik….seorang _namja_?

"Ah ya! Aku ingat!" Pekik Tao keras. Sontak hal tersebut membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung menoleh ke arah Tao dengan tatapan aneh dan terganggu. Namun Tao tidak peduli. Ia malah berdiri dengan cepat serta ponsel yang masih di telinganya, "Tuan Kai, dengan seseorang _namja_. Aku ingat, _namja_ itu lebih kecil dari Tuan muda, dengan mata bulat, dan berwajah manis. Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya. Atau jangan-jangan…." Mendadak Tao menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia pun mengingat-ingat kembali wajah sosok yang dulu berlari bersama dengan Tuan mudanya. Wajah yang sama sekali belum pernah Tao lihat. Tapi…

"_Waeyo baby_?" Tanya Kris yang sedikit khawatir karena Tao tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"_Mian_, _ge_, aku harus meluruskan sesuatu! Aku tutup ne? _Wo ai ni_!" cepat-cepat Tao mematikan ponselnya. Dan dengan cepat pula ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja dan langsung berlari menuju kamar hotelnya.

Sedangkan Kris yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kamar Tuan Kim hanya menatap bingung terhadap ponselnya.

"_Namja_ manis, bermata bulat? Lebih kecil dari Tuan muda" Pikir Kris dan kembali mengingat-ingat. Apakah Kai memiliki teman dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu? Sepertinya tidak. Kris hafal betul siapa teman-teman Kai. Bukannya dia sok tahu atau apa. Tapi dia memang tahu semua orang yang mengenal Kai. Apalagi ingatan Kris yang begitu tajam. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau Kai memeliki teman dengan berwajah manis, lebih kecil dari Kai, bermata bulat. Ada juga berwajah manis, itu Baekhyun, tapi matanya tidak terlalu bulat. Sehun? Wajahnya flat. Xiumin, Chen? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Yang lain? Sepertinya tidak ada. Lalu siapa?

"Atau…?" Kris kemudian mengingat sesuatu. Tidak salah lagi. Apakah, _namja_ itu….? Tapi, mana mungkin?

**XXXX**

Tao tanpa peduli langsung membuka pintu Kamar hotelnya dengan kasar dan berteriak, "_Hyung_!" dengan hebohnya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan _game_ di ponsel langsung kaget dan tentu saja, langsung _game over_! Padahal sudah level terakhir! Coba bayangkan, level terakhir dan _game over_. Mana susah menuju level terakhir, dan dia harus mengulangnya kembali gara-gara terkejut mendengar pekikan heboh dari Tao. Lalu Suho yang sedang serius memandangi i-padnya di sisi kasur harus rela melihat i-padnya jatuh dengan kasar di lantai. Tak tanggung-tanggung wajahnya berubah horror.

"Game cintaku!/I-pad pacarku!" Pekik Chanyeol dan Suho bebarengan nan histeris. Kontan saja itu membuat Tao langsung menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Dan setelah jeritan mereda, dengan wajah Chanyeol dan Suho mendadak suram memandang gadget mereka yang ternistakan oleh jeritan Tao.

"_Hyung_! Aku ingat sesuatu!" Pekik Tao lagi tanpa peduli pandangan tajam dari kedua _hyung_nya.

"Kita harus ke restoran Sehun sekarang juga!" Suho dan Chanyeol langsung melongo. Dari wajahnya yang tadi hendak marah-marah ke Tao kini menjadi wajah heran tingkat dewa. Hei, bagaimana bisa Tao langsung main perintah setelah membuat keributan dengan Chanyeol dan Suho?

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bengong seperti itu _hyung_! Kita harus menemukan Tuan Muda Kai sekarang!" Kata Tao lagi, kini nadanya semakin serius. Chanyeol dan Suho saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk dan berdiri, mengikuti jejak langkah Tao yang pergi duluan ke parkiran mobil mereka.

**XXXX**

Terlihat kini seorang _namja_ berlesung pipi tengah duduk di kursi pengunjung restoran dengan wajah suram. Sebenarnya ia sedang akan mengangkat kursi pengunjung itu ke meja. Mengingat restoran akan tutup karena makanan yang dijual telah ludes di beli pelanggan. Terpaksa restoran akan tutup lebih awal. Tapi bukankah hal itu harusnya membuat namja itu senang? Dengan begitu ia bisa menemui kekasihnya lebih awal dan memadu kasih bukan? Tapi kenapa wajahnya malah menjadi suram?

Hingga seseorang berwajah tak kalah manis dengan eyeliner indah (?) di matanya mendekati sosok _namja_ berlesung pipi itu.

"Lay _Hyung_, kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanya _namja_ manis itu, kepada _namja_ berlengsung pipi yang kini masih terduduk dengan muka suram. Hal itu membuat Lay, _namja_ itu memandang _namja_ berwajah manis, Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya dengan raut muka lebih suram. Ia pun langsung menghela nafas berat.

"_Ani_, aku sepertinya disini sebentar. Lagi pula tidak ada kerjaan di apartemenku." Jawab Lay lemas dan memandang lantai yang entah kenapa sekarang malah terlihat menarik di matanya.

"_Eoh_? Bukannya kau biasanya akan kencan dengan _yeojachingu_mu, _hyung_?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tepat dengan suksesnya membuat hati Lay kembali tersayat-sayat lagi. Oh, ayolah, Lay sedang tidak mengininkan ada orang yang menanyainya tentang '_Yeojachingu_nya' yang 15 menit lalu baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan dirinya di depan restoran serta di depan pelanggan terakhir di restoran milik Sehun tempatnya bekerja.

"Dia baru saja memutuskanku." Jawab Lay semakin muram. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban dari Lay langsung terkejut. Matanya mulai melebar dengan mulut menganga tak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ka-kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tersendat karena masih dalam mode terkejut dan tak percaya bahwa namja di depannya baru putus dengan pacarnya.

Mereka kan sudah berpacaran hampir 2 tahun? Dan tiba-tiba kandas begitu saja?

"Dia memutuskanku baru saja. Dan yah, alasannya, dia sudah tidak bisa bersamaku lagi. Aku yakin, dia mencintai _namja_ lain." Jawab Lay dengan senyuman miris. Sangat miris tentu bagi Baekhyun. Lay sebenarnya bukan asal menebak mengenai _yeojachingu_nya menyukai _namja_ lain. Karena kemarin waktu dia pulang dari restoran hendak ke apartemennya, ia melihat, _yeojachingu_nya sedang menggandeng _namja_ lain masuk ke kedai kopi tempat biasanya dia dan _yeojachingu_nya berkencan. Awalnya Lay mengira itu hanya halusinasi. Tapi memang benar! Itu adalah kekasihnya! Dan dia baru tahu, kalau _yeojachingu_nya telah selingkuh dengan namja lain. Sakit, memang. Apalagi ketika melihat _namja_ itu mencium bibir kekasih Lay dengan panas. Lalu, bagaimana bisa Lay melihatnya? Tentu saja dari jendela kedai yang bening, transparan.

Aihh… ingatan itu membuat dada Lay kembali sakit dan sesak. Sungguh, sebenarnya kurang dirinya untuk _yeoja_ itu apa? Dia sudah memberikan semuanya untuk _yeoja_ itu, tapi, apa balasannya? Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Lay sudah membeli cincin untuk melamar si _yeoja_.

Tapi Lay juga sedikit bersyukur. Bersyukur bahwa dia belum melamar yeoja yang kini resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Kalau saja tiba-tiba saja diterima, dan dia tidak tahu kebusukan _yeoja_ itu, dipastikan dia lebih tambah hancur.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, kau pasti akan menemukan yeoja yang lebih baik dari dia!" Hibur Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Lay dan senyum lembut menghibur menghias bibirnya. Dan hal itu membuat Lay sedikit tenang.

Keadaanpun kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara detikan jam dinding di pojok dekat meja kasir, hingga beberapa saat kemudian pintu restoran terbuka dengan sedikit keras. Sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Lay memandang arah pintu kaget.

Mata kedua namja itu sedikit menyipit memandang arah pintu, menerka-nerka siapa yang datang. Bukannya restoran sudah tutup? Apakah orang-orang yang membuka pintu restoran juga tidak sadar bahwa lampu utama restoran telah mati menandakan sudah tutup restoran ini?

Baru saja Baekhyun akan bicara bahwa restoran telah tutup, namun langsung disela oleh salah satu dari ketiga namja yang memasuki restoran, "_Hyung_! Panggil Sehun dan Luhan _ge_! Juga Xiumin _ge_ dan Chen _ge_ sekarang!" Pekik suara yang berasal dari _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

Baekhyun hendak kembali protes namun ia urungkan ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang di restorannya.

Lay yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri memandang ketiga _namja_ di dalam kegelapan dengan mata menyipit heran.

**XXXX**

Kai dan Kyungsoo kini sudah menginjakkan kakinya di lantai empat yang merupakan lantai yang tempat ruangan hotel mereka. Kyungsoo sedikit menguap lebar setelah keluar dari _lift_ 4 langkah. Sontak hal itu membuat Kai tersenyum simpul melihat aksi menguap Kyungsoo yang sedikit menggelikan. Entah kenapa hal itu malah mengingatkan Kai dengan anjingnya, monggu sedang menguap lebar. Aih.. mendadak dia jadi rindu dengan anjing kesayangannya. Apakah pelayan rumahnya memberikan makan monggu dengan baik ya?

"Aku mengantuk…" gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sedang mengantuk pelan.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Kai sambil memandang raut muka Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"_Ne._" Jawab Kyungsoo lemah sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan menarik lengannya ke atas.

"Istirahatlah" Ujar Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo lembut. Sedangkan _namja_ bermata bulat itu langsung memandang Kai lalu mengangguk,"_Ne_" dan beranjak meninggalkan Kai.

Namun Kai buru-buru menahan tangan Kyungsoo untuk tidak pergi dahulu.

"_Wae_, Jong In?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata mengantuk sangat memandang Kai. Sepertinya mata bulat milik Kyungsoo yang mirip mata burung hantu itu tinggal 3 watt.

Lalu Kai terdiam sejenak, mengamati wajah Kyungsoo begitu intens. Tapi yang dipandangi sepertinya tidak sadar, dia malah menguap lagi. Kai pun terkikik geli.

"_Ani_, tidurlah!" jawab Kai kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kyungsoo. kembali _namja_ bermata bulat itu mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kai.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_!" Panggil Kai lagi di belakang. Kyungsoo pun berhenti kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai dan bertanya, "_Wae_?"

"Em…" Kai Nampak berfikir kemudian menunduk, setelah itu memandang Kyungsoo, "Bolehkah, aku memanggilmu Kyungsoo _Hyung_?" Tanya Kai kepada Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo mengriyitkan dahinya tak paham. Namun kembali matanya yang tinggal 3 watt melebar sempurna ketika berhasil mencerna pertanyaan dari Kai.

"Kalau tidak boleh, ya, tidak apa-apa sih. Hehehe" Balas Kai kikuk kemudian menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Namun langsung dijawab Kyungsoo cepat, "Tidak! Maksudku, tak apa! Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu!" Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis ke arah Kai. Dan tentu saja dibalas senyum tak kalah manis oleh Kai.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk ke kamarku _ne_, Jong In?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamarnya. Namun dengan cepat Kai memanggil Kyungsoo lagi, "Kyungsoo _Hyung_!"

Dan untuk kesekian kali, Kyungsoo langsung berhenti lagi. Padahal dia sudah akan membuka kenop pintu kamarnya.

"_Ne_, Jong In?" Balas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Panggil saja aku, Kai. Em.. mimpi indah _hyung_. _Jjalja_!" Ujar Kai kemudian nyengir lebar, menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo pun tertegun mendengar perkataan Kai, kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"_Ne_, Kai. Kau juga, _jjalja_!" Balas Kyungsoo kemudian membuka kenop pintu dan terbukalah pintu kamarnya, "Aku masuk dulu _ne_?"

"_Ne, hyung_!" Jawab Kai. Lalu Kyungsoo pun mulai memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Lalu hening sejenak…

1 detik…

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik…

5 detik…

"YEES!" Pekik Kai heboh. Tak lupa dengan tangan terangkat ke atas dan langsung ditarik melengkung kebawah seperti gaya orang berhasil.

Hm? Berhasil? Memanggil Kyungsoo dengan "Kyungsoo Hyung" bisa di sebut berhasil?

Wah, memang berlebihan si Kai ini. Lalu bagaimana kalau dia juga berhasil memacari Kyungsoo dan menciumnya? Pasti responnya bakal berlebihan. Mungkin langsung terjun dari lantai 40 saking bahagianya. Eh, tunggu, berhasil memacari? Mencium? O, o, ow. Rupanya uri Kai sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Tapi nampaknya dia tak peduli. Ia tetap berlagak heboh di depan _lift_ dengan aksi mirip orang ketiban durian berhadiah uang jutaan won!

Sedangkan Kyungsoo saat ini ternyata masih menyandarkan diri di depan pintu. Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdetum tak karuan. Namun senyuman masih saja terukir manis di bibirnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa melayang.

"Kenapa rasanya bisa sesenang ini ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menggenggam dada tepat jantungnya berada. Masih berdebar-debar.

"Akhirnya, dia bisa menerimaku." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil tersenyum lega. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya pudar, "Tapi, aku belum siap kalau dia mengetahui semuanya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih lalu menunduk dalam. Sejenak ia menutup matanya. Mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang kelam dan membuatnya takut. Hatinya yang tadi berbunga-bunga, menjadi kelam dan kelabu secara cepat. Sekelebat-sekelebat masa lalu yang ia kubur dalam-dalam mencuat ke permukaan. Hatinya kembali tersayat-sayat. Sakit rasanya mengingat masa lalunya. Apalagi suara-suara masa lalu yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"_Kau tak pantas hidup!"_

"_Kau pengganggu hidupku!"_

"_Kau seorang parasit!"_

"_Dasar pembunuh! Enyah kau dari dunia ini!" _

Semakin lama semakin Kyungsoo merasa pusing dan mual mengingatnya. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Tidak, tidak! Jangan sekarang. Dia tidak boleh mengingatnya. Dia harus mengubur kembali kenangan-kenangan tersebut. Akan tetapi tetap saja terlambat. Karena butiran-butiran bening kini telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Semula dia berdiri kini mulai terjatuh. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah Engkau memberikan Kyungsoo sedikit kebahagiaan saja? Kenapa dia harus mengingat kenangan masa lalu bodohnya? Kenapa?

Dan Kini, Kyungsoo mulai menangis terisak-isak. Semakin sakit dan sesak dadanya. Benar. Masa lalu memang tidak bisa dilupakan. Tapi kenapa harus, dia dan Kai? Kenapa ia harus merasakan kembali penderitaan masa lalunya?

'_Tuhan, aku mohon. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku terhadapnya_' Batin Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk dan masih terisak-isak dengan pelan dengan tangan masih memegang dadanya yang begitu sakit menyesakkan.

**TBC**

Anyeeeeeooong!

Huuueeee..

Mian pasti telat banget updatenya. Iya nih, maklum, zetta menggalau.

Dari tugas, UKK, remidi.

UKK sebenarnya uda selesai Sabtu kemarin.

Tapi karena ada ujian online, zetta harus belajar lagi.

Dan sialnya akun zetta di web sekolah ngga bisa dibuka broo!

#curhat

Dan itu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membukanya.

Juga guru zetta yang begitu tega membohongi zetta bahwa, zetta remidi.

Nyatanya itu ngga. sakit banget rasanya *alay*

Padahal zetta uda cari-cari materi buat tugas remidi.

Dan gurunya itu juga PHP banget.

Terus buat readers mohon maaf banget updatenya harus lama.

Terus mohon maaf, ceritanya jadi geje sangat.

Dan pasti disini udah aku kasih tau siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu.

Dan lagi kini saatnya bales review kalian. ^,^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : yakin nih tebakannya benar. Hayoo. Hehe. Iya tuh, udah ada perkembangan kaisoonya.

**Jaylyn Rui** : iya nih, Kai jahat banget lho. Hihihi. Iya, butlernya kelas Q. hihihi. Ini udah selesai UKK. Besok rapotan nih XD

**cacing kawat** : ngga kok. Tenang aja. Hehehe. Iya ini udah semangat! Gomawo..

**kyungieee** : ah ngga kok, kailunya bentar aja. Tapi ga tau chap depan #lho? Disini aku banyakin kaisoo nya lho. Ne, ini udah semangat kok. Gomawo.

**ajib4ff** : ah, ngga juga. Nyahahaha. Iya ini aku kasih abang dragonnya XD. Permintaan di terima. Amiin.. gomawo..

**DianaSangadji** : cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan #ceileh. Tapi tenang aja. Kai tetap milik Kyungsoo! Merdeka! (?). oke ini udah lanjut

**needtexotic** : ngga kok ngga, tenang aja chingu. Kai tetap sama Kyungsoo. Merdeka! (?)

**dyakuro34-7** : hahaha. Luhannya udah aku seret kepelukanku *dihajar sehun* nanti masalah baby dilihat aja nanti. Oke ini udah lanjut.

**chanbaek0592** : wueeeh, chingu dapat piring cantik nih XD. Makasih uda review langsung chap 2 smpe 5 panjang pula XD. Chap 2 : hihi. Iya deh, Kyungsoo pernah ketemu di masa lalu chingu. Hayo hubungan mereka apa? Chap 3 : hahaha. jangan kelelep chingu. Hihihi. Gomawo udah suka lho. Chap 4 : iya kamjong masih suka ngambil pic nya mamah diam-diam tuh. Mana mamah lupa umur lagi XD. Chenmin nongolnya ga tepat akurat. Hohoho. Chap 5: ayo aku bantu jitaknya. Hihihi. Suho kan kalem disini wkwkwkwk. Jadinya kayak putri keraton. Haha. Luhan oppa kan kece banget. Makanya jadi rebutan tuh. Hhahahahaha XD. Tapi tetep dong, Luhan oppa milih Thenunnie tersayong. Dan mian banget zetta ga bisa nepatin janji update hari selasa atau rabu. Jadinya malah kamis begini. Mianhae chingu :"((

**lee kaisoo** : hahahaha. Tenang aja, Kai bakalan juga sama Kyungsoo. Insya Allah sih kalau otak author ngga berubah jadi kailu *kidding nak* siap, gomawo. Ini udah lanjut

**siscaMinstalove** : nyahahahahaha. Suho sekarang jadi pangeran keraton. XD. Ciuman? Sebenarnya chap ini mau aku kasih tapi belum jadi. Wkwkwkwk. Tunggu aja chingu. Hayoo, butlernya siapa hayo? #plak. Ngga kok. Kai tetap sama kyungie. Insya Allah. Iya ini baru aja kegiatan sekolah udah end. Makanya lanjut. Hehehe. Siap. Gomawo. Kyungie ayo timpuk kai pake sandal! XD

**Guest **: wah, sama, aku juga suka banget kaisoo. Mian ga bisa seminggu chingu. Maklum lah sibuk-sibuknya sekolah nih. Tapi udah lanjut kok.

**hunhan hunhan 3** : kekeke~ iya chingu ini udah lanjut. Hei chingu bagaimana dengan tugas robotik mu XD *buka aib* . bikinnya kemarin chingu *somplak* hahaha. iya chap depan ada hunhan insya Allah. Ne ne ne, ini udah lanjut kok.

**BunnyPoro**: hahaha, buang Luhan ke pangkuan Sehun! Suho itu, seme disini. Tenang aja. Butlernya itu, hm….siapa ya? *plak*. Ne, baekki yang cerita tapi dia Cuma inget masa lalunya dulu. Mian updatenya lama… tapi udah lanjut kok. XD

**deulikwa** : Insya Allah ada baby lagi. Suruh kaisoonya bikinin dong XD. Oya dong, Luhan Cuma milik Thehunnie seoraaang… XD aseeek. Kamjong kan XD

**Imeelia** : betul! Lay, jangan broken heart. Masih ada a'a Suho. Hehehehe. Iya tuh, Luhan, cepet kawin sono! Sehun udah siap tuh!

**Jameela** : no problem chingu! Hihi. Gomawo. Iya tapi ga bisa update kilat. Hehe maklum banyak kerjaan di sekolah menjelang rapotan.

**KyoKMS26** : ne, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo

**Sihyun Jung** : hihihi. Nah sekarang ganti Lay yang ppatah hati. Kekeke. Masalah kyungsoo bisa dilihat nanti chingu. Terus masalah butler, siapa ya? Hayoo…siapa?

**Byun Soo Ra** : udah putus chingu! Banzai! *plak* kagak deh kagak. Kai tetep sama Kyungsoo. Tapi lihat aja chap depan. Nyehehehe. . kata Kai juga ga terlalu kenal sama tu cewek. Aseeekk..

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie**: tidaks chingu *lebe kumat* Kai semakin cinta kok sama kyungie. Butler itu kayak bodyguard tapi lebih pribadi (penjelasan macam apa ini?) pernah nonton kuroshitsuji ga? Disitu ada butlernya. Hehhee. Sip ini udah lanjut chingu. Semangat!

**dokyungsoo21** : kekeke~ tapi Luhannya tetep sama Sehun kok. Tapi ga tau chap depannya gimana. Siap ini udah lanjut broo!

**Ai Zhi Lan** : waduh sehun jahat amat XD. Masalah Baby diurus nanti deh. Soalnya selingan. Tapi aku usahain ada. Keke~. Kai semakin salting tuh di chap ini. Siap ini udah lanjut.

**Cutebabygirl **: iya, amiiin chingu.. gomawo yaaaa XD

**Riyoung Kim** : siap, ini udah lanjut! Gomawo..

Nah, gomawo yang udah review diatas. Makasih banget udah menyediakan buat review chap 6 ini. Dan mian mungkin ada yang belum disebutkan. Mohon silahkan protes. Protes diterima.

Dan cheongmal gomawo yang udah setia nunggu fic ini update padahal author ngaretnya subhanallah! Review kalian sangat membangun zetta buat semangat lanjutin. 1 review dari kalian adalah beribu hal paling berharga buat zetta. Gomawo banget buat kalian yang review lho. Sumpah tanpa kalian zetta itu bukan siapa-siapa.

Dan juga terima kasih buat silent reader, no problemo yang penting udah baca, zetta hargai itu. Kapan-kapan review ya? *maksa* buat yang ngefav, ngefollow juga makasiiiiiih bangeeeeeeet! Tanpa kalian juga, zetta ga akan pernah tau ini fic kayak gimana.

At, least gomawo buat kalian semua para readersku. I lop yu pul dah!

Kekeke~ semoga dari kalian ada yang berminat review lagi. Kalau ngga sih ngga apa-apa. Ngga maksa. Tapi ada kalanya di review lho hehe.

Dan sekian pertemuan kita di chap ini. Moga-moga ketemu di chap depan ya? dan semoga suka chap ini.

Anyeeeong!


	7. Why ?

**Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Kini, Kyungsoo mulai menangis terisak-isak. Semakin sakit dan sesak dadanya. Benar. Masa lalu memang tidak bisa dilupakan. Tapi kenapa harus, dia dan Kai? Kenapa ia harus merasakan kembali penderitaan masa lalunya?

'_Tuhan, aku mohon. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku terhadapnya_' Batin Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk dan masih terisak-isak dengan pelan dengan tangan masih memegang dadanya yang begitu sakit menyesakkan.

**XXXX**

Baekhyun mengriyitkan dahinya bingung saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan berlari. Matanya tak luput memandang sosok 2 _namja_ di belakang Chanyeol, Tao dan Suho. Entah benar atau salah mereka tampak pucat. Apalagi nafas mereka memburu dan tak teratur.

"Kalian barusan lari marathon ya?" Tanya Baekhyun polos sambil memandangi Chanyeol, Tao, Suho polosnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya lagi Baekki. Aku mohon segera panggilkan Sehun, Luhan _Hyung_, Xiumin _Hyung_ dan Chen _Hyung_ sekarang!" Perintah Chanyeol dengan nada cukup serius sehingga membuat Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun dia sebenarnya masih belum mampu menebak isi pikirannya si Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Lay. Hanya saja Lay bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya dengan memasang tampang _stay cool_ and _calm_ seperti biasanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Baekhyun menelpon orang-orang yang di perintahkan Chanyeol, munculah Chen, Xiumin, Sehun dan Luhan di restoran tersebut. Dari mereka datang dengan tampang yang sedang mengantuk, ada yang wajah tegang, ada pula yang wajahnya flat.

"_Ya_! Kau mengganggu tidurku dan Chen! Ada apa kau menyuruh kami kesini? Awas kalau tidak penting!" Sungut Xiumin kemudian duduk di kursi yang semula diturunkan dari meja oleh Chen.

"Ini mengenai Tuan muda Kai. Kami menemukan kabar bahwa dia datang ke Pulau Jeju tidak sendirian" Jawab Suho dengan serius. Sontak itu membuat semua disana sangat terkejut.

Tak terkecuali Lay yang notabene tidak mengenal Kai. Matanya sukses melebar mendengar pertanyaan Suho.

"Ma-maksudmu? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget, bingung tak percaya atas jawaban Suho.

"Kami juga tidak tahu _hyung_. Karena itu kami datang kesini menanyai kalian masalah ini. Mungkin kalian tahu siapa sebenarnya _namja_ yang bersama Tuan muda." Lanjut Tao kalem.

"_Namja_?!" Pekik Sehun, Luhan, Chen dan Xiumin heboh. He? _Namja_? Ke pulau Jeju? Tunggu, Kai memang memiliki banyak teman namja. Tapi paling dekat hanya Sehun, Luhan, Chen dan Xiumin. Lainnya hanya teman biasa. Dan Kai tidak akan pernah pergi dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang bukan teman baiknya. Kecuali bila teman itu ada urusan pekerjaan dengannya. Tapi ini masalahnya Kai kabur dengan _namja_ yang sama sekali bukan diantara teman baiknya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tanda Tanya besar terhadap 4 orang sahabat baik Kai.

"Ma-mana mungkin! Kalau begitu kalian pasti salah liat!" Elak Chen masih tak sanggup percaya. Seorang Kai kabur dengan _namja_? Pasti _namja_ itu ada apa-apanya dengan Kai. Tapi Kai kenal dengan _namja_ itu kapan? Kenapa bisa semuanya tak pernah tahu Kai dekat dengan seorang _namja_?

"Apa dia sudah melupakan Luhan _Hyung_?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba sembari berfikir dengan tangan mengusap-usap dagu bagai seorang detektif handal. Kontan perkataannya membuat semua mata teralihkan ke arahnya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa saat seperti ini kau malah memikirkan hal itu!" Kata Sehun sambil melirik Baekhyun tak suka. Maksudnya ia tak suka dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Mungkin saja Kai memang sudah melupakan Luhan _Hyung_ dan mencintai _namja_ lain. Benar kan?" Ucap Baekhyun polos dan diangguki setuju oleh semua yang ada di situ kecuali Lay yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Oya, Lay _Hyung_ bisa kah kau membuatkan teh untuk kami?" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi sambil memandang Lay yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Ah _ne_!" jawab Lay menurut kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke area dapur.

Suho yang sedari tadi sibuk berpikir, ketika nama Lay disebutkan oleh Baekhyun kontan langsung menoleh. Ia pun juga tak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok Lay yang berjalan menjauh ke dapur dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Kau bisa '_mengambil'nya_ sekarang _hyung_!" celetuk Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa ternyata Suho sedang mengamati Lay sejak tadi.

Sontak Suho langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun gugup, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dia _single_ sekarang."

Suho langsung menelan ludah gugup. Hei, kenapa mendadak dirinya jadi aneh begini? Kenapa dia jadi merasa senang ketika mengetahui Lay sudah _single_? Tunggu! Apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ bernama Lay? Astaga! Kenapa dia berubah orientasi menyukai sesama jenis?

"_Ya_! Siapa yang Tanya dia single atau tidak?" Sungut Suho dengan nada gugup. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya senyam-senyum menggoda ke arah Suho.

"Ku rasa kami butuh penjelasan mengenai _namja _itu. Kau bisa menjelaskannya Tao?" Tanya Xiumin mengubah topik pembincaraan seraya memandang Tao yang sedang duduk bersandar pada meja.

"Seingatku _namja_ itu lebih pendek dari Kai, matanya bulat, wajahnya manis, hidungnya bisa dibilang mancung. Kulitnya putih dan…wajahnya terlihat polos!"

**PRAANG!**

Tepat saat Tao akan menjelaskan cirri-ciri _namja_ yang bersama Kai, Lay yang kebetulan sudah selesai membawakan nampan berisi minuman tak sengaja mendengar apa yang diceritakan dari mulut namja bermata panda tersebut. Sontak itu membuat dirinya terpaku dan matanya membulat sempurna. Pegangan tangannya mandadak lemas dan langsung menjatuhkan nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir teh dan langsung pecah begitu saja cangkir-cangkir itu.

"Lay _Hyung_!" Pekik Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri Lay. Disusul pula Suho dengan wajah Nampak khawatir, "_Gwenchana_?"

Lay memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah, sulit diartikan. "E-em…_gwenchana_!" jawab Lay gugup kemudian memandang pecahan cangkir-cangkir dan air teh yang berserakan di lantai.

"_Omo_!" Pekiknya lalu langsung duduk jongkok membersihkan pecahan cangkir-cangkir tadi.

"Sini! Biar aku bantu!" ucap Suho ikutan duduk jongkok dan membantu Lay membersihkan pecahan-pecahan cangkir tadi.

"E-eh? Tidak perlu tuan. Biar saya saja!" Tolak Lay dengan nada sopan kemudian memandang wajah Suho yang serius memandang lantai membersihkan pecahan-pecahannya.

"_Gwenchana_." Sahut Suho tanpa memandang Lay. Sedangkan Lay sendiri malah memandangi sosok Suho. Ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebak. Namun tak lama kemudian, Lay menunggingkan senyum dan memperlihatkan lesung pipi miliknya.

"Ehem…!" Deham Xiumin menyadarkan orang-orang disana –minus sulay- yang sedang menonton adegan '_Lovey-dovey_' Sulay. Padahal Sulay sendiri hanya mencoba membersihkan lantai saja.

"Sehun-_ah_, apa kau tau kalau Kai punya teman dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu?" Tanya Tao sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Emh…aku rasa tidak. Tapi entahlah, Kai terkadang juga tertutup." Jawab Sehun sambil mengendikan bahu.

"Tunggu dulu!" Celetuk Luhan. Wajahnya menunduk Nampak berfikir kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kembali, "Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Kai".

"_Mwo_?!" Dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan dengan mimik muka seperti orang yang baru saja dibohongi.

"_Mianhae _Sehunnie. Tapi yang jelas dia sendirian. Aku tak melihat orang di sekitarnya." Jawab Luhan anteng. Lalu semua orang disana terdiam membisu. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Hingga Chanyeol tiba-tiba memekik keras. "Aku tahu! _Namja_ itu sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Di depan warung bubur. Iya! Disana! Aku juga sempat melihatnya keluar dari hotel tak jauh dari warung itu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan girang karena akhirnya dia mampu mengingat sosok namja yang bersama Kai tersebut.

"Ada kemungkinan bahwa Tuan Muda Kai juga menginap di hotel itu!" Celetuk Suho sambil berdiri membawa bungkusan kresek hitam berisi pecahan Cangkir, disusul oleh Lay yang wajahnya Nampak menegang.

"Kita kesana saja!" Usul Baekhyun, "Siapa tahu, Kai memang ada disana!"

"Kau benar!" Xiumin pun ikut menyetujui. Juga dengan yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Setelahnya orang-orang disana mulai berdiri. Bersiap-siap menuju hotel yang diduga tempat Kai kini menginap. Namun sebelum itu mendadak ponsel Tao berbunyi nyaring. Secepatnya Tao mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kris_ ge_? Ada apa?" Tanya Tao kepada si penelpon

"ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Ini mengenai Kai dan _namja_ itu!" Jawab Kris diseberang sana dengan nada cukup serius.

"Ayo Tao!" Ajak Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Tao dan akan segera melewatinya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Tao langsung menahan tangan Chanyeol untuk tidak segera pergi.

"Jangan dulu!" Ucap Tao dengan wajah serius. Langsung semua yang disana langsung menoleh ke arah Tao, "Kris _ge_ mau bicara".

Dan semua yang ada disana langsung memasang muka kaget dan penasaran juga memandang Tao bingung.

"Kris _ge_ akan menjelaskan, siapa sebenarnya _namja_ itu!" Lanjut Tao dan mulai menampakkan wajah lebih serius lagi.

"Semoga kau dan Kai baik-baik saja kyungsoo-ah" Gumam Lay dalam hati ketika semua yang disana sibuk menyimak suara Kris dari ponsel yang di _Loud speaker_.

**XXXX**

Pagi adalah awal yang baik untuk beraktivitas. Semua orang beranggapan seperti itu. Entah aktivitas olah raga, bekerja, mengurus rumah atau yang lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang kini tengah mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna _simple blue_ lengan pendek, pula dengan celana _short black jeans_.

Ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju meja rias hotel dan mengambil _yellow note list_nya untuk perjalanan kali ini. Tak terlalu banyak tempat yang akan dikunjunginya hari ini. Mengingat satu tempat yang ditujunya memiliki berjuta objek menarik yang akan dibidiknya.

Sejenak ia tersenyum kemudian mengambil ransel di kiri meja rias hotel. Tak lupa pula ia mengambil kamera yang juga berada di meja rias bersama _yellow note list_nya tadi.

Setelah itu ia mengecek kembali barang-barangnya di ransel. Sudahkah lengkap atau belum.

Serasa sudah lengkap, ia kembali mengangkat tas ransel hitam miliknya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kamar hotel.

Baru saja ia hendak membuka kenop pintu, bel kamar hotelnya berbunyi. Ia mengriyit bingung. Siapa yang bertamu di pagi hari ini? Apakah _cleaning service_? Sepagi ini? Tapi wajar-wajar saja sih.

Kai pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Sepertinya dia lupa untuk mengintip siapa tamunya lewat lubang kecil di pintu hotel tersebut.

Pintu pun terbuka, otomatis Kai pun menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa tamu pertamanya di pagi ini. Kontan saat setelah melihat sosok si tamu wajahnya menjadi terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah. Apalagi si tamu hanya tersenyum _innocent_ ke arahnya.

Sedetik kemudian Kai tersenyum lembut, meskipun jantungnya kini tengah berdegup tak karuan. Namun rasa itu malah membuatnya senang. Ia rupanya telah mengabaikan masa kemarinnya bahwa ia sangat sangat sangat tidak mau menerima tamu seperti orang di depannya saat ini. Bahkan dia sangat tidak mengharapkan _namja_ di depannya itu menghampirinya. Yah, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo? dan kini Kai malah memasang wajah lembut, berkebalik dengan saat kemarin, memasang muka galak ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"_Anyeong,_ Jong In-_ah_! Kau siap berangkat untuk sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan, "Oya! Aku juga ingin mengembalikan komikmu dulu! Ah, _mianhae_, aku selalu lupa mengembalikannya! _Gomawo ne_?" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi lalu menyerahkan komik yang dulu pernah dipinjamnya –ralat, memaksa meminta- dari Kai. Sedangkan Kai sendiri hanya tersenyum kembali lalu mengambil komiknya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_" Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, "Kau bisa panggil aku Kai, _hyung_" lanjutnya sambil memandang Kyungsoo.

"Ani, setelah kupikir-pikir lebih nyaman memanggilmu Jong In!" Tutur Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Kau mau kemana hari ini? Boleh kah aku ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian memasang wajah berharap ke arah Kai.

Sejenak Kai Nampak berfikir. Cukup lama hingga ia menjawab, "Shireo" dengan mimic muka dingin. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mendelik, lalu wajahnya berubah kecewa dan murung seketika.

"Aku bercanda, _hyung_. Kau boleh ikut!" Lanjut Kai kembali dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"_Ya_! Kau mengerjaiku!" Sungut Kyungsoo sebal dengan wajah tak kalah sebal. Tapi bukannya Kai merasa bersalah, malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menurutnya, wajah Kyungsoo saat sebal itu malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan! Entah kenapa Kai jadi ingin terus-terusan menggoda Kyungsoo saat ini!

"_Ya_! Jangan tertawa!"

"Wajahmu sangat lucu, _hyung_. Hahahahaha"

"_Ya_!"

"_Arasseo, arasseo_! Kajja kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti akan terlambat!" Kata Kai sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya gara-gara berhasil mengerjai Kyungsoo dan membuat namja bermata bulat tersebut kesal dan menampilkan muka imutnya.

"Terlambat? Memang kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran dengan mata membulatkan matanya lebih besar sehingga wajahnya Nampak lebih imut. Dan itu mampu membuat Kai mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas, "Kalau terlambat suasananya tidak akan menyenangkan _hyung_!"

"_Ya! Ahho!_" Pekik Kyungsoo sambil meronta dari cubitan pipi oleh Kai sembari berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Sedangkan Kai sendiri, "Hahahaha! Lihat mukamu lucu _hyung_! Hahahaha!" malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menambah kekuatan (?) cubitannya kepada _namja_ bermata bulat itu.

**XXXX**

Tujuan awal Kai dan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah air terjun Cheonjiyeon. Yaitu wisata yang memperlihatkan salah satu air terjun terindah di Pulau Jeju. Air terjun ini mempunyai tinggi 22 meter dan lebar 12 meter. Satu hal yang menarik adalah pemandangan di mana air yang terjun ke bawah terpecah menjadi beberapa arus yang lebih kecil, yang kemudian jatuh ke atas tebing-tebing batu yang muncul pada dinding tebing, yang membuat seolah-olah air mengalir lebih lambat. Sesudah itu air jatuh ke sebuah kolam buatan di bawahnya dengan kedalaman 20 meter.

Kai dan Kyungsoo harus melewati jalan-jalan kecil untuk mencapai air terjun. Sebenarnya ada juga sih rakit tradisional, tapi Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak mau menaikinya. Mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki dan melihat pemandangan indah di kanan kiri mereka. Tak hanya Kai yang ternyata mengambil gambar disekitarnya. Kyungsoo pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya dia menggunakan kamera ponsel sedangkan Kai menggunakan kamera DSLR.

"Wuaaa! _Daebak_!" Puji Kyungsoo sambil jalan juga kepalanya yang terus menengok kesegala arah menikmati pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata.

Kai pun berhenti sejenak di tengah jalanan kecil nan sempit dimana dikelilingi air kolam hening di sekitar lokasi air terjun. Ia pun berbalik menunggui Kyungsoo yang berjalan menyusul ke arahnya. Segaris senyum terukir di bibir Kai. Lihatlah sosok wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Polos, lugu, dengan mata bulatnya semakin bulat karena tengah memandangi pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan.

Kyungsoo terus saja berjalan, dia kini kembali focus pada kamera ponsel miliknya. Kadang ia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya untuk mencari pemandangan yang bagus untuk dibidik. Namun kakinya juga terus berjalan kedepan.

Kai kemudian terdiam. Ia terus memandangi sosok Kyungsoo yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Entah karena apa Kai berjalan pelan mendekati sosok Kyungsoo. sepertinya Kai ingin segera menarik Kyungsoo agar _namja_ bermata bulat itu menambah kecepatannya berjalan dan segera bisa melihat air terjun lebih dekat.

Namun Kyungsoo sendiri sama sekali tidak menyadari. Ia malah asyik mengambil gambar. Dan dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa kaki kanannya melangkah bukan ke arah jalanan, tapi akan melangkah ke arah kolam air. Jalanannya memang sempit, seharusnya Kyungsoo konsentrasi untuk berjalan. Namun sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak melihat jalannya, hingga,

"_Hyung_! Awas!" Pekik Kai lalu dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menahan tubuh namja itu dengan menariknya ke pelukannya.

Sontak Kyungsoo langsung kaget. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa sekarang dia berada di dalam dekapan tubuh seseorang. Ia pun perlahan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya pun menangkap gambaran wajah Kai. Tak salah lagi dia kini tengah dipeluk oleh Kai! Dengan tangan Kai yang melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya mampu membuat pipi putih milik Kyungsoo merona.

Ia pun menundukkan kembali wajahnya ke dada Kai. Indera pendengar pun tak luput bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Kai yang sepertinya berdetak cepat. Wajah pun akhirnya kembali merona.

"Jong-Jong In.." panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada gugup sambil mencoba lepas dari pelukan Kai. Namun Kai sepertinya tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dia malah makin memeluk Kyungsoo seakan-akan Kyungsoo tidak boleh pergi dari pelukannya.

"Biarkan begini sebentar saja _hyung_!" Ucap Kai kalem dengan nada memohon sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya dengan erat.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya terdiam dipelukan Kai. Bukan hanya sekedar diam. Tapi dia juga berusaha untuk menentramkan detak jantungnya. Namun begitu, ia tidak bisa. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Akhirnya, dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mulai menarik tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada punggung Kai, membalas pelukannya dengan erat juga. Kai pun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya _namja_ bermata bulat itu membalas pelukannya. Ia pun sepertinya tak mau melepas pelukan tersebut. Terlihat dari cara Kai memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini. Begitu juga dengan _namja_ bermata bulat itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan Kai ditengah-tengah jalan bebatuan diantara genangan air kolam dari air terjun yang mengalir.

**XXXX**

Cuaca hari ini semakin panas. Apalagi kalau matahari tepat berada di atas kepalamu. Pasti rasanya benar-benar sedang dipanggang hidup-hidup. Begitu juga dialami oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan di trotoar kota Jeju. Ya. Mereka sudah pulang dari wisata Air Terjun Cheonjiyeon 1 jam yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke hotel mereka.

Entah kenapa mereka berdua segera ingin kembali ke hotel mereka. Mungkin gara-gara perasaan canggung diantara keduanya yang tumbuh karena insiden pelukan ditengah jalanan mirip jembatan di air terjun tadi.

Sungguh sebenarnya kedua anak manusia itu tidak ingin segera kembali ke hotel dan berpisah dengan batas tembok hotel. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bila mereka akhirnya jadi canggung?

"Em..Jong In-_ah_, bisakah kita mampir ke café atau ke restoran. Aku lapar. Em…di warung juga bisa." Celetuk Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelah Kai, memecahkan keheningan dan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Kai pun menoleh dan mengriyitkan dahinya, "Oh, _ne_! kita kesana saja!" Kai pun menunjuk sebuah café mungil bergaya _simple classic_ di kananya. Kyungsoo pun sedikit melirik café yang ditunjuk Kai. Café bernama _potere dell'amore_ ini sepertinya menjual _european food_, melihat ornamen-ornamen cafenya berbentuk ornamen milik Eropa dan bentuk café tersebut sangat classic.

"_Ne_." Jawab Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai pun tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam dengan mendorong pintu café tersbut sehingga terbuka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menyusul Kai yang masuk. Lalu mengikuti Kai yang sudah duduk di meja dekat candela. Sejenak Kyungsoo memandangi Café tersebut dengan takjub. Diluar terlihat _simple classic_ tapi di dalam. Woow, sangat mempesona! Gaya classic eropanya lebih terasa apalagi warna gold menjadi tema ruangan dalam café. Setelah sadar dari kegamuman, cepat-cepat Kyungsoo duduk di depan Kai hingga seorang pelayan wanita dengan busana pelayang bernuansa hitam putih rapi datang dan memberikan buku menu café dengan sopan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil buku menu tersebut kemudian sibuk memilih apa yang akan dipesannya.

Kyungsoo sempat mengriyitkan dahinya memandang buku menu itu. Terlalu banyak menu dan dia juga jarang makan _European food_. Ia melirik Kai di seberangnya yang terlihat begitu santai membuka halaman buku menu dengan santai.

"Aku pesan _Ground Beef Gyros_ saja." Ucap Kai kalem lalu menaruh buku menunya ke meja lalu ganti memandang Kyungsoo, "Kau mau pesan apa _hyung_?"

"Em..aku pesan…_Chicken Pamersan_ saja!" Kyungsoo kemudian mengutarakan pesananya kepada si pelayan, dan pelayan tersebut akhirnya mengangguk dan mencatat kembali. Lalu menunduk sopan dan tersenyum kemudian pergi sambil membawa buku menunya kembali.

"Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan makanannya!" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan ke Kai sesaat setelah pelayan tadi tidak terlihat lagi di mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kai pun terkekeh pelan, "Kau belum pernah mencoba masakan eropa?"

"Sudah tapi aku lupa dulu pesan apa dan rasanya sangat aneh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau aku ajak kesini?"

"Karena aku sudah sangat lapar" Kyungsoo pun nyengir lebar _innocent_ ke arah Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya _sweatdrop_.

"Wah! Disana ada panggung kecil!" pekik Kyungsoo heboh saat melihat panggung kecil di café itu. Kai pun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian pangggungnya. "memang kenapa?"

"Aku bisa menyanyi disana!" Kata Kyungsoo senang kemudian berdiri

"_Hyung_! Jangan mempermalukan diri sendiri!" Cegah Kai kepada Kyungsoo dengan menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tidak bertindak bodoh menuju panggung tersebut dan menyanyi. Nanti kalau Kyungsoo suaranya fals kan memalukan. Bukannya Kyungsoo saja yang malu, tapi dia juga menahan malu karena dia juga datang bersama Kyungsoo! Walaupun dia pernah mendengar Kyungsoo menyanyi dan suaranya masuk dikategorikan bagus diatas rata-rata, tapi bisa terjadi kesalahan kan?

"Kau tenang saja! Aku bisa menyanyi dengan bagus!" Sahut Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. Ia pun melepaskan legannya dari Kai lalu berjalan ke arah panggung dan menghampiri salah satu staf café.

Kai pun menghela nafasnya berat lalu duduk kembali, "Semoga dia tidak mempermalukanku!" batin Kai kejam kemudian memandangi Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai mendekati mic.

Orang-orang yang kemungkinan staf café juga sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat music untuk Kyungsoo menyanyi. Sejenak Kyungsoo membenahi mic lalu memandang Kai yang sedang berterima kasih pada pelayan yang sudah mengantarkan pesanan. Kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada Kai ketika _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Kai pun tak ada pilihan selain tersenyum dan mengumamkan kata, "_Fighting_" untuk menyemangati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk kalem.

_Namja_ berkulit tan tersebut tak henti-hentinya memandang sosok Kyungsoo yang berada di panggung depan tengah bercengkrama kepada staf café.

Lalu beberapa lama Kyungsoo menoleh lagi ke arah Kai lalu tersenyum. Dan beberapa saat kemudian lagu intro musik mulai terdengar nyaring dengan suara bass melodi. Tak salah lagi ini adalah lagu dari _The Temper Trap_ berjudul _Sweet Disposition_.

Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil nafas dan mulai bernyanyi

_Sweet Disposition_

_Never too soon  
Oh, reckless abandon  
Like no one's watching you_

Senyum Kai kemudian melebar. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mampu menyanyi dengan baik dan benar sehingga tak mempermalukannya.

_A moment of love  
A dream , A laugh, A kiss  
A cry, Our rights  
Our wrongs  
A moment of love  
A dream, A laugh  
A moment of love  
A dream, A laugh_

Suara Kyungsoo kini mampu membius seorang Kim Jong In. entahlah, suara lembut milik Kyungsoo sanggup membuat Kai meleleh. Tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa-rasanya seperti Kyungsoo menyanyi untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Bukan untuk pelanggan lain disekitarnya yang juga terpesona mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

_So stay there  
'Cause I'll be coming over  
While our blood's still young  
It's so young, it runs  
We won't stop 'til it's over  
Won't stop to surrender_

Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum. Sungguh matanya juga tak teralihkan dari sosok Kai saat ini. Ia menyanyi untuk Kai. Ya, dia baru menyadari hal ini. Karena saat dia menyanyi, dia hanya memandang Kai dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kai. Bukan karena ia menyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan pula untuk pelanggan yang lain. Akan tetapi Kai. Hanya Kai.

Hingga Kyungsoo menakhiri bait terakhir lagunya dan suara musik pun berhenti.

Keheningan kemudian terjadi di café tersebut. Kyungsoo mendadak gugup. Hei, kenapa sekarang dia seperti merasa sedang mengikuti kompetisi musik dan menunggu komentar para Juri. Kai juga bingung, kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya mendadak hening.

"_Kamsahamnida_!" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya kemudian menunduk sopan lalu turun dari panggung dan berjalan menghampiri Kai. Dan tepat Kyungsoo mau duduk di kursinya, sambutan tepuk tangan yang meriah terdengar. Semua pengunjung rupanya sempat mengalami _stop motion_ gara-gara terkagum-kagum mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menyanyi tadi.

Kai dan Kyungsoo kemudian saling pandang kaget dan lalu tersenyum. Kyungsoo pun berdiri lagi lalu menunduk terima kasih ke arah pengunjung.

"Suaramu bagus _hyung_!" Puji Kai lalu ikut-kut tepuk tangan, "Kau keren!"

"_Gomawo_, Jong In-_ah_!" Kyungsoo pun menyunggingkan senyum malu-malunya ke arah Kai lalu duduk kembali di depan Kai. Sedangkan Kai terus saja tersenyum memandang sosok Kyungsoo.

**XXXX**

Kris kini tengah berada di ruang kerja Tuan Kim. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang dia berdiri di hadapan tuan Kim dengan raut muka dingin.

"Jadi, dia juga bersama Jong In?" Tanya Tuan Kim dengan nada penasaran.

"_Nde, Sajangnim_" Jawab Kris dingin tapi sopan.

"Sudah ku duga anak itu pasti akan mencari Kai." Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya panjang, "Dia selalu mengkhawatirkan Jong In"

"Sebenarnya apa siapa '_dia_' itu sebenarnya, sajangnim?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Tuan Kim yang tengah duduk di kursi hitam miliknya mulai menyandarkan dagunya pada tangan yang menyangga di meja. Ia pun memejamkan matanya pelan lalu mulai menarik nafasnya kembali.

"Do Kyungsoo…dia…." Sejenak Tuan Kim menghentikan lagi kata-katanya. Entahlah, dia tak sanggup untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja, dia merasa bahwa kenyataan hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo itu sangat tidak adil!

**XXXX**

"Aku ingin segera ke kamarku, diluar sangat panas!" keluh Kyungsoo sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. Kini dirinya dan Kai tengah berjalan menuju hotel. Kai pun menoleh ke samping kananya, memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah kegerahan.

"Sabar _Hyung_! Kita akan segera sampai!" Kai pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan memberi semangat ke arah Kyungsoo.

_Namja_ bermata bulat tersebut mengangguk lemah kemudian melanjutkan mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan sendiri.

Baru saja Kai dan Kyungsoo menginjakkan satu langkah di depan hotel, mereka langsung melihat pemandangan mengganjal merasuki mata mereka.

'_Kenapa orang-orang pada tiarap?_' Tanya Kyungsoo dan Kai dalam hati keheranan apalagi ditambah ada seorang anak kecil tengah menangis minta tolong dengan duduk tiarap.

Kyungsoo yang memang berhati kembut kepada anak kecil langsung menghampiri anak itu sebelum akhirnya ada sebuah pistol tiba-tiba mendarat di keningnya.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_!" pekik Kai hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berusaha menyelamatkannya hingga sebuah tangan menarik dirinya dan mendorongnya kemudian jatuh.

"Kau! Ikutlah tiarap dengan yang lain!" Ujar orang yang tadi mendorong Kai hingga terjatuh dengan muka ganasnya lalu menyodorkan senjata api berjenis M-16 ke arah Kai. Sontak Kai langsung memandang orang tersebut terkejut, "_Apakah hotel ini sedang di bajak teroris? Tapi untuk apa?_" Batin Kai Heran.

"Cepat!" teriak orang sangar itu sambil bertolak pinggang. Alhasil tak ada pilihan lain selain Kai menurut untuk tiarap kemudian berjalan ke arah orang-orang yang sudah tiarap duluan di sisi kanan kiri meja resepsionis.

Begitu juga Kyungsoo, ia kemudian dipaksa jalan dengan pistol masih menancap di keningnya. Ia pun berjalan dengan ditarik paksa kawanan pembajak tersebut.

Kai yang sudah duduk tiarap memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan khawatir. Sekarang dia harus mencari cara agar orang-orang itu pergi. Dasar teroris, kenapa membajak tempat yang salah sih? Geram Kai dari dalam hatinya. Dan betapa tambah kesalnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo dipaksa di dorong hingga terjatuh di sebelah Kai.

"_Hyung gwenchana_?" bisik Kai sambil membantu Kyungsoo duduk tiarap disebelahnya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tak apa".

Kyungsoo dan Kai pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah para teroris bersenjata api dengan jumlah yang banyak. Kalau Kai tidak salah hitung, ada 8 orang di lantai itu. Entah yang lain apakah masih ada atau tidak.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pemandangan tak berperikemanusiaan terpampang jelas di mata orang yang disana. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Bagaimana bisa dibilang tidak berperikemanusiaan? Lihatlah, salah satu teroris yang tadi mendorong Kai tengah mendorong kembali seorang nenek-nenek yang tua renta hingga terjatuh dan menangis. Hal itu juga mampu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan tak terima dengan perilaku si teroris. Dengan gaya _cool_, Kyungsoo berdiri pelan-pelan dengan tegas. Kai yang semula memandang si nenek prihatin langsung memandang Kyungsoo tak percaya ketika _namja_ itu tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya.

"_Ya! Hyung!_ Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?" Bisik Kai tapi terkesan membentak ke arah Kyungsoo. ia berusaha menarik-narik Kyungsoo untuk segera turun dan tiarap bersamanya. Namun usahanya nihil. Kyungsoo tetap berdiri kokoh di sebelah Kai dengan memasang muka dingin namun malah jadinya terlihat imut.

Lalu salah satu teroris memergoki aksi Kyungsoo tersebut lalu membidikan pistol ke arah Kyungsoo, "_Ya_! Bocah tengik, kau mau nasibmu sama seperti nenek tua Bangka ini atau kau mau mati terkena peluru ini?" mendengar penuturan yang sok dari si teroris, Kyungsoo semakin memuncak emosinya. Ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati si teroris, mengaibaikan Kai yang terus memanggil namanya keras.

"_Aiish_! Apa-apaan dia!" Rutuk Kai dalam hati kemudian berdiri.

"_Ya_! Kau juga mau ikut-ikutan _eoh_?" Bentak teroris lainnya kepada Kai. Sontak Kai pun terkejut kemudian menelan ludah setelah itu jongkok tiarap lagi. '_Cari cara, cari cara_!' Batin Kai sambil terus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar ia, Kyungsoo dan lainnya bisa lolos dari teroris gila yang entah apa alasannya tiba-tiba membajak hotal yang ia inap.

"_Ya_! Jangan mendekat atau peluru ini akan benar-benar bersarang di kepalamu!" Si teroris mulai menekan pelatuknya ke arah Kyungsoo. sedangkan _namja_ bermata bulat itu hanya memandang tajam si teroris dan semakin mendekat.

"Kau sungguh tak memiliki perasaan! Mana sopan santunmu terhadap orang tua?" Kata Kyungsoo tajam dengan masih melangkah pelan ke arah teroris yang terdiam membeku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu bila nenekmu juga kau perlakukan seperti itu hah?"

"Aku tak punya nenek!" Sergah si teroris kemudian mulai membidikkan lagi pistolnya, "Berhenti di situ!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menghargai seorang lebih tua darimu rupanya!"

"Berhentilah mengguruiku!"

**DORR**!

"_Hyung_!"

Suara letusan pistol pun terdengar begitu jelas di ruang resepsionis hotel. Beberapa orang yang menjadi sandera ikut memekik keras. Dan Kai pikirannya mulai kalap. Dia langsung berdiri melihat apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja atu tidak. Dia benar-benar khawatir. Jika Kyungsoo terkena peluru tersebut maka Kai benar-benar menyesal seumur hidup karena gagal melindungi Kyungsoo.

Namun begitu terkejutnya Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan 5 pisau di tangan kirinya. Dan 4 pisau lainnya menancap di tembok juga 1 pisau tergeletak di lantai bersama dengan peluru yang terbelah menjadi dua.

Kontan semua mata disana shock berat.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya salah teroris yang tadi menembakan pelurunya ke arah Kyungsoo. dan secepat kilat Kyungsoo bergerak menghantam peluru dan pistolnya hingga jatuh. Ya Tuhan! Dia benar-benar cepat, si teroris pun tak pernah menyadari kalau Kyungsoo memegang pisau.

Kai pun juga tak percaya. Bagaimana seorang manusia memiliki kecepatan seperti itu? Meskipun berlatih pasti akan sulit dan memakan waktu lama.

"Jangan sentuh orang-orang tak berdosa disini!" kata Kyungsoo setelah dia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu matanya kembali menatap tajam si teroris.

Kai pun hanya terdiam membeku. Tapi dalam hatinya dia bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur malah. Karena Kyungsoo tak apa-apa.

"Kau, Kau!" Geram si teroris kemudian semuanya bersiap-siap mengangkat senjata api mereka dan dibidikan ke arah Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri malah tersenyum, tersenyum sinis tepatnya.

"_Hyung_!" Pekik Kai histeris ketika para kawanan teroris tersebut sudah menekan pelatuk senjata mereka masing-masing.

**DOORR!**

**XXXX**

Entahlah kini Kai sangat sangat sangat bersyukur. Dan dia tak tahu harus bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkapkannya. Kenapa dia bersyukur?

Pertama, dia bebas! Dia lolos! Tidak jadi mati karena teroris.

Kedua dia lebih bersyukur lagi karena Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan kini berada di depannya tengah mengobati luka yang ada di pelipis Kai. Kai terluka? Tentu saja. Tepat saat itu suara tembakan terdengar nyaring saling bersahutan menuju ke Kyungsoo, sontak hal itu membuat Kai berlari mencoba meraih _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut. Namun nasib na'as menimpa Kai karena kepalanyya tiba-tiba dipukul denan pangkal senjata AK-47 milik salah satu teroris yang tidak ikut penembakan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo entah bagaimana bisa, ia langsung mengeluarkan pisau yang sedikit lebih panjang dan dengan cepat bisa menghindar dan membelah peluru tersebut.

Jujur saja Kai cukup heran dengan hal itu. Apakah Kyungsoo itu benar-benar manusia atau bukan? Kenapa bisa cepat dan kuat seperti itu dan mampu mengalahkan 8 teroris sekaligus dengan gaya acrobat atau salto atau apalah itu namanya?

Namun Kai sendiri sepertinya tak mau memikirkan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yang penting kan Kyungsoo selamat dan masih bisa disentuhnya.

"Jong In-_ah_, aku antar kotak P3K ini kebawah dulu ne?" Tanya Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mengobati luka di pelipis Kai saat mereka berada di kamar hotel yang ditinggali oleh Kai. Sebenarnya sih mereka seharusnya tidak berada di situ dulu. Polisi juga kesatuan prajurit rahasia yang menangani teroris ingin mengintrogasi Kai dan Kyungsoo –yang sebenarnya kedua orang itu terlibat penuh dalam perlawanan teroris tadi- tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menolaknya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Kai tak tahu. Yang dia tahu polisi tersebut mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"_Ne, hyung_. Gomawo sudah mengobatiku" Ujar Kai kemudian tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan ditanggapi senyuman pula oleh Kyungsoo sendiri. Setelah itu Kyungsoo pun mulai beranjak berdiri, meraih kotak P3K di sisi ranjang satunya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Dan kini kehiningan mulai merayap di ruangan hotel tersebut. Sesekali Kai menggembungkan pipinya sambil mencobaa menatralisir aura kebosanannya menunggu Kyungsoo kembali.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang bisa dipastikan adalah suara _ringtone_ ponsel mendapatkan panggilan masuk berdering keras. Sontak Kai berjengit dari duduknya di ranjang. Lalu mentolah-tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sumber suara tersebut. Matanya kemudian menemukan sesuatu benda persegi panjang besar –ponsel- di sisi kanannya tepat.

"Ini bukan ponselku, apakah ponsel Kyungsoo _Hyung_?" Batin Kai kemudian meraih ponsel berwarna putih tersebut.

Matanya sedikit mengriyit ketika membaca nama kontak yang kini tengah menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Kim?" Gumam Kai terheran-heran. Ia pun kembali mencerna siapa gerangan tuan Kim tersebut. Ataukah jangan-jangan..? tidak! Kai mulai memiliki firasafat buruk. Sungguh pasti ini bohong. Kenapa feelingnya mengatakan bahwa Tuan Kim itu ayahnya. Tapi mana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengenali ayahnya? Dengan ragu-ragu Kai mulai menggeser tombol angkat telpon lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Namun ia sama sekali tak bersuara, malah yang di seberang sana mulai menyorocos duluan.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, bagaimana dengan Jong In? apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya suara di ponsel tersebut dengan nada khawatir.

**DEG!**

Tak salah lagi itu memang suara appanya. Iya benar! Tapi Kai sama sekali masih belum percaya. Namun tangannya mulai bergetar.

"_Yeobosseyo_? Kyungsoo-_ah_ apa kau mendengarku? Bagaimana de-PIIP!" secepatnya Kai mematikan ponsel tersebut. Matanya melotot lebar karena masih sangat terkejut menyadari bahwa ternyata Kyungsoo, orang yang telah membuatnya berubah, orang yang telah membuatnya lupa akan cinta pertamanya, orang yang baru saja ia sukai dan ia cintai ternyata mengkhianatinya! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo bohong padanya? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?

"Jong In-_ah_, kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya menyadarkan Kai dari perasaan terkejutnya. Langsung ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. dengan wajah yang berganti dingin ia pun langsung mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jong In-_ah_, ada ap-?"

"Cukup, Kyungsoo-_ssi_! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa _eoh_? Kenapa kau kenal dengan _appa_ku?" Sela Kai sambil mengangkat ponsel milik Kyungsoo dengan layar on menampilkan aktivitas log barusan. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya ketika nama Tuan Kim tertera dengan jelas di layar ponselnya.

"Jawab aku Kyungsoo-_ssi_?! Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Tanya Kai begitu dingin ke arah Kyungsoo. dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo sendiri bergidik ngeri dan juga merasa….sakit.

"A-aku, aku-"

"Jawab dengan benar!"

"Apa kau tak ingat aku? Apa kau begitu benci padaku sehingga kau melupakanku?"

Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terbata kemudian memandang mata tajam Kai dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa ketika Kai dingin padanya, ketika Kai berujar begitu tajam dan formal kepadanya membuatnya tak nyaman dan membuat dadanya menyempit tak bisa menghirup oksigen. Seakan-akan ia juga sepertinya tidak akan mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya nanti bila Kai bertanya lebih jauh. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak menginginkan Kai tahu dulu. Dia tidak ingin Kai membencinya kembali. Dia ingin Kai kembali lembut padanya. Atau mungkin seperti awal pertemuannya di pesawat dulu. Itu lebih baik dari pada Kai akan lebih dingin dari itu dan tak akan pernah menanggapinya seperti dulu lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu!" Bentak Kai dengan nada dingin sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo seolah-olah dia sedang mengancam Kyungsoo dan akan segera menelannya hidup-hidup.

"A-aku…" Kyungsoo kembali terbata. Tenggorokannya tercekat sehingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun pandangan mata Kai yang begitu tajam dan menusuk membuat dirinya mau tak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai juga harus membuka kembali kenangan masa lalunya yang begitu menyakitkan dan mematikan untuk Kyungsoo, "Aku adalah _**hyung**_mu. _**Hyung**_ angkatmu. Kim Kyungsoo. ingatkah kau hal itu?" Beber Kyungsoo dengan nada takut dan terbata. Sungguh ia juga tidak mau melihat reaksi Kai.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kai langsung melangkah mundur menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo. bola matanya yang tajam berubah menjadi mata yang memancarkan tidak kepercayaannya. Terlihat pula matanya lebih melebar. "Ka-kau? Kau?"

"_Jong In! ini kakak barumu baik-baik ya dengannya?" _– Nyonya Kim

"_Aku Do Kyungsoo. tapi sekarang Kim Kyungsoo. aku hyungmu!"_ – Kyungsoo

"_Jong In! jangan dingin begitu dengan hyungmu!"_ –Tuan Kim

"_Dia bukan hyungku! Aku tak sudi memiliki hyung seperti itu!"_ –Kai

"_A-aku tidak membunuh eomma! Aku tidak-"_ –Kyungsoo

"_Kau pembunuh! Kau perusak keluargaku, dan sekarang membunuh ibuku?!"_ –Kai

Dan satu persatu kenangan mengerikan milik Kai mencuat dalam pikirannya. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam mulai merasuk ke otaknya. Dan itu membuatnya seakan-akan berputar-putar dalam suatu flashback. Kepalanya kemudian terasa berat. Dadanya begitu sesak. Perasaan benci dalam dirinya mulai merasuk kembali. Dia benci ini! Dia tak suka mengingat ini! Dan dia berharap semua ini akan berhenti kembali ke keadaan normal. Namun sia-sia. Kepalanya terus memunculkan kembali masa lalunya yang sama sekali tak ingin ia ingat.

"_Do Kyungsoo…dia…. Dia adalah Putra angkatku, Kim Kyungsoo"_ – Tuan Kim

**TBC**

Oke ini makin gueeejeee! Siap. Ini mau klimaks nih.

Sumpah zetta sebenarnya udah berusaha lanjutin nih fic biar cepet kelar.

Tapi nyatanya waktu zetta ngga bisa diajak kompromi.

Gara-gara zetta ujan-ujanan waktu napak tilas bung karno, Zetta jadi sakit.

#curcol bentar

Apalagi liburan ini jadwal zetta padet buat nonton anime, drama korea juga bacain fic Kaisoo angst

T.T

Sumpah kemarin zetta nangis gegara baca fic kaisoo angst.

Ceritanya dalem nusuk!

Kalau ga salah judulnya anterograde tomorrow. Hayoo siapa yang udah baca?

Zetta lupa nih pengarangnya.

#loh kok jadi promosi fico rang XD

Oke oke saatnya bales review kalian yaaaa…

**Sihyun Jung** : beneran nih? Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi bakal geje u,u. sayangnya bentar lagi kaisoo bercerai. Hehehe kidding. Lihat saja nanti. Mian ya baru update sekarang ngga bisa cepet.

**hunhan hunhan 3**: emang suka. Mungkin chap depan ada kailu moment XP. Sabar ya chingu. Kalau ada salah sama siapa lihat aja chap depan ne? ini udah lanjut. Ps : dasar murid pemalas XD

**needtexotic**: Kyungsoo, kyungsoo..kyungsoo *abaikan* kyungsoo ngga apa-apa. Nanti di chap depan aku kasih tau. Muehehehehe. Ngga kok. Ngga ini fic ngga sad ending. Insya Allah. hehe

**WulannS**: padahal dulu Kai udah kiss sama Kyungsoo tapi ga sengaja sih, hehhe. Ini masih kebuka dikit masa lalunya. Chap depan insya Allah dijelasin. Muehehehe.

**siscaMinstalove**: waduh jangan bergetar XD entar ane juga ikut bergetar *lho?* disini ada sulay moment juga. Masalah kiss ditunggu aja deh. Iya disini masa lalunya udah dikit kebongkar kan? Udah dilanjut sih tapi updatenya ngareeett buangeeeeet. XD

**shintadp**: iya ini cemungud ini! Ini cemungud XD gomawo nee?

**kyungieee**: hiks! Kayaknya belum waktunya bersatu. Hiks! Masalah datang nih! Hiks. Ne ne ini udah update kok! Kekeke~

**DianaSangadji**: ne ne ne gomawo. Kekeke~ XD iya si Kyungsoo itu kakak angkatnya Kai. Nanti diceritain kok kenapa diangkat jadi keluarga kim.

**Jenny**: dikit kok dikit… tenang aja deeehh… kekeke~ iya ini udah kebayang belum nih?

**BunnyPoro****:** masa lalu yang menyakitkan sehingga kaisoo harus terpisah kembali *author gila*. Sebenarnya heboh soalnya pada ga tau kai sama orang baik atau jahat XD. Yang tersakiti kayaknya keduanya deh XP. Oke ini udah lanjut mian telat ne?

**Dokyungsu**: oke oke ini udah lanjut. Gomawo.. XD

**PutriPootree**: ciee…..*abaikan* nah udah ketebak kan siapa Kyungsoo itu? Tapi sebenarnya juga masih ada 2 rahasia dari balik sisi kyungsoo. pertama rahasia, kedua rahasia *lho?*

**ajib4ff**: ini udah aku kasih penggalan kisahnya. Mungkin chap depan ada flashbacknya. Iya itu ada sulay momentnya lho XD. Sip deh ini udah lanjut. Gomawo…

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie**: sayangnya anda benar. Jawaban anda benar *elap ingus* hahaha. Itu lho chap depan aku kasih flash backnya oke? Siap. gomawo

**kyeoptafadila**: beneran? Wah gomawo ya? Iya gpp santai aja XD. Sip ini udah lanjut. Semoga chingu suka. :D

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: yap bener banget chingu. Hahaha. Mudah ketebak nih. Author ga bisa bikin cerita susah ditebak. Kekeke~ . kalau disampein mungkin chap depan. Kayak flash back gitu kok. Iya kiss sih tapi ga sengaja ._. hehehe. Udah aku kasi sulay moment tuh.

** cyanxclalu1**: waduh harus pisah dulu nih. Tapi mungkin bakal bersatu lagi kok. Hehehe. Sip sip ini udah lanjut chingu! Gomawo..XD

**Srdjk414**: inilah yang sebenarnya *plak* ne ne ne gomawo, ini udah lanjut. Mian ga bisa cepet. Peace bro XD!

**Riyoung Kim**: oke oke ini udah lanjut chingu~! :D

**Imeelia**: pinter ngumpulin doing tuh. Kekeke~. Tuh ada sulay momentnya tapi dikit hehehe. Masa lalunya terbongkar chap depan insya Allah. Ditunggu saja ne?

**Taeby**: kekekeke~ oke ini udah lanjut kok :D

**Cutebabygirl**: ne, di chap depan insya Allah bakal lebih dijelaskan. Kenapa Kyungsoo diangkat keluarga kim juga kenapa kai membenci Kyungsoo. sip ntar aku tambahin di chap depannya. Depannya lagi. Hehehe.

**dokyungsoo21**: Kyungsoo itu kakak angkatnya Kai. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada 2 rahasia tentang kyungsoo. disini juga udah aku kasih klu lho *sok misterius nih author*

oke oke buar review diatas gomawo ya udah sempetin review di chap 6. Zetta sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua.

Juga para readers yang udah nungguin ini fic, ngefav ini fic, ngefollow nih fic. Padahal aku ngerasa kurang banget sama fic ini.

Dan kalau ada yang review tertinggal bisa protes.

Terus kalau ceritanya mendadak jadi ngga sesuai keinginan kalian juga bisa ngasih saran dan kritik.

Oke gitu aja dari aku. Silahkan readers ngasih review. Tapi kalau tidak berminat ya ga bisa maksa. Tapi ada kalanya kalau direview sih. Hehe. Gitu aja dari author geje ini yaaa.

Gomawo…

At least anyeong for next chap.

Mind to review *wink*?


	8. fact

**Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan satu persatu kenangan mengerikan milik Kai mencuat dalam pikirannya. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam mulai merasuk ke otaknya. Dan itu membuatnya seakan-akan berputar-putar dalam suatu flashback. Kepalanya kemudian terasa berat. Dadanya begitu sesak. Perasaan benci dalam dirinya mulai merasuk kembali. Dia benci ini! Dia tak suka mengingat ini! Dan dia berharap semua ini akan berhenti kembali ke keadaan normal. Namun sia-sia. Kepalanya terus memunculkan kembali masa lalunya yang sama sekali tak ingin ia ingat.

**XXXX**

"Jong In-_ah_…" Panggil Kyungsoo khawatir saat melihat Kai kini tengah berubah ekspresi mirip orang tergunjang. Mirip seperti sedang kehilangan akal.

"Jong In-_ah_…" Panggil Kyungsoo lagi dengan memegang bahu Kai pelan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kai sadar dan kembali ke jiwanya sekarang. Matanya kemudian memandang mata Kyungsoo yang masih menyorotkan rasa khawatir.

"Pergi!" Ucap Kai dingin seraya menampik tangan Kyungsoo dari bahunya. Ekspresi Kai Nampak begitu dingin pada Kyungsoo, sehingga membuatt namja bermata bulat tersebut seperti dijatuhi beban 1000 ton.

"Jong-Jong In-_ah_!" Panggil Kyungsoo gugup dan memandang mata Kai takut.

"Pergi!" Teriak Kai kemudian mundur satu langkah dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri bisa melihat rahang Kai mengeras menandakan bahwa Kai kini sangat marah. Namun ia tetap bertahan berdiri di depan Kai, "A-aku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya aku-!" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjelaskan, Kai mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga menyebabkan tubuh kecil namja itu terjembab di lantai depan pintu keluar kamar hotel Kai.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan dari orang sepertimu! Dasar pembunuh! Enyah kau dari hidupku!" Maki Kai dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya membanting pintunya kuat-kuat sehingga menyebabkan suara gebrakan keras tepat di wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah.

Kyungsoo masih dengan posisi sama di lantai, memegang dadanya yang merasa sesak dan pedih. Ia tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Sebegitukah Kai membencinya? Dan kenapa kenyataan ini harus terungkap saat dia baru saja merasakan keakrabannya dengan Kai? Kenapa takdir baginya sangat tidak adil. Jika begini ia tidak bisa menebus kesalahannya pada Kai, apabila Kai tidak akan pernah memaafkannya tentang kejadian 18 tahun lalu.

Tak beberapa lama akhirnya air mata terjatuh ke pipi Kyungsoo. ini. Ini yang dia takutkan. Dan semua pun terjadi. Dan dia sama sekali tak tahu lagi apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Apakah dia harus lari lagi dari Kai dan mengangsingkan diri? Bukankah itu namanya lari dari masalah? Dia tidak mau melakukan hal itu.

Setelah cukup tenang Kyungsoo berdiri. Mendekati pintu kamar hoterl Kai. Hendak ia memencet kembali bel kamar tersebut namun diurungkannya. Kepalanya menunduk lemah kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke arah kamarnya.

Sedangkan Kai sendiri hanya duduk frustasi di tepi ranjangnya. Tangan saling bertautan satu sama lain. Raut wajah masih sama hanya saja pandangannya berbeda, lebih terlihat seperti orang yang tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini!" Teriak Kai frustasi sembil memukul keras ranjang di sisi kananya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya cepat sebelum akhirnya dia mnyambar ponsel miliknya di sisi kiri lalu mengutak-atiknya. Membuka kontak di ponsel lalu men-_dial_nya. Nada sambung kemudian terdengar hingga sebuah suara serak menggantikannya untuk sekedar menyapa Kai.

"Sehun-_ah_, aku ke restoranmu sekarang!**Pip**!" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kai langsung menutup telponnya. Perasaannya dan pikirannya mulai kacau.

Dengan cepat dia berdiri, mengambil kopernya, memasukan barang-barangnya asal-asalan. Ya, dia memutuskan untuk _check out_ dari hotel sekarang. Dia tidak mau di hotel ini apalagi memandang wajah Kyungsoo! _absolutely no way_! Bisa gila dia bila melihat Kyungsoo apalagi kini ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo. entah kenapa itu membuatnya sakit hati. Kenapa Kyungsoo menyembunyikan ini semua? Dan kenapa Kyungsoo harus berbohong padanya?

Kemudian dengan cepat, Kai menarik koper dan ranselnya keluar kamar. Namun saat dia menutup pintu kamar hotelnya di berhenti sejenak. Melihat sekitar apakah Kyungsoo ada di sana atau tidak. Entah kenapa pikiran bahwa Kyungsoo masih disekitar sana terbesit di benaknya.

"Ck! Kenapa aku memikirkannya!" Umpatnya kemudian menarik kembali kopernya cepat-cepat menuju _lift_. Terus menekan tombol ke lantai dasar untuk menemui resepsionis dan segera _check out_ dari hotel.

**XXXX**

Kris tengah berdiri termenung di depan ruangan tuannya. Walaupun ekspresinya Nampak dingin sejujurnya dia sangat shock setelah mendengar cerita tuan Kim mengenai anak angkatnya Kyungsoo. awalnya dulu dia sudah menebak siapa Kyungsoo itu, dan siapa namja yang bersama dengan Kai. Ya, benar, Kyungsoo memang _butler_ untuk Kai. Tentu kemarin malam dia juga telpon Tao dan memberi kabar bahwa kekasihnya dan kawan-kawannya tak perlu takut Kai diluar sana karena pasti ada Kyungsoo, sang calon_ butler_ menjaganya.

Namun ada beberapa hal yang masih belum bisa dipercayai oleh Kris saat ini. Pertama Kyungsoo adalah anak angkat Tuan Kim, kedua Kyungsoo dulu adalah lulusan _Butler academy_ kelas Q yang notabene kelas yang memiliki kemampuan diatas kelasnya, kelas A (paham kan maksudnya?). kelas Q adalah kelas yang dihuni anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dan ditakdirkan menjadi _butler_ sejati.

Kris kemudian menghela nafas pelan kemudian teringat perkataan Tuan Kim yang membuatnya lebih tak percaya.

**Flashback**

"_Kyungsoo adalah manusia yang bukan manusia. Dia ditakdirkan lebih dari manusia" Tutur Tuan Kim kemudian menghela nafas berat. Ditopangkannya kepala pada kedua tangan miliknya._

_Kris sejujurnya tak paham maksud Tuan Kim, jadi dia hanya diam namun pandangannya menyorotkan rasa keingin tahuan yang begitu besar. Merasa sadar bahwa butlernya tidak paham, Tuan Kim melanjutkan, "Kyungsoo adalah manusia yang diberikan gen buatan. Ayah Kyungsoo, tuan Do adalah professor hebat yang diakui dunia dan membuat anaknya sebagai bahan percobaan. Yah, Tuan Do memang sedikit gila dan dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil dan aku memahaminya"_

_Kris yang mendengar hal tersebut terbelalak kaget tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah begitu tega membuat anaknya sendiri sebuah percobaan?_

"_Tuan Do menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi manusia yang lebih sempurna. Dan kau tahu? Hasilnya dia berhasil. Berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menjadi manusia sempurna dengan gen buatan. Awalnya aku masih menerima hal tersebut. Namun ternyata ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Tuan Do menciptakan gen didalam tubuh Kyungsoo. ya…. dia ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai mesin pembunuh terhebat! Dia ingin menjual Kyungsoo sebagai tameng perang dunia ketiga! Bukankah itu sangat tidak berkeprimanusiaan?" Kris makin terbelalak lagi. Benarkah itu? Jadi Kyungsoo sebenarnya? Dia? _

_Seakan-akan tau pikiran Kris, Tuan Kim berkata kembali, "Kau benar, Kyungsoo adalah mesin perang, mesin pembunuh. Dan tujuan itu pun diketahui oleh beberapa orang-orang yang ingin menguasai dunia, yang menginginkan kehancuran dunia. Mereka memutuskan untuk merebut Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi dengan cara menghabisi seluruh keluarga Do. Mereka hampir berhasil membawa Kyungsoo ke Kuba, namun aku tepat waktu merebut kembali Kyungsoo meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya" Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya kembali, "Aku akhirnya mengangkat Kyungsoo menjadi anakku. Namun Jong In sepertinya tidak menginginkan hal tersebut. Hingga kematian istriku, Jong In selalu menganggap Kyungsoo pembunuh eommanya. Padahal istriku terbunuh karena dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin membawa Kyungsoo pergi!" Geram Tuan Kim sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di meja. _

_Kris masih memandang Tuan Kim serius, menyimak semua cerita yang diungkap oleh tuannya itu._

"_Kyungsoo mengalami shock berat hingga dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah" Tuan Kim terdiam sejenak, "Awalnya aku menolak hal tersebut dan mempertahankannya dirumah, namun sepertinya Jong In tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke asramaku, dan memasukannya di kelas kusus dan melatihnya menjadi butler terhebat" Tuan Kim kemudian tersenyum miris. Matanya menghadap kebawah, memandang bayangannya pada kaca hitam yang melapisi mejanya, "Aku bertanya, bila dia nanti berhasil menjadi butler, siapakah yang akan pertama kali menjadi tuannya. Apakah seorang presiden? Orang-orang pemerintahan? Atau yang lainnya? Dan dengan percaya diri dia menjawab bahwa dia ingin menjadi butler seorang Kim Jong In. Hahaha, itulah keininginan anak berumur Sembilan tahun! Dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Namun aku baru menyadari, keinginan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi butler Jong In begitu kuat, dia ingin menjaga Jong In, dia ingin melindungi Jong In, tak peduli bahwa Jong In membencinya setengah …. Kemudian dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat terbagus sepanjang sejarah di Butler academy. Mungkin karena gennya juga usahanya yang keras ia mampu meraihnya. Dan yah, beginilah akhirnya." Tuan Kim mengakhiri ceritanya. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil memandangi sosok Kris yang masih dalam mode keterkejutannya._

**Flashback Off**

Kris masih setia terdiam di luar ruangan dekat pintu masuk ruang kerja Tuan Kim. Dia pun kembali berfikir, apakah seharusnya dia bercerita masalah ini kepada Tao? Namun dipikir-pikir, tidak perlu lah. Lebih baik Kai tidak tahu masalah ini. Meskipun Kris sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Kai telah mengetahui identitas Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Mengetahui sedikit tentang identitas Kyungsoo tepatnya.

**XXXX**

Restoran Sehun memang sedikit jauh dari hotel. Namun Kai nampaknya tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Dengan langkah tegas ia menjauhi taksi yang telah membawanya di bangunan _simple_ yang merangkup sebagai tempat tinggal sahabatnya tersebut. Suasana dekat pantai menyeruakkan angin seolah-olah menembus kulit Kai. Walaupun begitu, Kai masih tak peduli. Pikirannya kacau balau dan ia seperti orang yang kehilangan rasa dan akal sehat.

"Kai?" Panggil seseorang dengan intonasi kaget ketika melihat Kai kini tengah membuka setengah pintu restoran dan bersiap melangkah maju menghampiri si pemanggil.

Lay yang tadinya hendak ke dapur membawa nampan berisi piring dan gelas kosong, mendengar pekikan Baekhyun memanggil Kai, sontak membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya membulat lebar ketika memandang sosok tersebut.

Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kai dengan perasaan bingung dan heran.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau kabur?" Tanya Baekhyun mengriyitkan dahi.

Kai memandang Baekhyun balik dengan tatapan dingin, "Dimana Sehun?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Kai langsung mengriyitkan dahi. Anak ini baru datang langsung menanyakan Sehun? Apalagi nadanya seperti mau menantang Sehun berkelehai. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Kau mau menantang Sehun berkelahi untuk merebutkan Luhan _Hyung_ ya?"

**Jdeeer!**

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kai yang semula memasang muka dingin kini berubah menjadi _sweatdrop_ akut. Astaga, sebegitukah Baekhyun mencurigainya sampai-sampai bertanya hal-hal konyol seperti itu?

"_Ya! Hyung_, aku masih waras untuk merebut calon istri orang!" Sungut Kai _flat_, "Dimana Sehun sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Dia sedang keluar dengan Luhan _Hyung_. Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja disana!" Suruh Baekhyun sambil menunjuk meja dekat pintu yang kebetulan kosong.

"Kau mau pesan makanan juga?" Lanjut Baekhyun. Kai menggeleng. Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Baekhyun lalu mendudukinya.

Setelah duduk, ia kembali berfikir. Tawaran Baekhyun bagus juga. Perutnya memang lapar. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak nafsu makan.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya memandangi Kai yang tengah memandang jendela menerawang jauh. Sejujurnya dia cukup penasaran. Apa yang membuat Kai datang kemari? Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan ke restoran tersebut makan siang. Dan tentunya membawa teman-teman sepekerjaan. Mungkinkah Kai menyerah kabur dan ingin kembali pulang? Melihat tampang Kai juga terlihat stres begitu.

"Dia kenapa?" Bisik Lay yang mendadak sudah di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Entahlah" jawab Baekhyun sambil memandang Lay sekilas, "Ya sudah. Kembali bekerja saja!" Lanjutnya kemudian diangguki Lay.

Baru saja Lay dan Baekhyun hendak kembali kebelakang, tiba-tiba terdengar lengkingan panjang nan heboh dari pintu restoran yang terbuka.

"Baeeekkkii!" Pekik suara itu lantang sehingga mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun dan Lay menoleh, Kai yang juga disebelah pintu malah lebih parah, dia tidak hanya menoleh tapi hampir terjungkal dari kursinya dan memandang tersangka pemilik suara dengan horror.

Pengunjung pun juga ikut terkejut. Jadi semua yang ada di didalam restoran tersebut langsung memandang arah pintu dengan mata terkejut.

"Chanyeol! Kau jangan buat malu!" Rutuk orang yang dibelakang Chanyeol sambil menutupi wajahnya memakai tangan lalu menundukan kepalanya pada orang-orang niatnya minta maaf.

"Chanyeol _Hyung_ memalukan!" Rutuk orang satunya yang cukup tinggi di belakang Chanyeol.

Sedangkan si tersangka, Chanyeol hanya nyengir kuda kepada kedua temannya yang ada dibelakang lalu kepada pengunjung yang ada di depannya. Setelah itu ia menunduk meminta maaf namun tidak menghilangkan cengiran tampannya, "Juseong hamnida, juseong hamnida, juseong-" Berulang kali Chanyeol menunduk ke arah kanan, tengah lalu kiri dan mendadak langsung menghentikan permintaan maafnya ketika matanya memandang sosok di sebelah kiri, "Woaaa! Tuan muda Kai!" Pekiknya lagi dengan sangat heboh.

Demi semua foto _crossdressing_nya Kris, apa-apaan si Chanyeol ini? Bisakah dia menutup mulutnya dan tidak berteriak seheboh itu hingga membuat para pengunjung kini tambah melotot ke arahnya dan Chanyeol.

"Tuan muda!" ini lagi! Kenapa 2 pengikutnya juga tidak bisa diam? Kenapa Tao dan Suho tidak bisa menutup mulutnya juga? Mana ketiga _bodyguard_ tersebut memasang muka terkejut ke arah Kai, pula dengan tampang tak percaya apalagi mata mereka itu menunjukan bahwa Kai adalah tersangka utama membuat ketiganya berteriak histeris. Mau tak mau, pengunjung pun kemudian beralih memandang Kai tambah melotot.

Hal itu kemudian membuat Baekhyun dan Lay tersandar. Segeralah Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dan kawanannya ke dalam dapur, sedangkan Lay, sibuk menunduk meminta maaf berulang-ulang pada pengunjung ditemani pelayan lain, "Juseong hamnida, juseong hamnida"

Sedangkan Kai sendiri? Ia malah menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja. Entah kenapa dia jadi menyesal datang ke restoran Sehun bila akhirnya dia tambah gila dan stres.

**XXXX**

"Tuan Muda, pulanglah!"

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Kim ingin anda pulang!"

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Kim merindukan anda"

"Tuan muda-"

"STOOOP! HENTIKAN!" Pekik Kai keras-keras ketika dirinya dan segerombolan orang kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah kamar pribadi milik Sehun, tepatnya ruang kerja Sehun yang seolah-olah akan rubuh karena ditempati banyak orang.

Sungguh saat ini Kai benar-benar frustasi mendengar bujukan-bujukan dari _bodyguard_nya yang terus saja diucapkan berulang-ulang. Apalagi, ketiga wajah _bodyguard _tersebut sangatlah memuakkan. Lihat saja, mata yang memohon-mohon, kedua jari tangan yang dipautkan satu sama lain lalu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, tidak lupa juga ketiganya berlutut di depan Kai yang duduk di salah satu kursi disana.

"Pulanglah lah Kai, mereka ingin-" belum sempat Sehun yang juga berusaha membujuk agar Kai pulang, langsung di sela cepat.

"_Shi-reo_!" Kata Kai tajam dan dingin.

"Ya! Umurmu berapa sih? Cepat pulang sana!" Ujar Xiumin yang berdiri di sebelahnya galak. Namun Kai hanya menggeleng cepat, pertanda bahwa dia menolak untuk pulang.

"Benar Kai, kau harus pulang." Kini giliran Luhan yang membujuk Kai agar pulang dengan nada lembut. Kontras dengan Xiumin tadi.

"Aku tidak mau _hyung_! Aku ingin disini sebentar! Ada urusan yang belum selesai!" Tolak Kai dengan nada serius.

"Apa? Maksudmu dengan _namja_ yang bersamamu itu? Yang bernama, siapa? Do- Do"

"Do Kyungsoo!" Koreksi Tao cepat kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Itu dia! Do Kyungsoo!"

Kai yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol dan Tao apalagi ketika nama "Do Kyungsoo" disebut membuat darah Kai seperti mendidih. Serasa tubuhnya akan meledak. Astaga! Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas hal itu. Dan kini niatnya pergi ke restoran Sehun ingin jauh-jauh dari masalah itu malah mereka-mereka ini mengungkit-ungkitnya?

Langsung Kai berdiri dari kursinya cepat dan mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya lalu dipandang dengan tajam, "Jangan-sekali-kali-sebut-namanya-di-depan-ku!" Ucap Kai tajam dan penuh penekanan sehingga membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya jadi ngeri, meski di dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Kai kelihatannya seperti sangat anti dengan nama Do Kyungsoo?

Tak Hanya Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun, Tao, Suho, Sehun, Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen yang ada di ruangan kecil itu Nampak terkejut dan memandang sosok Kai yang kini mulai menutup pintu ruang kerja Sehun sekeras-kerasnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Chen kepada Xiumin yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Namun _namja_ disebelahnya hanya mengendikkan bahu dengan tampang bingung.

**XXXX**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Entah seberapa kalinya Kai berteriak-teriak layaknya orang yang kurang waras di bibir pantai dekat restoran milik Sehun. Untung saja di sekitar pantai sepi. Apalagi suasana senja malah menambah semangat Kai untuk terus berteriak hingga tenggorokannya kering dan pita suaranya seolah-olah akan segera keluar dari lehernya.

Mungkin ini diakibatkan karena Kai sedang….galau? yeah! Kai memang galau. Entah kenapa dia kini merasa seperti orang hampa, kosong, gelisah, sedih, dan lain sebagainya hingga bila dia terus merasakan perasaan itu, dia seperti mau mati saja.

"KENAPA HARUS KAU?! KENAPA?! AAAAAAAA!"

Kai terus saja berteriak gila menghadap ufuk barat di mana matahari kini tengah separuh tenggelam.

Wajahnya menampakan kefrustasian yang cukup mendalam. Benar, dia sedang frustasi. Dia menduga bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar gila.

Hingga akhirnya Kai jatuh berlutut karena kelelahan.

Rupanya teman-teman Kai juga _bodyguard_nya sedang mengamati namja itu dari jauh. Mereka sendiri enggan untuk mendekati Kai saat ini. Meskipun pikiran dan hati mereka sama-sama ingin tahu, apa yang telah terjadi, namun mereka belum siap untuk bertanya, melihat keadan Kai kini terlihat sebegitu rapuhnya disana.

Diantara mereka juga tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Hanya tatapan empati dari _namja-namja_ itu ke arah Kai yang membelakangi.

Tidak hanya mereka, namun ada Lay sedikit jauh menyendiri memandangi Kai. Entah kenapa juga perasaannya campur aduk karena mendadak ia teringat Kyungsoo sahabatnya.

Sejenak ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku, kemudian di kembalikan lagi ke asal sebelumnya. Setelahnya ia beranjak dari tempat itu, menjauhi bibir pantai, menjauhi Kai yang masih jatuh berlutut di depan ombak, menjauh bosnya, manajernya, juga teman-teman bosnya ditengah-tengah senja itu.

**XXXX**

Entah sudah beberapa hari Kai menginap di rumah Sehun yang merangkap menjadi restoran utama milik sahabatnya itu. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Kai sering melamun. Ia juga sangat sulit untuk diajak bicara. Saking sulitnya, Baekhyun sempat frustasi.

Bagaimana bila tidak frustasi jika Kai saat lapar, tengah memasak telur dadar, malah hampir saja memasukan tangannya ke wajan yang panas. Kata Kai sih, niatnya ingin melihat minyaknya sudah panas atau belum. Namun karena tidak konsentrasi, hampir saja mencelupkan tangannya. Untung Baekhyun dan Sehun berteriak menyadarkan Kai. Coba bayangkan kalau tidak ada 2 orang itu?

Ada lagi. Jadi Kai hendak akan mencuci bajunya di mesin cuci. Bukannya detergen yang ia masukan, tapi malah garam setengah kilo! Wajar saja Baekhyun berteriak-teriak histeris waktu garam miliknya dibuat sia-sia oleh Kai.

Sebenarnya bukan Baekhyun saja yang mengalami frustasi. Sehun yang sekarang sekamar dengan Kai juga ikut-ikutan frustasi. Sempat Sehun tidur seranjang dengan Kai. Lalu mendadak Kai mengigau dengan menyebut nama "Kyungsoo" berkali-kali dan hampir mencium Sehun! Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun sendiri bersumpah tidak akan pernah tidur seranjang dengan Kai.

Belum lagi Kai yang mendadak jadi manja pada Luhan! Hei, wajar saja dia frustasi, bagaimana kalau nanti Luhan direbut oleh Kai lagi? _Aigoo, uri_ Sehunnie terlalu su'udzon terhadap Kai. Padahal _namja_ berkulit tan itu juga sering bermanjaan dengannya. Seperti anak sedang merajuk pada _appa_nya.

Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Sehun mendadak tidak siap memiliki momongan secepatnya. Namun Luhan sepertinya malah menikmati perannya yang sekarang berubah menjadi "_eomma_" untuk Kai. Selalu menuruti permintaan Kai. Entah itu, dibelikan permen, es krim, boneka squidward, boneka krong atau bahkan membelikannya burung hantu. Kata Kai, dia ingin memiliki hewan yang matanya sangat bulat. Tentu saja hal itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun. Untung saja saat itu Sehun menyadari dahulu kalau Kai ingin beli burung hantu jadi gagalah rencana _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut memiliki peliharaan burung hantu.

Bukannya Sehun kejam, tapi sungguh, dia kenal Kai, dan Kai itu orangnya malas merawat peliharaan. Dia tidak mau merawat burung hantu menggantikan Kai dan tiap hari memberikan mangsa seperti tikus ke hewan karnivora tersebut. Apalagi Sehun sangat tidak tega melihat hewan seimut tikus di makan oleh burung hantu milik Kai nantinya. _Absolutely No_!

_Bodyguard_ Kai sebenarnya juga terkena imbasnya. Chanyeol, Tao dan Suho selalu disuruh aneh-aneh oleh Kai. Seperti, menyuruh mereka membeli boneka burung hantu sebesar dirinya karena ngambek gara-gara Sehun menolak membelikan burung hantu. Alhasil, Tao lah disuruh memakai kostum burung hantu.

Dan kalian tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Ya, Kai langsung memeluk Tao, tanpa ada niat melepasnya hingga malam, jam nya tertidur. Dan hal itu ternyata diketahui oleh Kris gara-gara Chanyeol keceplosan berbicara. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Kris ngomel-ngomel ke Chanyeol dan menyuruh namja '_happy virus_' itu segera melepaskan pandanya –yang berubah jadi _owl_- dari Kai kalau tidak, setelah Chanyeol pulang nanti, Kris akan mencekiknya hidup-hidup.

Namun ternyata Chanyeol gagal. Kai malah mewek-mewek dan merengek seperti anak kecil dan melempari Chanyeol garpu, sendok bahkan pisau!

Karena kegagalan itu, cahaya hidup Chanyeol meredup. Dan dia harus bersiap-siap dicekik Kris hidup-hidup nantinya.

Tidak hanya itu yang membuat Chanyeol, Tao dan Suho stress. Ada lagi. Waktu itu tepat jam 2 dini hari. Tepat ketika _bodyguard_ itu tengah mimpi indah di hotel mendadak dihubungi Kai, menyuruh mereka membelikannya es krim. Hei! Kenapa tidak Kai membelinya sendiri? Dan kenapa juga Kai mirip ibu-ibu yang sedang nyidam? Mana kalau ditolak oleh mereka, maka Kai akan berbicara pada _appa_nya kalau ketiga _bodyguard_ tersebut tidak becus bekerja.

Lalu Xiumin dan Chen. Saat saja mereka hendak bermesraan. Selalu Kai mengganggu. Entah Kai yang tiba-tiba menyerobot ditengah-tengah ketika mereka bergandengan tangan mesra. Entah saat ChenMin hendak berciuman, Kai selalu menggagalkannya. Dan paling parah, ketika Chenmin sedang berada di kamar mandi bersama, dan melakukan "You-know-what-I-mean" mendadak pintu kamar mandi hotelnya terbuka dan Kai langsung memotret mereka! Sempat juga mereka heran, bagaimana bisa Kai mendapatkan kunci kamar hotel tersebut?!

"Kita harus segera mengembalikan Kai dari jiwanya yang sekarang!" Ucap Chen menggebu-gebu ketika dirinya, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho dan Tao tengah duduk-duduk di kursi pelanggan yang kosong dan ditata sedemikan rupa dengan meja ditengah-tengah mereka seperti sedang rapat besar. Mereka rapat juga mengambil waktu yang sangat larut ketika Kai sudah tertidur pulas di kamar Sehun setelah memelukTao –yang bertransformasi menjadi _owl_ lagi- sampai dia tertidur. Lay sendiri kini sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan teh hangat untuk mereka di dapur. Terkadang juga dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendengar orang-orang di sana yang bercerita pengalaman baru mereka dengan Kai.

"Benar! Tuan muda Kai harus disembuhkan, benar kan, Suho _hyung_?" timpal Chanyeol kemudian meminta persetujuan kearah Suho. Namun bukannya Suho menjawab. Dia malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan pandangan lurus ke depan ke arah dapur.

Melihat hal tersebut, semua orang di meja itu langsung menoleh ke arah objek utama yang di pandangi juga difikirkan oleh Suho. Lay yang sedang mengaduk-aduk teh dengan telaten di dapurlah yang mereka lihat. Kontan itu membuat mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Suho yang masih saja senyam-senyum seperti orang gila.

"Ya! Kim Joonmyeon!" teriak mereka serentak nan kompak membuat Suho sendiri terkejut dan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. Tak hanya Suho yang terkejut. Lay yang di dapur juga merasa terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau suara orang-orang disana sangatlah keras, melengking dan membuat telinganya berdengung?

"A-ah, _ne? wae?_" Tanya Suho kelabakan sambil memandangi orang-orang disekitarnya yang memandangi dirinya dengan pandangan tajam.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau memandangi arah dapur terus? Kau menyukai Lay _hyung_? Kenapa sekalian tidak kau hampiri dan menembaknya sekarang juga?!" Ceplos Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan nada jengkel dan tentunya tanpa perasaan. Dan sontak itu membuat Suho langsung _blushing _parah. _Aisssh_! Kenapa Baekhyun mengatakan hal bodoh itu dengan nada hampir melebihi 6 oktaf, melengking, dan tepat menusuk jantung Suho. Dan kini Suho berharap semoga Lay tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya, Lay sendiri mendengarnya dan hanya mematung dengan tangan masih memegang sendok teh. Namun setelahnya ia langsung berdeham keras dari arah dapur.

"_Ya_! Baekhyun, kau jangan membuat Suho malu!" Bisik Luhan yang kebetulan berada di sebelah Baekhyun dan menyadarkan namja eyeliner yang sedang kalap itu gara-gara gemas dengan Suho.

Sedangkan yang lainnya, kecuali Baekho tertawa cekikikan apalagi melihat Suho, si _guardian angel_ menundukan kepalanya gara-gara _blushing_nya belum sembuh.

Lalu Lay, yang tadi sempat berdeham, kini sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Menampilkan lesung pipinya yang indah ketika tersenyum. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh ketika mendengar petanyaan, yang mungkin sebuah pernyataan bahwa Suho menyukainya.

"Hei! Aku ingat sesuatu, Kai dulu pernah mengigau dan memanggil nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Dan dia hampir saja menciumku karena mengira aku _namja_ bernama 'Kyungsoo' itu. Apakah itu masalah utama Kai? Dan apakah Kai itu…..mencintai _namja_ bernama 'Kyungsoo' tersebut?" Sehun kemudian angkat bicara ketika suasana kembali tenang dan bercerita pengalaman 'mengerikan'nya kemarin kepada semua yang ada di restoran itu.

"Aku rasa pasti ada hubungannya dengan _namja_ itu! Dan mungkin kau benar Sehun, bahwa Kai sedang ada…." kata Chanyeol kemudian memeragakan jari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya mendekat satu sama lain lalu menempel, melanjutkan perkataannya yang sengaja dia potong.

Setelah perkataan Chanyeol barusan, orang-orang disana kemudian Nampak berfikir. Jadi selama ini Kai itu sedang dilanda jatuh cinta toh? Atau malah sedang dilanda patah hati ? mengingat Kai begitu stress dan mendadak berubah menjadi anak berumur 5 tahun? Dulu saja waktu dia patah hati gara-gara Luhan tidak separah itu kok!

Hingga konsentrasi mereka buyar ketika Lay datang dan menyuguhkan teh kepada mereka.

"Ini, tehnya, masih hangat silahkan diminum" ucap Lay ramah dan sopan kemudian menyuguhkannya satu persatu kepada Chayeol, Chen, Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, Tao dan terakhir Suho.

Hendaknya si _Guardian_ itu ingin berterima kasih ketika dengan sopan Lay menaruh tehnya dengan sopan ke arahnya. Namun baru saja dia mendongak, hendak membuka mulut, langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan menunduk kembali ketika teringat Baekhyun tadi dengan tanpa perasaan berkata hal-hal yang membuatnya malu setengah mati dengan nada hampir melebihi 6 oktaf! Ayolah, siapa yang tidak malu, ketika ada orang yang membeberkan perasaanmu tepat saat itu orang yang kau sukai ada di sekitarmu. Iya kalau Lay juga suka padanya, itu tidak masalah! Kalau tidak?

Lalu Lay sendiri hanya berdeham salting. Lalu ngibrit ke dapur lagi sok-sok an mencuci bekas-bekas piring kotor yang belum sempat di bersihkannya.

Sedangkan Chayeol, Chen, Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, Tao hanya cekikikan dan bersiul-siul pelan menggoda Suho yang masih blushing.

"Sudah! Srobot saja _Hyung_! Ada kesempatan merebut hati Lay Hyung Xixixixixi!" Kikik Sehun dan lainnya dan membuat Suho menyumpah serapah dalam hati akan menceburkan orang-orang itu ke laut setelah ini!

**XXXX**

Seperti senja-senja kemarin. Kai kini duduk di bibir pantai. Entah kenapa, kebiasaan ini mulai merasuki dirinya. Rasanya sangat tenang (bahkan untuk menggalau seperti sekarang).

Namun suasananya kali ini berbeda. Kai memegangi kamera DSLR miliknya. Bukan karena dia ingin mengambil gambar. Namun ia ingin membuka-buka galeri di kamera DSLRnya. Tangannya dengan luwes memencet-memencet hasil bidikannya yang kemarin-kemarin. Hingga matanya sedikit membulat dan jantungnya bergemuruh hebat ketika melihat sebuah foto dirinya dan Kyungsoo berselca kemarin. Dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di perpotongan leher dan dadanya.

Astaga! Itu membuatnya semakin, semakin, semakin, sesak. Ayolah dia ingin segera melupakan hal itu. Dia ingin _move on_! Dia tidak mau mengingat semua tentang _namja_ bernama Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan KAKAK ANGKATNYA yang PALING DIBENCINYA!

Baru saja dia akan menekan _button delete_ di kamera tersebut, namun ketika tangannya akan menekan, ia tidak jadi melakukannya. Kembali lagi dia akan memencet tombol tersebut namun tidak jadi lagi.

Ia pun lalu merutuk dan langsung bergerak-gerak tanpa aturan dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke pasir dan terus bergerak seperti meronta-ronta layaknya orang gila.

"AAAA! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MELUPAKANNYA!" Jeritnya frustasi tingkat akut dan terus bergerak-gerak tanpa aturan di pasir dengan kalapnya.

Dan kali ini dia mulai menyadari dan membenarkan satu kalimat yang dulu pernah diucapkan appanya. _"Benci dan cinta itu hanya beda tipis"_. Sungguh! Kai merasakannya! Kai mengalaminya saat ini! Dan rasanya bukan bahagia malah menyesakkan. Seolah-olah hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dan sebentar lagi akan membuatnya gila. Padahal dia sekarang sudah gila!

Sejenak saat ia mulai tenang, pikirannya kembali ke masa-masa 18 tahun yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah saat dia bertemu pertama kali dengan _namja_ kecil bermata bulat tersebut. Masih ingat pula ia senyum polos _namja_ bernama Kyungsoo yang sempat dia lupakannya.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kai POV**

_Siang ini aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa di ruang keluarga yang besar ini kecuali para _maid-maid_ yang sedang berseliweran di sana-sini dengan sibuknya. Dahiku sedikit mengerut. Posisiku berada di tengah-tengah ruangan membuatku sedikit risi ketika melihat _maid-maid_ itu bersih-bersih. _

_Hei, tumben-tumbennya siang seperti ini mereka bersih-bersih. Memang sih tugas mereka seperti itu. Namun aku sangat hafal betul kapan waktu mereka bersih-bersih. Biasanya pagi dan sore. Dan kini, siang-siang bolong begini? Lalu kesannya seperti mereka membersihkan dengan mendadak dan cepat-cepat. _

_Karena penasaran aku pun bertanya pada salah satu _maid_ keluarga kami. Maid yang dulu merawatku sejak bayi, "_Ahjumma_, kenapa kalian membersihkan ruangan ini? Bukankah bukan waktunya membersihkannya?" Tanyaku dengan suara kecil khas anak-anak ke arah _maid_ tersebut. _

_Lalu _maid_ itu memandangku dan menggendong tubuh kecilku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Tuan muda akan mendapatkan kejutan setelah ini dari Tuan dan Nyonya besar. Tunggu saja beberapa saat lagi!" Ujar _maid_ yang sudah aku anggap _eomma_ sendiri tersebut._

"_Kejutan?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala penasaran. Lalu _maid_ itu mengangguk kemudian menurunkanku, "Tunggulah beberapa saat. Tuan dan Nyonya besar akan segera pulang. _Ahjumma _melanjutkan pekerjaan _ahjumma_ dulu ne?" ucap _Maid_ itu sopan. Aku pun menjawabnya sambil mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke arah sofa panjang berwarna hitam dan empuk di ruang keluarga tersebut. _

_Sembari menunggu, aku putuskan untuk membaca komik anak-anak untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan menunggu ayah dan ibuku._

_Dan baru saja 15 menit aku menunggu orang yang aku tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Dengan sambutan sopan para _maid_ mereka berjalan ke arahku. Sontak itu membuatku melompat dari kursi dan langsung memeluk ayah dan ibuku._

"_Jonginnie…kau lama menunggu kami?" Tanya ibuku sambil berjongkok mengelus-elus rambutku penuh sayang. Sebagai jawaban aku pun mengangguk pelan dan memandang ibuku dengan pandangan sebal. Namun itu malah membuat ibuku tertawa geli._

"_Hei, nak! Kami membawa kejutan untukmu!" Celetuk ayah ku yang tengah berdiri di depanku. Aku pun harus mendongak ke atas karena tubuh ayah sangatlah besar dariku. _

_Nampak wajahku pasti berseri-seri karena tak sabar menunggu apa maksud kejutan tersebut. Hingga ayahku mendorong sesuatu dari balik badannya dengan pelan. Tubuh kecil namun sedikit lebih besar dariku, yang di dorong ayah tadi kemudian berdiri di depanku sambil menunduk malu._

_Aku masih mematung memandang anak yang lebih tua dariku tersebut. Tunggu dulu, apa maksud ayahku dengan membawa anak ini ke rumah? Kenapa feelingku buruk? Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"A-anyeong_!" sapa anak itu terbata sambil menunduk malu, "_Che ireum-eun_, Do- em maksudku Kim Kyungsoo _imnida_. _H-hyung_ barumu." Ucapnya pelan dengan tersenyum polos nada lirih dan terbata juga. Namun aku mendengarnya. Mendengarnya dengan jelas malah! Dan demi apa? Dia _hyung_ku? Ha? Bicara apa dia? Pasti dia bercanda! Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak suka lelucon seperti ini! Kemudian aku memandang ayah dan ibuku bergantian meminta jawaban. Namun mereka hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. _

_Entah kenapa jawaban mereka membuatku sangat,sangat, sangat tidak terima! Sungguh, aku ingin mereka bilang , "Nak, kami bercanda", "Hahaha, jangan tegang begitu kami bercanda", "Tenang saja kami bercanda kok". Sungguh aku tidak mau memiliki _hyung_ baru yang sepertinya akan mengacaukan hidupku dan menjadi parasit. Lalu mengambil semua kasih sayang orang tua terhadapku! Aku tidak suka! Namun lama aku menunggu mereka tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu atau kata-kata yang mirip lainnya. Malah ibuku berkata, "Jonginnie, kau tak mau perkenalkan dirimu pada _hyung_mu?" dengan nada lembut dan sedikit terlihat kecewa karena aku tidak segera mengenalkan diriku balik kepada anak aneh di depanku ini. Dan artinya pasti beliau sekarang serius! Ugh!_

"Shireo_! Aku tidak mau memiliki_ hyung_ baru! Aku tidak mau!" Jawabku sambil berteriak kencang tepat di depan muka anak itu yang entah aku lupa namanya. Setelah tu dengan cepat aku membalikan tubuhku dan berlari menaiki tangga, lalu masuk kekamarku dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Tanpa peduli ayah dan ibuku yang terus-terusan memanggil namaku. Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku ingin anak itu segera enyah dari keluarga dan hidupku! Dan semoga dengan cara ini, ayah dan ibu mengerti bahwa aku tidak mau ada anggota baru masuk dalam keluarga kami dan merebut segalanya!_

**TBC**

A/N :

a-yo guys! anyone miss me? #Nope! Nobody!

Maaf ya, baru update. Zetta sedang sibuk #alah alesan!

Oya, untuk semuanya umat muslim, Marhaban ya Ramadhan ya guys

Jangan bolong2 puasanya, kecuali cewek yang lagi kedatangan 'tamu'.

Jangan lupa selalu beribadah kepada Allah swt yaa..#kok jadi ceramah?

Oke sekedar pemberitahuan, kalau tidak chap depan, ya depannya lagi bakal tamat.

Doain Zetta aja biar bisa nerusin. Pokonya aku ushain bakal tamat secepatnya.

Hehe.

Oke saatnya bales review kalian

**needtexotic** : tenang aja jangan nyesek. Ini bukan fic angst kok :D. ok?

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: disini udah deceritain yang singkatnya sama Tuan Kim. Chap depan lebih panjang gimana kronologinya. Hehhee. Kan Kyungsoo itu Butler. Wkwkwk XD.

**WulannS** : Kyungsoo itu super hero jadi bisa kayak gitu. Wkwkwkwk. Iya disini udah dikisahkan singkatnya. Chap depan versi panjangnya. Hehe. Oke uda lanjut nih…gomawo :D

**DianaSangadji** : serius? Gomawo yaa.. hehehe. Aku sempat grogi nulis part di danau itu. Oke ini udah lanjut. Gomawoo yaa?

**Srdkj414** : hahaha, beneran nih? Gomawo ya..

**lee kaisoo** : beneran keren? Iya soalnya Kyungsoo kan bukan manusia biasa. Wkwkwk. Tetep happy ending tenang aja. Ngga ada death chara XD.

**Imeelia** : iya nih. Marah banget dong pastinyaaa… XD

**BBCnindy** : hahaha, iya ngga apa2 santai2. Kyungsoo itu ga sengaja bunuh ibunya Kai. lihat saja chap depan okeee?

**SapphireGirl** : sodara angkat chingu. Santaaai XD

**kyeoptafadila** : hihi. Beneran nih? Gomawo yaa. Mian ga bisa update kilat. Hehehe :D

**ajib4ff** : flashbacknya ada lagi di chap depan. Oke gomawo yaa :D

**zukazuka** : serius? Gomawo yaa. Mian ga bisa update kilat. Sulaynya gampang lah. :D

**hunhan hunhan 3** : aku nulis sebenarnya ngakak juga chingu. Kasian Kai aku nistakan juga. Muehehehe. Lihat saja di chap depan oke. Sip! Request diterima . hehehe

**Sihyun Jung**: iya, anak angkat. Hehe. Gomawo. Siap ini udah lanjut bos. Mian telat. :D

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie** : hehehe. Iya bukan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Gomawo lho. Aduuuh, liburan Cuma ngaplo akunya di rumah :D siaap! Gomawo.

**siscaMinstalove** : hihihihi. Sulay lagi masa PDKT tapi ga tau deh bisa kecantol ato ngga. Iya bener banget tuh. Emang Kyungsoo butlernya tapi masih dalam masa percobaan. Kyungsoo bisa gagal kadi butler juga. Hahaha. :D . bntar lagi juga kebongkar. Mian updatenya ngareeet.

**Jenny** : sesungguhnya Lay itu sahabat dari Kyungsoo loh. Hhahaha. Oke ini udah dilanjut bos!

**dokyungsoo21** : hhahaha. Tuan Kim itu malah yang nylametin D.O lho. Oke ini udah next :D

**AnjarW** : waaa….gomawoo yaaaaa.. jangan galau gitu denger lagunya :P

**Kyungieee** : iyaaa… tapi yang bunuh buka kyungsoo kok. Kan tuan Kim udah bilang. Okeee gomawo. Maaf ya telaaat hehehe.

**anara17**: hihihi. Okeee ini udah lanjut. Gomawoo..

**PutriPootree** : kyungsoo itu sebenernya juga butler tapi dalam masa percobaan. Dia bisa gagal juga jadi butlernya Kai lho. Chap depan bakal dibahas kok. Okeee.

**park soohee** : kyungsoo itu butlernya Kai tapi dalam masa percobaan. Chap depan bakal dibahas lebih lanjut.

**kristao-v** : haha. Oke oke gomawo yaa? Ini udah lanjut chingu. Mian laamaaa..

**Seo Matsumura** : amiinn yaaaa? Hihihi. Arigatou gozaimasu seo-san. Hehe. Mian ga bisa update kilat . がんばって juga yaa?

Gitu aja cuap-cuap dari saya. Karena kebetulan zetta lagi stress karena mau try out jadi singkat-singkat aja. #apanya yang singkat woi?!

Gomawo buat yang review diatas. Yang udah fave, udah follow story zetta. Makasih banget. Zetta sangat menghargainya dan berterima kasih khususnya juga buat pembaca, I love you so much.

Dan zetta ga akan pernah berhenti buat bilang,

**Mind to review guys?**


	9. Everytime

**Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shireo_! Aku tidak mau memiliki _hyung_ baru! Aku tidak mau!" Jawabku sambil berteriak kencang tepat di depan muka anak itu yang entah aku lupa namanya. Setelah tu dengan cepat aku membalikan tubuhku dan berlari menaiki tangga, lalu masuk kekamarku dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Tanpa peduli ayah dan ibuku yang terus-terusan memanggil namaku. Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku ingin anak itu segera enyah dari keluarga dan hidupku! Dan semoga dengan cara ini, ayah dan ibu mengerti bahwa aku tidak mau ada anggota baru masuk dalam keluarga kami dan merebut segalanya!_

**XXXX**

_Aku kira dengan caraku membentak bocah itu dan membanting pintu kamarku kemarin membuahkan hasil. Namun kenyataan tidak sama sekali. Bocah itu tetap bertahan di rumah besarku. Entah kenapa begitu bencinya aku melihat dirinya berkeliaran di sekitar rumahku. Dan pagi ini dengan seenak jidatnya, ia masuk ke kamarku dan membangunkan tidur cantikku. Hei, apa dia tidak tahu aku sangat tidak suka dibangunkan sebelum jam 7 pagi? Dan dia berani-beraninya membangunkan ku? Cih, cari mati saja dia denganku!_

"Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Keluar kau!" Pekik ku keras kala mendapati bocah sialan itu masuk ke kamar dan membangunkan. Mana sok manis pula membangunkannya. Menjijikan! _

"_A-aku, aku hanya membangunkanmu Jonginiee" Jawabnya yang membuat telingaku geli jijik. Oh! Lihatlah, dia memanggil namaku seolah-olah kami sudah sangat akrab? Huh! Aku tidak sudi berakrab-akrab dengan orang seperti dia. Pasti dia melakukan ini untuk cari muka kepada kedua orang tuaku. Dasar menjijikan!_

"_Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kau menjijikan!" maki ku dengan nada tajam yang membuat bocah yang berdiri di depanku ketakutan dan menggigit bibirnya. Aku yakin, sepertiya dia akan menangis sebentar lagi. Payah! Laki-laki macam apa dia? Begitu saja sudah menangis?_

_Kemudian aku mulai berdiri dari ranjangku. Memandang bocah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Enyahlah kau dari hidupku! Kau hanya seorang parasit!" Makiku lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya yang mulai terisak-isak sendirian di kamarku. Aaah! Biarlah. Aku tidak peduli. Memakinya seperti itu sedikit membuatku puas. Jujur saja aku sangat sangat sangat ingin membuat dirinya tidak betah di sini dan mengusirnya dari rumah. Ide bagus Kim Jong In!_

**XXXX**

_Sudah berapa kalinya aku mengumpat-umpat hari ini ya? 5? 10? 20? Oh! Sepertinya sudah berkali-kali. Ya Tuhan! Kalian tau? Bocah itu! _Aissshh_! Dia terus mengikutiku di mana-mana! Aku risi! Apa dia tidak tau? Dan apa-apaan itu? Kenapa wajahnya sok polos begitu? Kalau aku melihatnya seperti itu, serasa ingin memukulnya saja. Meskipun aku masih kecil, begini-begini aku bisa melakukan adegan tonjok! Terima kasih kepada sepupuku Kyuhyun _Hyung_ yang selalu dan rajin menyuplai mataku dengan adegan kekerasan di televisi tanpa kedua orang tuaku tahu. _

"Ya_! Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku?" Bentakku kepada bocah itu ketika kami sedang berada di belakang taman rumah. _

_Oke, pasti kalian mengataiku kejam. Tapi memang aku tidak suka caranya mendekatiku. Dan dia juga tidak bisa melihat kondisi dimana aku tidak ingin diganggu dan dimana aku bisa diganggu. Meskipun kebanyakan kondisiku kalau menyangkut dia sangat sangat sangat tidak suka diganggu dan didekati olehnya._

"_Aku ingin bermain dengan Jonginie" balasnya dengan nada takut dan menunduk._

_Aku pun mencibir, "Bermain sendiri saja sana! Dan menjauhlah dariku! Aku tak ingin melihatmu!" Bentakku kemudian mendorong tubuhnya sampai terjatuh diatas rumputan taman belakang rumah kemudian meninggalkannya menangis memegang tangannya. Aku sebenarnya sempat melihat, tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah karena tergores duri tanaman yang panjang dan tajam di sekitar tempatnya jatuh tadi. Lalu kalian pikir aku akan menolongnya?_

_oo….Kalian kira aku peduli? Tentu saja Aku tidak peduli! Salahkan saja dia yang terus menggangguku. Itu mungkin balasannya karena terus membuatku jengkel dan bertambah benci dengannya._

_Apalagi ketika beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu, kedua orang tuaku mengetahui hal tersebut. Kemudian memanggilku turun kebawah dan memarahiku habis-habisan!_

_Namun tidak hanya memarahiku. Ayah dengan tega memukuli kedua betisku memakai kayu, 20 kali dengan di saksikan pelayan-pelayan di ruang tamu dan tak lupa pandangan iba mereka serasa menusukku! Sungguh, aku tidak suka keadaan ini. Yang aku lakukan hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya menahan rasa perih di betis juga perasaan malu karena menjadi bahan tontonan berapa _maid_ disana! _

_Sedangkan bocah pembawa masalah itu malah ikut menangis dipelukan ibuku? Cih! Cari muka kan dia? Disaat begini juga, ibuku tidak membelaku! Hanya memeluk bocah itu erat sambil menenangkannya? Lalu aku yang menangis meraung-raung ini, sama sekali tidak dianggapnya? _

_Sebenarnya anak mereka aku atau dia? Kenapa dia yang selalu di anak emaskan? Aku benci ini! Aku tidak suka ini! Aku harus mencari cara agar bocah itu enyah dari hidupku dan keluargaku. Kalau bisa, aku juga pasti akan membunuhnya! Hal ini cukup membuktikan bahwa saat ini, aku sangat membenci bocah itu. Membencinya setengah mati tepatnya! Cih, dasar tukang cari muka!_

**XXXX**

_Ini adalah liburan paling menyesalkan dan paling aku benci seumur hidupku! Sialaaan! _

_apa kalian mau tau? Ya, jawabannya adalah Ini semua gara-gara bocah sialan itu! Aku kira perjalanan liburan ini akan menyenangkan. Ternyata sama sekali tidak. 'Dia' juga ikut aku dan keluargaku liburan. Sempat awalnya aku protes kepada kedua orang tuaku, kenapa anak itu juga diajak ke Nami Island? Kemudian ayahku dengan santainya menjawab, "Wajar saja, dia _hyung_mu Jong In!"_

_Oh! Demi semua yang ada di dunia ini! Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai _hyung_ku! Nama bocah itu saja aku sudah lupa! Bagaimana bisa dia jadi _hyung_ku?_

"_Jonginnie, mau permen?" tanyanya dengan polos kemudian menyodorkanku permen susu rasa blueberry. Sebagai balasan aku hanya diam menatapnya tajam. Tatapanku seolah-olah menusuknya dengan dalam sehingga dia kembali diam dan menarik kembali permennya. Mungkin tatapanku cukup meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak sudi menerima pemberian dari si anak aneh yang kini duduk disebelahku. Setelah itu ia menundukkan kepalanya sedih dan bermain-main permen yang tadinya akan diberikan padaku. Sedangkan kedua orang tuaku yang duduk di kursi jok depan hanya terdiam. Yah, mungkin mereka juga sudah lelah menegurku karena diriku terus mengabaikan bocah aneh itu dan berbuat jahat padanya._

_Em…jahat? Ya, aku barusan bilang jahat dan aku tidak peduli. Aku memang tokoh antagonis sekarang. Dan itu menyenangkan. Aku pun yakin, sebentar lagi bocah yang duduk disebelahku tidak akan tahan dengan sikapku dan pergi jauh dari keluargaku! Yeaaah! Pasti aku bisa melakukannya! _Fighting_ Kim Jong In!_

**XXXX**

_Sudah hampir pukul 1 dini hari namun aku masih tetap terjaga. Kasur empuk berukuran _king size_ di villa ayahku ini sama sekali tidak bisa membuatku tertidur. Terkadang aku menggulingkan tubuhku ke kanan, lalu kekiri, kekanan lagi, kekiri lagi. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa tertidur._

_Mungkin ini gara-gara dari tadi aku merasa gelisah. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saja. Seperti akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini._

_Aku pun hanya bisa berguling-guling di kasur dengan leluasa juga bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa gelisahku. Untung anak aneh itu tidak jadi tidur seranjang denganku. Coba kalau dia tidur seranjang denganku, pasti aku akan mencekiknya karena perasaan gelisah ini. Dan Aku cukup bersyukur anak itu menolak ketika ayahku menyuruhnya tidur denganku. Tumben juga dia peka dengan kondisiku yang sangat tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya._

_Em..tapi aku bilang bersyukur tadi tidak ada niat berterima kasih padanya. ingat itu!_

"_Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?" Rutukku sebal sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam legamku dengan kasar lalu berguling-guling kembali. Namun bedanya sekarang kesegala arah._

_Ini semua karena perasaan gelisahku bertambah parah saja. Feelingku benar-benar buruk kali ini. Hingga tiba-tiba indera pendengaranku menangkap sebuah suara keras yang aku yakini berasal dari suara benda yang pecah. Tapi kenapa malam-malam begini ada yang memecahkan benda? Apakah angin? Yang benar saja!_

_Pikiran negatif kemudian merasuki otak polosku. Oh tidak! Apakah itu pencuri yang melakukannya? Sepertinya Tidak mungkin ayah dan ibuku memecahkan benda tengah malam begini kecuali bila mereka tengah mengalami sindrom berjalan saat tidur dan tanpa sengaja mejatuhkan suatu benda dan kemudian pecah. Apakah si bocah aneh itu? Bisa jadi juga. Tapi…_

"_Apakah ada pencuri?"gumamku pelan kemudian berdiri pelan dari ranjangku._

_Kaki mungilku kemudian berjalan ke kanan menuju sebuah tembok yang disana tertempel tongkat hiasan diatasnya. Dengan sekali melompat aku pun menggapai tongkat tersebut. Lumayan berat tongkatnya, tapi bisa diyakini bila tongkat tersebut digunakan untuk memukul pasti, kepala yang menjadi korban pukulan tongkat ini akan benjol besar!_

_Kemudian dengan sedikit keberanian dan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, pula dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang karena takut, aku berjalan pelan-pelan dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Meskipun suara minor sedikit terdengar._

_Langkah demi langkah kutelusuri lorong villa lantai dua ini. Sedikit mengendap-ngendap kulangkahkan menuju tangga ke lantai satu. Aku yakin suara benda pecah tersebut jatuh dari lantai satu. _

_Meskipun suasana gelap, hanya lampu-lampu yang tertempel di tembok menyinarkan cahaya emas, aku tetap berjalan menuju tangga dengan perasaan was-was. Semakin mendekati tangga, entah kenapa _feeling_ jadi bertambah buruk dan membuat makin gelisah saja._

_Dan baru saja aku akan menuruni tangga, mataku mendadak langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku percayai. Pemandangan yang begitu ganjal. Aneh dan terkesan….menakutkan. _

_Dilantai bawah, tidak salah lagi itu…bocah aneh itu tengah berdiri gemetaran. Namun bukan itu pemandangan yang membuatku ngeri. Akan tetapi orang-orang tak dikenal berjumlah 4 orang menggenakan setelan jas dan pakaian serba hitam juga menodongkan pistol ke arah anak itu yang membuatku merasa ganjal. _

_He-hei! Tunggu dulu! Itu pistol yang mereka bawa pasti pistol mainan kan? Dan siapa mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan anak aneh itu? _

_Mendadak tubuhku jadi menengang, mana kala anak aneh itu mulai terisak pelan. Tangisan anak itu begitu nyata dan terlihat ketakutan. Ya Tuhan! Aku harus bagaimana? Sepertinya orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu tidak bercanda menodongkan pistolnya ke arah anak itu. Dan menurutku sejatanya asli. Tapi, astaga! Aku tidak bisa bergerak! _

"_Ikutlah dengan kami, atau kau mati nak?" suara dari salah satu pemakai pakian serba hitam itu masih bisa aku dengar dari ujung tangga lantai dua. Suaranya yang besar khas laki-laki paruh baya namun terkesan mengerikan itu membuatku lebih bergidik lagi._

"Shireo_…" Jawab bocah itu dengan nada bergetar namun setengah berteriak._

"_Aku tanya sekali lagi, ikut dengan kami, atau mati, bocah!" _

_Ya Tuhan! Dimana kedua orang tua ku? Bagaimana ini? Orang itu mulai menekan pelatuknya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Meskipun aku membenci bocah di bawah itu, aku tidak mau melihatnya mati di depanku. Setidaknya aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya, bukan mereka!_

_Dengan perlahan aku mulai mengangkat satu kakiku. Dan ya! Berhasil, meskipun kakiku sangat bergetar dan membuat tubuhku serasa lemas. _

_Kemudian kaki yang lainnya. Juga berhasil. _

_Setelah itu dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari kebawah. Menarik bocah itu dan membawanya lari. Ya! Itu ide bagus untuk anak umur 7 tahun. Kau harus bisa Jong In!_

"_Kyungie!" dan secara tiba-tiba aku seperti mendengar suara ibuku. Tidak! Bukan sepertinya! Namun itu memang benar-benar suara ibuku! Beliau kini tengah berlari menggapai anak aneh itu dengan wajah panik. Sedangkan aku sendiri terpaku ketika aku benar-benar berada tepat dibelakang anak itu. Dan bertambahlah terkejutku ketika ibuku mulai memeluk erat bocah di depanku. Hingga…_

**DOORRR!**

_Bagiakan film yang diputar dengan lamban. Aku melihat suatu hal yang pertama kali dan paling mengerikan dalam hidupku. Mataku membulat sempurna. Tanganku dan kakiku makin bergetar kuat. Belum lagi ketika merasakan bau anyir dari cairan merah kental yang muncrat dan membasahi setengah wajahku._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, entah mengapa aku merasa air mataku mulai mengalir melihat tubuh ibuku yang tadi memeluk bocah aneh itu perlahan-lahan merosot kebawah. Dengan _slow motion_ aku mengingatnya dengan cukup jelas. Sangat jelas malah. Tubuh ibuku yang tersungkur ke lantai. Darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuhnya ke lantai. Lalu bocah itu yang berteriak keras bagaikan sambaran petir di lubuk hatiku, "_EOMMAAAA!_"_

_Serta merta, suara _alarm_ villa milik ayahku berbunyi nyaring. Membuatku benar-benar tersadar dari keterdiamanku. _

_Kulihat tubuh ibuku yang bersimbah darah di depanku. Orang-orang ayahku yang mulai masuk ke ruangan dan menembaki 4 orang tadi. lalu bocah aneh itu yang menangis sambil memeluk tubuh ibuku dan menangis._

"Eomma…eomma..._" gumam ku pelan dan terkesan seperti anak autis yang mengulang perkataannya mirip kaset rusak. "_Eomma_!" dan Akhirnya aku berteriak nyaring dan menghambur ke arah ibuku dengan perasaan kalut. Dan tepat tubuhku terjatuh di sisi kiri ibu. Mataku juga masih membulat tidak percaya. Tidak! Tentu saja, pasti ini bukan ibuku! Dia pasti bukan ibuku. Orang yang berlumuran darah ini bukan ibuku. Tapi, ketika aku membeli rambutnya dengan tangan bergetar, ini adalah ibuku. Ketika aku menyentuh kulit lembutnya ini ibuku. Dan ketika aku membelai pipinya yang tertempel darah begitu banyak ini adalah ibuku! Tubuhnya yang seolah-olah tertidur ini ibuku. Ibuku! Ibuku!_

"Eomma_..bangun _eomma_. Ku mohon. Maafkan Kyungie. Ini salah Kyungie _eomma_ jadi begini. Tolong _eomma_ bangun dan hukum Kyungie…" Isak anak yang kini di depanku sambil memegang tangan ibuku yang satunya. Sama sepertiku, ia menangis pilu sambil terus memohon maaf pada ibuku yang sudah terbujur kaku di tengah-tengah kami. Ia terus menangis sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ibuku. Sejenak aku terpaku dan berfikir. Ya, ibuku seperti ini karena dia! Ibuku seperti ini karena melindunginya! Ibuku seperti ini karena dia, karena dia yang membunuhnya._

_Pikiranku makin kalut. Perasaan marah mulai menyelinap dalam tubuhku. Semuanya karena dia! _Namja_ parasit yang menghancurkan keluargaku. Dan sekarang membunuh ibuku! _

_Dengan kasar aku mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat dari dekat ibuku. Ia pun terjungkal cukup keras dilantai sambil menjerit kesakitan. Aku tak peduli! Bahkan apa yang aku lakukan tadi sama sekali tidak bisa menebus dosanya karena membuat orang yang aku cintai terluka seperti ini!_

"_Kau! __Kau pembunuh! Kau perusak keluargaku, dan sekarang membunuh ibuku? Dasar _namja_ pembawa sial! Enyalah dari hidupku, hidup keluargaku!" Makiku histeris ke arahnya. Mata ku pasti kini sangat merah karena menangis dan marah. _

"_Jong In, _mianhae_…" ucapnya setelah memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan berjalan kembali ke arah ibu dan aku dengan menggunakan lutunya._

"_Jangan mendekat!" geramku penuh amarah dan gigi bergemelutuk, "Enyah kau! Pergi kau! Aku tidak sudi melihatmu lagi! Pergi!" Teriakku penuh amarah dan kebencian. Jantungku juga terus berdetak kencang karena perasaan gila ini. Apalagi ketika melihat wajahnya yang merah juga menangis tersedu-sedu. Hal itu membuatku tambah ingin memakinya, membencinya dan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Hingga tiba-tiba kekuatanku seolah-olah menghilang. Tubuhku mendadak lemas dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Kai POV's END**

Kai kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dan oh, betapa jahatnya ia dulu terhadap Kyungsoo semasa mereka masih kecil. Apalagi semua alasan ia menyiksa _namja_ bermata burung hantu tersebut adalah karena tak rela kasih sayang orang tua terbagi dengannya dan Kyungsoo. lalu ia beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah perebut kasih sayang orang tua, parasit, pembawa sial, penghancur keluarga orang bahkan pembunuh sang ibunda.

Tapi sesungguhnya Kai masih memiliki rasa benci pada Kyungsoo disela-sela rasa bersalah. jangan lupakan bahwa Kyungsoo lah penyebab kematian sang ibu. Karena _namja_ itu, sang ibu mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk Kyungsoo. apalagi waktu kecil Kyungsoo selalu di prioritas utamakan.

Sebagai anak kandung, wajar saja Kai marah dan tidak terima. Apalagi bila ia memang mengakui Kyungsoo sebagai _hyung_nya, seharusnya dia yang di anak emaskan karena ia adalah anak terakhir. Tapi…dulu?

"Yo! Jangan melamun begitu!" Tiba-tiba entah sejak kapan ada seseorang yang kini duduk di sebelah Kai dan mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat jantung _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut seolah-olah akan melompat karena kaget.

"Luhan _Hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!" Rutuk Kai sambil memandang _namja_ di sebelahnya, Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Hei! Dia paling benci dikejutkan oleh orang.

"Hahahaha, Ya Tuhan Kai! Kau sama sekali tidak menyadari aku disini? Hahaha!" Luhan pun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesekali menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai.

"Tidak lucu _hyung_!" Sungut Kai kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cakrawala senja.

Luhan pun menghentikan tawanya, lalu memandang ke arah Kai yang masih bertahan melihat cakrawala di ufuk barat sambil mendengarkan suara deburan ombak yang saling sahut menyahut.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Atau kau sudah mencintai orang lain?" Tanya Luhan yang sontak membuat Kai mau tak mau kembali menatap Luhan dan memicingkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti sudah mencintai orang lain!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mencintai siapa-siapa!"

Luhan mengrucutkan bibirnya. Ya ampun, sungguh, dia tahu Kai berbohong padanya. terlihat jelas dari mata Kai sendiri. Apalagi ketika ditanya untuk kedua kalinya (mungkin lebih tepatnya disuruh mengaku), Kai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dengan mengecapkan bibirnya bergantian. Itu tandanya ia sedang berbohong.

Dan Luhan tidak ada cara lain selain….

"_H-hyung_, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan memegang kedua pipi Kai. Kemudian ditarik hingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Kai, tentu saja terkejut dengan aksi dadakan Luhan. Apalagi ketika Luhan mulai mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi bibir keduanya akan segera bertemu.

"_H-hyung_! " Kai mulai gugup. Astaga! Ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa dia jadi begini? Meskipun dia dulu menyukainya, mencintainya dan bila Luhan melakukan hal ini sejak dulu, dia tentu saja akan bahagia dan segera menyambar bibir orang di depannya dengan bibirnya. Tapi kalau sekarang? Entah kenapa dia ingin mendorong jauh-jauh Luhan darinya. Walaupun jantungnya berdetak cepat, tapi tidak secepat dulu saat ia mencintai Luhan. Dan kini rasanya kalau dia masih tetap bertahan di posisi ini, ia seperti sedang mengkhianati Sehun dan…..

"_Hyung_! Jangan bercanda!" Cepat-cepat Kai mendorong tubuh Luhan sebelum wajah dan bibir mereka benar-benar saling menempel.

Luhan pun sedikit terjungkal kebelakang namun akhirnya dia tertawa sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Kai dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Sedangkan Kai hanya menatap Luhan heran. Kenapa dia malah tertawa?

"Benar kan? Kau pasti sudah mencintai orang lain. Buktinya aku cium saja tidak mau!" Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena reaksi Kai yang setelah hampir saja ia cium.

"Sok tahu! Aku….aku hanya….em..hanya tidak ingin mengkhianati Sehun!" Sungut Kai dengan nada gugup dan pandangan lurus ke depan. Memang jujur namun ada alasan lain kenapa dia menghindar tadi. yaitu tidak ingin mengkhianati Kyungsoo. em…? Kyungsoo?

Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dengan orang kau cintai. Namun aku hanya bisa bilang, jangan menahan perasaanmu untuknya. Jangan utamakan egomu dari pada perasaanmu. Pikirkanlah lebih baik seberapa besar perasaanmu padanya. Dan aku yakin perasaan cintamu lebih besar dari perasaan mu yang lain" Tutur Luhan panjang lebar sambil tersenyum memandang Kai. Begitu juga Kai. Ia balik memandang Luhan. Dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, "Kau tak tahu apa-apa _hyung_" ujarnya kemudian menatap kembali arah depan.

"Terserah kau saja Kai. Tapi aku yakin, bila kau benar-benar mecintainya, kau pasti mengutamakan perasaanmu itu. " Luhan kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya ke atas dan menarik-narik otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

"_Butler_ ayahmu kemari. Sepertinya dia ingin menjemputmu. Sebentar lagi dia akan menemuimu. Aku duluan _ne_?" imbuh Luhan memamitkan diri kemudian berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Luhan. _bila kau benar-benar mecintainya, kau pasti mengutamakan perasaanmu itu_. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Luhan? Tapi kenapa dia masih memiliki perasaan benci padanya? pada orang yang ia cintai? pada Kyungsoo?

Dan tadi Luhan bilang, _butler_ ayahnya akan segera kemari? Eh? Tunggu dulu! _Butler_?

"Tuan Muda Kim Jong In-_ssi_!"

Oke, baru saja Kai memikirkan tentang "Siapa _Butler_ Ayahnya" ia kembali mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinganya. Tak salah lagi. Suara tegas nan sopan. Juga aura dingin. Dan oh jangan lupa nada datar ini pasti milik dari Kris!

Lalu Kai menoleh kebelakang. Ke arah _namja_ yang menjulang tinggi melebihi Chanyeol juga tak lupa tatapan matanya yang menusuk dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Kris _Hyung_. Lama tak jumpa!" ucapnya kikuk sambil ber _Hi five_ ke arah Kris dan tentu saja di sambut dengan pandangan dingin. Namun Kris masih memiliki sifat sopan jadi ia kemudian menunduk sopan dan hormat ke arah Kai.

"Tuan Kim menyuruh anda untuk segera pulang, Tuan Muda" lanjut Kris masih menatap Kai dingin.

Sedangkan Kai sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Tanpa memandang Kris dan hanya menatap ke depan dia membalas, " Bolehkah aku pulang besok atau lusa? Aku masih ingin disini dulu."

Mendengar jawaban Kai tersebut Kris hanya terdiam. Namun sorot matanya mirip orang yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan dari Kai tadi.

"_Hyung_. Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang Do Kyungsoo dari _appa_ku kan? Apa kau juga tahu bahwa _appa_ku memiliki rencana mengirimkan Do Kyungsoo itu untuk mengawasiku?" Tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari deburan ombak.

Kris terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Ini bukan kemauan Tuan Kim. Tapi kemauan Tuan Kyungsoo. dan Ia melakukannya karena itu adalah tugas awal dari seorang _butler_. Menjaga tuannya dengan baik. Bisa dikatakan bahwa, Tuan Kyungsoo melakukan ujian untuk menjadi _butler_ anda"

"Tapi, aku telah mengusirnya. Apakah dia gagal?" Tanya Kai lagi masih memandang arah depan. Dan sebenarnya dia lumayan terkejut mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah calon _butler_nya. Dan atas kemauan Kyungsoo sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Kim yang memilih _butler_nya bukan karena kemauan si _butler_ kan?

"_Nde_, Tuan. Dia telah gagal menjadi _butler_ anda. Dan peraturan penting bagi seorang _butler_, bila tuanya mengusirnya, maka _butler_ tersebut harus mengasingkan diri dari tuannya hingga ia siap kembali menjadi seorang _butler_."

Gara-gara mendengar jawaban dari Kris, Kai langsung menatap butler ayahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Benarkah? Hanya karena Kai mengusir Kyungsoo, _namja_ bermata bulat itu gagal menjadi seorang _butler_? Entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu, membuat ia merasa makin bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Kai menundukkan kepalanya kesamping lalu memutarnya kembali ke depan. Kris yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke samping Kai dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Namun nampaknya Kai tidak peduli dengan aksi lumayan langka dari Kris. Dan kini _namja_ jakung itu seolah-olah terlihat seperti seorang hyung yang menemani _dongsaeng_nya galau.

"Kau tahu, hidup Kyungsoo itu sangat tidak adil. " Kata Kris kini dengan bahasa informal kepada Kai.

Lalu _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut memandang Kris dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ayah kandungnya dengan tega menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kelinci percobaan. Dan kau tahu? Professor Do sangatlah pintar dan jenius. Tentu saja dia berhasil menciptakan Kyungsoo dengan gen buatan. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri menjadi sebuah calon mesin pembunuh. Dan diciptakan untuk perang dunia ketiga. Bahkan untuk menghancurkan Korea Utara"

Kai terbelalak. Benarkah itu? Ya Tuhan! Jahat sekali ayah kandung Kyungsoo. _aisssh_… ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bila dirinya menjadi Kyungsoo.

"Namun Tuan Kim mampu menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi Tuan Kim tidak bisa menyelamatkan seluruh keluarga Do. Kyungsoo lah yang bisa ia selamatkan. Meskipun saat itu Kyungsoo benar-benar dalam keadaan sangat sangat buruk. Mengingat Kyungsoo adalah saksi utama semua keluarganya mati mengenaskan. Ia juga melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana keluarganya di bantai habis-habisan oleh orang-orang yang tak berperikemanusiaan itu."

Kris akhirnya mengakhiri ceritanya. Dan Kai merasa cerita itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin memotong kepalanya sendiri karena merasa bersalah telah menuduh Kyungsoo yang tidak-tidak. Dan dia juga telah mengusir Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu sehingga membuatnya gagal menjadi _butler_nya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal _butler_, kenapa Kyungsoo ingin menjadi _butler_nya? Bukankah Kyungsoo seharusnya menjadi _hyung_nya?

"Lalu kenapa dia ingin menjadi _butler_ku? Bukankah dia kakak angkatku?" Tanya Kai mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar diotaknya.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, dia ingin melindungimu. Dia ingin menebus kesalahan yang membuatmu benci padanya." Jawab Kris sembari memandang matahari senja yang kurang 1/8 lagi akan benar-benar menghilang dari ufuk barat.

Kai terdiam. Memandangi sosok Kris yang entah kenapa dimatanya benar-benar terlihat seperti _hyung_nya. Lalu memandang depan kembali dan menunduk.

Kris kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari ufuk barat ke Kai. Lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku harap anda segera kembali ke Seoul Tuan Muda" ucapnya sambil berdiri. Rupanya sifatnya sebagai seorang _butler_ kini telah kembali. Meninggalkan perannya sebagai _hyung_ untuk Kai sementara waktu.

"Saya mohon pamit." Imbuhnya lagi kemudian menunduk ke arah Kai sopan dan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih termenung memandangi cakrawala yang sudah gelap tanpa adanya sinar jingga dari Raja Cahaya.

**XXXX**

"Bagaimana _ge_? Apakah Tuan Muda mau pulang?" Tanya seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan lingkar hitam di matanya kepada Kris saat si Kris masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk itu. Lagi pula sepertinya ia juga harus menyelesaikan masalahnya disini" jawab Kris setelah duduk di depan namja bermata panda di depannya, Tao.

Tao pun menghela nafas kemudian memandang sosok Kai dibalik jendela restoran. Kris pun hanya terdiam menopang dagu sembari menatap sosok Tao dengan pandangan yang mendalam. Ah…sudah 1 minggu lebih Kris tidak bertemu dengan _namja_nya. Wajar saja dia merindukan sosok di depannya ini kan?

"Permisi ini teh untuk anda." Kris pun menoleh ketika ada sebuah tangan menyuguhkan the cangkir di depannya. Ia pun mendongak memandang si pelayan pembawa teh. Sempat ia membuka suara akan mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada pelayan itu namun ia urungkan.

"Kau? Zhag Yixing dari kelas Q bukan?" Tanya Kris tepat ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

Si pelayan, Zhang Yixing atau kerap disapa Lay terbelalak kaget memandang Kris. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Menampilkan lesung pipinya, "Rupanya kau tau banyak tentang kelas Q ya, Wu Yi Fuan-_ssi_?" Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

Kris tak menjawab. Hanya menatap tajam Lay. Sedangkan Tao hanya memandang kedua insan itu bingung tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Ada apa ini?" Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar yang bersumber dari belakang Lay. Itu Suho.

Ia memandang Kris, Lay dan Tao bergantian. Meminta penjelasan, apa maksudnya? Dan siapa saja penghuni kelas Q itu sesungguhnya.

**XXXX**

Lay berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan kecil mirip seperti jalanan desa. Wajahnya tampak lesu. Terkadang dirinya juga memijat-mijat bahunya kerena lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah, bila dia harus bekerja sampai jam 10 malam? Lalu berjalan sendirian tengah malam menyusuri jalan kecil ini? Apakah dia takut? Tentu tidak. Sungguh, dia tak takut dengan orang jahat. Dia ini mantan komandan CIA, bagaimana dia bisa takut dengan preman-preman jalanan?

"Kira-kira Kyungsoo ada dimana ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Entahlah, sejak Kai datang ke restoran, meninggalkan Kyungsoo tepatnya, Lay tidak bisa menghubungi pemuda bermata bulat tersebut. Pernah dia diberikan cuti oleh Sehun, ia gunakan untuk mencari Kyungsoo, namun tak juga bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

Lalu Lay berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang rumah sederhana di kiri jalan lalu membuka perlahan gerbang rumahnya itu. Setelah itu ia pun menutup perlahan dan menguncinya. Hingga saat ia berbalik memandang kursi bambu di depan kanan gerbang, matanya terbelalak lebar. Dan ia juga hampir terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Pekiknya saat memandangi sosok manusia tengah tertidur mengginggil di kursi bambu, tak lupa dengan tas koper besar di sisi kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo!" Lay segera berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengguncang-guncang kan tubuh _namja_ bermata bulat itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Uh…." Kyungsoo melenguh pelan dan bergerak sedekit namun tak kunjung membuka mata.

"_Ya_! Kyungsoo-_yah_! _Ireona_!" Lay terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga si pemilik tubuh akhirnya sedikit membuka matanya yang lebar. Tepat saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo sedikit bergerak dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya dihotel?" Tanya Lay sembari duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. namun _namja_ yang ditanyai hanya menunduk tak menjawab.

"Karena Kai ya?" Tanya Lay lagi yang tepat dengan sangat menusuk hati Si Kyungsoo. Kontan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Lay dengan pandangan _"bagaimana-kau-bisa-tau?"_

"Kai sekarang berada di restoran Sehun. Dia tinggal bersama bos ku itu." Tutur Lay yang mengerti maksud pandangan Kyungsoo tadi.

_Namja_ bermata _owl_ itu hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Lalu memandang atas. Memandang langit.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi _hyung_. Dia sudah mengetahui semua tentangku. Dan dia pasti lebih benci padaku." Ungkap Kyungsoo dengan perasaan pilu namun pandangannya tak teralihkan dari bintang-bintang di langit sana.

"Kau bisa menemuinya lagi bukan? Dan segera minta maaf." Usul Lay memandang Kyungsoo prihatin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "Tidak semudah itu _Hyung_."

Lay kemudian sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo lalu mengikut arah pandangan Kyungsoo, langit.

"Apa Kau mencintainya?" Tanya Lay.

**DEG…**

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Lay dengan mata membulat lebih besar. Hei, mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta dengan _dongsaeng_ dan mantan calon tuannya itu, tapi….

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu Kyungie..itu terlihat jelas di matamu." Imbuh Lay namun tidak memandang Kyungsoo. masih memandang langit yang kelam dan hanya ditaburi cahaya bintang.

Kyungsoo menunduk kemudian memegang dadanya.

"Entahlah _hyung_. Entah kenapa setiap dekat dengan dirinya, jantungku selalu berdetak aneh. Rasanya takut, suka, senang, sedih, bahagia campur menjadi satu. Setiap hari aku selalu terbayang wajahnya. Wajah senyumnya, wajah menangisnya, wajah marahnya, wajah tertawanya. Setiap kali aku melihat tangannya, ingin sekali aku genggam. Aku juga ingin memeluknya dan…."Kyungsoo berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk bernafas lalu melanjutkan, "Aku ingin selalu berada disisinya. Aku kira, itu hanya perasaan _hyung_ ke _dongsaeng_nya?" Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk dalam.

Entah kenapa menyebut bahwa perasaannya sama dengan perasaan _hyung_ ke _dongsaeng_nya itu rasanya aneh menjalar di hatinya. Rasanya sakit.

Lay kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum lembut, "Sudah ku bilang kan, jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

Kyungsoo mendongak memandang Lay lalu tersenyum simpul. Ah.. mungkin memang benar. Mungkin memang Kyungsoo mencintai Kai tapi…dia ini _butler_ kan? Apalagi dia juga _hyung_ dari Kai meskipun angkat. Walaupun begitu rasanya tetap saja kalau ia tengah mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai.

**XXXX**

Pagi-pagi yang membosankan, ya, begitulah pikir Kai saat ini.

Sendirian di dalam kamar Sehun, membaca komik yang sudah ia baca 10 kali. Dan kali ini sudah berapa kali ia menguap dan mencoba tidur di ranjang empuk milik Sehun, tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidur. Entah apa yang membuat matanya tidak bisa diajak istirahat.

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat itu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari dirinya. Sangat hampa.

Lama dalam posisi itu ia teringat cerita Kris kemarin sore. Dan hal itu membuatnya mengerang frustasi.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" rutuknya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut dalam posisi berbaring di ranjang.

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam weker yang bertengger manis di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Jam 9 pikirnya.

"Mungkin ada acara televisi yang bagus." Ujarnya seraya bergegas duduk di tepi ranjang dan keluar kamar Sehun menuju ruang santai. Lumayan dekat dengan ruangan yang digunakan sebagai restoran.

Baru saja duduk ia melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali membuatnya sedikit iritasi. Pemandangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil saling merangkul. Menonton drama telivisi yang diyakini Kai adalah drama romance picisan anak muda.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian disini? Dan Baekhyun _hyung_! Kenapa kau tidak ke restoran?!" Kata Kai dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Sontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Aku sedang ingin bersantai Kai! Sana pergi!" Usir Baekhyun yang ditanggapi cibiran oleh Kai, dan kemudian namja berkulit _tan_ tersebut pergi menuju restoran. _Cih, dasar! Kenapa mereka tidak lihat tempat kalau pacaran? _Sungut Kai dalam hati. Oh, rupanya Kai sedang dilanda perasaan iri ya? Kenapa dia jadi sewot melihat orang berpacaran?

Setelah menenangkan hatinya yang mendadak tambah galau melihat Baekyeol bermesraan, ia mulai berfikir. Hei! di restoran nanti dia bisa dapat jatah makanan bukan? Mungkin saja dengan makan dia mampu melupakan masalahnya sejenak?

Lalu hendaknya dia duduk di kursi pengunjung, matanya menangkap pemandangan miris yang membuat otaknya semakin pusing. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang Suho lakukan dengan membawa gitar di depan Lay begitu? Jangan bilang dia sedang menyanyi untuk Lay. Mana Lay juga tersipu-sipu begitu.

Tunggu dulu kenapa Lay bisa duduk di kursi pelanggan? Bukannya dia harusnya bekerja? Lalu kenapa Suho sedang berdiri di sebelahnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Oh! Baiklah romantis? Terserah! Tapi itu membuat Kai menjadi sedikit kesal. Em…iri tepatnya sih.

"Oi! _Hyung_! Tak ada kerjaan lain selain berpacaran disini ya?!" Teriak Kai mengagetkan kedua insan yang tadi masih menikmati dunia milik mereka berdua.

Lay pun menununduk malu sambil menggaruk lehernya canggung. Sedangkan Suho hanya berdeham.

"Ehem, Tuan Muda Kai, selamat pagi!" sapa Suho dengan nada ramah, berkebalik dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang memancarkan api kejengkelan karena acaranya menaklukkan hati Lay mendadak jadi terganggu karena guyonan menyebalkan dari Kai.

"Ya Sudah lanjutkan saja!" Dan akhirnya Kai memutuskan keluar restoran. Mungkin dia bisa duduk di salah satu kursi yang ditutupi kanopi depan restoran.

Yah, untung saja di sana sepi. Jadi ia bisa menikmati santainya dengan duduk di kursi, dilindungi kanopi besar juga memandang pantai yang biru di depannya. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa melupakan sejenak masalah yang mengganjal di otaknya. Apalagi banyangan Kyungsoo selalu saja berkelebat di otaknya dan membuat dirinya semakin frustasi.

Em..kalau boleh jujur, ia mengakui. Sangat mengakui bahwa dia merindukan sosok Kyungsoo. sosok yang hobinya mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi. Hobi menarik tangannya, hobi tersenyum untuknya meski dia selalu membentak _namja_ imut itu, hobi melebarkan matanya bila kaget. Dan Kai akui, dia merindukan suara Kyungsoo. suaranya yang manis ketika menyanyi. Dia merindukannya. Merindukan semua yang ada di dalam diri Kyungsoo. namun ia harus bagaimana? Egonya cukup besar untuk menahan perasaan itu.

Hei, bolehkah dia menangis sekarang? Kenapa perasaan rindu itu muncul kembali? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo? kenapa kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah penyebab kematian ibunya (walaupun secara tidak langsung) tidak bisa mengurangi perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo? malah perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar saja?

Saking kalutnya dengan perasaan, ia juga seperti sayup-sayup mendengar sebuah lantunan sebuah lagu yang mendadak membuat hatinya makin teriris sakit. Membuatnya begitu sesak. Serasa air matanya ingin tumpah sekarang juga.

_And Everytime I try to Fly I fall_

_Without my wings I feel so small_

_I guess I need your baby_

_And everyting I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_You're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song's my sorry_

(Britney Speras : Everytime)

Kai kemudian menolehkan ke arah samping. Tepat ke arah sumber suara yang melantukan lirik lagu yang hampir membuatnya mati karena menahan nafas. Ini lagi! Kenapa si penyanyi ini tidak sadar bahwa suasana Kai sedang kacau dan malah menyanyikan lagu berlirik menyedihkan dan membuatnya makin tertekan? Mau menjahili Kai ya? Kenapa tidak sekalian menyekiknya agar hilang dari perasaan tertekan gilanya?

Luhan, pelaku utama alias si penyanyi hanya tersenyum simpul ke arah Kai. Ditemani Sehun, _namja_ manis itu membawakan Kai minuman _bubble tea_.

"Ini, minumlah. Mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkan hatimu!" ujarnya sambil menyuguhkan _bubble tea_ itu di meja depan Kai.

Lalu dengan senang hati Kai menerimanya dan tersenyum tipis, "_Gomawo hyung_!"

"_Ne_, kalau begitu, aku ke dalam dulu ne? _kajja_ Sehunnie!" ucap Luhan lagi kemudian tersenyum ke arah Kai. Sehun yang tadi di sebelah Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Hendak ia berjalan mengikuti kekasihnya, ia mengatakan sesuatu dulu pada Kai, "Cinta, tak pernah salah. Dan cinta itu mungkin bisa kau dihindari. Tapi bila kau memang benar-benar ingin menghindarinya, kau harus bersiap-siap akan menyesal seumur hidupmu." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan dan berjalan bersama memasuki restoran tersebut.

Kai memandang sepasang kekasih itu hingga tak terlihat dari pandangan matanya. Entah kenapa lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Luhan tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Juga perkataan Sehun barusan. Menyesal? Bagaimana mungkin dia menyesal? Hingga ia kemudian teringat wajah Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum untuknya. Lalu bergantian wajah Kyungsoo yang menangis karenanya.

"AAAAA! Bisa gila aku!" Ucapnya frustasi kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Dia butuh udara segar sekarang! Mungkin dengan dia berjalan-jalan, otaknya mampu berfikir jernih dan bisa melupakan Kyungsoo jauh-jauh darinya.

Disambar _bubble tea_ yang tadi diberikan Luhan padanya. menyeruputnya sedikit lalu berdiri dari tempatnya awal dan melangkah pergi. Entah kemana kakinya akan berjalan nantinya, ia tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Asalkan pikirannya kembali normal dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya gila.

**XXXX**

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sudah berkali-kali. Pikiran dan hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang beberapa hari ini. Belum lagi suasana rumah sederhana milik Lay (tepatnya rumah sewa) terlihat begitu sepi sekarang. Ya, ini dikarenakan Lay sedang bekerja dan selalu pulang lumayan larut.

**Kriiiuk~**

**Oh great!** Sekarang Kyungsoo kelaparan! Tapi ia malas sekali untuk bangun dari ranjang kamar tamu rumah Lay. Inginnya ia terus di kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. **Mood**nya benar-benar buruk hari ini.

**Kriuukk~**

Baiklah, dia sangat lapar sekarang. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya adalah memakan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan!

Dengan malas ia turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju sebuah kulkas kecil untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan atau bisa dimasak. Mengingat ia juga pandai memasak.

Namun, baru saja tangannya akan membuka kulkas, ia menemukan sebuah note kecil di bagian pintu _freezer_.

Note biru itu bertuliskan

"_Mian, Kyungsoo, aku tidak punya makanan atau bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Aku belum sempat beli. Apalagi kau juga datang mendadak. Jadi aku harap kau tidak keberatan membeli makanan atau bahan makanan diluar. Uangnya nanti aku ganti. _

_Dari lelaki paling tampan sejagad raya, Yixing"_

Kyungsoo memandang note tersebut dengan wajah datar dan kemudian mencibir.

"Dasar!" Umpatnya pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap keluar setelah ia menaruh note kecil itu ke meja makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Dengan pakaian kaos biasa dan celana jeans yang masing-masing bertema hitam. Tak lupa sepatu kets berwarna hijau, senada dengan warna gambar abstrak di kaosnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

Kini tujuan utamanya adalah super market. Cukup jauh dari rumah Lay. Mungkin 1 km. tapi dia tidak ingin menaiki bus atau taksi. Ia ingin jalan saja. Meskipun dia sampai super market hampir setengah jam kemudian.

"Masak apa ya nanti?" Pikirannya sambil menyelusuri trotoar jalanan. Pandangannya yang tadi menunduk ke bawah guna memperlancar pikirannya untuk memelih makanan apa yang akan dimasak sebentar lagi kini diangkat kedepan.

Sesaat masih baik-baik saja. Malah ia bersandung kecil untuk menghilangkan pegalnya di kaki. Namun mendadak matanya memicing karena menangkap suatu gambaran, atau bisa dibilang menangkap bayangan orang yang sedari kemarin membuat otaknya hampir meledak.

Pertama ia rasa mungkin halusinasi. Akan tetapi setelah ia melebarkan matanya lagi, ia merasa, itu sama sekali bukan halusinasi! Di depannya itu benar-benar sesosok orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. Sosok yang benar-benar masih enggan ia temui, sosok yang membuat hatinya gundah, sosok yang membuatnya hampir mati karena rindu.

"Kai…?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan setelah berhenti dari jalannya, memandangi sosok yang menunduk sambil memegangi ponsel seraya berjalan ke arahnya, ke depan.

Dan sosok itu, Kai. Yang merasa dirinya dipandangi akhirnya ikut berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menyipit memandang sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lalu matanya melebar tak beda jauh dengan reaksi Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kyungsoo…_hyung_?" gumamnya lirih dan dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

**TBC**

Huwaa! Maaf zetta telat update.

Dan zetta piker-pikir lagi tamatya mungkin chap depan.

Zetta takut ntar kalau langsung ditamatin ceritanya gantung.

Apalagi chap akhirnya belum selesai.

Maaf ya yang udah lama nungguinnya.

Apalagi chap ini rasanya aneh banget.

Konfliknya belum kelar pula -_-

Oke bales review dulu :

**needtexotic** : hueee, maaf ya telat lagi. Bentar lagi tamat kok. Chap depan tapi. Maaf ya. ToT

**ajib4ff**: tinggal liat chap depannya gimana. Tapi yang jelas bukan sad ending . oke gomawo.

**WulannS** : iye, ini udah ketemu kok chingu. Selanjutnya chap depan. Wkwkwk :D

**lee kaisoo** : iya chingu ini happy ending. Tenang aja. Nyehehehehe *tawa nista*. Oke udah lanjut, mian telat ne?

**PutriPootree** : hahaha, unyu? Wkwkwk XD. Disini ada sulay tuh wkwkwk. Oke ini udah lanjut chingu. Mian telat ne?

**dokyungsoo21** : chingu udah pernah digituin ya? *author kepo*

**hunhan hunhan 3** : Suho lagi proses meluluhkan hati Lay tuh wkwkwk. Ini chapnya agak aneh. Oke ini udah lanjut mian telat. Ps : selesain chap ini siang-siang bolong XD

**Srdkj414** : beneran? Wuuee. Gomawo yaa :* . mian telat banget updatenya ToT

**Kitty** : ngga apa2 kok. Gomawo :D

**PriidSteeLL**: ini udah apdet. Mian telat TAT

**kyeoptafadila** : ngga sampai dicium kok tenang aja. Wkwkwk. Oke ini udah lanjut, mian telat..

**DianaSangadji** : ayo persatukan mereka kembali biar ngga perlu move on XD. Oke ini udah lanjut, mian telat banget ne?

**BBCnindy** : huehehe. Iya Tao tetep milik Kris kok. Hehehe. Chap depan kok kaisoonya. Mian ini telat update ToT

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie** : disini juga ga ad ;_;. Tapi chap depan ada XD. Insya Allah. Wkwkwkwk. Oke ini udah lanjut, mian telat ne?

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : appanya ngirim Kris buat jelasin nih. Hahaha. yang jual mahal dua anak itu wkwkwkwk. XD

** cyanxclalu1** : kainya juga lebih kejam nih ToT. huee mian ga bisa panjang2 nih karena ada sesuatu. Wkwkwk XD

**Imeelia** : Kai nya masih galau. XD. Oke ini udah lanjut. Mian telat ne?

**siscaMinstalove** : udah pada ngaku saling cinta tapi gengsinya gede XD. Iya Lay sahabatnya sejak di akademi. Ini udah lanjut mian telat ne? ToT

**Aly-chan** : disini ada Kyungienya kok meski di bagian akhr aja. Iya ngga apa2 :D. oke gomawo ya? Mian telat updte. ToT

**Nurfadillah** : iya tidak apa2. Sebuah kesedihan pasti terselip kebahagiaan XD . maaf tidak bisa cepet update karena sibuk banget. *bow*

**AnjarW **: Kai suka nistain orang XD

**RirinSekarini** : oke ini udah lanjut. Mian telat ne? gomawoo :*

**Kyungieee** : cinta dong wkwkwkw. Beneran? Gomawo ya? Oke ini udah lanjut. Mian telat ne?

**hklyeon**: Kai galau malah di panas-panasin nih. Wkwkwk. Kris seebenarnya itu butler pengganti dari butler tuan Kim sebelumnya. Cuma author lupa jelasinnya u,u . oke ini udah lanjut. Mian telat ne?

**SapphireGirl** : saudara angkat chingu. Bukan kandung. Tapi liat aja deh. Wwkwkwkwk.

**fiera930805** : oke gomawo ya? Ini udah lanjut chingu, mian telat?

**IkaIkaHun11** : mian ngga bisa update cepet chingu banyak kegiatan nih u,u. ngerap ya chingu? XP. Ini udah up up up date. Wkwkwk. Niatnya dua chap sekaligus tapi waktu author sangat mepet jadi ga bisa langsung. Mianhaeyo. Gomawo juga reader kecee.

Makasih buat review yang diatas aku sebutin. Ngga lupa buat para readers setia yang baca. Yang ngefav, ngefollow. Makasih banget. Zetta bener-bener sangat menghargai itu. Kalau ada yang mau kritik, saran, zetta terima kok. Dan insya Allah Zetta bakal ngelakuian saran dan kritik kalian yang baik.

Udah gitu aja dari Zetta.

anyeeeong!

**PS**: readers ada fic rekomondasi kaisoo ga? Yang heavy angst? Selain anterograde tomorrow, countdown, arbitrage, don't forget me? Kalau ada kasih tau yaaa? Gomawo.

**At least, mind to review?**


	10. waiting

**Sweet Moments or Bad Moments?**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

BUKAN PLAGIAT!

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Humor, adventure, little bit angst.

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai…?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan setelah berhenti dari jalannya, memandangi sosok yang menunduk sambil memegangi ponsel seraya berjalan ke arahnya, ke depan.

Dan sosok itu, Kai. Yang merasa dirinya dipandangi akhirnya ikut berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menyipit memandang sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lalu matanya melebar tak beda jauh dengan reaksi Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kyungsoo…_hyung_?" gumamnya lirih dan dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

**XXXX**

Sehun kini tengah memandangi kekasihnya, Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Omong-omong dia masih penasaran, kenapa Luhan menyanyikan lagu berlirik menyedihkan kepada Kai saat mereka bertemu di luar restoran tadi.

Luhan yang tengah meminum _bubble tea_ mendongak ke arah Sehun yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa _bubble tea_ mu tidak kau minum?" Tanya _namja_ rusa itu setelah memandang Sehun menganggurkan _bubble tea_ yang masih utuh di cup plastik. Malah hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tidak biasa (walaupun masih ada kesan datar disana)

Sehun terdiam. Lalu menyilangkan tangannya ke meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. Diikuti Luhan yang memandang Sehun dengan mata indahnya.

"Kau sengaja menyanyikan lagu untuk Kai ya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar tepatnya.

"Tentu saja aku sengaja! Biar anak itu cepat sadar dengan perasaannya. Lagi pula setelah aku mendengar cerita dari Kris kemarin rasanya cukup menyesakkan bila menjadi Kyungsoo-_ssi_" Ujar Luhan kemudian menyuruput _Bubble tea_nya lewat sedotan plastik.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham.

Ya, dia juga teringat cerita tentang Kyungsoo dari Kris. Sebenarnya Kemarin Luhan memaksa Kris untuk bercerita tentang siapa itu namja bernama Kyungsoo. bukan hanya Luhan, tapi Tao juga ikut memaksa Kris agar bercerita.

Dan akhirnya Kris pun bercerita. Walaupun singkat Luhan, Tao, Sehun, Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin dan Chen paham dan merasa prihatin terhadap masa lalu 2 orang yang menjadi peran utama cerita tersebut. Kai dan Kyungsoo itu sendiri.

Mereka sejujurnya ingin meluruskan masalah keduanya. Namun mengingat mereka juga tidak bisa ikut campur, jadi hanya bisa men_support_ apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Kai setelah ini.

"Mungkin kalau aku di posisi Kai pasti merasa sulit. Mencintai seseorang tapi juga membencinya" Tutur Sehun kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengabaikan _bubble tea_ di meja depannya dan meminumnya.

"Tapi cinta dan benci itu berbeda tipis." Timpal Luhan seperti orang yang tidak setuju dengan argumen lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_. Yah, tapi semua terserah Kai saja, dia mau bagaimana."

Luhan mengangguk. Benar juga kata Sehun. Semuanya terserah Kai karena ini adalah hak dan kewajibannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Dan Luhan hanya bisa berharap semoga Kai tidak lari dari masalahnya. Ya, itu saja. Dan semoga.

**XXXX**

Lay cukup merasa gundah ketika ia memulai pekerjaannya hari ini. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada sosok Kyungsoo yang tadi pagi masih dalam keadaan buruk waktu dia tinggal kerja. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di rumah. Jangan-jangan nanti _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu akan melakukan tindakan nekad dan membuatnya menyakiti diri sendiri.

Apalagi tadi pagi saat meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Lay melihat bahwa keadaan _namja _bermata bulat itu seperti orang tertekan juga terlihat seperti orang yang baru kehilangan rumah akibat kebakaran.

"Semoga dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" Gumam Lay pelan.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Mendadak ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. Sewaktu Kris dengan seenak jidatnya menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak memberitahu dimana Kyungsoo. hei! Dia kan baru saja menemukan Kyungsoo. itu pun tadi malam!lalu seenaknya membongkar rahasianya. Di depan Suho pula bahwa dia dari kelas Q sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Memang sih dia dari kelas Q tapi tidak sedetail itu menjelaskan kehidupan yang ckup bisa dikatakan pribadinya bahwa ia bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo. apalagi siswa-siswa kelas Q seharusnya dirahasiakan. Mengingat alumni kelas itu dipekerjakan sebagai mata-mata negara sebagiannya. _Masa'_ mata-mata harus dibongkar rahasianya di depan umum? Kan tidak lucu.

Alhasil kejadian itu Suho dan Tao selalu menanyainya aneh-aneh. Dan semua menyangkut tentang Kyungsoo, _namja_ yang kini 'digilai' majikan dari _bodyguard-bodyguard_ itu. Tapi untung saja orang-orang itu bisa menjaga mulut bahwa dia ini sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan dari kelas Q. tidak seperti Kris yang blak-blakan mengungkap jati dirinya.

Dan untung saja Suho tidak terlalu memikirkan bahwa dia dari kelas Q. malah tadi pagi menyanyikannya lagu manis yang menyejukkan telinga dan hatinya. Membuat suasana di sekitarnya terasa damai. Oh..astaga. sepertinya Lay benar-benar gila. Membayangkan Suho saja sampai tersenyum-senyum seperti itu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak lelah mengaduk tehnya sejak tadi.

Hingga mendadak suara jeritan dari seorang _namja_ bersuara berat nan dalam menggema di restoran tersebut dan hampir membuat Lay menjatuhkan cangkirnya kaget kalau dia tidak reflek menangkapnya. Namun begitu ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan air yang tadinya di dalam gelas tersebut. Dan harus rela tangannya melepuh terkena air panasnya.

"Tuan Muda Kai kabur!" Pekik Chanyeol heboh bagaikan petir menyambar di siang bolong. Dan mendadak membuat seisi restoran kalang kabut mencari Kai di sekitar bangunan tersebut tak terkecuali Lay yang juga terkena imbas akibat hiruk pikuk dari _bodyguard_ tiang listrik itu.

**XXXX**

"Hm…jalan-jalan kemana lagi ya? Disini sudah, disini juga sudah." Kai dengan khusyuknya memandangi _gadget_ di tangan sembari berjalan tanpa memperhatikan trotoar di sisi jalanan Jeju yang kebetulan sepi. Coba kalau ramai. Bisa dipastikan Kai akan menabraki orang saking khusyuknya men_sereach_ tempat-tempat wisata Pulau Jeju yang belum pernah dikunjungi pada ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku?" gumamnya lagi sambil menggerutu.

Menurutnya di ponsel tersebut tidak ada tempat wisata yang menarik. Atau memang suasana hatinya sedang buruk karena itu dia merasa semuanya jadi tak menarik?

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian langkah Kai berhenti mendadak. Dahinya mengriyit. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki firasat aneh.

Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang memandanginya. Bukannya sok terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia itu sangat sensitif.

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya alih-alih ponselnya yang sedari tadi menampilkan gambar keindahan tempat wisata pulau Jeju.

Matanya kemudian terbuka lebar saat tau siapa sosok yang ia yakini juga sedang memandang ke arahnya. Sosok yang begitu familiar di matanya, pikirannya juga hatinya. Sosok yang entah berapa hari ini membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sosok yang membuatnya gundah gelisah akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo. ya, _namja _itu kini juga tengah berdiri di depannya. 10 meter dari arahnya berdiri, memandangnya dengan mata bulat mempesona.

"Kyungsoo…. _Hyung_?" gumam Kai dengan nada lirih dan sedikit bergetar.

**XXXX**

Tao, Suho dan Chanyeol sudah hampir setengah jam berlari-larian kesana kemari, Juga sudah berpencar di jalanan Kota Jeju. Namun tujuan mereka menemukan Kai belum juga berhasil. Belum lagi Kris yang baru saja sampai Seoul langsung menyerang _bodyguard_ itu dengan perkataan pedas karena tidak becus menjaga Kai. Terkecuali Tao yang hanya dimarahi dengan lembut. Namun begitu intonasinya sangat tajam. Dan itu lebih mengerikan dari pada Kris memarahi Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Tuan muda Kai kemana? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia hobi sekali kabur?" Sungut Chanyeol dengan nada jengkel sambil berlari-larian diantara Suho dan Tao di tengah keramaian pejalan kaki di trotoar.

Suho dan Tao sendiri sepertinya tidak ingin menjawab karena saking kalutnya dengan keberadaan Kai. Sungguh mereka tidak ingin kena semprot Kris. Lebih baik kena semprot Tuan Kim dari pada Kris.

"Bukankah itu Tuan Muda?" Mendadak Suho dan Tao membatu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Seketika dua _bodyguard_ itu memandang arah tunjukan Chanyeol yang ada di trotoar seberang jalan.

"Dan apakah itu _namja_ bernama Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol kini beralih kearah namja yang berdiri 10 meter dari Kai. "Kenapa mereka seperti patung bodoh saling berpandangan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi-lagi dengan polos. Tao dan Suho hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan masih terkejut.

"Masa bodoh! Yang penting itu Tuan Muda!" Kata Tao yang sadar duluan dari kegiatan mematungnya lalu mulai berlari menyeberang dan meneriakan nama Tuannya dengan lantang, "Tuan muda Kai!".

"_Omo_! Tao! Jangan gegabah nanti Tuan muda….kabur lagi…" Suho yang terakhir sadar akan mematungnya hendak menegur Tao untuk tetap tinggal karena kalau mengejar Kai sekarang maka dipastikan objek yang akan 'ditangkap' kali ini kabur. Namun sayang semua terlambat. Jadi dua kata terakhir yang hendak diucapkan Suho jadi mengayang begitu saja dibibirnya.

Lalu Kai yang mendengar namanya terpanggil, sekiranya sedikit menoleh. Namun ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya melalui setengah pandangannya, ia menjadi gugup dan tegang. Entah kenapa rasanya dia malah ingin lari.

Dengan langkah seribu ia langsung berlari ke arah depan. Menuju sosok Kyungsoo yang tadi mematung kini malah membulatkan matanya lebar. Apalagi ketika Kai dengan cepat menggandeng tangannya dan mengajaknya memutar tubuh dan berlari kencang. Tambah bulat saja matanya.

Ya Tuhan, hampir saja Kyungsoo terjungkal kalau dia tidak dengan cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

"Jong In kenapa kau berlari?" Tanya Kyungsoo di sela-sela larinya bersama Kai.

"Sudah kau diam saja!" Jawab Kai dengan nada tajam dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo bungkam.

Sesungguhnya Kai sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa dia lari lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo kemudian mengajaknya berlari juga. Waraskah dia? Tentu saja! Kalau tidak waras pasti kini ia berlari-larian sambil tertawa tidak jelas. Namun kelakuan yang baru saja dilakukannya itu sudah mencerminkan bahwa tindakan itu konyol dan sangat gila!

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya masih sangat terkejut dengan aksi Kai yang mendadak menggeretnya lalu mengajaknya berlari kencang. Hei! Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga kini ia terjebak dalam aksi lari-larian mirip film _action_ amatiran!

"Tuan Muda! Tolong berhentilah!" Kyungsoo kemudian menyadari sesuatu ketika ia membalikkan kepalanya sebentar kebelakang. Lalu menatap 3 orang yang kini juga berlari-larian mengikuti dirinya dan Kai.

'_Jadi dia di kejar pengawalnya? Kenapa aku juga ikut serta begini?'_ Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan perasaan sweatdrop. Ayolah dia kan tidak tahu menahu dan tidak punya urusan dengan ketiga pengawal Kai itu. Kenapa dia malah disuruh berlari juga bersama Kai seolah-olah dia juga terlibat dalam masalah _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut? Sungguh baginya, perbuatan Kai sangatlah tidak penting saat ini. Meskipun dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Setidaknya mungkin dengan cara aneh seperti inilah satu-satunya cara agar ia bertemu dengan Kai dan menjelaskan semuanya. Semua tentang dirinya selama ini, mungkin termasuk perasaannya saat ini. Akan tetapi kenapa saat ide akan menjelaskan perasaanya terhadap Kai membuat dirinya tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat menimbulkan irama debaran jantung yang begitu kencang? Hei, Kai tak akan mendengarnya bukan?

Dan saking kalutnya terhadap pikiran-pikiran yang makin membuatnya gugup, Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sudah berhenti di daerah gang kecil yang buntu. Hanya berbatas pada tembok-tembok pertokoan yang memanjang kebelakang. Jarak antar tembok satu dengan lainnya memang sedikit sempit, sekitar 2 meter. Walaupun begitu, samar-samar cahaya masih bisa masuk dicelah-celah tembok tinggi dengan lebar 2 meter paling belakang yang menghubungkan 2 toko secara tak langsung.

"_Ya!_ Kau!" Kyungsoo kemudian tersentak ketika suara serak nan khas masuk ke gedang telinganya, membuyarkan semua pikiran akan kegugupannya dalam sejenak.

Pandangannya dari bawah kini beralih ke arah sosok _namja_ yang berdiri dengan tegas di depannya. Sorot mata yang tajam milik _namja_ itu seakan-akan menusuk ketika memandang dirinya. Dan perasaan gugup yang sempat menghilang tadi, kini telah kembali. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo menelan ludah saja sulit. Sehingga ia hanya menatap mata Kai takut-takut.

Sedangkan objek yang menjadi alasan ketakutan Kyungsoo malah menghela nafasnya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, berbalik 45 derajat dari arah sebelumnya.

"Mianhae…" Ucap Kai lirih dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

Kyungsoo makin tersentak ketika Kai mengucapkan 1kata tersebut. Mata indahnya langsung membulat besar seakan-akan tak percaya bahwa Kai telah mengucapkan kata yang bagi Kyungsoo sendiri sangat tabu diucapkan dari bibir _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut.

"_A-ani_!" Sergah Kyungsoo cepat, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Jong In-_ah_. Aku, aku telah menghancurkan keluargamu dulu dan sekarang…."

Kai mengiriyit menyimak perkataan Kyungsoo tak setuju. meskipun sekarang dia ingin protes ingin mengatakan bahwa semua tak apa-apa dan ia sudah memafkan Kyungsoo namun entah kenapa suaranya mendadak seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan tidak bisa diucapkan keluar melalui bibirnya.

"Sekarang…aku membuatmu lebih membenciku lagi. _Mianhae_. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, bingung untuk menjelaskan apalagi kepada Kai. Padahal tadi dia sudah memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan pada Kai, akan tetapi semua menghilang begitu saja dan ia harus mengulang kembali kata-kata yang muncul spontan dari hatinya.

"Mungkin dulu kau mengira aku merebut keluargamu dulu, _mianhae_. Aku juga telah merebut posisimu di keluarga, _cheongmal mianhae_. Dan sepertinya tidak hanya itu…aku…aku, telah membunuh ibumu kan? Membunuh _eomma_ kita. _Mianhae_, semua salahku. Seharusnya dulu aku tak ada di keluargamu, seharusnya kita tak saling bertemu. Serta, mungkin tak seharusnya aku tidak lahir di dunia ini bila hanya merepotkan orang lain bahkan membuat orang lain membenciku. Benar kan?"

Kyungsoo mulai bergetar, tangannya yang saling menyatu erat satu sama lain. Bahkan setitik air matanya telah turun membasahi pipi chubby itu. Ya, sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak suka mengungkit-ngungkit masalahnya yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa wajib untuk mengungkitnya dan meminta maaf terhadap Kai. Hei! Ia juga tidak ingin dibilang pengecut bahkan pecundang. Meskipun hal itu membuka kembali luka hatinya lebih lebar lagi.

Sedangkan Kai masih terdiam merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa suaranya tak juga bisa dikeluarkan walaupun hanya sebatas mengatakan kalimat, _"Tidak apa-apa"_? apakah hatinya masih enggan untuk memafkan Kyungsoo yang notabene penyebab hidupnya menderita dulu? Tapi bukankah Kyungsoo juga menderita selama ini? Apalagi perilaku Kai yang sangat dingin terhadapnya? Bahkan menghina-hina Kyungsoo dulu? Masih Kai ingat, dulu ia menyuruh Kyungsoo enyah dari hidupnya. Menginginkan Kyungsoo mati ditangannya. Sungguh, dia sadar bahwa perilakunya sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat jahat. Dia tahu itu! Tapi kenapa, kenapa saat ini lidahnya seakan kelu untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah memafkan Kyungsoo dan ia juga meminta maaf pada _namja_ bermata bulat di depannya kini? Kenapa masih sangat sulit? Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia begitu jahat sekarang? Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi. Dan sesungguhnya itu membuat Kyungsoo makin sakit, makin menderita. Kenapa Kai hanya diam saja menanggapinya. Mungkinkah Kai tak memaafkan semua kesalahannya?

"Ah, Mungkin memang benar, seharusnya aku enyah dari hidupmu. Seharusnya aku yang mati dari pada _eomma_. Dan seharusnya memang benar aku tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada getir juga air mata yang masih berlinang, lalu ia pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan lagi "Bunuh saja aku sekarang Jong In! kau menginginkannya kan dulu? Bunuhlah aku bila itu membuatmu bahagia! Dan aku akan segera enyah dari hidupmu!"

**PLAAK!**

Mendadak Kyungsoo terkejut dan membatu ketika merasakan betapa perih pipinya yang ditampar dengan keras oleh Kai barusan. Meski rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya, tetap saja, masih terasa perih dan panas.

"Apa kau gila _eoh_?! Kau ini bicara apa, sialan?! Eomma telah melindungimu dengan merelakan nyawanya, dan kau seenaknya menyuruhku membunuhmu? Kau benar-benar tak menghargai _eomma eoh_? Dimana otakmu brengsek?! Kau gila?!" Kai terus meneriaki Kyungsoo sesaat setelah sukses menampar Kyungsoo dengan kerasnya. Bahkan Kai terus memaki Kyungsoo dengan kalimat kasarnya. Sedangkan _namja_ manis tersebut hanya bisa memegangi bekas tamparannya di pipi mematung.

Dan sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik lalu di dekap hangat. Tentu saja itu membuatnya makin terkejut dan tubuhnya bergetar kembali. Kai dengan erat telah memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. Apa dia tak salah merasakan? Baru saja ia ditampar, di maki-maki, lalu Kai memeluknya seerat ini?

"_Mianhae_…dulu aku jahat padamu. _Mianhae_…seharusnya aku tak berperilaku jahat padamu. Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi aku mohon, jangan pernah sekalipun mengatakan kata 'mati' di depanku. Kau tak pantas mati _hyung_! Aku yang salah karena terlalu berlebihan menyalahkanmu. _Mianhae. Cheongmal mianhae_!" Tak hanya Kyungsoo, Kai pun ikut menitikkan air matanya sembari terus memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa henti.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam kini mulai memeluk erat Kai juga. Setelahnya perasaan lega merasuki hati _namja_ itu. Menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat Kyungsoo sendiri seakan-akan tubuhnya menjadi ringan.

"_Ne_, Kai, aku memaafkanmu. Aku memafkanmu." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya juga masih berlinang, namun begitu, air matanya bukan lagi menunjukan bahwa ia menderita ataupun sakit, air matanya kini menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia. Ia lega sekarang.

Kemudian dengan pelan Kai melepas pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo lalu menatap namja di depannya dengan lembut. Lama, hingga Kai sendiri membuka suara dahulu.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan" Ungkapnya kembali sehingga membuat Kyungsoo memandang Kai lebih dalam lagi.

"Apa?"

Kai terdiam sejenak. Dengan segenap kekuatan mental di dalam dirinya, Kai menatap Kyungsoo serius sembari menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo. sontak hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo sendiri sangat terkejut. Entah kenapa dia kini merasa tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik 100 volt. Padahal ini baru dinggenggam saja, bagaimana kalau Kai berbuat lebih? Astaga! Apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini?

"E…ini mungkin terdengar aneh tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Kau tahu, selama ini, setelah kau pergi, aku merasa….aneh. mungkin kata tepatnya adalah kosong dan hampa. Seperti ada yang kurang."

'_Sama dengan ku, Jong In'_ Pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati, tanpa berani mengungkapnya secara langsung.

"Aku tahu kau itu _hyung_ku. Tapi-"

Kai terdiam sejenak, menatap Kyungsoo intens. Sedangkan _namja_ yang dipandangi terdiam, belum mengerti isi pokok dalam pembicaraan Kai saat ini.

"-Tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang mulai muncul saat kau datang kembali di kehidupanku. Dan aku baru menyadaari perasaan apa yang datang itu saat kau pergi kembali. Sehingga membuatku menderita sejak kepergianmu"

Kyungsoo masih diam. Sepertinya dia mulai sedikit masuk dalam perkataan Kai saat ini. Meskipun sebagian masih dalam ayangnya, tetap saja, jantungnya kini mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku, aku, tak tahu lagi harus bicara apalagi padamu untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi perasaanku padamu bukan dari dongsaeng ke hyungnya. Aku sadar perasaan ini tak wajar. Dan mungkin perasaan ini sangatlah salah. Tapi aku tak peduli. Dan aku hanya peduli bahwa aku-"

"_- bahwa aku mencintai _hyung_ku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu _hyung_!"_

**DEG!** Mendadak sepertinya jantung Kyungsoo seolah-olah seperti berhenti berdetak. Kemudian kembali berdetak lagi dengan 2 kali lebih cepat seperti tadi. bahkan ia mampu mendengarkan detakan jantungya di telinga. Hei? Apakah dia tak salah dengar? Apa benar Kai mencintainya? Tapi jelas-jelas Kai mengatakan hal itu. Tak mungkin Kai berbohong kana tau halusinasi Kyungsoo semata? Oh Tuhan! Apa Kyungsoo bermimpi?

"Kau telah membuatku berubah, kau telah memberikanku kebahagiaan kecil tanpa ku sadari. Dan kini aku tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi bila aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu." Kai kemudian mengakhiri cerita kecilnya. Rupanya sangat sulit bagi Kai untuk menjelaskan perasaannya itu pada Kyungsoo. ia tahu ia tidak bisa menjadi namja romantis sekarang ini. Tapi biarlah, asalkan Kyungsoo tau perasaannya saat ini, asalkan perasaan di hatinya tak terus-terusan membuat dadanya sesak setiap malam, ia sudah merasa lega telah mengungkapkannya. Meski ia tak tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan Kyungsoo setelahnya

Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya sangat bahagia! Dan yang sanggup ia tangkap dengan jelas adalah kalimat Kai yang menjelaskan dan menegaskan bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Sungguh kalimat tersebut seakan-akan membuat Kyungsoo melayang juga merasakan kupu-kupu sepertinya berterbangan di perutnya.

Hendak Kyungsoo akan menjawab perkataan Kai, Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Tidak! ia tidak bisa bersama Kai. ia harus pergi dari Kai. ia itu _hyung_nya! Tak mungkin ia menerima perasaan dari_ dongsaeng_nya sendiri! Apalagi ia adalah seorang _butler_, dan telah gagal menjalankan kewajibannya. Ia sangat ingat peraturan seorang butler bila gagal. _**"HARUS MENINGGALKAN TUANNYA SEJAUH MUNGKIN DAN MENGASINGKAN DIRI SAMPAI SIAP KEMBALI MENJADI BUTLER"**_ ayolah, sangat tidak mungkin ia menjawab _"iya"_ meskipun hatinya menginginkan hal tersebut. Kyungsoo sendiri adalah orang yang taat akan peraturan.

"Tuan Muda Kai!" Hingga mendadak sebuah teriakan menggema di gang sempit itu membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo terbangun dari dunia mereka. Kai sontak berbalik demi melihat siapa gerangan orang yang telah meneriaki namnya dengan lantang. Tak tahu apa? Mereka sangat membuat Kai terganggu saat ini.

Chanyeol, si tersangka peneriakan langsung terdiam ketika Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Ayolah, Chanyeol kan tidak tahu apa-apa kan? Kenapa ia jadi terkena tatapan maut tuannya?

Kemudian Kai berbalik lagi ke arah Kyungsoo dan memandangannya dalam, meminta jawaban. Sehingga mau tak mau itu membuat Kyungsoo juga kembali menatap Kai.

"Aku, aku ini _hyung_mu Kai, dan aku juga _butler_mu. Lalu aku telah gagal menjadi _butler_mu dan-"

Dengan cepat Kai menempelkan jari telunjuk kanan ke arah bibir Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Ssst! Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli. Mau kau _hyung_ku ataupun _butler_, yang jelas aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak suka penolakan _hyung_. Jadi aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun kau siap menjawab _'iya'_ dengan perasaanku!" Tutur Kai kemudian melepaskan jari telunjuknya dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa meneri-" Langsung Kai dengan cepat lagi menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Kyungsoo kembali.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak suka penolakan! Aku akan menunggumu. Entah sampai umurku 30 tahun, 40 tahun, 50 tahun, sampai 100 tahun pun aku akan menunggumu! Mengerti?" Kata Kai dengan nada tegas, sehingga Kyungsoo tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

"Bagus! Dan sekarang aku harus pergi. Ketiga pengawalku akan mengomel jika aku tak segera kembali."

"Kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan _appa_ku selamanya disini."

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum. Ternyata dia menyadari. Masih ada sedikit sifat dewasa dalam diri Kai rupanya.

"Dan ingat _hyung_, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu!" Ucap Kai lagi kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap diam Kai yang mulai menjauh darinya, namun tiba-tiba Kai berbalik lagi ke arah Kyungsoo, menyebabkan _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut sedikit terlonjak kembali melihat aksi dadakan dari Kai.

"Er…_Saranghae, hyung_." Ucap Kai menahan rasa malu dan semburat di pipinya kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol, Suho dan Tao yang sudah menatap Kai dengan tajam, tanpa memedulikan bahwa hal itu sangat dilarang dilakukan oleh _bodyguard_ terhadap tuannya. Tapi biar saja, Tuan mereka sangat bandel!

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri menatap kepergian Kai dengan sendu.

"_Nado…saranghae_ Jong In - ah." Ucapnya Lirih sambil menahan pilu dihatinya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Kai. Dan itu benar-benar membuat dadanya sakit dan sesak. Menimbulkan setetes air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya.

**XXXX**

Sudah 2 Tahun berlalu semenjak Kai meninggalkan pulau Jeju dan terakhir bertemu dengan sosok Kyungsoo. dan Kini ia juga masih belum berniat menjadi direktur menggantikan ayahnya. Lagi pula Sang Ayah juga tidak lagi memaksa-maksa Kai untuk menggantikannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Si Anak lumayan terbebas menjalankan aktifitasnya sebagai fotografer. Dan kali ini ia mendapatkan Job untuk menjadi fotografer pribadi pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun.

Yah, meskipun harus ada sedikit perdebatan diantara Sehun, Luhan dan Kai mengenai penggajian.

Luhan dan Sehun yang ngotot memberikan amplop kepada Kai dan Kai yang terus menerus menolak amplop tersebut dengan alasan, ia ingin membantu sahabatnya. Lalu akhirnya hasil argumen Kai yang menang.

Kini Kai tengah bersiap-siap menghandiri acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Dengan gagah, ia membenahi jas abu-abunya di depan kaca. Diusap-usap rambut blondenya agar terlihat lebih pas untuk penampilannya saat ini.

Serasa cukup, ia ambil _DSLR CANON EOS REBEL T3J _di meja samping kaca yang merupakan camera kesayangannya untuk menjadi alat pengabadian acara sakral kedua sahabatnya.

Tepat ketika ia mengambil kameranya, Kai menatap salah satu bingkai foto yang terpampang apik di meja dimana tempat awal kamera tersebut.

Senyuman kemudian tersungging di bibirnya.

_Kai dan Kyungsoo_

Ya, di dalam bingkai foto tersebut, terdapat foto dirinya dengan Kyungsoo 2 tahun lalu. Kai masih ingat betul dimana foto itu diambil. Di sebuah pantai di Pulau Jeju.

Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang, juga Kai yang tersenyum sumringah ke arah kamera. Astaga, Kai begitu merindukan momen-momen indahnya dengan Kyungsoo. tidak hanya momen indah, tapi juga momen buruknya bersama Kyungsoo yang membuatnya geli untuk diingat. Jujur saat ini, Kai sangat merindukan sosok Kyungsoo. bagaimana tidak rindu? Kai sudah 2 tahun tak bertemu dengan sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Dan jujur saja, Kai masih menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo hingga saat ini. Baginya waktu 2 Tahun itu tidaklah terlalu lama, karena ia yakin, suatu hari Kyungsoo akan datang padanya dan mengatakan bahwa _namja_ manis itu mencintainya.

"Tuan muda! Sudah pukul 10!" Teriak salah satu _bodyguard_ Kai, Suho dibalik pintu membuyarkan Kai yang masih mengenang momen-momen indah bersama Kyungsoo dulu.

Setelah itu Kai pun menaruh kembali bingkai foto tersebut di meja asalnya. Dan bergegas keluar kamar luasnya bergaya classic tersebut, _"Ne, Hyung!"_

**XXXX**

"Akhirnya kalian menikah juga!" celetuk Xiumin ke arah Luhan dan Sehun ketika mereka berkumpul di tengah-tengah gereja kecil. Tak hanya ketiga orang tersebut, akan tetapi ada Chen, Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kris dan Tao pulang dahulu karena ada tugas bersama Tuan Kim. Maklum, Tao kini menjabat sebagai kepala _bodyguard_ di rumah kediaman Keluarga Kim, jadi ia juga harus siap sedia menemani Tuan Kim bila dibutuhkan saja. Lalu Lay dan Suho sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri tempat diluar gereja. Kata mereka pemandangan diluar sangat indah jadi sayang kalau diabaikan mata. Tapi bukan itu saja alasan mereka pergi dari gereja dahulu. Sepertinya pasangan baru jadian 2 minggu itu ingin menikmati dunia milik mereka sendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari yang lain.

Yah, Luhan dan Sehun menikah di gereja kecil, maklum pernikahan sesama jenis di Korea masih sangat tabu. Jadi mereka harus rela menggelar pernikahan di sebuah gereja kecil. Namun sekitar tempat tersebut menyimpan banyak keindahan alam yang luar biasa. Misalnya dari gereja ini kita bisa melihat lautan nan luas di depan 40 meter dari gereja, lalu dibelakangnya kita masih bisa melihat taman Bunga berwarna-warni serta berjenis-jenisnya.

"Dari pada kau _hyung_, belum menikah juga!" Ledek Sehun kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Ya_! Dasar tidak sopan!" Sungut Xiumin kesal.

"Ya sudah ayo kita menikah sekarang _hyung!_" Timpal Chen antusias dengan memandang Xiumin mengharap.

"Apa kau gila?!" Kesal Xiumin, "Kita belum bicara pada orang tua kita _babo_!"

Chen pun hanya nyengir lebar mendengar pernyataan Xiumin barusan. Dan semua orang disana tak terkecuali Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hingga pandangan Kai menangkap sesuatu di luar gereja. Matanya kemudian melebar sempurna memandang sosok yang baru melewati gereja tersebut. Tidak! Tidak salah lagi, itu Kyungsoo! Kai tak salah lihat kan? Dia tak behalusinasi kan? Sosok itu benar-benar mirip Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Kai berlari keluar geraja. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke segala arah, matanya pun juga turut bergerak-gerak mencari sosok yang kini memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya laut dan ilalang juga taman bunga. Tak ada sosok manusia pun yang ia tangkap di retina matanya.

Apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi? Tidak mungkin! Sosok itu begitu nyata.

'_Apakah dia tadi kesini?'_ Batin Kai sedih sambil memandang arah bayangan Kyungsoo pergi tadi.

'_Mungkin aku terlalu mengharapkannya'_ ucap Kai lagi dalam hati.

"Hei! Anda tak apa, Tuan Muda?" Tanya seseorang sambil menepuk Kai dari belakang.

"Suho _Hyung_?" Kai pun tersentak kaget kemudian memandang Suho kaget.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Ulang Suho kembali sambil memandang Kai khawatir.

"_Ne_, aku tak apa _hyung_, kita kembali ke dalam saja!" Jawab Kai sambil menampilkan senyumnya. Senyum palsu tepatnya. Dan Suho sadar akan hal itu. Namun ia hanya menanggapi hal tersebut dengan senyuman juga.

**XXXX**

"Apa kau serius menggantikan _appa_, nak? _Appa_ tak pernah memaksamu." Tutur Tuan Kim terhadap putranya dengan nada serius ketika kedua hamba Tuhan itu tengah duduk bersebelahan di kursi mobil bagian belakang hendak menuju ke kantor.

Kai yang tengah memandang _i-pad_nya terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tuan Kim.

"_Appa_, apa kau kira aku bercanda? Aku serius _appa_." Jawab Kai ringan lalu kembali menatap _i-pad_nya.

"Masih ada waktu untukmu menolaknya."

Lagi-lagi Kai menoleh ke arah _appa_nya kembali. Lalu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak _appa_. Aku benar-benar tak apa. Tak masalah menjadi direktur utama. Aku siap menjalankannya."

Tuan Kim kemudian tersenyum. Entah kenapa dengan perkataan anaknya barusan membuat dirinya begitu saja percaya. Dan dia yakin, anaknya pasti bisa mengendalikan perusahaan dengan baik. Dan ia bisa mendapatkan kebebasan di masa tuanya bukan?

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil orang bermarga Kim itu berhenti tepat di depan perusahaan. Setelah sopir membuka pintu mobil, Tuan Kim dan Kai segera keluar dari mobil tersebut. Setelahnya menuju ke ruangan multimedia untuk pembahasan pergantian Direktur utama.

Tepat ketika Kai dan Tuan Kim memasuki ruangan, semua para hadirin berdiri dan menunduk hormat. Kai pun kemudian berhenti di samping panggung sedangkan ayahnya member sambutan dahulu sebentar lalu memanggil nama Kai untuk segera maju kedepan untuk memberikan sambutan hangat sebagai seorang direktur utama yang baru.

Setelah sambutan tersebut, Tuan Kim kemudian memberikan sebuah lencana kecil segi lima kepada Kai dan memasangkannya pada jas bagian kiri atas. Lencana tersebut adalah lencana tanda yang memang digunakan untuk para direktur utama terdahulu.

Sambutan riuh dan tepuk tangan meriah kemudian menggema di seluruh ruangan multimedia yang sangat luas tersebut.

"Dan seperti tradisi Keluarga Kim yang terdahulu, Kim Jong In-_ssi_ akan didampingi seorang _butler_ yang akan membantu direktur utama dalam setiap pekerjaannya. _Butler_ yang terampil, berbakat, pintar dan memiliki etos kerja yang baik. Mari kita sambut, _butler_ sah dari Kim Jong In-_ssi_, Kim Kyungsoo-_ssi_!"

Kai terperanjat dari tempat ia berdiri. Begitu terkejutnya ia sekarang sehingga ia tak bisa menutup ekspresinya dengan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Apalagi ketika Tuan Kim menyebut nama Kyungsoo adalah nama _butler_nya. Apa Kai kini benar-benar tak salah dengar? Dan apakah maksud appa nya itu Kyungsoo _hyung_'nya'? Kyungsoo milik'nya'?

Dan semua pasang mata di ruangan tersebut beralih memandang ke arah pintu masuk yang terbuka. Sesosok namja setinggi 173 cm masuk kedalam ruangan. Wajahnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar namun sedikit tersenyum berkharisma.

Dengan pula langkah tegap dan tegas khas _butler_, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju panggung. Berdiri di sebelah Kai kemudian menunduk sopan di depan para hadirin lalu tersenyum simpul tak berlebihan.

Sedangkan Kai sendiri hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terkejut.

Matanya tak teralihkan dari Kyungsoo. semua eksestensinya hanya tertuju pada namja di sebelahnya. Yang kini tengah berdiri tersenyum kepada para hadirin.

Kyungsoo kemudian tersadar bila kini namja disebelahnya memandanginya dengan itens. Ia tolehkan sejenak kepalaanya ke arah Kai lalu sedikit mundur dan menunduk 90 derajat ke arah Kai. Sehingga membuat _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut makin terkejut.

Sungguh dia masih sangat terkejut bahwa Kyungsoo'nya' ada disini. Kyungsoo'nya' telah kembali. Namun ada yang membuatnya terkejut juga sedikit kecewa. Kenapa Kyungsoo bertindak seolah-olah ia seperti baru mengenal Kai? Apakah Kyungsoo melupakan Kai? Benarkah itu? Jika memang itu benar, pastinya Kai akan terluka nantinya.

**XXXX**

Setelah pengangkatan sebagai direktur utama yang baru, Kai diharuskan sudah bekerja kembali dan 'menikmati' kantor barunya yang luas. Meja yang panjang, kursi berputar, namanya yang terpampang di papan kaca bertinta emas sebagai direktur utama diletakkan dengan sudut yang tepat sebelah kanan Kai sekarang.

Setelahnya ia duduk di kursi hitamnya tepat di depan candela kaca yang lebar. Lalu memandang sosok yang dari tadi mengikutinya. Mengikutinya karena tugas tepatnya.

Keheninganpun terjadi. Apalagi ketika Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

Hei, sejak kapan _namja_ yang berdiri di sebelah Kai kini kehilangan ekspresinya?

Kai sendiri kemudian mulai mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan mencoba fokus dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Akan tetapi, bukannya fokus, malah ia sering melirik pada Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri tegak lurus kedepan.

"Ehem…" Deham Kai untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak menjadi canggung. Kyungsoo sempat menoleh namun memandang kedepan kembali tanpa ada niat menanyakan "Ada apa Tuan?" kepada Kai.

Dan sungguh itu membuat direktur muda itu sangat gemas dan jengkel.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau jadi dingin padaku eoh?" Bentak Kai terhadap Kyungsoo karena sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo pun menoleh dan menghadap ke arah Kai lalu menunduk, "_Juseong hamnida, sajangnim,_ atas tidak kenyamanan anda!" Ucap Kyungsoo sopan lalu tersenyum sopan.

"_Ya, Ya!_ Kenapa kau jadi formal seperti itu?" Sungut Kai lagi tak terima dengan perilaku Kyungsoo sekarang ini.

"_Juseong hamnida sajangnim._ Kita sedang dalam jam bekerja." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi dengan kalem juga sopan.

"Aku tidak suka kau formal begitu!"

"_Juseong hamnida sajangnim_. Kita sedang dalam jam bekerja." Ulang Kyungsoo lagi.

"_Aiisssh_!" Kai pun mulai jengah. Astaga, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo'nya'?

Lalu _namja_ berkulit tan tersebut kembali bekerja. Namun sama seperti biasa. Dia tak bisa konsentrasi karena pikirannya sekarang sedang tertuju pada satu orang. Yaitu orang yang kini tengah berdiri tegap dengan posisi istirahat di sebelahnya.

Diputar kursinya menghadap Kyungsoo, lalu memandangi sosok _namja_ manis tersebut dengan intens. Lama, hingga yang dipandangi merasa sedikit bergerak sekedar menelan ludahnya. Itu pertanda bahwa Kyungsoo sedang gugup saat ini.

Kai kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya dan terus memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dalam.

Sedikit pergerakan pada tangan Kyungsoo yang saling bergantian memegangi lengannya sendiri yang bertumpu di punggung.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku, Kyungie _Hyung_?" Tanya Kai dengan nada menggoda dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo sedikit melebarkan matanya.

Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak boleh menanggapi Kai saat ini. Mereka sedang bekerja. Ia tak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Kai!

"Apa kau lupa, aku sedang menunggu jawabanmu selama 2 Tahun lebih Kyungie _Hyung_." Tutur Kai lagi dengan nada lebih menggoda tapi terkesan menakutkan. Membuat Kyungsoo harus menelan ludahnya 2 kali lebih berat. Namun _namja_ manis itu masih tetap berdiri kokoh bagaikan tembok datar memandang ke depan. Tapi ekspresinya sudah berubah kaku.

Kai pun berdiri, mengitari Kyungsoo yang setinggi dagunya. Sungguh! Apa Kai tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo kini sudah sangat gugup? Dan posisi Kyungsoo kini mirip siswa dalam masa MOS dan melakukan kesalahan. Lalu Kakak kelas berjalan mengitarinya meminta pertanggung jawaban dan akan segera menghukumnya karena telah melanggar. Ayolah, ini sama sekali tak lucu!

"Apa kau tidak mau menjawabnya _eoh_?" Tanya Kai sedih tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tetep keukeuh berdiri memandang depan mencoba mengabaikan Kai. Kyungsoo harus siap mental!

"Kau mengingkhari janjimu _hyung_!"

**SET!**

"Aku tidak mengingkari janjiku Jong In-_ah_!" Kyungsoo yang entah kecplosan atau tidak, langsung memandang belakang dan bertemu dengan dagu Kai sangat dekat dengan matanya. Hampir saja, keningnya bertabrakan dengan dagu Kai. Dan Kyungsoo kemudian menyadari bahwa posisi dan tindakan spotannyanya saat ini tidaklah benar. Dia sedang bertugas sekarang. Tak seharusnya ia tiba-tiba memandang tuannya dan berbicara nonformal seperti itu. Matanya kemudian membulat sempurna dan langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya.

Sedangkan Kai melihat reaksi Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum lalu memegang bahu _namja_ di depannya.

"Aku sudah menunggu jawabanmu selama 2 Tahun lebih jadi sekarang apa jawabanmu?"

Kyungsoo yang masih menutup mulutnya, mendongak ke arah Kai. Matanya menatap Kai dalam. Lalu tangannya ia kembalikan di sisi kanan kirinya. Lalu menunduk dalam. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Bingung apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang. Dia telah membuat Kai menunggu selama itu, dan Kai sendiri masih meminta jawaban terhadapnya? Tidakah itu terlihat Kyungsoo begitu jahat terhadap Kai?

"A-aku…aku-"

"_Ne hyung_ apa jawabanmu?"

"Kenapa kau menungguku Jong In-_ah_? Aku, a-aku tak pantas kau cintai, aku-"

Kai pun dengan cepat menempelkan kembali jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kyungsoo lalu berkata, "Aku sudah bilang padamu dulu kan _hyung_? Aku akan menunggumu. Bila kau menolaknya, aku akan menunggu lagi. Menunggu lagi, menunggu lagi. Dan aku berusaha akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Kyungsoo kemudian terkejut mendengar penuturan Kai, ia tundukan kepalanya sedih. Lalu Kai menarik kembali jarinya dari Kyungsoo.

"_Mianhae_, aku membuatmu menunggu lama, aku tak tahu jawaban apa yang dulu kuberikan padamu. Karena aku takut bila suatu saat aku berkata 'ya' kita tak akan bisa bersama. Dan bila aku berkata 'tidak' artinya aku telah membohongi perasaanku sendiri"

"Tapi kini aku menyadari suatu hal Jong In. aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Bahwa aku, a-aku, aku juga…mencintaimu."

Kai sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan. Benarkah? Benarkah Kyungsoo juga mencintainya? Oh Tuhan! Terima kasih! Kini penantian Kai tak akan sia-sia. Dan dia sangat yakin, bahwa penantiannya memang tidak sia-sia.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jong In. tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dan karena inilah aku kembali padamu. Karena inilah aku harus datang padamu." Kyungsoo kemudian mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pelan. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menjalar di seluruh wajahnya sejak tadi.

Sedangkan Kai makin tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh _namja_ di depannya. Dan mau tak mau, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk balik Kai dengan perasaan sangat lega dan bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Kai, ia merasa sangat senang. Akhirnya ada orang yang ia cintai juga membalas cintanya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Kepalanya, kakinya, tangannya, tubuhnya seakan-akan menjadi ringan. Lalu ia dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berpelukan merasakan sensasi seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh karena saking bahagianya.

Setelah itu Kai melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dari Kyungsoo. melepaskan sensasi terbang ke langit ke tujuh untuk sejenak. Lalu dipandanginya wajah _namja_ didepannya sebelum akhirnya menghapus jarak diatara mereka dengan saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo kemudian menutup matanya. Merasakan sensasi bibir kenyal milik Kai menempel di bibirnya. Sensasi dingin dan sedikit basah ia rasakan pada bibirnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia merasa perutnya sekarang terasa tergelitik geli karena suatu sengatan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Sedangkan Kai sendiri sangat mensyukuri bahwa akhirnya ia bisa mencium Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi miliknya sekarang. Hei, dia kan sudah pernah mencium Kyungsoo dua tahun yang lalu kan? Meskipun begitu, rasanya tetap saja berbeda. Dulu ia belum menyadari perasaannya dan kini ketika ia mencium Kyungsoo yang kedua kali, rasanya membuat tubuhnya benar-benar seperti diterbangkan banyak kupu-kupu ke taman surga (?).

Belum puas Kai dengan hanya menempelkan bibir, ia kemudian sedikit melumat bibir Kyungsoo penuh perasaan. Seolah-olah bila ia melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar, maka bibir itu akan pecah.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Namun ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan balas sedikit melumat bibir Kai, berharap dengan ini, ia bisa menyalurkan perasaannya kepada _dongsaeng _yang sangat ia cintai ini.

" _Bertemu denganmu itu, Momen manis atau momen buruk? Entahlah aku juga tak tahu, tapi yang jelas setiap momen yang tercipta ketika ku bersamamu, baik atau buruk bagiku sama saja. Karena setiap momen bersamamu, membuatku terus, terus, terus, terus bertambah mencintaimu. Karena bagiku, hidupku adalah untuk mencintaimu."_ – Kai

"_Tak peduli seberapa pun kau membenci karena kehadiranku. Tak peduli bagimu bertemu denganku adalah momen buruk atau momen manis, yang jelas hal itu tak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu, kemarin, sekarang dan esok. Karena bagiku, hidupku adalah untuk mencintaimu." _–Kyungsoo

**Epilog**

"_Aku mencintainya_ appa_! Aku tak peduli dia_ hyung_ku!"_

"_Kim Jong In! apa kau sadar dengan pernyataanmu _eoh_? Kau mencintai _hyung_mu sendiri? Apa kau gila?"_

"Ani appa_! Aku benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo_ Hyung_! Lagi pula dia bukan saudara kandungku!"_

"_Apa kau sadar? Kalian sesama _namja_!"_

"_Lalu kenapa? Itu tak masalah buatku!"_

"Appa_ menolak, Jong In!"_

"_Terserah _appa_, karena aku sampai mati akan mencintai Kyungsoo _Hyung_! Dan aku tak akan pernah menganggap dia _hyung_ku, karena aku mencintainya lebih dari seorang_ hyung_!" Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Tuan Kim, setelah keduanya beradu argumen lalu saling membentak satu sama lain, Kai melangkahkan kakinya penuh amarah menjauhi meja kerja Tuan Kim dan langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja _appa_nya dengan kasar setelahnya menutupnya dengan kasar pula._

_Tuan Kim yang masih berdiri di depan kursinya langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi lalu memegangi pelipisnya yang mulai pusing._

"_Kau lihat Kyungsoo-_ah_? Dia benar-benar mencintaimu!" Ucap Tuan Kim masih sambil memegang pelipisnya yang ia rasa adalah pusat sakit berdenyut-denyutnya berkumpul._

_Dan tiba-tiba sosok dari kegelapan, kanan tuan Kim, keluar dari sudut lemari muncul di remang-remang cahaya matahari yang sedikit masuk melalui cendela. Senyum masih tersungging dari bibirnya lalu melangkah mendekati Tuan Kim._

"_Biarkan saja _Appa_!" ucap _namja_ yang berasal dari kegelapan itu kepada Tuan Kim._

"_Jangan bilang kau juga mencintai Jong In, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Tuan Kim kemudian memandang sosok yang kini berada di sebelah kanannya. Kyungsoo._ namja_ manis itu hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah ayah angkatnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut._

_Tuan Kim kemudian menghela nafas berat, "Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah menerima hubungan kalian, mengerti?"_

"Arasseo appa_."_

"_Oya, kau sudah menemui Jong In, Kyungsoo?"_

_Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk._

"Ne_, aku melihatnya di gereja kemarin. Temannya, Sehun mengundang Lay hyung datang ke pesta pernikahan. Aku pun ikut mengantar Lay hyung sekalian melihat Jong In. tapi sepertinya dia tak melihatku." Tutur Kyungsoo kalem. Akan tetapi saat ia mengatakan akhir kalimatnya, tersirat ada perasaan sedih menjalar dalam dirinya. Ah~ seandainya kemarin ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Kai. Pasti perasaan rindunya selama 2 tahun ini akan segera hilang._

"_Tunggu saja, kalian pasti bertemu." Ujar Tuan Kim membuyarkan rasa sedih pada diri Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum pula. "Ne, Appa"_

**END**

Oke, apakah ini terlihat gantung?

Ngga kan? Aduh, aku bingung nulis endingnya -,-

Dan mianhae Zetta udah ga update sebulan ya?

Hehehe. Maklum.

Soalnya libur lebaran zetta harus keliling keluarga,

Terus pas akhir-akhir lebaran zetta harus ngurusin sekolah zetta karena DN.

Sibuk cover video klip, sibuk masak buat dijual di stan, sibuk latian pensi.

Habis DN sekolah, Zetta harus focus pelajaran karena udah kelas 12.

Mohon maaf banget yaaa?

Zetta jadi curhat gini?

Oke bales review ne:

**Dugeun** : oke oke, gomawo rekomendasinya ya? Makasih juga udah suka hohoh XD

**needtexotic**: wkwkwkwk. Maap bikin geregetan. Hehehe. Sampe nikah? Sampe punya anak? :o

**BBCnindy** : mianhae. Ga bisa apdet cepet karena urusan zetta banyak banget u,u

**Srdkj414 : **happy ending kok XD. gomawo. mian telat u,u

**byunpopof :** iya ini udah dilanjut mian banget telat u,u

**dyakuro34-7 : **ngga kok. happy ending. mian telat u,u

**Nurfadillah** : wkwkwkwk seperti biasa reaksinya XD. Mian nunggu lama u,u

**cyanxclalu1** : wkwkwkwk. Iya ini udah dipanjangin kan? Mian kurang berkenan. Iya deh, aku usahakan ya? Tunggu aja ntar XD

**kyungieee** : disatukan kok. XD iya kan? Mian tidak berkenan. Dan mian lama banget apdetnya u,u

**DianaSangadji** : wkwkwk. Oke. Mian ini telat banget u,u

**park soohee** : hehehehe. Hanya satu kata "Insya Allah" . oke, gomawo ne? :D fighting juga buat kamu.

**Imeelia **: jelas tahu kan Kris butler bagus (?). tuh nambah galau hehehe.

**WulannS** : wkwkwkwk. Mian telat banget ya? Gomawo udah disayang (?) .

**ajib4ff** : mian tbc nya gantung. Gomawo yaa :D

**lee kaisoo** : iya iya, disini aku buat bahagia kok XD. Mian telat update ne? u,u

**12Wolf** : ne, udah dilanjut, mian telat banget u,u

**Guest** : mian telat banget u,u

**SapphireGirl** : hihihi, dibuat boleh aja *maksa* hihihi ditunggu kritiknya. Gomawo.

**fahrikpop** : oke, ini udah lanjut. Mian telat u,u

**siscaMinstalove** : ini gantung ngga? oke ini udah next, mian telat ne?

**PutriPootree **: wkwkwkw iya tuh iya. Mian updatenya lama u,u

**KaiSoo4Ever**: gomawo udah dibilang keren . oke ini udah lanjut. Mian telat u,u

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie** : iya Insya Allah ya? Mial aidzin wal faidzin juga. Maaf telat XD.

**IkaIkaHun11** : wkwkwkwk. Mian ya telat banget updatenya u,u

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **: tapi akhirnya egonya runtuh kok XD

**AnjarW**: oke mian telat u,u

**BabySmurf88** : iya, ini udah end. Mian telat u,u

**hunhan hunhan 3** : iya tuh wkwkwkwk XD. Ini udah apdet, mian telat. PS : kemarin sampe stngah 12 u,u

**aoudiena **: wkwkwkwkw. Oke bos. Udah lanjut. Mian telat u,u

**Dhila1412** : udah bersatu nih XD. Fighting juga buat kamu.

**Jenny **: ini udah minta maaf kok. Mian telat update u,u

**dokyungsoo21 **: wkwkwk, kita sama. Kaum sensitive u,u . oke mian telat u,u

**EXOtic Fira **: idemu sebagian aku pakai hehehe. Gomawo ya, udah suka. Moga2 tidak mengecewakan XD.

**kaisooshipper** : huwaaa. Mian telat apdet u,u

**SKyo911**: iya ini udah lanjut kok mian telat u,u

**Schatzi** : ngga apa2 kok. Ini aja langsung apdet XD.

Dari beberapa review diatas, ada idenya yang aku pake. Kalian pencerah zetta. Gomawo :*

Makasih banget yang sempatin review. Zetta seneng banget kalian menghargainya. Semoga end nya bisa berkenan di hati kalian. Terus yang fav dan follow, makasih banget *bow*

Kalian bener-bener menyemangati zetta sangat! Gomawo :*

Buat readers semuanya gomawo udah sempat review.

Dan semoga besok kita bertemu lagi ne?

**At least, mind to review?**


End file.
